Memories of the Soul
by keico0906
Summary: She was a young heiress-in-training with her whole life ahead of her, but it seems someone doesn't want to make things easy for her. In a blink of an eye, her whole life vanished and she finds herself stuck in a cruel world without a clue of what to do with herself. Just as she gets up, she is haunted by her past. Does she even want to know who she really is? (Killua x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 1**

The stillness of the night was deafening and oppressive. Though it was beautiful with the sky clear of clouds and, in its absence, was littered with stars. The wind was soft, kissing the trees with its light breeze, encouraging them to dance to its cool whispers.

Despite the normalcy of the night, there was something dark and heavy about it. It was so quiet that it was unnerving.

A little girl of about 6 or 7 breathed in the fresh air and something constricted in her. She coughed haphazardly and spat out the thick, dark liquid that left a metallic taste in her mouth. Softly, she whimpered to herself. 'Three days. I have been lost for three days and nights.'

She was stranded here for a long time by herself after she had escaped that horrid metal floater. 'A cargo ship, they had called it.' The memory of that floater was so vivid for her that it was painful. All those children, the punishers and barbaric men with their whips and hot iron, the work under the scorching sun, the explosion - she shuddered - and the cold sea right after.

As if by habit, the girl's small hands glided over her shoulder where fresh scars can be seen. Suddenly, she choked and soft sobs erupted from her body. She wasn't sure why she was crying, then again she wasn't sure of anything at all.

Why was she on that ship? How did she manage to escape the flames? Why didn't she die instead of being washed up on this bizarre island? And most of all, who was she?

That was the most confusing and frustrating thing, the fact that she didn't know a single thing about herself. As far as she was concerned, she'd just been born a week ago, on-board the cargo filled with slaves.

Her knees buckled beneath her weight and she fell face-first in the soil. Sobs continued to plague the girl's small body and her mouth was filled with her tears and dirt. She felt weak because of hunger and thirst. She was tired. The girl felt like dying and she gladly welcomed the thought. With an empty heart, she slowly closed her eyes and gave up.

"Just take me, please."

The morning was the complete opposite of the night that preceded it. The forest was very lively and the sunlight penetrated every nest and burrow, only some being cut by the shade that the trees offer.

One patch protected the little girl's form from the harsh rays of the sun. The birds twittered above her, curious as to why there's a girl lying face first in the ground. Squirrels fleeted to and fro, occasionally sniffing her body before quickly scurrying away. Who was this human that blocked the serenity of their home?

A snap was heard from beyond the bushes and the creatures hid by instinct, some peeked, unable to contain their curiosity.

A man in his late 60's stepped through the foliage with a huff. Lodging his walking stick in the soft dirt, the man wiped the sweat on his brow. He looked further up the mountain and sighed before smiling softly to himself.

"I guess I'm not fit for hiking anymore." he whispered to nobody in particular. Grabbing his stick, he trudged upwards once more with his goal in mind, to reach the clearing on top and see the breathtaking view this island has to offer.

The man scrunched up his nose, a foul stench suddenly permeated the air. He looked around for the source of that reek and was more than surprised to find a small child lying on the ground. He was baffled and, in all honesty, he was afraid.

He rushed to her side and turned her around so that she's lying on her back. 'She's as pale as a ghost!' he thought absently. He checked for her breathing and felt only small wisps of air escape her lips. The man checked her pulse and noticed how thin her wrist was. Concentrating, he waited and found that there's a faint beat.

She's alive!

Though barely.

He carefully lifted her and held her sleeping form close to him as he turned and walked back down towards the small town he passed not too long ago.

"Hold on miss. We can still make it." He huffed even though he knew she won't hear him.

The creatures that hid before were now out in the open, staring after them curiously. One squirrel eyed the part of the soil where the girl once was. It noted to itself how deep it had dented due to her fall the night before. Uncaring, it scurried away, looking for more food to stock.

 **END OF 1.**

 **A/N:** I know it's extremely short but this is sort of a test run. Hope you guys review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Salt.

That was what she first thought of as she opened her eyes. Everywhere she looked there was iron and the smell of salt was heavy in the air so it tickled her nose albeit annoyingly.

The girl blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted and only then did she feel that the floor was swaying.

A groan escaped her lips, suddenly feeling her stomach churn wildly. Grabbing her head with one hand, she propped herself up with the other and she saw that she was lying down on a small, dirty cot, reeking of something she didn't really want to know.

Paying no mind to the health issues at hand, she slowly stood up, dusting her rather dainty dress off while struggling to keep her balance.

Barefoot, she made her way towards the only door in the small room. She leaned against the door as she turned the handle and pushed it open. The girl was greeted by a stronger smell of salt and a long, dark corridor with a small flight of stairs at the end.

Heaving a sigh, she wobbled down the narrow walkway, almost toppling over more than once.

She finally reached the stairs and her small hands immediately grabbed hold of the handles. Just as she touched it, the staircase wobbled, shaking off some rust.

She crinkled her nose in disgust and carefully made her way up the rickety old thing.

Light pierced her eyes when she reached the top and the girl immediately squinted and raised an arm to protect her eyes from the sudden blindness. She heard, rather than saw, a man stomp towards her. His figure loomed over her and she gawked at his large size.

"What're ye starin' at?" he sneered at her.

The girl thought that it was truly an ugly sight to see and said nothing, continuing to stare at the grotesque fellow.

"I said, what're ye starin' at!" He raised a hand and hit her at the side of the head. His hand was large and it was easily bigger than her whole head. Naturally, the impact sent her flying to her right and she slammed into another man.

Pain shot through her entire body and she clutched her head in an attempt to stop the ringing she heard. Feeling quite disconcerted, she threw up whatever was in her stomach all over the other man. He yelled in anger and easily lifted the little child off the ground by the scruff of her dress.

"Wha' do ya think yer doin'!? Ye stupid bitch! Look at me shirt! It's got all yer filth! Ya good fer nothin' - !" "Stop it Balthazar."

The man, Balthazar, was halted from slapping the life out of the poor girl. She slowly opened her eyes to turn towards the woman that had saved her.

The woman was beautiful. Long, dark hair cascaded down her mid-back. She had sun-kissed skin and perfect, pink lips to match her hazel eyes. She could have been a heroine from a fairytale or a lady pirate if it weren't for her ragged dress and the pail in her hands.

"The poor thing just woke up. She doesn't know the goings-on here. Let her go so I can teach her." she stated calmly.

Balthazar let go of the girl, leaving her to fall on her bum unceremoniously with a weak "Oof!"

"Jus' 'cause we have strict orders from chief to not treat ya like the others doesn't mean ye get to be so high and mighty, Emilia." Balthazar grumbled.

She said nothing and he turned to the girl with a snarl. "And ye better watch yerself. I ain't gonna be gracious next time. Now git!"

She didn't need to be told twice and scrambled towards Emilia who coolly stared down the man as he turned and walked away, muttering angrily about women. The woman turned towards the girl and warmly smiled.

"Well that was close, huh? What's your name sweetie?" "I'm.. Um..." The girl furrowed her brows in concentration for her name.

Well, what was her name? Why couldn't she remember even that?

Seeing her trouble, Emilia looked at her sympathetically. "Nevermind that now! We need to start working or else we'll get punished for dawdling around. Now - !"

She didn't get to finish as the iron ship rocked violently and the girl, unprepared for it, fell and hit her head on the railing. The last thought that occurred to her was, 'Oh. We're at sea.'

She woke with a start. 'T-that was...'

The girl felt a wave of nausea from sitting so suddenly and she collapsed once more on the bed.

'A bed?'

She felt around and sure enough there was the mattress and the sheets that covered her. She even had a large pillow all to herself!

Turning to her right, she saw a plastic bag filled with transparent liquid hanging from a metal rod. She noticed the liquid drip into a thin hose and by following it, she saw that it was connected to her, or rather INTO her, through a needle poking at her wrist.

Her face contorted to one of utter panic and disgust. 'Where am I?' she thought while anxiously looking at the curtains that blocked her view of what's beyond.

Sensing movement just outside, she found the courage to speak up. "Wh-who's there?" The shuffling stopped and was replaced by murmurs.

She waited for someone to come in but nothing happened.

Getting slightly impatient, she called out again, this time a little louder. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

She saw a shadow reach up to pull the curtains back and she held her breath in anticipation. The shadow hesitated before finally opening the thin sheet of cloth that blocked her.

A man in his 60's beamed at her. She blinked and released the breath she was holding, however she did not let her guard down.

"Hello. I'm glad you're awake. How do you feel?" he asked gently, sitting at the foot of the bed.

She looked at him warily, unsure of whether to trust him or not. 'He seems kind.' a little voice inside her said. 'Looks can deceive.' she retorted.

Noticing her distrust, he quickly amended himself. "Oh sorry! I'm supposed to introduce myself! My name is Tasha Godfrei. I saw you passed out in the mountain and thought that you needed help so I took you here. This is a clinic in the small town of Whale Island." he explained albeit sheepishly.

The girl looked at him, as if scrutinizing the validity of his words. She furrowed her brows and he worried that she still did not believe him then she said, "Isn't Tasha a girl's name?"

The man blinked at her in surprise before throwing his head back and laughed. The girl felt embarrassed because of what she said, and also because people are starting to stare at them, but she was slightly annoyed that he didn't take her seriously.

Tasha's laughter died down and he looked at her again with a fond expression in his eyes.

"I guess it is a girl's name. I'm sure it wasn't well thought of by my parents but it's still a name right? If I may, what's your name?"

The girl was stumped.

It was that question again.

How would she answer that when she didn't have a clue to who she was. Not even a name!

The girl looked away and muttered a small "I don't know." He didn't fail to notice her pained expression and his gaze softened.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, hoping to change the subject. "I feel okay. Better than I ever felt in my whole life." It was so soft that he almost didn't catch it, but he felt happy that she had answered him.

He felt that she finally trusted him.

A scream invaded the place, startling them both.

Realizing that neither of them made the sound, Tasha peeked outside the curtains and looked around only to find the small clinic already empty, save for a few nurses and doctors.

"Ouch! That stings!"

"Stop squirming Gon. It won't hurt that way."

"But still- ow!"

The female's voice harrumphed. "Next time you should try to be more careful. Got it?"

"Yes doctor." the boy said dejectedly.

A young woman emerged from the curtains beside them with a little boy of 7 close behind. They saw Tasha peeking and gave him a curious look, much to his embarrassment.

"What's wrong sir?"

"O-oh nothing! I was just curious as to who's next door." he laughed.

The doctor shook her head but he saw a small smile grace her features before she left.

The boy glanced at the girl behind the man's shoulder and immediately grinned and walked up to her. "Hi I'm Gon and I'm seven! What's your name?"

She stared at him with eyes full of surprise and a hint of annoyance because of the question he threw. She decided not to answer him but when she looked into those innocent, big, brown eyes of his, she felt guilty, but she didn't know what to tell him.

"Her name is Renée and she is also seven years old."

The two looked up at Tasha. Gon's expression was that of curiosity while Renée's was that of being overwhelmed.

She hadn't thought of naming herself. No one bothered to either.

Just him.

This strange traveller that only chanced upon her.

With tears in her eyes, she looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you, Mr. Godfrei." she said softly. He smiled at her and patted her head affectionately. "Call me Tasha from now on okay?"

Renée nodded and smiled toothily at him.

Gon looked at the warm exchange, his heart bursting with happiness for the girl, though why and what happened, he doesn't know. His gut told him that she was saved and renewed because of the name the man gave her, and he trusted his gut.

He smiled again, effectively catching Renée's attention, and asked her, "Is he your father Renée? Do you live here?"

The said girl gave a sideway glance at the man, hoping he'd answer this one as well. He caught the look and didn't fail her. "I'm not her father and I don't really live anywhere, let alone here."

She looked down, suddenly finding her hands interesting.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed.

'What did you expect? Just 'cause the man gave you a name doesn't mean he'll give you a home.' the little voice inside her scolded.

"But I would like to."

Renée looked up at the man, hope filling her body. Did he mean that? She wasn't misunderstanding him right?

"So you are her father? I'm confused now." the boy scratched his head. These two were weird.

They laughed at his expression and soon enough he was laughing with them.

"I am her father now and we will live on this island." he answered both of them once they've calmed down.

The children's faces shone with happiness.

'A home.' she thought.

'A friend.' he grinned.

 **END OF 2.**

 **A/N:** Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** People actually review and I'm so happy you guys like it! This story stays and I will constantly update as soon as I can.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 3**

-3 years later-

A blur of black and green made its way from tree to tree, scaring all the birds and animals nesting in the treetops. They squawked angrily but the being paid them no mind.

It landed in a clearing only to reveal that it was a boy of 10 years old. He had spiky black hair, tan skin, and big, brown eyes.

His eyes darted to and fro, trying to locate something.

Rustle.

'Over there!'

He bolted towards the sound only to arrive in another clearing, still empty though a little dimmer than the last one. He looked back in confusion, only to be tackled by a mess of red hair.

He gave a choked sound and fell back, rolling down the hill.

When they finally stopped, the boy pushed the heavy being off of him.

"That's not fair Ren!" he whined.

Renée only laughed harder at his face, not minding how disheveled her hair was. Gon pouted at his friend but gave in and chuckled anyway.

The girl had grown and the change was evident. Her body was more plump but not at all fat, her red hair was longer and more vibrant, her skin was slightly tanned and not pale as it used to be, and her gray eyes always gleamed with emotion, most especially happiness, and were not dull and distant anymore.

Gon felt proud of that because he knew that he had been a big part of the change in her. He was her only friend after all.

They saw each other everyday and went on adventures on the island because they were technically neighbors, which he was extremely grateful for. Tasha and his Aunt Mito were such good friends that this made him feel that the man and Renée were part of the family.

Even if they team up to scold us everyday.' he added.

Renée, noticing his quiet state, poked his forehead rather hard. She didn't mean to do it but she didn't want to apologize either so she let the boy click his tongue at her.

"You looked so serious. What made you think?"

"I just thought of how a lot of things changed for the better ever since we met." he smiled.

The girl felt the heat rise up to her face and turned around, hoping Gon didn't notice.

"Geez. You say such embarrassing things."

This time, he laughed at her for still being flustered when hearing those kind of things.

Suddenly, the wind shifted and everything in the forest went quiet. The two tensed up and looked around their surroundings, waiting for something to happen. It was then that Renée noticed a mark on a tree and her eyes widened in fear.

"Gon-!"

But it was too late.

A growl could be heard in the bushes that lead to the deeper part of the forest.

Instinctively, Gon blocked Renée from view while she held his hand tightly. She knew what was there but she didn't dare make a sound.

The two of them stood there frozen as a large paw emerged followed by another then, finally, its head and body.

"Fox-bear." she heard Gon whisper.

The animal easily towered over them and with the aggressive stance it was taking, they knew one wrong move could send them to their graves. The fox-bear sniffed the air for any irregularities and its nose poked at them.

Finally confirming that there were trespassers in its territory, it gave a loud roar.

It was a warning of what was to come and Renée wasted no time. She pulled a stunned Gon away from the scene and ran with all her might. They wound up deeper in the forest but she didn't think about that, she first needed a place to hide that would hopefully mask their scent.

The red-head spotted a berry bush and jumped in with Gon in tow. She smeared some berries and dirt on each of their faces and neck, desperately trying to blend in.

Then the two were silent.

Their heartbeats thumped loudly in anticipation.

Snap.

Their eyes turned to their right and what they saw made their skin crawl.

It was a fox-bear cub.

The larger beast earlier must be its mother and she hid her cub here so that they wouldn't find it. Now, they hid in the exact same spot it was in.

'This isn't good.' Renée thought.

Before they could make a move, the mother had already arrived in the clearing. Their eyes widened as it immediately headed their way and they all but screamed as its paw swung above their heads.

The two could only hug each other and the mother lifted its paw once more, revealing her claws and bearing her fangs. They shut their eyes for the inevitable blow.

Thud.

Renée jumped at the heavy sound. She barely noticed that they had come to no harm. Only when she felt Gon leave her side did she open her eyes.

Instead of a beast, a tall man stood before them. He had long fair hair under a hat, piercing eyes which were currently blazing with anger, and a bloody sword.

The man looked menacingly at them and raised a hand at Gon.

In a flash, the red-head had blocked her friend and took the hit.

Both males were surprised by her actions but she paid them no mind. She just looked at the man defiantly, daring him to try something else. He looked away and cursed.

"I haven't killed in a long time. Until now. All because of you stupid kids! Can't you see the marks on the trees!? This is fox-bear territory! Did your parents teach you nothing!?" he scolded them.

"My parents died when I was just a baby. She's an orphan." Gon deadpanned.

Renée noticed how he had left out that he was living with his aunt and grandmother and how she already has an adoptive father but the look of discomfort on the man's face was so satisfying that she didn't bother correct him. 'That slap hurt a lot too.' she thought absentmindedly.

The man gave a quiet "I'm sorry." before pacing around the vicinity.

The children finally saw the mother which had tried to kill them. It lay on the ground, motionless and they felt sad for being the cause of such tragedy. They were further saddened when the cub had emerged from its hiding place and licked its mother, asking her to wake up. Its cries drew all their attention to it and it wrenched their hearts painfully.

The man made his way towards the cub and raised his sword, making it flinch.

Gon leaped into action and hugged the fox-bear to his chest, effectively shielding it from death. The animal struggled and clawed at him but he held on firmly.

"What are you doing? Let it go. It has no chance of surviving alone and even if it did, it will only grow to hate humans. That has to be avoided." the stranger said coldly.

Gon looked at him with determination in his eyes and his blood ran cold. "That may be true but I won't let you hurt it."

"What do you plan to do with it?" he challenged the boy.

"I'll take care of it. Ren and I will take care of it."

The girl flinched at the mention of her name and grimaced inwardly. 'Damn it Gon.'

Reluctantly, she made her way towards him and, despite the cub's efforts of biting her, she pet its head gently.

The man never looked away from Gon, the gears in his mind were turning. 'No doubt about it. This is his child.'

"Do whatever you want." he sheathed his sword.

Gon smiled at this and let the cub go.

It immediately ran to the corpse of its mother and lay there. He looked worriedly at his friend but she only smiled reassuringly. "We'll come back tomorrow." A smile made its way onto his face and he nodded. The two then started on their trek home.

Renée glared when Gon nudged her towards the door.

They were back at his house, where Aunt Mito and Tasha would always be waiting for them to return from their adventure of the day.

Their little trips, much like today, can sometimes be dangerous and they knew that their parents won't be happy to see them disobey their rules time and time again.

There was no lying to it because it was obvious with their tattered and muddy clothes and scratched up arms, legs, and faces. Neither of them wanted to enter the door first and decided the usual way: rock-paper-scissors.

To say the least, Gon won with ease and this leads us to where the red-head is.

Heart pounding, hand shaking, she slowly reached up a fist. Hesitantly, she knocked. The door immediately opened and they were met with Aunt Mito's aghast expression.

"U-um... Good evening, Aunt Mito." she squeaked. She heard Gon chuckle nervously behind her as the older female's brows furrowed and her lips formed a very thin line.

"TASHA THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN!" The two jumped at her booming voice and Renée turned to run.

"Hold it."

She sighed in defeat as she was suddenly lifted in the air and was carried inside. She could hear Aunt Mito's nagging voice and could only imagine Gon trying to butt in his explanation, only to be stopped mid-sentence. The girl almost laughed at this if she wasn't going to go through it as well, but albeit differently.

"Renée."

The tone was deep and commanding, as well as reprimanding. She couldn't help but obey the unspoken order and looked up at her foster father.

She learnt how the eyes are windows to the soul and ever since, she figured out how to use that bit of information. Renée mustered up all the guilt she felt, but wasn't entirely there, and the emotion flashed through her gray eyes just as she had made eye contact.

The effect was spectacular.

Tasha's gaze softened and she knew that he was not as mad as Aunt Mito anymore. His face was rather neutral that it was disturbing but she knew better. It was the calm before the storm, but in her case, she never saw the storm.

'Not yet.' she warned herself mentally.

"What did I say?" he simply asked.

"To never do anything dangerous and to never tackle anything we can't handle." she responded robotically.

"That's my only rule, is it not?"

"It is."

"And do you consistently follow it?"

Her eyes flitted down to the floor and she sighed again. "No I don't. I'm sorry Tasha."

The man can't help but smile fondly at her. He knows how she's using her eyes to her advantage but what she doesn't know is that she is actually honest about her feelings. She shows what she wants to show without her knowledge, effectively winning the people's hearts.

He ruffled her hair affectionately. "I just don't want you getting hurt, Renée." He gently lifted her chin up and wiped at her scratches and the dirt with wet cloth.

She winced in pain, but didn't move away. When he was through cleaning her up, the girl hugged her father. They stayed that way, comfortable in each other's embrace.

"I'm sorry Tasha. We were just playing and didn't mean to go deeper in the forest. I know I can't promise to not do it again, but we'll be more careful." she smiled as she pulled away.

The man laughed at her but he nodded anyway.

Aunt Mito was done scolding Gon and she called them to the dining room.

He watched her silently as she ran around the house, helping out with setting the table and adding the finishing touches to the meals. He smiled sadly as she laughed with Gon and they entered a mini food fight.

'She's growing up so fast.' He looked down sadly, desperately trying to control his shaking hands.

'I don't have much time left.'

 **END OF 3.**

 **A/N:** I think I've been making the chapters too long? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter

 **CHAPTER 4**

The sunlight streamed in through the curtains, immediately lighting up the room. The rays fell directly on the boy and his face scrunched up in discomfort.

Realizing that the sun won't go off, he groaned and opened his eyes.

He sat up groggily and stretched away the knots in his shoulders. His brown eyes stared hard at the clock on the side table that was between his and the red-head girl's bed.

Gon blinked and a grin broke out on his face as he jumped off his bed, heading towards his friend's.

He shook her awake, causing the girl to stir. She lazily lifted a lid, seeing as it was only her friend, she grunted and turned her back on him.

Gon frowned at her.

He glanced at her toes that were peeking from the sheets and grinned mischievously.

"If you don't want to wake up, then..." He grabbed her ankles and pulled, earning a yelp from her. "... I'll force you to!"

Renée fell face first on the floor and she glared at Gon with tears in her eyes and a banged up nose.

The boy only laughed at her which caused her to glare at him harder. She grit her teeth and leapt at him.

His eyes showed a hint of surprise as he squirmed beneath her. He finally broke free and immediately ran, still laughing boyishly.

"Come back here you little twerp!" she cursed and ran after him.

In the kitchen, three adults were calmly sipping tea or coffee. "What a peaceful morning." the elder smiled to which the two nodded despite the racket in the floor above them.

"I said I'm sorry! Geez, c'mon Ren!"

They were now in the forest, retracing their steps from yesterday so that they can return to the clearing where the fox-bear lay.

They had planned to give the mother a proper send off and to personally take care of the cub.

At least Gon did.

Renée was here because he forced her to. He forced her to do almost everything they ever did.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" he whined. The red-head only glared at him before huffing and turning her head forward, deciding to focus on the path instead.

She slid down the hill, Gon followed her example. Renée led the way towards the clearing and both were surprised to see that the man was still there, sleeping beside a tree trunk.

Deciding to leave him be for now, the two made their way towards the cub.

It hissed at them but Gon showed it the fish they bought and left it on the ground.

The cub approached them warily, sniffing the air as it did. It finally reached the fish and it gave them a glance before digging in.

The two smiled at each other for their accomplishment then moved towards the mother's corpse.

A stench was already starting to permeate the air as they prepared to dig a hole.

It took the two of them hours to finally dig a hole wide and deep enough for the fox-bear and they were already tired. This left them little to no strength to move the heavy corpse but they did so anyway.

The cub only watched them curiously, it did not hiss at them or try to stop them, which Gon was glad for.

They tried pushing, half-carrying, half-throwing, but the body did not go far. The two were already panting but decided to have another go.

After watching them for a while, the man sighed and stood up.

Unknown to the two, he walked up to them and placed his hands on the fox-bear. Gon and Renée finally noticed but said nothing and they pushed together, successfully heaving the mother in the hole.

The man left while they were burying it only to return with some fish he caught when they were finished.

'Maybe he isn't so bad.' Renée thought as they sat down and ate with him.

"So you two are orphans." he started.

Gon swallowed the food in his mouth before replying, "Well technically not anymore. My aunt and grandma are taking care of me while Ren has a foster father."

The man hummed and glanced at the red-head who was trying so hard to avoid eye contact. "Ren huh?"

"It's Renée for you." she snapped.

Suddenly aware of how rude she was she returned to avoiding eye contact and focused on her fish instead.

"Right. Sorry about yesterday, Renée."

The girl looked up at him, surprised, but his attention wasn't on her anymore. "What about you, what's your name?" he asked the dark haired boy.

"I'm Gon! Gon Freecss."

'So it is his child.' he thought silently.

He internally debated on whether or not he should tell him that his father was alive. In the end, the answer for him was obvious.

"Gon, you said your parents died right?" he asked to which the boy only nodded.

"I don't know who told you that or what their purpose for that is but your father is alive."

The two children only stared at him in confusion.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Renée asked, growing suspicious of the man. He appeared out of nowhere yesterday, he even slapped her, and here he was telling her childhood friend that everything he believed in about his parents was a lie.

"My name is Kaito. I am a student of Gon's father, Ging."

Upon hearing his name, all doubt in their hearts vanished. They never mentioned Ging's name to this stranger, but he spoke about him like he knew him for a long, long time.

"A student of Ging? What does my dad do?" Gon wondered aloud.

"Your dad is a hunter, Gon. He's the best hunter I know. I am currently on a quest to find him because when I do, only then will I become a pro-hunter. I came here on Whale Island to see if there are any clues because I know that this is his hometown. I did not find anything of much use to me regarding his whereabouts but now I know that there is you, his son."

"What's a hunter?" Renée asked this time.

"A hunter is someone who looks for treasures. Treasures that are very hard to find. It can be found anywhere in the world and they risk their lives for it. Not only that, they also protect and preserve the environment. Hunters train and improve themselves so that they can be of use to society, like enforcing the law, protecting the people, etcetera."

Each word Kaito mentioned about being a hunter fascinated Gon. He was amazed to know that his father was alive as a hunter, and the best one at that!

Kaito fished something from his pocket and handed it to Gon.

It was a plastic card that looked like it was broken off its chain.

"This is Ging's Hunter License. He gave it to me and told me to return it when I find him. I'm giving it to you because I know you'll put it to good use."

Gon continued to marvel at the piece of plastic. Renée, on the other hand, did not like where this was going.

She knows that look on her friend's face and she can already see herself disagreeing to whatever he has on his mind.

"How do I become a hunter?"

There it was.

The question she did not want to hear.

'Dammit Gon! Why are you so curious about everything!?' she mentally face-palmed.

"There's a Hunter Exam every year. You can join once you're twelve. Here."

He gave Gon two slips of paper. Renée peeked at it over his shoulder.

"Hunter Exam Application Form." they read aloud.

"You two should try it. I'll be leaving tonight. I need to try and find clues as to my teacher's location so I can pass his test. I'm looking forward to seeing you two again, as hunters." Kaito stood up, tipped his hat to the both of them and walked away.

The two children put their fire out and left the cub, or rather Kon, some more fish before they walked home as well.

The trip home was relatively silent.

Both were thinking deeply so neither said a word.

That is until Gon decided to open his big mouth.

"Will you-"

"No." she cut him off.

She already knew what he was going to ask and she didn't feel like leaving the island, let alone take the Hunter Exam.

"Eh! But I haven't even said anything yet!" Gon whined again.

The red-head huffed for the nth time that day and faced Gon, stopping them in their tracks.

"I don't want to take that stupid exam! I know you want to meet your dad again but I'm sure as hell that Aunt Mito won't allow you! There's a reason she lied to you about Ging. He left you here when you were a baby to be a hunter. Don't you feel abandoned? Why would you want to see him when he didn't even visit you once. Not even a letter!" she yelled exasperatedly.

Gon took in all her words calmly, which irked her even more. They stared at each other for a while before Gon finally spoke.

"I know Aunt Mito has her reasons for lying about Ging. I also know she won't approve of this at the start. I don't feel bad though. Even if he left me to be a hunter, even if he is considered as the world's worst father, I'll only feel excited. It's exciting to know that my father is alive somewhere and is the best hunter! It makes you wonder what it's like to live the same life right? Being a hunter must be so amazing that he didn't feel like taking care of me. I want to take the exam and be a hunter so that I can feel it too. When I become a hunter, I will know how amazing it is then I'll find him. I'll find him and tell him that he was right!"

Renée could only stare at Gon.

He was so positive about this that it amazed her. He admired his father a lot and didn't feel bad at all when he found out Ging was alive.

She wished she could be like that.

To be as positive and naïve as Gon.

"So, will you take the exam with me Ren? I can't do it without you."

Her brain protested. It urged her to say no to him.

She looked at his innocent face that was split into a grin and she found herself losing.

'How could I say no?'

Knowing that she was getting herself into trouble again, she nodded.

Gon smiled toothily and hugged her.

"Thanks Ren. You're the best friend I ever had!"

She blushed at his compliment but hugged him back all the same.

"I'm the only friend you have Gon. Besides, you'll be the one to tell Aunt Mito." she whispered in his ear.

Renée felt the boy tense up in her embrace and she could only laugh.

 **END OF 4.**

 **A/N:** I am actually finished with about 13 chapters, all stored in my phone. I just cant post them all because college is hectic. I will try to update in close intervals though, like I've been doing with the previous chapters. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 5**

-2 years later-

Renée woke up only to find that the bed next to hers was already empty.

Surprised that Gon didn't wake her up today, she cautiously made it out of bed. She took a quick bath, brushed her teeth and hair, before slipping into a black tank top, maroon shorts, some socks, and her black boots.

"Good morning Tasha!" she greeted cheerily at her foster father.

Tasha smiled at her in return and opened his arms as the girl hugged him. He patted her head affectionately before leading her to the table.

"I want you to eat up today, Renée. Gon might need your help again." he chuckled.

"Again? Shouldn't he be the one who is an expert in fishing? I don't even like the water!" she complained.

Aunt Mito came in and they immediately stopped all conversation about Gon and fishing.

Ever since they told her about knowing Ging's condition, they've been on thin ice for the past two years. Especially when Gon asked her to sign his Hunter Exam Application Form.

She had never seen Aunt Mito so furious. The woman gave Gon a condition, to catch the monster that plagues the river in the forest.

Only then would she sign his form.

Determined to take that exam and venture out on his own, he agreed. This broke Aunt Mito's heart, but she knew it was bound to happen. She just couldn't believe that it happened so soon.

Renée had no problem with asking Tasha for permission. He was worried, but he agreed nonetheless, only telling her to be careful and have fun.

The red-head finished breakfast quickly before clearing her plates and washing them in the sink. "I'll go look for Gon now!" she announced to the two of them before heading out the door.

"Take care!" Tasha yelled after her before falling into a coughing fit. Aunt Mito was beside him in an instant.

"Are you okay Tasha?" she looked at him worriedly. He's been having these fits for weeks now and it has only gotten worse. She knew the man was old but she assumed he was healthy enough, right?

"I'm okay, Mito, thank you." he rasped.

He has gotten worse.

His body is failing him. He was lucky that Renée was out of earshot but then again, with his condition, he wasn't all that lucky after all.

Renée hummed to herself as she walked casually towards the river. It was slightly cloudy today, which was good for Gon. She just hopes that today's the day this is done and over with.

He has broken so many rods before Aunt Mito finally gave him Ging's old one.

The fishing lines weren't an exception either. All of them snapped and frayed until it was of no more use, leaving Renée to buy some for him.

'He did say he'd make it up to me.' she thought, smiling to herself.

She arrived at the river bank to find that her friend was nowhere to be seen. 'Huh? Tasha said he'd be here. Where'd that twerp go?'

Movement in the water caught her eye and she flinched. She was prepared to just run when she heard a voice shout from the tree tops.

"Got it!"

She looked up and saw Gon struggling to keep a hold on the line and at the same time reeling in his catch.

Her eyes widened as the rod bent dangerously and she couldn't help but yell at him before he broke another rod.

"Use your weight you idiot!"

His eyes darted towards her form, far below him, as if realizing just now that she was watching him.

"My weight..?" he pondered aloud.

One could almost see the gears that were turning in his mind before a lightbulb flickered on as he yelled at his sudden epiphany. Gon's grip on the rod tightened and with renewed vigor in his eyes, he ran and leapt, looping the line on a sturdy branch.

The boy was free-falling in the air and Renée couldn't help but be mesmerized as she watched a monstrous fish be lifted from the water.

"I DID IT!" Gon yelled triumphantly, a large grin plastered on his face.

"You could help me you know." Gon breathed at the girl walking in front of him.

Renée only mock-laughed at him in response.

"Right 'cause I really want to touch that fish so I would totally love to help you with it." she said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

The boy can't help but sigh at his friend so he hauled the fish all by himself anyway. It was a challenge given to him after all.

'For the Hunter Exam.' he encouraged himself.

By the time they reached the house, it was already afternoon and a large crowd has started to form around them.

They all murmured, astonished that Gon was able to pull the stunt off.

"A twelve year old kid accomplished what five grown men failed!" one man exclaimed.

"Didn't Ging catch the Lord of the Lake last time when he was twelve?"

"Ah yeah! Must be in the blood."

The boy's chest swelled with pride when he heard their compliments. The case, however, was different for Aunt Mito. It may sound cruel and selfish but she had hoped that the boy would fail on the task she'd given him.

She and Gon stared each other for a long time, hurt meeting determination.

He ran up to her excitedly. "You promised to allow me to take the Exam right?"

The woman walked down the steps and handed him his signed slip. Gon stared hard at the piece of paper, grinning stupidly. "I promise to become a Hunter!" he said as he quickly made his way back to the river, dragging the monster downhill easily.

The crowd dispersed chattering nonstop, returning to their daily tasks.

Renée glanced at Aunt Mito and saw the hurt in her eyes. It went as quickly as it came and the woman turned to her, a smile on her face.

"He has grown up hasn't he?"

"He has. You don't have to worry so much 'cause I'll take care of him and make sure that that twerp doesn't get into too much trouble!" she smiled back.

Aunt Mito ruffled the girl's hair, much to her annoyance, and hugged her. Renée was surprised at the older female's sudden action but obliged and returned the embrace anyway.

"I want you to look after each other. You promise me that you will."

The red-head earnestly nodded. Gon was her friend after all. She would support him and guide him for as long as it takes, if it means that he''ll be safe and happy.

Satisfied, Aunt Mito released her but left one arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Let's make dinner. So that you two can keep up your strength."

And with that, the two headed back inside.

That night, Gon and Renée started packing their things after dinner. They talked among themselves which ones they would need such as an extra pair of clothes, underwear, and bath necessities.

"Do you think we'd need a pen?" he asked her.

The girl only laughed light-heartedly. "I don't think it'll be that kind of exam Gon!"

He mouthed a small "oh" and laughed by himself, placing his rod beside his backpack.

There was a creak causing the two to stop what they're doing and turn towards the opened door.

Aunt Mito stood there with a solemn expression. Gon's expression mirrored hers and he waited for her to speak.

"Are you sure about this Gon?"

"Yes I am."

"Your father left you to be a Hunter!"

"I know that."

"Then why do you want to follow his footsteps!?" she raised her voice a little.

Renée felt awkward watching the two argue, and she shifted on her bed uncomfortably.

"I think it's amazing." he said quietly.

This left the two dumbfounded at what he said and waited, urging him to continue.

"He chose to be a Hunter over being with me. Being a Hunter must be so amazing then! I want to find out how wonderful it is to be one so I can find him and tell him about my own adventures!"

Aunt Mito stared at Gon in shock, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Then she smiled, confusing the two kids as they thought she would start yelling again.

"You really are Ging's child." was all she said.

 **END OF 5.**

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reviewing! It really motivates me to keep going with the story. I'll try to post chapter 6 later so please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 6**

It was the long awaited day.

The two had already woken up early and started to prepare for what was ahead. Gon wore his green jacket as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Hurry up Ren! We've gotta catch that ship to Dolle!"

"Coming!" she replied forcibly.

Renée pulled on a gray shirt and stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different but truth be told, she was scared. She wasn't excited about the fact that they'll be riding a ship to get to the examination site.

This was because of her past experience on that cargo ship. She shuddered involuntarily at the thought of her memories at sea.

She heard Gon shout her name again from downstairs and she yelled back, "Alright already!"

Sighing, the red-head grabbed her red jacket and put it on as she went down.

Hearing her footsteps, Tasha waited for her at the foot of the stairs. "You're all grown up." he whispered contentedly, watching her tie her hair up into a bun.

"Thanks Tasha." she smiled at him. Renée's smile faltered and she choked back a sob when he pulled her into an embrace. He ran his hand soothingly across her back, continuously whispering words of comfort in her ear.

"I'll miss you Tasha. A lot." she whimpered.

The man pulled away from the hug and he stared at her face. "We'll see each other again okay? I will be here, waiting for you Renée. Know that you will always have a home to return to." he said, wiping her tears away.

She frowned at him. "You're only going to make me cry more because of that!"

Everyone laughed at her words and it made the girl's heart feel lighter.

Tasha handed her a backpack and a long, thin package. "What's this?"

"Don't open it yet."

This made her fingers stop from unraveling the knots and she and Gon, who watched in curiosity, looked up at him.

"You'll see on the ship." he said simply.

After saying their goodbyes, Gon and Renée set off for the docks. They were both thinking deeply, so they walked in silence.

Unable to contain his thoughts, Gon made a noise, catching her attention.

"What? Did you forget something?"

He shook his head at her question. "It's not that I forgot, but before YOU forget, can we take a small detour?"

The girl raised a brow at him, looking at where he was pointing.

"What would you want in the- oh! You're right! Let's go Gon."

He shook his head and grinned, following her into the forest. Once they were deep enough, Gon gave a sharp whistle.

They waited, listening for any disturbances in the foliage. Finally there was a rustle behind them and their heads craned up to face the creature they had called.

It was a fox-bear.

It raised it's two large paws at them and they stood their ground.

Without second thoughts, the creature lunged and took them into its arms, holding on tightly. It was Kon's signature fox-bear hug.

The two erupted in laughter, their faces buried in the animal's fur. Kon let them go and the two waved at him and to some of the animals that started to get curious.

They copied the gesture, earning a giggle from Renée and a grin from Gon.

The two left their animal friends and continued their walk towards the dock, only this time they were livelier.

If Renée thought that she hated the ship before, she hated it much more now, if that were even possible.

Why?

Well simply because it was filled with men! Filthy, stinking men!

All of them sneered at the two kids that had just boarded the ship that would take them to the Hunter Exam.

"Hey, you kids can't be serious right? The Hunter Exam isn't a joke. Go back home to your mommas!" one of the men mocked them, making the others guffaw.

Gon only looked around with a small smile on his face, unfazed by their jeers, while Renée scowled and glared at the man responsible for the commotion.

Seeing her death glare, he froze on the spot, a chill running down his spine. 'T-that girl sure has balls.' he gulped.

The ship hauled its anchor back and soon Whale Island was a mere speck in the sea.

They walked around the deck, ignoring the side-comments that the big men purposely said aloud so that they could hear. The red-head fought the strong urge to kick one of them on the place where the sun doesn't shine just because he called her his "baby doll".

Gon, hearing it as well, grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. They ended up on the end of the ship that was relatively empty. He finally let her go and grabbed the railings excitedly, staring at the view of the sea touching the horizon.

"Ren look! It's so pretty!" She huffed but joined him anyway, standing on one of the railings and catching the breathtaking view of the vast, seemingly endless blue water.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.' she smiled to herself.

Two hours or so passed and the two got bored. Staring at the sea isn't actually a wonderful pastime.

Gon nudged an almost sleeping Renée and she turned a lazy eye towards him.

"Let's go fishing!" he grinned widely.

She looked at him as if he lost his mind, but seeing that he was serious, she rolled her eyes. "No thanks. I'd rather explore the ship."

"Eh? You sure?"

She looked over the side and saw the sea had turned a dark blue and gulped.

"Yeah I'm sure." she replied hastily.

Gon shrugged and threw his line into the waves as she gathered her belongings and walked away from him.

Renée avoided areas that were populated, leaving her the poop deck, where Gon is, the bridge, where the captain will most likely be, and the cabins below.

Seeing nothing interesting on the top deck, except how filthy it is, she made her way downstairs.

There was a hallway leading to many rooms. Others were probably for the crew as there were signs that looked suspiciously like scribbles.

One door was spared, however, and this was the one she entered.

She was delighted to see it empty upon entry and so she left the door slightly ajar. The room wasn't much, just some boxes of fruits, empty barrels, and a few hammocks.

Renée sat on the floor as the hammocks were too high for her and she didn't want to go through all the trouble of climbing it just to see herself fall off.

The red-head reached for the package that made her back ache and she stared at it.

Without much thought, she opened it, carefully untying the strings and unwrapping the paper. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what was inside.

It was a small katana.

Its sheath was made of sturdy cherry wood. It was thoroughly polished giving the glossy surface a smooth texture. The handle braid was of a dark maroon, and though its pattern was simple, it gave off an air of elegance. The cord on the scabbard was made of the same material as the handle braid, only slightly thicker. However, its color was silver instead of a shade of red. The blade was clearly well-forged. It was light, but not so much that the blade becomes less dangerous and durable, and properly balanced in her grip.

She had no problem wielding it and giving it a few practice swings. She examined the blade further and found a mark by the tang.

Unlike most swords where the tang contains an inscription of the forger's signature, her katana had a small raven engraved on it.

Due to the blade, it was silver and not black, and if one would look closely, there was a symbol etched on the raven's body.

Giving up on deciphering the symbol, she tied the cord around her belt.

Renée wondered where Tasha could have found this wonderful object.

Why did he not show it before?

Feeling slightly peeved that he didn't tell her about it, she picked up her backpack once again and headed back up on the deck. 'Gon would be interested in this little present.'

 **END OF 6.**

 **A/N:** Sorry it was a little later than expected but at least it's up! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry if the story is progressing too slowly. I just want to elaborate the changes made in the story if Renée was there. If you guys want it changed just let me know :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 7**

Renée heard yAelling from above and wondered what might have happened. Thinking that a fight must've broken out, she walked up the stairs indifferently.

There was no fight. Gon was sliding everywhere on the ship, being pulled by his rod.

The red-head groaned inwardly as she heard him shout her name. 'Way to be inconspicuous Gon.'

Seeing that he can't handle the fish by himself, she ran after him, latching herself onto him once she reached him.

"How can you catch the Lord but you can't haul in a single fish?" she yelled in his ear as they slid past the men.

"It's heavy! Ah!" Gon yelped.

The fish had pulled, leading them towards the railings. 'If it keeps going like this, we'll be thrown overboard!'

Renée looked around for something to act as a stopper for them. She saw a piece of the floorboard slightly jutting out ahead of them and aimed their bodies at it.

She lodged her foot in between the wood, effectively stopping them from sliding around.

"Pull Gon!"

Hearing her strain against his weight, he quickly reeled in the line, revealing a very large fish that was easily their length combined.

Clapping was heard and they turned towards the man walking towards them. He was portly, with a red nose, a beard, a white hat, and a red jacket.

'He must be the captain.' Renée thought, recognizing his get-up.

"That fish is a rare saltwater bass. You don't get it much in these parts of the water. You're lucky." he complimented Gon.

The boy smiled and held the fish out to his friend so that they could marvel their catch together. Her face wrinkled in disgust and she pushed him away from her. "Ew. Get that away from me Gon!"

He only laughed at her reaction but threw the fish back anyway.

Renée proceeded to show him Tasha's gift and as they were talking animatedly, the captain watched the boy. 'He must be...'

Their conversation was interrupted by the cry of the seagulls flying above them. Gon looked up, listening intently.

"What's wrong Gon?"

"Something's coming."

Renée and the captain watched him climb up the mast and smell the air.

"A huge storm is coming! I can smell it in the air!" he warned the captain.

The man only looked at Gon, his face showed recognition. 'Those eyes. It has to be his!'

Just as Gon had predicted, a huge storm did come.

The large waves threw the ship in every direction. The crew and almost all of the passengers onboard collapsed due to sea sickness.

The captain scoffed at them all. "And to think they wanted to take the Hunter Exam." he said when he entered the room.

The floor was littered with examinees that had hurled and fainted.

"Here. Chew this medicinal herb, it'll help."

The captain was surprised to hear an unharmed voice and turned to see the boy from earlier. He was tending to all the passengers that suffered from a wild churn of their stomachs, running here and there to hand out herbs.

His gaze travelled further and he saw a blonde, much older than Gon, on a hammock, reading away despite the storm.

A sound once again alerted him to the presence of another and the captain found a man in a cheap suit that was sitting in the corner, eating a sour apple.

'There are a few tough nuts huh.'

"Excuse me sir, I'd like to pass through."

His thoughts were disturbed by another voice, a much younger one at that, and he moved aside to see a girl with red hair walk through, carrying a jug of water.

'She puts shame to the men around here.' The captain thought as he watched her hand Gon the jug irritably.

"I don't see why we should help them, Gon. They're all the idiots that mocked us." she complained.

"But they look like they need help." he told her simply.

The girl sighed and helped out anyway.

"Alright. I want you four to meet me in the bridge." the captain announced, earning four curious glances. He grinned and walked off.

"First off, tell me your names." the captain said once they were all in the bridge.

"I'm Gon!" the boy said happily.

"My name is Renée." she followed.

"I'm Kurapika." the blonde stated dully.

"It's Leorio." the man in a cheap suit spat out.

The captain took a long drag from his pipe before he started speaking again. "So, why do you want to take the Hunter Exam?"

"My father is a Hunter! I want to be one so I can find him!" Gon stated cheerily.

"I was technically forced to be here by this idiot. So I guess I'm sort of his babysitter." Renée deadpanned, amused to see her friend's face fall.

"Geez Ren." he whined.

"Hey! Why are you kids answering his questions!?" The man, Leorio, suddenly burst out, catching the kids by surprise.

"Why can't we tell the captain why we're here?" Gon asked him.

The man poked his forehead, earning him a glare from the red-head.

"Well I won't tell him why I'm here!"

"I agree with Leorio." Kurapika said.

This caught the man's attention and he removed his finger from Gon's forehead, only to point at the blonde. "Hey! Aren't you younger than me? Show some respect!"

He was ignored and this pissed him off more.

"So you aren't gonna answer me huh. Katsuo!"

One of the crew saluted the captain in response.

"Tell the board that we have two more dropouts!"

"Aye cap'n!"

Kurapika and Leorio suddenly perked at this and they stared incredulously at the portly, old man.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? The Exam already started the moment you stepped foot onto my deck. There are millions of wannabes who want to take the Hunter Exam and the Association doesn't have the time and resources to examine them all. They hire people like me to trim the fat. I pass who I like and fail who I don't. The others who were in the room with you are already out of the competition and I have notified the board about that already. If they can't handle a little storm, then they can't possibly dream of passing the Hunter Exam's later challenges. It's not too late though. You can always choose to answer my question." he explained.

Kurapika was first to answer, changing his mind immediately. "I'm the sole survivor of the Kurta Tribe. My kin was massacred by a band of thieves called the Phantom Troupe. I want to be a Hunter so that I can avenge my people!" he said, failing to mask the anger beneath his voice.

The captain contemplated his answer, looking at him grimly at the mention of the thieves' name.

"So you want to be a bounty hunter. The Phantom Troupe is a class A bounty. Taking them on would be suicide." he warned Kurapika.

"I do not fear death. I only fear that my anger will fade over time."

'Talk about grudges.' Renée thought absently.

She heard Leorio scoff beside her and all turned to him.

"So basically you want revenge right? I don't see why you need to be a Hunter to do that."

The Kurta turned away from him angrily. "That's probably the most stupid thing I've ever heard, Leorio. Places accessible only to Hunters, information that are otherwise unobtainable, a wide variety of connections, these are only some of the things that a Hunter can access. Though I doubt that your tiny brain even thought of that." he snapped.

Leorio could only grit his teeth.

Before a war broke out between the two, Gon intervened and asked the older male his reason for taking the Hunter Exam.

"Me? Well to put it simply, I want money!" Renée stared at him incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Well of course little girl! Money can get you a big house, a nice car, and good liquor!" he explained animatedly.

"Money can't buy class, Leorio." Kurapika stated smugly.

The said man stopped his explanation and glared at the blonde.

"That's the third time. Let's go outside and I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline."

This got the other riled up and he turned to the dark-haired man by the door. "Take that back Leorio!"

"I told you to show some respect." was all he said and the two were already out of sight.

"Geez those two are so uptight." Renée sighed, glad that the tension has left the room.

"Aren't you two going to stop them?" the captain asked, curious as to why Gon didn't intervene though it was in his nature to do so.

"Aunt Mito said that, to understand a person, we must understand first why they are angry. I'm sure they'll be able to sort it out for themselves."

"Captain! A waterspout is up ahead! If we get caught up in it, it'll break the ship in half!" the man behind the wheel warned them. The captain immediately took over and barked out orders to his crew.

"Let's help too Ren!"

The red-head nodded and followed the men heading towards the deck.

They separated and helped out different groups of men that were raising the sails. The wind was strong and Renée was glad that she had some practice with these kind of situations from working on the cargo ship.

She saw Kurapika and Leorio standing near the railings and she was surprised that they haven't been thrown over yet.

Her group finished pulling up the sails and one of the crew secured the rope.

She heard a man shout for help and saw that one of the thinner crew members, Katsuo, was being carried by the wind. He was flicked overboard and a blur of black and green passed by her, catching her attention.

"GON!"

Renée ran after the boy that jumped off the railings. She leapt after him, grabbing Katsuo's other leg while Gon had the other.

'Now we're both going to fall off. Stupid Gon.'

Before the waves could swallow them, Kurapika had grabbed hold of Renée and Leorio managed to catch Gon. Together, they pulled the kids, and an unconscious Katsuo, back to safety.

The storm had passed and they were sailing once again on smooth seas. The sun hung bright and warm in the sky, drying up the ship and its passengers, making it seem like the night before had not happened.

The crew tiredly mopped up the deck, constantly complaining about the heat.

Among them were two men that were scolding two kids that had their head hung low.

"What were you thinking, jumping into the sea like that!? If we hadn't caught you both, you would've been shark bait in seconds! Did you even realize the consequences!? Geez!"

Leorio yelled at them, occasionally spraying some saliva, much to Renée's displeasure.

"Honestly. You two are so reckless! You should always think before you act!" Kurapika butted in as well, thankfully without the spraying.

"But you still caught us!" Gon reasoned out.

The red-head laughed seeing their dumbstruck faces.

Leorio muttered a small "Well yeah." and she laughed even harder.

"That's Gon for you!" she smiled, explaining their non existent question regarding her laughter.

It seems that her joy was contagious and everyone started chuckling to themselves.

Katsuo clumsily made his way towards them, making Gon stand up in recognition.

"Ah. You're okay already?" The crew member only nodded sheepishly before bowing to all of them.

"Thank you for saving me! If it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't be here today." Leorio looked away, slightly embarrassed for being highly praised.

"Ah well. Just keep doing your best and work hard and be careful next time."

Katsuo took his advice and nodded before walking away enthusiastically.

Kurapika cast a knowing smile towards him, making the man look more embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"Sorry for my behavior. I don't know what's gotten into me, sir." the blonde apologized.

Leorio was taken aback by this and he felt ashamed of what he had done as well.

"What's with that? Leorio is fine anyway. I'm also sorry. I take back all that I've said."

Gon smiled toothily at their exchange. 'More friends!' he thought to himself.

The captain guffawed, ruining the touching moment. "I like you four! I'll pass all of you and I'll take full responsibility of taking you to the nearest port to the Exam site!"

Gon and Renée high-fived, happy that they made it, while the two older males just watched in amusement.

 **END OF 7.**

 **A/N:** I put up another chapter just cause I had time. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 8**

"Are you sure Gon?" Leorio whined, checking the map for the nth time. "Zaban City is in the opposite direction of the tree you're talking about."

"Maybe you misheard him?" Kurapika offered.

The dark-haired boy shook his head stubbornly. "The captain said to head for the lone cedar tree on top of the mountain."

"Yeah, I heard it too. He said that it was a shortcut to the examination site." Renée told them.

"The captain must have had a reason to say that, so I'll follow him. Let's go, Ren."

The two started walking towards the path that would lead them uphill, barely acknowledging the fact that Leorio has decided to take the bus to Zaban. Kurapika followed them wordlessly, his curiosity piqued by the children's somewhat odd behavior.

Not even five minutes have passed when Leorio came sprinting towards them, asking them to wait for him.

"I know for a fact that you'll be lonely without me so, in the goodness of my heart, I decided to be with you!" he reasoned out, laughing nervously.

The others paid him no mind as they continued walking up the hill. 'What an idiot.' Renée thought lazily.

They came across a town that seemed to be deserted. The wind quietly howled, giving them goosebumps across their arms.

"Is this a ghost town? There's no one in sight!" Leorio broke the silence.

"There are actually a lot of people here." Gon said, looking around as if to spot the people hiding from them.

As if on cue, a door to their left opened and men in masks and white robes filed in, dragging with them a sideshow cart with more masked men holding various instruments and at the center was an old lady with a solemn expression.

"Exciting..." the old lady muttered.

The four continued to stare at the elder, hoping that she would say more.

"EXCITING TWO-CHOICE QUIZ!"

The band behind her immediately played their instruments enthusiastically and the group was left with a blank expression.

They had not expected this at all, especially since the old lady said it with such emotion.

"I will ask you one question and you can only answer 1 or 2, depending on the choices. If you supply the correct answer, I will let you pass and you can continue your journey towards the cedar tree." she explained further, her expression returned to being solemn.

"Why do we need to answer your question? We can always find another path!" the oldest of them said, turning around.

"Then you have failed the Exam." The elder warned him.

This stopped him in his tracks and he resigned himself to turning back around to face the woman.

"I see so this is also an assessment." the blonde said.

"That's right. I am to test your quick thinking skills, which is why you need to answer my question in five seconds." the elder repeated.

"Wait, only one question!? Does that mean our group will be only asked once and if one of them gets it wrong then I will also be disqualified?" Leorio asked exasperatedly. Kurapika and Renée glared at him whereas Gon only laughed.

"Don't you think that the opposite of that is most likely to happen?" the red-head said snidely. He just scoffed at her remark and looked away.

"Then that means only one of us has to know the answer right? Honestly, I'm no good at quizzes so I think Ren and Kurapika should handle this." Gon intervened.

"That's true. Hey! What about me Gon!?" Leorio asked, his voice tinged with offense.

"Hey, hurry up over there. I want to pass quickly."

The group turned to look behind them and saw another man, probably an examinee as well.

"He's been following us since we got off the port." Gon said, which surprised Leorio.

The man only smirked at them and they decided to let him answer first so that they can get an idea of what the questions would be.

"Very well. Your mother and your lover were kidnapped. You can only save one, who will you save? 1 for your mother; 2 for your lover. You have five seconds to answer." the old lady deadpanned.

The group were taken aback by the question. 'Who in the world would choose between that!?' Renée thought.

"1!"

They all turned to the man that answered without missing a beat.

"Why?"

"Because you can only have one mother. One can always look for another lover." he replied confidently.

The old lady just stared at him as she muttered the words "You may pass."

The man ran through the pathway the masked men provided when they parted.

"How is he right!? You can't expect us to answer that question! It may differ from person to person so doesn't that mean that there isn't a right answer!?" Leorio fumed.

Kurapika and Renée looked at him, realization dawning on their faces.

"Leorio!"

"Gon!"

"Hold it! That's enough. If you say anything else aside from the answer, I will disqualify you." the elder immediately cut them off. 'Looks like the cat-eyed boy and the red-head figured it out.'

"Here's your question. Your son and your daughter are in grave danger, but you can only save one. Who will you save? 1, your son; 2, your daughter. You have five seconds." She then began counting down.

Thankfully, none of them said a word, even Gon who seems to be thinking deeply.

The blonde and the girl nervously watched Leorio as he stalked off to the side and grabbed a thick piece of wood and gave it a few practice swings..

"Time's up."

Leorio then charged at the old woman, his blunt weapon raised and ready to strike.

Kurapika blocked him with his own weapon and the two argued once more.

"Stand down Kurapika!"

"I will not! You should stop and think for a second!"

"Huh!? This old hag is toying with us! Stand back!"

"Don't waste our correct answer!" the Kurta finally shouted.

The dark-haired man was dumbstruck and finally loosened his grip. "Huh? We were correct?"

"You said it yourself, old man. There is no right answer." Renée explained. "Therefore silence is the only answer that can be a guaranteed pass." Kurapika finished.

"But that guy earlier, they let him pass." he sputtered.

"They only said he can pass. They didn't say he was correct. That was probably a trap and the real path is hidden somewhere else, right?" the blonde turned to the elder that didn't flinch all throughout the commotion.

She only smiled and motioned towards the other men which in turn opened a door leading to a tunnel.

"That is correct. This is the true path. If you walk through here, you will reach the cedar tree within two hours. Underneath the tree is a house that belongs to a couple. They will take you to the examination site." she explained.

Leorio dropped the wood and walked towards the old woman. He bowed lowly and apologized.

She only chuckled and brushed him off, saying that meeting people like them was why she took up the job every year. "Go on and become good Hunters."

The three politely thanked her. Renée noticed that one was missing and turned around as Gon huffed in frustration.

"It's no use! I can't think of an answer." he confessed.

The three laughed at him, Leorio even ruffled his hair.

"The quiz is over Gon." Kurapika smiled.

"I know that, but what if we experience something like that for real? What will we do then?" he asked innocently, thanking the elder and walking through the path.

The others looked at each other grimly before following the boy.

It soon got dark as the group walked on a seemingly endless path. Renée felt how sore her limbs were and she winced slightly as she tried to stretch.

"Tired?" Kurapika asked suddenly.

The girl only nodded, stifling a yawn. "We haven't slept for over a day now. I'm not sure how much more I can take."

The blonde smiled at her sympathetically, but said nothing.

"I thought that lady said it was only a two hour walk? It was already 'two hours' two hours ago!" Leorio complained behind them.

The two only rolled their eyes and Gon warned the man that they would leave him if he didn't hurry.

"I see the house!" Kurapika called out to them.

They all smiled in relief and jogged the rest of the way towards the small cottage.

Leorio knocked on the door. "Excuse me -"

He was cut off when he realized that the door was left ajar and he looked at the others, suddenly nervous.

Slowly, he opened the door and the four peeked inside. The scene they saw made their skins crawl.

A monster narrowed its eyes at them, fangs bared, while holding a struggling woman by the neck. Its claws were bloodied and they assumed it came from the wounded man lying by the monster's feet.

"Help me." the woman choked out and in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

 **END OF 8.**

 **A/N:** Renaglory: Thank you for continuously supporting this story! You have made updating feel so rewarding and exciting. I hope I don't disappoint you as the story unfolds. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 9**

They were running through the forest, their eyes darting around for any signs of movement.

Gon saw a shadow pass by and immediately climbed a tree to be able to hop from branch to branch while Kurapika and Renée continued running on the ground.

The blonde wondered how the boy was able to see the Kiriko despite the dark. "It's darker in Whale Island at night."

He turned to the girl that was running alongside him, curiosity evident in his features.

"He can see well because we used to explore Whale Island at night. It's darker there than here, as well as denser." she smiled.

Suddenly, Gon fell because he missed a branch and they avoided colliding with him.

"It talked!" he said, standing up and catching up to them.

"Well it is a magical beast Gon." Kurapika explained.

"Really? Then that makes it easier!" He jumped on a branch once more and called out to the Kiriko. The beast let its guard down and this mistake earned it a hit from Gon's rod.

The Kiriko dropped the woman instinctively so that it can recover from the pain.

"Kurapika!"

The said boy leapt to catch her halfway so as to prevent a major fall.

"You'll pay for that." the Kiriko seethed, then it disappeared.

Gon and Renée looked surprised when it vanished.

He saw a shadow move towards his right and wasted no time in going after it.

She, however, saw something shift the other way and followed it.

"Hey, where are you going?" the Kurta asked. He received no reply as the red-head had already bolted off.

He sighed and turned to the woman beside him instead. "Are you okay miss?"

She snapped out of her stupor and grabbed his shirt desperately. "My husband! Please take me to my husband!"

Kurapika's eyes flitted towards her hands for a moment and saw something that boggled him.

Noticing that he was looking at her weirdly, she quickly withdrew her hands and clutched them tightly against her chest.

"Who are you?" he asked, drawing his tonfas.

She grinned mischievously at his question.

Renée was lost.

She scolded herself once again for being careless and losing sight of the creature.

It's not like it was too dark that she couldn't see, but it was because she was tired.

The Kiriko moved too fast and her fatigue-induced eyes were drooping.

'Calm down.' she told herself.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around once again. Her senses were heightened and she was suddenly aware of everything around her. The trees rustled as the wind passed by. An owl hooting from somewhere far away. Some squirrels scurrying up their nest. She felt every lump and crevice the clearing had. Her senses stretched farther until she was at her limit.

'Behind!'

Renée rolled to the right just before the claws of the creature pierced her. It chuckled darkly. "You're very sharp, little girl."

The red-head turned to face the Kiriko and, in one swift movement, she pointed her blade against his throat.

The beast was shocked but it was quickly replaced by mirth as it laughed gallantly.

"Tell me, Kiriko, why did you exchange with your friend back then? It was to purposely separate us four right?" she asked, gripping the blade loosely.

The creature looked at her with tears in its eyes and she saw it fit to withdraw her sword.

"You're very clever! You are correct. I made sure that I moved in a manner that you will see me. So that I can have you all for myself!"it growled.

Renée scoffed at its explanation and placed her hands on her hips. "Stop trying to act ferocious. This is all a test right? You guys are actually the navigators."

The Kiriko stared at her blankly before throwing his head back in laughter once more. She bit the inside of her cheeks in annoyance as the creature continued barking at her.

'This bastard is mocking me. Is he doubting my intelligence? No. I'm certain that I am right.'

Once the Kiriko's laughter died down, he looked at her somewhat proudly. "Let's go back. Your friends are probably already waiting."

"What took you so long?" Gon asked after Renée had rejoined them.

"We wandered off too far, I think." she chuckled sheepishly.

"Maybe you just got lost." Leorio said nonchalantly.

She glared at the man and scoffed. "I'm not as dumb as you."

"What was that!? You little brat!"

"That's enough you two." Kurapika scolded them. Leorio clicked his tongue in annoyance but stayed silent anyway.

One of the Kirikos cleared its throat and eyed them all carefully. "In any case it's just as the little girl deduced. We are the navigators that are responsible of taking you to the Hunter Exam."

"However, we don't just take everyone that reaches this point. We provide a little test and assess the examinee ourselves to deem whether or not he is worthy. Kurapika found out that I am actually not married just by seeing this tattoo on my arm. I am actually the daughter and my 'husband' is my brother. His extensive knowledge shows that he is worthy to take the exam and so he passes." the woman that was used as a 'hostage' explained.

The blonde sighed in relief and smiled at his friends when they patted him at the back.

"Leorio did not find out that my wounds were fake and so he did not know of my identity as the son." the man began seriously.

Renée snickered as the said male gulped nervously, thinking he might fail.

"However, he tended to my wounds faster and better than any doctor I have met and kept reassuring me that everything would be alright. His kindness and quick actions earned him a pass to take the Exam."

Leorio grinned at his verdict, relieved that he was able to pass.

"As for Renée, she was able to keep up with me when I exchanged places with my wife. It was because of this that she had come to the correct conclusion that this was all a test. Her above average mental and physical capabilities earn her a passing mark from me." one of the Kirikos chuckled.

Gon held her hand and squeezed it reassuringly as she smiled at him, knowing that she can continue being with him.

"And lastly, Gon. He showed his superhuman abilities and was able to distinguish the difference between me and my husband. That alone passes him." the other Kiriko stated joyously.

Renée furrowed her brows and looked from one Kiriko to another.

"Can you also tell them apart?" Leorio whispered to her. She shook her head no and said, "I can't even tell which one was judging me just now. Gon sure is weird."

Kurapika and Leorio looked back at the said boy and nodded dumbly at her statement.

"Without further delay, let us take you to the Hunter Exam." The family of Kirikos opened their wings and grabbed one applicant each.

Soon, they were high above the ground towards the Hunter Exam.

Though she was starting to fret over what the Exam would be like, Renée found herself getting sleepier at the thought. In an instant, the red-head was asleep.

Gon softly called out to the Kiriko holding her. "Can you please make sure she doesn't fall off? Ren moves a lot in her sleep."

The creature and the others chuckled lightly at her sleeping form but it obliged anyway and made sure it had a tight hold on her.

The ride towards Zaban was silent and peaceful, despite knowing of the obstacles that may come.

 **END OF 9.**

 **A/N:** Next time, the Hunter Exam's first phase. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 10**

Zaban City was bustling with life.

Its streets were filled with people who all looked busy and hurried. Some people were shady while the others seemed fairly normal as they went about their daily lives.

Gon couldn't help but be fascinated with it all. He awed at every shop whether it sold food, jewelry, antiques, and even one that held a faux fortune teller.

Renée also lingered behind in mild curiosity. She wasn't as energetic as Gon but she equally wondered at the merchandise.

Whale Island was never this crowded and therefore the people weren't so busy. Most people that came to the island were fishermen that had to either restock or make a trade, sometimes both. That was the reason the native islanders were only very few and Gon and Renée were the only children present.

"Hey you two, we'll leave you behind if you don't hurry." Leorio called out to them.

The two children glanced up and smiled sheepishly as they weaved through the crowd to catch up.

"If I'm not mistaken, the Hunter Exam should be held right over here." their navigator, the son, said. The four looked up ahead and gawked at the large, fancy building in front of them.

"So this is where the Hunter Exam is to be held." Kurapika muttered.

Gon balled his hands into fists as his eyes shone with excitement and determination. 'I wonder if my dad felt the same when he took the Exam.' he thought proudly.

"Hey you guys. It's over here." They all turned to the navigator and saw him standing in front of a tiny, slightly run down restaurant, his eyes watching them in amusement.

"Wha-!? You can't possibly expect us to believe that THAT is where the Hunter Exam is to be held!?" Leorio exclaimed.

"It sure is. No one would really expect this restaurant to contain thousands of applicants right?"

"Well that's true but..."

The four entered the restaurant and a little bell tinkled above their heads when the door opened.

"Welcome! What can I get you?" a man, the cook, greeted them immediately.

"I'll have the steak combo, for four." the Kiriko replied for them.

This simple statement visibly caught the cook's attention and he looked at them sharply. "For four? How would like them cooked?"

"Grilled under a low flame until cooked."

At this, the man relaxed and continued cooking the meat on his skillet. "Let yourselves in the back."

The Kiriko led the way and opened the door for them. The room was small but it can easily fit ten people. It was plain and only a table and some chairs at the center of the room served as the only decoration present.

"This is where I leave you. Good luck on the Exam. I'd be happy to be your navigator again next year." the Kiriko smiled at them.

"Mr. Kiriko, thank you!" Gon said, extending out his hand towards him.

For a moment, the son seemed surprised but he shook the boy's hand anyway.

Once the door closed, the room rumbled and they felt it slowly descend.

"It's a lift." Renée muttered absently.

"That bastard. What did he mean by next year?" Leorio grumbled as he sat down.

"The chance of a rookie passing the Exam is once every three years. He was saying that to be kind, and I honestly appreciate that." Kurapika explained as he too sat down.

"It's that rare huh?" the older male thought vaguely.

"I wonder why so many people want to be Hunters." Gon wondered aloud.

The statement caused a sudden outburst from the other two males who looked at him aghast, as if he had grown two heads.

"What are you talking about Gon? Being a Hunter is the most honorable thing in the world!" the blonde said.

"Huh? Honorable!? You've got it all wrong! It's the most profitable!" the dark-haired man countered.

The two glared at each other and started calling the other names. They showcased their points of view to Gon, who was stuck between two of his friends. He glanced at Renée, his eyes pleading and she couldn't help but laugh silently at his predicament.

"So which is it Gon?" Kurapika forcefully asked.

"Which Hunter do you want to be?" Leorio followed.

The boy looked torn.

He couldn't possibly choose between their options as what a Hunter he should be because it felt like he was choosing one friend over the other.

'Then again, their glares do look intimidating.'

"We've arrived."

The three turned towards the red-head as the lift chimed.

"We'll continue this matter later." the blonde muttered, fixing himself.

Gon breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed a small thank you to his childhood friend. Renée gave him a small smirk before following the other two outside.

The four found themselves in a dark tunnel with hundreds of other examinees. There's a palpable tension in the atmosphere and it was all directed towards the newcomers.

"Welcome to the Hunter Exam! My name is Beans. Please take a badge." a green blob-man greeted them immediately.

He was handing them four circular badges with numbers printed in black at the front. Each of them took one.

402: Renée;

403: Leorio;

404: Kurapika;

405: Gon.

"That will serve as your number throughout the examination. Please attach it on your shirts and be careful not to lose them. Good luck!" At that, Beans left quickly and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

They followed his instructions and pinned their badges on their chests.

"I wonder if the Exam will start soon." Gon voiced out.

"Well it should. You're probably the last ones to arrive."

The four turned towards the voice and their eyes landed on a heavy-set, box-nosed man whose badge read '16'.

"You must be rookies. My name is Tompa!" he said, reaching out his hand.

Gon immediately took the chance to make a new friend and shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you! My name is Gon! This is Kurapika, Leorio, and Renée! How did you know we were rookies?"

"Ah that's easy! This is my 35th try at the Hunter Exam! I'm sort of a veteran here so I can easily tell which ones are new." he bragged.

"I don't think taking the Exam 35 times is something to be proud of. It simply means you're a loser, but I admire your persistence." Renée blurted out.

Her black-haired friend elbowed her for the rude comment and chuckled nervously at Tompa. The man, on the other hand, seemed to not notice the insult or simply didn't care because he only continued smiling at them.

"Say Tompa, since you're a veteran, is there someone here we should watch out for?" Kurapika tactfully, and smartly, changed the subject and the so-called veteran engaged them in a more serious conversation about the other candidates.

Two people stood out for Renée and they were 44: Hisoka and 301: Gittarackur. Something felt off about them and she immediately wrote them off as 'extremely dangerous'.

As if confirming her suspicions, Hisoka magically dismembered another examinees arms and turned them to flowers. The jester said something about apologizing but she couldn't hear it through all the man's screaming.

"Anyway, to commemorate our friendship, let's have a toast!" Tompa snapped her out of her thoughts as he handed each of them a can of orange juice.

Leorio accepted gratefully as he was already quite thirsty and so did the others. However, the red-head only glanced at the can before staring blankly at Tompa.

Getting uncomfortable under her gaze, he squirmed awkwardly and withdrew his hand, putting the juice away.

Gon threw her another dirty look before taking a quick sip from the can. Almost instantly, the boy spat the juice out. "Tompa, I think your juice has expired. It tastes funny."

This resulted in Leorio spraying out the juice in his mouth and Kurapika threw out the can's contents on the floor.

The man looked absolutely mortified by Gon's statement and apologized profusely. Of course the boy forgave him but as soon as his eyes met Renée's, he knew that she had already seen through him.

Panicking, Tompa made up an excuse to check up on other candidates and left hastily.

The black-haired boy turned to her and she readied herself for an earful.

"You knew it was expired didn't you. That's why you didn't accept it."

She blinked at him before laughing loudly. 'How can he still seriously think it was expired?' she thought amusedly.

Gon looked at his friend with an impatient expression and she stopped laughing. "Yeah, yeah. I guess you can say that I knew it was expired." she waved her hand dismissively.

The boy was about to retort but then a loud noise echoed through the tunnel.

"This Exam requires you to surpass your limitations. There are times that you may run into some unfortunate incident with your fellow examinees or on the Exam itself. The incident earlier is an example of what you may become so if you are short on luck or ability, then I suggest you exit via the elevator behind you." the man in front gestured towards the said contraption.

His warning was greeted with silence for no one dared to move.

His eyes lazily scanned the crowd once more before announcing that the Exam may start with 404 participants present. "Then without further ado, please follow me."

The man started walking deeper into the tunnel with the whole crowd of participants in tow. Renée noted how his strides were odd and that he was also picking up the pace.

"What's happening?" Leorio voiced out as he too noticed that the others were already jogging.

"I forgot to mention one detail. My name is Satotz. I will lead you to the second phase of the Exam."

"Second phase? What about the first?" a bald man asked him.

"It has already started. I am your examiner for this phase. To get to the second phase you must simply follow me. I cannot tell you when or where we will arrive in our destination so be careful not to lag too far behind." Satotz explained.

"With that said, this phase not only tests our physical capabilities but also our mentality." Renée stated.

"Why? It seems simple enough." Gon asked.

"The fact that he can't say the time of our arrival and the location of the second phase will cause a mental strain. Soon, people will start wondering how long we have to run or how far we have to go. This can cause others to break down, not knowing if it is worth it to continue." Kurapika explained to which the red-head nodded gravely.

"Of course it's worth it! Having the opportunity to obtain the Hunter License is enough motivation for me. If you don't wanna strain yourselves then don't think about it!" Leorio huffed loudly.

'If only it were that easy.'

 **END OF 10.**

 **A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Here's the start of the Hunter Exam!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 11**

After two hours of nonstop running, some of the participants had started giving up while the others are already on the brink of collapsing.

Renée separated from Gon an hour and a half ago to scout the other participants. When she didn't return, Kurapika decided to follow her and keep an eye on the red-head.

The two ended up running together instead of going back to the others. They talked a lot about the different cultures and some odd places that are actually present on the planet.

Actually, it was more of a conversation where Kurapika did the talking and Renée did the questioning.

She took in all of the blonde's words and he could imagine her carefully stocking the information in her head like a librarian would when replacing books back in their proper sections.

"Say Kurapika, what was it like in your tribe? Did you also speak in a different language like the other tribes you described?"

At this, the Kurta suddenly pursed his lips. His tribe was a very touchy subject for him and he didn't know what to tell her.

Noticing his discomfort, Renée quickly changed the topic and asked him to forget about her question.

"No it's okay." he smiled gently.

She waited patiently for him to continue, allowing him to practice his story inside his head.

"In the Kurta tribe, we weren't allowed to go out unless we come of age and pass a test. I was always very curious about what was beyond that I forced the elder to allow me to take the test countless of times even though I was just a boy. He was always very annoyed to see me." his lips twitched upward at the memory.

Kurapika couldn't help but relax as he recalled to the girl beside him all of the good times that he had spent in his home. His squabbles with the elder, with his family, and even about his best friend Pairo.

He found that Renée was actually a really good listener, nodding her head at times to show she was listening and laughing along with him when he told her funny stories.

For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace with his past.

"Now that I told you my story, why don't you tell me yours. Consider it a trade." Kurapika said cheekily.

He laughed when she pouted at him, but she decided to tell him anyway.

"Well to be honest I can't be considered a genuine native of Whale Island even though I know a lot about it." she started somberly.

The blonde only threw her a confused look, not really understanding her statement.

"That's because I don't remember where I was from. I was only seven, I think, when I found myself inside a dirty slave ship. The men there were very cruel and they whipped everyone that did a job wrong, even the children. You'd think that the slaves would help each other out because of this, but no, back there it was every man for himself. I couldn't remember who I was or where I came from and the people I asked either didn't know, didn't care, or whipped me for even bothering to speak. Then there was a fire in the boiler room. Well, I caused it actually." She laughed bitterly, her eyes shining as if the flames were trapped inside. "I wanted to escape, you see, but I also wanted to get back at all those cruel people. I made the ship explode and sink, dragging all of them with it. I miraculously survived and was washed ashore on Whale Island. I was found by a traveller, Tasha Godfrei. He gave me my name and is now my foster father. Neither of us had our own property on the island and we were lucky to have met Gon in the clinic. He asked his aunt and grandma to take us in. We've been together since. Gon and Tasha, they've been my family all my life." she finished.

Kurapika stayed silent for a while, realizing that this girl who he'd come to know as someone that simply radiated energy had such a tragic past as well.

They continued running in silence. The atmosphere was very awkward but neither made a move to clear it.

Without a second thought, she grabbed the blonde's cheeks and stretched them.

"Don't pity me."

Rubbing his aching face, he scowled slightly.

"I'm not. I just thought that I somehow understand feeling alone for a while then finding someone to help you get back up again. Aren't you curious though? Did you ever think of finding out where you're from?"

This question caught Renée off-guard.

She hadn't been thinking about that at all. She was far too contented with her life at the moment to even bother about it.

"I don't think I need to know."

"Don't need to know what?"

The two turned and saw a sweating, topless Leorio madly running beside them.

"What happened to you, Leorio?" Kurapika asked, getting over the shock of seeing him.

"I'm just extremely motivated!"

"You stink." the red-head deadpanned.

"What was that!? You picking a fight with me!?"

"Ah Ren! There you are!"

The said girl looked over her shoulder and saw Gon with another kid running up to them.

"Hey Gon, who is that?" she asked, slowing down a bit so that she can run beside them.

"Ren this is Killua! He's twelve years old just like us!"

"Yo."

Renée only looked back at him. She immediately wrote him off as weird but dangerous.

All that innocence was just a façade. Maybe even his age is, considering he has white hair.

"Why do you look so old?" she blurted out without thinking.

Killua's eyebrow twitched in irritation and he glared at her. Gon looked at her like she'd grown two heads because she rarely slipped up like that.

Mentally slapping herself for saying such a thing, she opted to rephrase her question. "I mean, you have white hair. I just thought it made you look old."

"It's silver you dunce."

This time, it was Renée that glared at the boy.

She is smart and mature for her age and this aging bastard has no right to call her a 'dunce'!

"Excuse me, I am smarter than you! It's clear that it's white and not silver. Just accept that you look like an old man and stop trying to make yourself look cooler, moron!"

The two threw insults at each other and Gon tried, in vain, to make peace.

Getting annoyed with the racket they're making, and seeing the endless flights of stairs ahead of them, Leorio yelled at them to shut up.

"Stay out of this, pops!" both retaliated heatedly. The dark-haired man was taken aback by this and his blood seemed to boil even more.

"'Pops'!? I'm just a teen like you guys!" he spat out.

"What!? No way!"

Everyone seemed to stagger at that piece of information and looked at him incredulously.

"Wha-!? Even you Gon? That's it! It's over between us, stupid friends!"

Renée was left speechless and she turned towards the silver-haired kid who wore the same expression as hers.

"I forgot why we were fighting." he admitted monotonously.

"So did I."

"Great! Now how about a race you guys?" Gon suggested, relieved that they had come to terms with each other.

With renewed energy, the two grinned back at him and nodded excitedly. "Loser buys dinner."

In a flash, the three shot up the stairs as if they were nothing. They avoided some collapsed examinees and hopped up two steps at a time.

After realizing that the exit was nowhere near yet, the three decided to slow down a bit in order to conserve some energy.

To fight off the boredom, Killua decided to ask his two companions some questions about themselves.

"Say Gon, why do you want to be a Hunter?"

"Well, my dad is a Hunter. I want to become one as well so I can meet him! I have to find him first though." the islander replied without hesitation.

"Do you know what kind of Hunter he is?"

"No I don't."

Killua laughed at him, saying he is weird, while Renée just smiled. 'Typical Gon.'

The dark-haired boy was confused as to why they looked amused by his answer. "Why is it weird?"

"You want to be like your dad but you don't even know what his job is!" the silver-head giggled.

"I never really met my father. The closest I ever got to him was through a picture. He left me with Aunt Mito on Whale Island when I was just a baby and never came back. Being a Hunter must be so amazing right?"

The two beside him stayed silent for a while after hearing his answer.

It never failed to amaze Renée how optimistic Gon can be. He will always view the glass as half full and this trait of him is what attracts everyone around him towards his being. Like a disease, they become infected with his joy and simplicity.

"Why do you want to be a Hunter Ren?" Killua asked, making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Me? I'm just here because Gon forced me to. Aunt Mito and Tasha expects me to take good care of him so I'm sort of like a babysitter."

"Who's the old one now?" the silver-head snickered.

She whacked him on the back of the head and glared at the boy. "I am mature! Learn the difference you idiot!"

"Hitting someone else doesn't seem very mature." he muttered angrily.

"Huh? You say something old man?"

"Deaf." he muttered again.

"You little-!"

"So why does Killua want to be a Hunter?" Gon intervened once again.

"I just heard that this Exam was supposed to be tough. I thought it would be fun but so far I'm disappointed. This Exam will be a breeze!" he replied with a lazy look in his eyes.

"Ah the exit!"

The three looked up and saw a light at the end of the tunnel and they sprinted quickly towards it, none of them holding back.

When they reached the last step, they sprung forward yelling 'goal' in unison and effectively surprising Satotz.

"I won! You two better treat me well!"

"What are you talking about old man? It was clear that I came first!"

"Huh? I was first Ren!"

"No, I was!"

"I was!"

"Mr. Satotz, did you see who came first?"

The examiner blinked at Gon before clearing his throat to respond. "I believe you all got here at the same time."

"Eh? That's no fun!" Killua whined.

"Then Ren buys me dinner, I will buy Killua's dinner, and Killua will buy Ren's!" Gon suggested.

Renée laughed at his idea.

"That makes no sense!" the silver-head laughed as well.

The three continued to discuss about their winnings as the others started to arrive.

 **END OF 11.**

 **A/N:** I'm thinking of making Killua and Renée's relationship a love-hate thing. Tell me, do you want some romance? What pairing?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 12**

"Numere Wetlands, also called Swindler's Swamp. We need to get through this in order to reach the location of the second phase." Satotz explained once the fog had cleared.

Most of the examinees groaned when they realized that they had to do more running. What's worse is that they had to do so in a muddy place which takes up a lot more energy than running on smooth concrete.

"However, I must warn you that this place is the home to many dangerous animals that use deception and trickery in order to hunt. You must stay close to me and be careful not to get fooled, otherwise you'll die." the examiner said casually before turning to start running once more.

Before he could even take a step, a shout from behind caught everyone's attention. "Don't listen to him! He's not the real examiner, I am!"

The crowd parted to reveal a bloodied man limping towards them. He glared accusingly at Satotz while he threw something heavy on the ground.

When they looked closer, the examinees gasped.

It was a dead creature that looked a lot like Satotz, mustache and all. "This is a Man-faced Ape. They are carnivorous and have long, thin arms and legs. However, they are quite weak so they team up with other animals to catch their prey. That 'examiner' you follow will only lead you to your deaths!"

This stirred the people's thoughts as some were convinced of the man's words. They looked at Satotz dirtily, muttering profanities towards him.

Renée stared at the monkey that lay on the ground. Killua approached her silently and watched her with a brow raised.

"Why are you staring at it? It looks disgusting."

She snapped out of her reverie and looked back at him, a solemn expression on her face. "It's still breathing. That man is an ape as well."

The boy hummed in response, amazed by her perceptiveness but he didn't want to tell her that. To him, she will always be a dunce.

Suddenly, the air shifted and the hairs on his nape stood. In an alarmingly quick motion, Killua pulled Renée towards him, saving her from getting hit by the weapons that whizzed by the place where she was standing just a second ago.

He glared at the jester with the badge that read 44.

It was Hisoka.

Whether he did that on purpose or his aim was terrible, he didn't know, but getting her killed is not on the silver-head's agenda.

As if only remembering her, he glanced at the girl in his arms only to see that her eyebrows were furrowed, creasing her forehead. He followed her line of sight and saw that the man that was claiming to be the real examiner was stabbed by three playing cards.

The whole crowd held their breaths as they watched him fall down. In seconds, large birds landed beside the corpse and started picking at it.

Several heads turned towards Satotz and they realized that Hisoka threw some cards towards him as well. Though this time, the cards were caught in his hands and not protruding from his body.

"I see, then that settles it. You're the real one, Mr. Examiner." Hisoka chuckled. "You see, examiners here are Hunters hired by the Hunter Association to do this job without pay. Real Hunters that hold the title we seek, even low-type ones, can easily block that attack."

Everyone else stared at the jester, dumbfounded after witnessing that display.

Satotz flicked the cards away while maintaining a stoic expression. "I'll consider that as a compliment. However, should you attack me once more from here on out, I shall consider it as you turning on an examiner and report you for disqualification immediately. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Now, I hope you all understand that this is only one of the things the animals here would do in order to catch prey. Keep in mind that you must stay close to me so that you won't be deceived any longer. Actually, I wonder how many were convinced that I was an impostor."

At this, Leorio and a bald guy started laughing nervously.

Renée rolled her eyes at them. 'It's obvious who.'

"Then let us proceed."

"Thanks for earlier, Killua."

The said boy took a quick glance at her and smirked. "You really are a dunce. Didn't even feel it coming. If it weren't for my great self, you would have been sliced through."

Gon sighed for the umpteenth time because he knew that this was heading towards another petty argument.

Sure enough, Renée took the bait. "And here I thought I was thanking a person. Turns out it was just a stupid brat filled with hot air!" she glared, earning her an evil look from him.

"At least I have common sense!"

"Oh please. If I know, the only thing you have is false ego."

"Well that's the thing, what DO you know?"

"A whole damn lot, pea brain!"

The two growled at each other as they continued running deeper into the fog, which is starting to get thicker.

Killua broke off their glaring contest and discretely looked back at Hisoka. He wasn't that too far behind them and he can clearly see the small smile playing on the jester's lips.

The silver-head turned towards his companions and decided to warn them. "We should move up front."

"I agree. It's important to keep an eye on the examiner." Gon said.

"I'm more concerned of increasing the distance between us and that Hisoka. I can smell it in the air."

The islander looked at his friend confusedly and sniffed the air for any irregularities. So far, all he smelled was wet soil and sweat.

"I don't think he smells."he stated simply.

Killua looked at the dark-haired boy weirdly and glanced at Renée with a bewildered expression. She just shrugged as if saying 'he's always like that'.

"I mean he is oozing with bloodlust. I can feel it from here. I know because we're the same." the silver-head clarified.

"How are you the same?" Gon asked once more.

Killua only gave him a cold smirk. "You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Not really feeling satisfied with his answer but not wanting to push him anymore, Gon decided to drop it. He looked back and took in a large breath.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says we should move up front!"

Renée couldn't help but laugh as Killua whacked him on the head. "Hey! Can't you feel the tension around us!?"

"Eh but-!"

"Imbecile! If we could we would!" Leorio's obnoxiously loud voice cut him off mid-sentence.

"Don't worry about us! We'll be fine!" Kurapika's voice said reassuringly.

The fog was getting too thick to see and this got the boy worried. If they went on ahead, they wouldn't be able to see Leorio and Kurapika, and he really didn't want to leave them behind. A hand reached out and engulfed his, and he turned to see Renée smiling warmly at him.

"They'll be fine Gon. Now let's go before the old man leaves us behind." she grinned lopsidedly. He laughed knowing that she was referring to Killua and sped up, hand in hand with his childhood friend.

Gon, Renée, and Killua were running with the main group. All around them there were screams of fear and agony along with roars of different creatures. Gon kept looking back, worry clearly etched on his face.

"If you go back you won't pass the Hunter Exam. Just leave them be, they'll be fine." Killua said noticing the dark-haired boy's anxiety.

"Don't just say that to him so casually. Not with all these screaming." Renée scolded him.

"Scared, dunce?" he mocked. She clicked her tongue at him but said nothing more.

Through all the commotion, they barely noticed the shift in the ground they were running on until it was too late. The soil beneath them gave way and they fell, being swallowed by some hidden monster.

They were immediately covered in slimy saliva and Renée groaned. "This is so disgusting!" she complained trying to shake off some of the liquid.

"Don't be such a girl. Ack! You're splashing some towards me!" Killua said, shielding his face.

"'Don't be such a girl'." she mimicked him to which he stuck his tongue out.

"Guys, can we think of how to get out first?" Gon asked, tired of their bickering.

"Leave that to me." The silver-head pulled something out from his pocket and Renée saw that it was a can of juice, the one that Tompa was giving away. He spilled the contents on the insides of the creature and it immediately started to react.

A rush of more liquid carried them up and out of the creature, leaving them sitting on the ground covered in bile.

"This is even more disgusting." the red-head muttered angrily.

"Better than being digested." Killua countered her.

"Guess he didn't like the taste of us." Gon said as he watched the large frog walk away.

"It was this." the silver-head explained by showing him the can of juice.

"Ah. That's what Tompa was giving away earlier! Guess he really saved us."

"Let's hurry up! We can still catch up to the main group." Renée said standing up. The two boys followed her example and they started running once more in hopes of finding the examiner.

Before they could get far, a faint yell echoed in the air. Gon and Renée immediately recognized it as Leorio and turned around.

The boy bolted towards the forest and the red-head prepped herself to follow him. She was about to take her first step when a firm hand held her wrist. Annoyed, she looked back at her offender and her eyes met blue.

Killua was looking at her sternly and he shook his head. "If you go back you'll die."

She felt her blood boil and she couldn't help but be angry at the boy in front of her. "That's my brother! If I don't go who knows what'll happen to him. Let go of me!"

She struggled, trying to free herself from his vice-like grip, but to no avail.

"You should trust him. Gon will be fine. If you go, he'll have to worry about you too." Killua said, much more convincingly.

Renée looked at him then towards the area Gon ran to and she felt torn. She didn't know which one was the better choice even if she weighed the pros and cons in her head.

In the end, she sighed in defeat and let the old man drag her with him. However, deep down inside, she still felt very much distraught.

'Please be safe.'

They managed to find the main group and ran with them. Soon enough, the two found themselves in a clearing in front of a wall with a large door.

Renée looked around immediately but felt deflated when she didn't see Gon.

"Just relax. He'll get here." Killua tried to console her but she wasn't listening and even walked away from him. Part of it was because he sounded anxious and thus wasn't very reassuring, but mostly it was because she was mad at him.

She hated him for keeping her from protecting the one person important to her during the Exam.

'You followed him though.' a little voice inside her pointed out. She frowned, knowing that it was right and now, she was angry at herself too.

'Stupid, gullible me. Now what do I do if he doesn't return? Aunt Mito will never forgive me if something happened to Gon. Heck, I wouldn't even forgive myself! Why don't I just go back and let that stupid frog swallow me whole again.'

Sensing someone looking at her, Renée turned sharply and found the source. Hisoka gave her a creepy smile and pointed towards his left.

Confused as to what he wanted her to look at, she complied only to find Gon, Kurapika, and Killua surrounding an unconscious Leorio.

She strode towards them, specifically calling out the dark-haired boy. He turned and smiled that large, goofy grin she cared so much about and she found herself engulfing Gon in a tight embrace, trying to get across all that she wanted to say through it.

"I'm fine, Ren." he whispered softly making her smile in return as she released him.

"I tried calling you but you were totally spaced out, stupid girl." Killua taunted her, wearing that same bored look. She ignored him and walked straight towards Leorio who was coming to.

The lack of response from the girl irked him more than it should. He stared at her back long and hard, willing her to turn around and fight back, but either she didn't notice or she didn't care about it because the red-head didn't even spare him a glance.

'Damn. Does this mean I have to apologize?' he thought sullenly.

"Congratulations to everyone that has made it. This place is where the second phase of the Exam will be held: Biska Forest Park. I wish you all good luck. Farewell." Satotz said, looking around one last time before walking away in that awkward stride of his.

Everyone gathered around the gate as it started to open, revealing a large building with an equally impressive front yard that had tables arranged across the whole area.

The examinees walked towards the entrance of the building where a woman with green hair in skimpy clothes sat and behind her was a heavy-set man in an undersized shirt, exposing some of his stomach.

"Welcome! My name is Menchi! This is Buhara. We will be the examiners for the second phase."

The crowd murmured, each one wondering what was in store for them.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound erupted from nowhere and got everyone slightly on edge.

"You must be hungry, Buhara." Menchi smirked.

The large man drooled, agreeing with her statement.

"That was his stomach!?" Renée whispered, surprised.

"Then that's it! The second phase will involve cooking!"

Leorio looked back at the woman incredulously.

"Cooking!?"

 **END OF 12.**

 **A/N:** Another one in the can! Sorry for taking so long, I was studying for midterms. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 13**

A lot of the people, mostly the men, started mocking the examiners and their choice of test. They all felt that cooking was a woman's job at home and that it didn't even qualify as a category for the Hunter Exam.

Menchi looked extremely pissed about this but she kept an expressionless façade.

"The goal is to satisfy us with your own dish. If we both say it's good, you pass. If you fail, you can keep trying until you pass. The test will end when we say that we're full. You can also use the tools and equipments provided for you here in your stations." she explained, gesturing towards the tables.

"Alright Epicure Hunters, what will you have us do?" one of the examinees, Todo, mocked her.

The woman's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but still she didn't retort. "Buhara." she simply said.

"The key ingredient is pork. You can use any type of pig as long as you catch it in the Biska Forest Park." he said, his smile unwavering.

Killua noticed that he was slightly drooling and grimaced. It reminded him too much of his pig-like brother and he felt sick to the stomach.

"With that said, you can start." Menchi smirked, while Buhara hit his stomach like a gong.

There was a slight confusion among the crowd as they dispersed to hunt for their meat.

Gon smiled excitedly at Renée for they will run around in the woods again. It reminded him of home and he knew that she would share his sentiment.

"How are we supposed to find pigs?" Leorio asked.

Renée smirked mischievously at him which caused him to put his guard up. "We have Gon." she stated simply.

He sighed in relief and Kurapika looked at him weirdly while they continued running after the island boy.

"What's wrong Leorio?"

"I thought she was going to attack me. Her eyes, they changed all of a sudden."

"She's probably just caught up in hunting game. Don't worry."

They slid down the hill right after Renée did and were surprised to bump into her painfully, causing them to stop.

"What was that for Gon!?" Killua yelled angrily.

"Pigs."

The other four looked at where he was pointing and saw enormous pigs that had large snouts covering their faces.

It was a Great Stamp.

They barely missed the fact that those animals were chewing on bones.

Barely.

"Are those bones!?" Leorio half yelled, half whispered.

"Don't tell me they're carnivores?" Kurapika whispered urgently.

Since they weren't entirely quiet, one of the pigs looked their way and snorted angrily, alerting its brethren. They all snorted in return and started stampeding towards them.

Panicking, the five quickly ran back.

They met some of the examinees along the way that were still searching. However, those guys were immediately trampled on by the beasts.

"How do we stop them!?" Leorio spat out.

Renée swiftly turned a sharp left, narrowly missing the Great Stamp's charging snout. It skidded to a halt and turned to her, eyes crazed. The pig was preparing to charge at her once more and this time, she jumped onto its back. It bucked and kicked, trying to shake her off but she held on. Renée drew her sword and accidentally whacked it on the head with the hilt because the pig suddenly kicked.

"Whoops."

Almost in an instant, the beast fell dead. "Oh. I guess that worked." she said to herself in mild surprise.

The red-head got off and sheathed her sword. Kurapika saw her and called out to her, telling her that they should go back.

With some effort, she managed to carry the pig and haul it back to her station.

"Hm. They caught a lot." Menchi said. 'I'll have to judge by taste then.'

"Hmm. How do we cook the pig." Gon wondered aloud he was watching Renée gut her pig and cut it up but he did not dare ask her for help. If he did, then he would feel that he didn't truly pass the test.

He sounds confident that she would pass because Renée is a really good cook. She's helped Aunt Mito cook their meals for as long as he can remember and she has gotten extremely good at it.

'Maybe she can become an Epicure Hunter someday.' he mused.

"Hey Gon."

The boy blinked, bringing himself back to the present and found himself face to face with a curious Killua. The others have turned to look at him too.

"What's wrong?" he smiled at them.

"Huh? You're the one that spaced out! You haven't even done anything to your pig yet and the hag had already started to fail some people."

Gon looked at the judges' table and saw that it was true.

Buhara passed every pig that came his way but Menchi failed them, saying that it was undercooked, too tough, or tastes horrible.

"She's a tough one." one of the examinees complained.

"Hey! Remember, presentation is also important!" the woman screeched angrily after throwing yet another roasted pig.

'Presentation.' Gon roasted his pig, at a loss of what to do. When he was done, he put the pig on a plate and decorated it. Proud of what he has accomplished, he walked up to the examiners and showed them his creation.

As expected, Buhara passed him and Menchi didn't even taste it saying that it looked like a kiddie meal, failing him.

Dejected, he went back to his station, passing Kurapika who had finished his dish. The blonde offered it confidently. Menchi actually took a bite out of it as it resembled somewhat a hamburger, meaning the appearance changed for once. She regretted tasting it because it didn't even have any flavor. In short, it was disgusting.

"You're as bad as #403!" she screamed.

Kurapika's face fell and he literally looked as if the life had been sucked out of him.

"Hey! What's so bad about that!?" Leorio asked him.

"Don't worry Kurapika. You're not as bad as that monkey." Renée reassured him.

The dark-haired man's nostrils flared and he whacked her on the head.

"Ow! That's it! You're not getting a taste out of my dish!" she yelled.

"Hey Ren, what IS your dish?" Gon asked her finally, taking a big sniff of what's in her pot. Before she knew it, they had already crowded her station, mouths watering.

"I'll let you guys taste after. Now I have to have it judged first." she patted her brother's head affectionately before walking up to the examiners. She carried a tray with two bowls, one was larger than the other, and placed it in front of the examiners.

Catching a whiff of the dish, Menchi immediately took a spoon and thoroughly inspected the bowl.

Everyone was watching the exchange, intrigued by the she-demon's sudden interest.

"It's Pork Pastel. The dish consists of pork, sausages, water chestnuts, mushrooms, carrots, and bell peppers in a creamy sauce. It's actually a home recipe." Renée explained.

Buhara had already devoured the bowl's contents, immediately passing her. Menchi took a bite.

And another.

And another.

She cleared her throat, readying her judgement. "Sorry but the pork is still a bit stiff. If you had cooked it more over a low flame, it would be perfect." she deadpanned, holding up an x.

"Huh? But she followed everything that was on the criteria and-"

"Buhara." Menchi looked at him menacingly.

The man only sighed, shrugging at the girl. The red-head clicked her tongue, but went back to her station anyway.

"What the- so that dish wasn't worth a pass?" one of the examiners uttered.

Renée only sighed, once reaching her friends. "Guess it was no good." she laughed half-heartedly.

"Eh but, this tastes really good Ren!"

She looked up to see that Gon and the others had already helped themselves to bowls of her creation.

Gon grinned toothily at her while Killua smirked. "A dunce can do such a thing, I'm impressed."

"Indeed, this is very delicious Renée." Kurapika said, patting her head.

"Good job kid." Leorio gave her a thumbs-up, still munching on the chestnuts.

"You guys. Did you even leave some for me!?" she asked them. Hurriedly, she peeked into the pot only to find it scraped clean. "Ah! It's gone."

When they noticed that Renée had started to tear up, they panicked.

"We sorta forgot, sorry Ren." Killua scratched the back of his neck.

"This is our second serving, I don't know why it slipped our minds." Kurapika admitted sheepishly.

The red-head glared at them which caused them to flinch. Her gaze landed on Leorio who was happily feeding himself. She stomped towards him and pointed an accusing finger at his face.

"You! I thought I told you that you can't have any! That's my food!"

"I was hungry!" he said defensively, keeping the bowl out of reach. If it weren't for her deadly glare, he would've laughed at how futilely short she is.

"And you!" this time she looked pointedly at Killua. "I'm still mad at you for separating Gon and I! How dare you eat my food!"

"Can't we get past that already? He's fine anyway." the silver-haired boy pleaded.

"What if he wasn't fine, huh!?" she yelled, her voice rising quickly.

"C'mon Ren, we can share!" Gon said, prying her away from the two. "Look, I still have plenty!" he encouraged her.

Renée greedily munched her food, much to everyone's amusement.

In the end, they all laughed at their silliness.

"Sorry, I'm full!"

"Yeah me too."

Everyone stared at the two examiners, unsure of what to make of their statements

"Then does that mean.." Gon pondered.

"The test is over, 0 applicants passed! Come back next year!" Menchi announced rather cheerily.

The crowd started to mutter in disbelief. Some applicants like Todo exclaimed angrily and started to react violently.

"That can't be. How do I find dad?"

Renée looked at her friend in sympathy and held his hand. She couldn't provide him with what he wanted but at least she can reassure him for now. The dark-haired boy smiled at her, no trace of sadness can be seen in his eyes.

The two were interrupted when a loud bang resounded from the vicinity.

They looked to see that Todo had been swatted towards the wall by Buhara.

"Buhara, don't interfere." Menchi said monotonously.

"But if I didn't, you would've killed him right?"

At that, the woman smirked and revealed some sharp knives that she was hiding. "Maybe."

She stood up and started juggling the knives without breaking eye contact with the crowd, occasionally adding more.

"Hunters, no matter what kind, must know at least one form of martial art. They use this to their advantage. We Gourmet Hunters go into dens of ferocious beasts and willingly put ourselves in grave danger just to be able to find a new ingredient and share it to the world. Your lack of interest on venturing the unknown immediately disqualifies you from becoming a Hunter!" she declared as she caught all of the knives and pointed it towards them.

This left all of them speechless, even Todo who was busy massaging his poor back.

"That may be so, but isn't failing all of them too harsh?" a loud voice boomed from above, surprising everyone.

They looked up to see an airship with a symbol on its side hovering over the park. "That's the Hunter Association's symbol!" one of the examinees exclaimed.

"What's that?" Killua asked, pointing at a tiny speck coming from the vessel.

They all stared at it as the speck became bigger and bigger until it landed right in front of them, leaving a small crater on the ground and quite an amount of dust that shrouded their vision.

Once it cleared, they saw that the speck was actually a person. It was an old man in white robes paired with wooden sandals.

Menchi's face paled incredibly. "Chairman Netero. The one in charge of the Exams." she stuttered, still in shock.

The examinees gawked at Netero, some in awe while some in curiosity.

"He must be someone amazing huh?" Renée whispered to Killua.

"Probably." he said in a bored tone.

"You're so cocky." she scolded him, to which he shrugged.

They looked back at the chairman when they heard him laugh in full amusement. "I only work behind the scenes and appear when there are problems, such as now. Well Menchi? You failed them all because they didn't want to try something new?" the old man said in a playful tone still.

"No sir! I failed them because some of them started to mock cooking so I made the test harder than necessary. I started judging by taste and when it comes to food I sometimes lose it. They all did the same thing and that angered me. One guy changed the appearance but then he didn't concentrate on the flavor at all!"

"What about that one girl? She cooked a superb dish did she not?" Netero cut her off mid-rant.

At this, everyone stared at Renée, even Menchi.

"She did sir. #402 made a dish that greatly satisfied my palate, but I felt a twinge of jealousy so I failed her instead." the woman admitted sheepishly, giving the redhead an apologetic look.

Renée furrowed her brows slightly, digesting her confession. "That makes me mad." she muttered.

Gon put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"At least you know you would've passed." Killua said indifferently.

"I'm so sorry! I'm not fit to be an examiner! Please repeat the second phase." Menchi bowed low to the chairman.

"It'll be difficult to find an examiner now on such short notice. So how about this, everyone gets a chance to redo the second phase but on one condition: you will take the Exam with them so that they can accept the results better. How's that Menchi?" the chairman smiled kindly, the light of mischief never leaving his eyes.

"Okay then! The redo of the second phase shall be boiled eggs!" Menchi said with renewed optimism. "Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half?" she asked pointing to a plateau-like mountain in the distance.

"I see. Well I guess that's doable. Everyone get on the airship!"

Menchi and Buhara facilitated the boarding of the examinees so as not to lose anyone.

Gon excitedly ran up the ship. "Race you!" he shouted at the two twelve year olds behind him.

It took a moment before what he said registered in their heads. They sprinted after him angrily. "Not fair!"

"Those kids are too energetic." Leorio complained to Kurapika.

"That's what makes this fun." he said simply, smiling

 **END OF 13.**

 **A/N:** And that's it! Those are all the chapters stored in my phone so I'm sorry but starting from now on updates would be slower. I would also like to apologize if I won't be posting this week because I have my midterms. I will, however, try to post at least one or two next week. With that said, please review!

 **Renaglory:** Do you mind telling me what type of fluff you wanna see? I'm no good at thinking about it, I'm sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 14**

"Ugh, I'm hungry again. I wish I got two eggs instead of one." Renée said wistfully.

"Didn't know you were such a glutton." Killua commented in a bored manner.

She glared at his back and was about to retort when Leorio shushed them. "Show some respect to the chairman."

The girl huffed and reluctantly gave her attention to the old man talking jovially at the front. He was only introducing himself and she found herself getting sleepier, especially when Beans took over the explanations.

All that registered in her tired brain was dining hall, whatever you want, and 8 AM.

Seeing the crowd disperse, Renée gladly went off to the side to look for a room to sleep in, but before she made it out the door, someone tugged at the collar of her shirt from behind thus halting her.

She turned to yell at the person only to be met with blue and silver. Seeing his arrogant smirk made her want to yell more. Before she could do so, Gon happily skipped his way towards them.

"Let's go exploring!"

The red-head's face fell completely. 'Just my luck.'

"What, is the granny tired now?" Killua mocked her, knowing that he hit a nerve.

"What granny? As far as I can see, you're the only old one here. Let's go!"

Gon lead the way while the other two followed.

Actually, the silver-head prick followed, Renée trudged behind them, shouting profanities in her head. She's a grouchy person when given no rest and she's sure that Gon knows about it. Despite that, they still managed to run around the airship, from the cockpit to the kitchen.

One room caught the girl's attention though, a training room, more of a gym really. 'That would be a good place to test out my sword.'

"Woah look at that Gon, Ren!"

She was brought out of her stupor to see Killua run towards the window excitedly. Gon followed and they pressed their faces against the glass.

Curious, she made her way towards them and gasped at the view. "It's beautiful!" she breathed.

"Yeah, like scattered diamonds!" her brother said.

They stayed that way for a while, admiring the view below while eating the food they stole from the kitchen.

"Hey Killua, where are your parents?"

The two looked slightly surprised at the question and looked at Gon's serious face.

"I mean, you know about my father and Ren's foster father, what about yours?" he asked again. This time, even Renée was eager to know the answer as she leaned closer.

The silver-head looked out the window with an unreadable expression before finally saying what was on his mind.

"They're alive, probably."

"Probably?" the girl questioned.

"What do they do?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"They're assassins." he stated simply.

"Both of them?" Gon and Renée asked at the same time.

Killua looked at them, and blinked confusedly, then he suddenly laughed heartily. "You should've seen your faces! I can't believe you two actually believed me!"

The two furrowed their brows at him. "But it's true isn't it?" the boy asked.

"How can you tell? People only like me because they can't ever tell when I'm being serious or not." the silver-head pouted slightly.

"Oh, I beg to differ. People don't like you at all!" the girl said cheekily.

Irritated, Killua flicked her forehead.

"Ow! You jerk! This just proves my point!"

The two growled at each other once again.

"So Killua, both your parents are assassins?" Gon repeated, successfully breaking the two's glaring.

"Well yeah. Everyone in the family is an assassin. Assassination is the Zaoldyeck's trade and my parents have high hopes for me. They actually think that I'll succeed the business and they've been training me to kill since I was little. Can you believe that!? No wonder their kid would go bad! When I become a Hunter, I'll capture them all. I'm sure their heads are worth hefty bounties!" he explained half-jokingly, though he might've been serious after all.

"Killua really is amazing." Gon said almost to himself. Renée lightly scoffed but did not comment.

"I mean, I never thought about surpassing my dad." the boy smiled at them wistfully.

"Oh. I guess I do need to surpass them if I want to capture them." Killua pondered.

The children continued talking about their past. Mostly it was Gon animatedly narrating how Renée almost drowned when they went swimming once just because she saw a fish.

Killua guffawed loudly at the red-faced girl. "An island girl afraid of some fish!?" he mocked her again.

"It was a monstrous fish with enormous teeth! It's only normal that I panicked as I was just 8 years old!" she said defensively.

The assassin wasn't paying attention and continued laughing.

Suddenly, an intense aura spiked from the hallway to their left and all their senses were on high alert.

Killua felt Renée's presence change. He turned to the girl, slightly alarmed about how dark and oppressive she currently felt.

She quickly turned just as the Chairman walked towards them, a big lazy smile on his face.

The feeling disappeared and Killua found that he could move again. He wanted to question her about it but he was more pissed off about Netero's sudden arrival.

'It was him.'

"Um, Sir Netero, did you see anyone coming from over there?" Gon questioned, oblivious of the situation.

The old man feigned innocence and shook his head no.

"You move fast for an old man." Killua snidely commented.

Netero calmly took up the challenge. "That old trick? I barely moved."

"What do you want? I thought we don't need to see you until the final exam."

"Aw c'mon no need to be so cold. I was bored and was looking for someone to play with." he cheekily replied.

There was a palpable tension in the room and Renée thought the assassin would attack the chairman. Instead, he turned around and started walking away. "Come on Gon, Ren."

The other two started to follow but Netero made a noise to stop them.

"If you play with me, I'll make you Hunters right away."

This definitely caught their attention and they turned disbelievingly at him.

"Can you do that!?" Renée exclaimed.

"I am the chairman after all."

"How irresponsible!" they yelled accusingly.

"Well? How 'bout it eh?" the old man smirked.

They took the bait.

They entered a large empty room in which to play.

'Wow. I didn't think they had this.'

"The game is simple, all you have to do is take this ball from me. If you do that before we reach the destination, which is approximately in 9 hours, then you win. You can attack me any way you want, I won't touch you." Netero explained, spinning the ball on his finger.

"Okay, I'll go first." Killua stood up confidently.

He slowly approached the Chairman, and the elder was surprised to hear almost no footsteps. The boy circled him and not long after, multiple apparitions of Killua were visible.

'Rhythm Echo. To think that he can master an underground technique at such a young age. It's terrifying.' Netero thought, watching the double images.

"Ren, can you see? There're so many Killuas!" Gon exclaimed, amazed.

"Yeah, it's scary."

It went that way for a while until the real Killua stepped up from the side and leapt at the man. However, the chairman only avoided him. The boy rebounded and lunged for the man once more, his hands outstretched towards the ball. They continued playing tag until Killua eventually got tired.

"What? Is that it?" Netero mocked him, balancing the ball on his nose to show that he wasn't tired at all..

'Damn this old man. He keeps darting around! I got it! I'll have to immobilize him!'

The silver-head aimed low and kicked the chairman's leg. Renée and Gon winced for the old man as they can only imagine his bones shattering into a million pieces.

'Killua is really pissed off.' she thought.

Soon enough, there was a howl of pain that sounded through the air but it was not from Netero, but from the boy.

"What the-!? Is your leg made of iron!?" he cursed, massaging his own leg.

"Killua, tag! Tag!" Gon jumped impatiently.

They exchanged places and the assassin sat beside the red-head. The other boy did some stretches first and the chairman observed him, thinking of how he would attack.

In a blink of an eye, Gon had lunged head-on.

'What a quick first step, but you'd need another 10 years before attacking me from in front.' Netero thought, disappointed.

He was about to sidestep the islander when suddenly, the boy jumped up at the last minute.

'From above!?'

All was well until Gon hit his head hard on the ceiling. He came down clutching his crown in pain.

"You idiot! We know you can jump high but control your strength next time!" Killua scolded him.

"And for a moment, Chairman Netero had his guard down." Renée huffed.

Gon stood up while rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I messed up."

This time, he opted to attack the normal way, but to no avail. He panted slightly and the girl took it as a sign to switch.

"Gon, my turn!" The said boy happily switched places with her while she stood there stretching.

She was actually thinking of a strategy to get the ball.

Her eyes flitted towards the padded walls and she grinned to herself. Renée dashed towards the chairman, and he sidestepped her easily.

'Huh? That was too easy!'

He turned and was surprised to see that she was already soaring through the air towards him.

'The walls!?'

Netero barely dodged her and when he turned to face her, she was at it again. She bounced from wall to wall, sometimes performing feints whilst increasing her speed incrementally.

Getting slightly irritated that she was getting nowhere, she decided to do it slightly differently. Renée once again rebounded from the wall and propelled herself towards the chairman.

As expected, he dodged sideways. This time, she stretched her hand outward and hooked his neck at the crook of her arm. Netero was surprised that he was pushed back and he let go of the ball.

"Ah!" Gon and Killua exclaimed, getting on their feet.

"I'll get it!" Renée declared.

With no wall to rebound herself, she used the chairman to her advantage instead and propelled herself across the room from his stomach.

She was only inches away from the ball when Netero suddenly appeared beside her and he grabbed the ball before she could, hitting her sideways in the process.

The red-head failed to stop herself due to the momentum's impact and her back slammed against the wall.

"Ren!" both boys were at her side in an instant.

She stood up shakily, ignoring Gon and Killua, and glared at the old man.

"That was close." he breathed a sigh of relief. Her blood boiled instantly.

"You liar! You said you wouldn't touch us!"

"Ah but, my dear, I was simply going for the ball. You just happened to be in the way."

"I'll get you next time." she muttered under her breath.

Renée decided to rest for a while and so she switched with Killua.

They went at it for hours, going from Killua, Gon, and Renée. The two boys have discarded their overshirts, but the girl decided to keep hers on.

'The scars would show.'

"Ow!" Killua exclaimed as he hit his nose on the chairman's head.

"You three are getting nowhere. Why don't you try attacking at the same time?" he suggested, much to Killua's irritation.

"Why you-!"

"I'll get you this time!"

The three ran up to him, all futilely trying to grab the ball from him. They tried coming from different directions, but it only resulted to them bumping their heads with each other.

Gon rubbed his head and glared at Netero with determination. He lunged towards him for a kick.

"You're attacks are getting boring!" the old man complained as he stepped back a bit to avoid the boy's kick.

However, Gon loosened his boot so it slid of his foot and landed a kick on the old man's chin. While he was distracted, Killua decided to kick the old man from behind and this caused him to let go of the ball. Renée dashed towards it, but the chairman kicked it so it was out of reach.

"Damn!" she cursed.

Netero reached for it but Gon kicked off his other boot and hit the ball.

"You and your tricks!" the chairman complained slightly.

Before he could rebound, the red-head came from the side and kicked him so that he was farther away from the prize.

Gon and Killua simultaneously reached out for it. "Got it!"

Netero's demeanor suddenly switched and he kicked off from the ground and soared at lightning speed towards the ball. Pushing the two boys aside in the process, the chairman managed to grab hold of the object once more.

"I commend you on your efforts."

"That was amazing, Chairman Netero! Really amazing!" Gon praised him.

Panting slightly, Renée and Killua glared at the mark on the floor the old man made.

'Is he really an old man?' she thought incredulously.

Her eyes met the assassin's and she was surprised to see him so agitated.

He looked away, gritting his teeth, and stood up. "That's it I give. I lose." he announced.

"Eh? But we still have time and right now we came really close!" Gon urged.

"It's impossible Gon. He hasn't even used his right hand and left leg yet." Renée said, dusting herself off.

This surprised the boy and stared at Netero in amazement once again.

"You figured it out. And here I thought I was fooling you." the chairman chuckled.

Killua mock-laughed at his statement. "You really know how to piss me off, old man. Let's go, Gon, Ren!"

"Ah I'll play a little longer." Gon stated, much to the silver-head's annoyance.

"Didn't you hear what Ren said!? It's impossible to get the ball even if you keep chasing him around for a year!"

"Yeah I know. So I'll just try to get him to use his right hand before the time's up!"

Renée laughed at his statement and at Killua's expression. "Oh. I see. Good luck then. I'm going to get some sleep." was all he said.

"What about you Ren?"

The males looked at her and she shook her head as she fastened the sword at her side once more.

"I'm beat. I'll go with Killua and sleep as well."

Gon waved at them both as they exited the room.

"Say, how did Killua do that, where he duplicated himself?" the boy turned to the chairman curiously.

"That is an underground technique and there is no need for you to learn it. You shouldn't learn it. By chance, do you know where the girl got her sword?"

"It was a gift from her father!"

"Hm. I wonder about that."

The two walked down the hall in silence.

Killua had taken off his sweaty shirt while she just stared outside the windows as they pass them.

Due to her tired state, she accidentally bumped two other examinees but didn't really feel like apologizing.

"Hey stupid girl, you should apologize!" one man said, grabbing her shoulder.

Before the red-head could retaliate, Killua had already reacted.

His hand changed and grew claws where his nails should be, his eyes showed emptiness even though his lips were curved upward into a sadistic smile. Faster than a speeding bullet, the two men dropped dead.

Without thinking, Renée slapped her hands on the assassin's cheeks, returning him to normal.

"What was that for!?"

"You made a mess! I am so not cleaning up after you." she said, referring to the corpses.

The silver-head blinked at her back, unsure of what to make out of her statement.

'She isn't afraid that I killed? And right in front of her too!'

In the end, he just smiled and followed her into a room to get some shut eye.

 **END OF 14.**

 **A/N:** Here's one! I made it because I was too lazy to study for midterms. Next time, Trick Tower. Anyway, please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Jikola thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you like the story as it progresses and I promise the plot will become a whole lot better, especially York New!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 15**

"I wish you all good luck!" Beans waved cheerfully at them as the airship took off.

They were now at the roof of the Third Phase examination site, Trick Tower. They were supposed to reach the base within 72 hours but looking at the large empty space, they were at a loss of what to do.

The three kids looked over the edge and Killua whistled low at the height.

"Do they expect us to climb down?" Leorio asked, feeling slightly sick when he followed the children's example. "That would be suicide." Kurapika replied reasonably, backing away as well.

"For normal people, yes it would."

They all turned at the voice behind them and saw a well-built man wearing a smug smirk. "But for a professional rock climber, this is nothing!" he continued, marching past them and going over the edge. In less than five minutes, he was already able to scale roughly a quarter of the wall's height.

"Amazing! He really is fast." Gon awed.

However, the moment was short-lived when they heard loud whooshing, like the sound of beating wings.

"Birds of Paradise." Renée muttered, much to the others' wonder.

Suddenly, large bird-like creatures attacked the man at the wall, and he, unable to do anything, was taken away by them to be eaten. "I guess it really is impossible to climb down." Killua said.

A few minutes passed by and the five had no such luck of finding a way down. Kurapika noticed that the number of applicants have decreased since they first arrived. Noticeably, Hisoka's presence was nowhere to be found.

"Geez why is it so hard to find a way down?" Leorio complained beside him. Just as he said that, Gon and the others called them. "We found a way down!" be hollered at them.

Renée and Killua explained how they saw one applicant step on one tile and it flipped over, dropping him inside. "We tried using it again but it seems that you can only use it once." the red-head continued.

"I thought you found us a way down?" Leorio asked again.

"We did. Here, here, here, and two more there." Gon said pointing at the tiles around them.

"They're too close to each other, don't you think? Could some be traps?" Kurapika wondered aloud. "We think so too. That's why we decided to each choose a tile. If one of us springs a trap, then no regrets." Killua butted in. "I see. I have no problems with that." the blonde stated. "Yeah! Luck is also part of the game!" the other male said determinedly.

They then decided by rock-paper-scissors. After positioning themselves, they looked at each other in farewell. "I'll see you guys on the other side." Renée said to which the others grinned. In the count of three, they stepped on a tile and it flipped over.

The red-head landed gracefully on her knees and she heard other footsteps as well. There was also a yelp and a loud thud, followed by a groan.

The lights flickered on and she found herself in the same room as her friends. Gon and Killua grinned goofily at each other and she laughed at their faces.

"That was a short goodbye." Kurapika smiled.

The speaker crackled and they turned towards it, waiting for the man on the other side to speak. "Welcome to Trick Tower! I am your third phase examiner as well as this prison's warden. The path you have chosen is the Path of Majority Rule. If you look behind you, you will see a watch which indicates how much time you have and as well as the required buttons to press in due time. Use these buttons in order to decide for you using the majority rule. Well, good luck." a voice said and then it went quiet.

"Prison?" Renée asked, slightly confused.

Gon distributed the watches by the corner and they each put one on as per the instructions. As if on cue, the wall shifted next to them, revealing a door. "Press O to open the door, X to keep it closed." they all read. Without hesitation, they all pressed O.

The door opened and they advanced. After a while of making simple choices using the majority rule, the five found themselves at a fork. "Press O to go left, X to go right. Geez, it's too easy." Leorio huffed. They all pressed a button and the screen indicated 1 O and 4 X.

"Ah! Why!? Don't you usually go left during these situations?" he exclaimed, reluctantly following them through the right path.

"It's true that when one is lost, he tends to go left when at a fork." Kurapika confirmed, not looking at him.

"But the examiner might've also known that and purposefully made the left path harder. You should learn to think sometimes." Renée smirked much to the male's irritation. "Sorry I'm simpleminded!"

After walking a little longer, the tunnel opened to a large space. There was a tunnel across from theirs and at the center is some sort of arena. Filling the rest of the space was a deep, dark, and cold abyss. They noticed five cloaked figures in the tunnel across theirs and watched in silence as one of them stood up. The other figures were huddled together, away from the one that stood, almost as if they were scared of him.

"Remove my shackles, please." he said.

A loud clang resounded throughout the area as the man rubbed his wrists. He proceeded to take off his hood, revealing a tall man with straggly black hair and a deep scar running down the right side of his face. He smirked, making the contours of of his face look more wicked.

The speakers crackled once again and the voice from before spoke to them. "The men before you are criminals that have done a lot of heinous crimes and are now under years of jailing. In order to pass, you need to win 3 matches out of 5 against them and if they win, their sentences would be reduced for 72 years. Their sentences would also be reduced according to the time they hold you so time is of the essence in these matches. And another thing, the duels may vary from death matches to ones that test mentality. Also, one person can only have one match, so best of luck to you all."

After the instructions were said, the man boldly stepped forward and looked at them pointedly. "My name is Xing. Convicted of human trafficking, rape, murder, kidnapping, and theft. I'll be the first to go. Which one of you shall fight me?" he announced smugly as if his crimes were honors. This angered Renée so much that she stepped up immediately while the others discussed the order they were supposed to go.

Killua noticed this and he grabbed onto her arm. "What are you doing?"

This caught the others' attention and they looked at the red-head that was a step away from the path that emerged.

"He looks strong Renée. I don't think you should fight him." Kurapika tried to reason out. "And didn't you hear his crimes? He's the real deal!" Leorio warned.

Gon just stared at her back and he saw how hard her fists were clenched and he knew that nothing they said would change her mind. Renée listened to their reasons though all she heard was an annoying buzzing in her head. She turned towards the others and smiled warmly. This caught them all off guard and they halted from convincing her to stay.

"Haven't you boys any manners? Ladies first." she smirked, broke free of Killua's grip, and ran towards the arena. "Good luck Ren!" her brother called out to her.

Once they were inside the ring, the man eyed her and he found that she was a familiar face.

She challenged him and stared him down as he shamelessly scrutinized her form. Xing's eyes landed on the sword at her side and it all came together so he threw his head back and laughed.

"I remember now!" This time, Renée threw him a confused look making him laugh again.

"Of course you don't remember. You're that girl we sold! I wonder how you got that sword though." he grinned, his dark eyes shone with mischievousness.

"What about my sword?" she asked hesitantly, gripping the hilt instantly.

"No need to be defensive now. I just remember that that was supposed to be mine. If only that scum Tasha Godfrei didn't cheat me." This piece of information confused the girl further.

"Tasha? How do you know Tasha?" she asked, getting angry again.

Xing laughed once again, mocking her. "As I thought, you're with him now right? That man, I can't believe he's playing around with merchandise now."

"What are you talking about?" the red-head asked again, feeling fire spark inside of her.

"Mm. I love that look. I propose a death match and don't worry, I'll tell you all about Godfrei, while I slowly peel off your flesh." he said, licking his lips.

Without warning, he charged at her, his hands aiming for her throat.

Renée ducked and grabbed onto his hand and the scruff of his shirt and threw him over her shoulder.

Killua whistled as the man landed on the stone with a thud.

"Didn't think she was THAT strong." Leorio muttered, sweating a little.

Gon only nodded slowly. He didn't know either because he hasn't seen her this angry before.

The man got up once more, the smirk never leaving his face. "You're quite strong."

"What did you mean about what you said regarding Tasha?" Xing lunged towards her again and decided to punch her head-on. Renée saw this and she dodged towards the left.

Pain shot through her nose as she recoiled, realizing that he had feinted and kicked her instead.

"Ren! Are you okay!?" Gon called from the side. She gave him a thumbs up even though blood poured heavily on the ground so she had to cover her nose, but still it trickled on.

The man laughed maniacally, seeing the blood. "This is wonderful! That old man Godfrei never let me do anything with children like you. I'm happy he's gone."

In a fit of rage, the red-head punched his face.

Angered slightly, Xing made a move to choke her but she avoided his hands.

Well she intended to knee him in the gut, but when she lifted her foot, the force caused her to slip.

Yes.

Of all the things to have happened to her, she just slipped on her own blood, saving herself from being choked to death.

Renée landed painfully on her side, and turned around quickly so as not to be taken advantage of. However, when she looked back, the man was gone. She blinked in confusion and realized that he must have tripped over her form and fell into the abyss.

A loud buzz was heard and she looked at the screen. It was 1 - 0, in their favor.

The red-head got up, fixed herself, and walked back silently while holding her nose. Once she got back to their side, Leorio immediately took her and examined her nose. She glared at him because he grabbed her so suddenly that it hurt.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not like I asked you to fight that madman. The bridge of your nose is broken. For now, all I can do is clean it and put some ointmen and a bandage on it so it doesn't get damaged any further. I just hope we can find some ice soon."

Renée stayed still as she watched Gon and Killua talk about who'd go next. They assessed him and said that he looked weak so the islander decided to go.

"Good luck Gon!" she called out as he went.

 **END OF 15.**

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry it took so long for me to finally update. A lot has been going on in school and at home so I've been pretty occupied. I'm also sorry for the lame chapter. I honestly didn't know how to end it.

I also plan on skipping the rest of the fights and proceed to their 50-hour stay. So here's the breakdown so you wont get confused:

Renée won; Gon won; Kurapika won through Leorio's bet; Leorio lost; Killua killed Johness because he suddenly attacked them before leaving.

I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter but I hope it can be within this month. Again I am so sorry for this.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sneezing22turtle, thank you so much for your review! It really flattered me and got me all motivated to post this despite my workload. I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 16**

Her eyes opened and she found herself inside a small cottage.

She got up groggily while rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. The girl yawned loudly and stretched when she noticed a small picture frame on the bedside table which looked out of place on the rustic furniture. She picked it up carefully and looked at the smiling people in the photo.

There was a tall man with red hair, his green eyes gleaming with mischievousness. Next to him was a woman. She had beautiful long blonde locks that framed her face perfectly. Her gray eyes sparkled with happiness, contentment, and love. In front of them were two young girls that stood awkwardly arm in arm. It seemed that they were twins if it weren't for their different hair color. One had slightly unruly red hair and stormy gray eyes. Her smile was reserved but nonetheless true. The other girl had pin-straight blonde hair and bright green eyes which smiled as she did.

They look like a happy family.

All of a sudden, a loud horn resounded from the distance. She flinched at the sound and she quickly got up to sneak a peek outside. They were surrounded by towering trees and only a small clearing was given for the village. There were cottages, big and small, and some intricate tree houses, and in seemingly random places, there were stone pillars where tribal patterns were engraved on them from top to bottom. Then she noticed how the people suddenly grew in number and she saw that they were headed to the amphitheater, all dressed in expensive fabric and shimmering jewelries.

"Little aster, it's almost time."

She turned around, seeing the owner of the voice. It was the blonde woman in the photo who smiled more beautifully in real life.

It was her mother.

A tiny blonde head peeked from the side and she saw her twin sister smile toothily at her. "Let's go Nao!" she urged.

"Do we have to go, mama?" the girl asked apprehensively. She didn't know why she was nervous, but she felt that something bad would happen and she didn't want to attend the Apprenticeship.

"Yes we must little aster. Now get dressed." her mother urged, giving her light green robes to put on. She sighed while taking them, and with a solemn expression, put them on. When she was through, the girl let her mother fix her slightly unruly red hair, braiding it expertly, adding white aster buds for finishing touches.

"There. I'll get your father. You should call your sister and then we can go." her mother said smiling warmly at her.

The girl got up and ran outside to find her sister. Her feet automatically ran through the shrubs and she found herself on a familiar path. In another small clearing, slightly further from their cottage, was a butterfly garden. She and her sister found it a year before and they've always returned there since.

As if proving her point, she saw her twirling around the fluttering butterflies, laughing giddily. Her sister wore the same robes as her except they were baby blue in color. Her blonde hair was also fixed in a braid with little red hyacinth petals scattered strategically.

"Mother says we should go Mehika." she said, giving her a small smile.

"Aw. I don't really wanna go there. The old people are meanies and I feel bad. Can't we just stay here and play Nao?" the blonde pouted.

"I know. I feel bad too, but mother and father will be sad. And the oldies would get even more mean if we don't come. They know us."

They both released a long sigh, looked at each other, and laughed. "You're right. Let's go Nao!" Mehika said, taking her sister's hand and leading the way back.

They were one of the last ones to reach the amphitheater and as soon as they sat down, the Master spoke. "As you all know, my reign is near its end. I can proudly say that it was fruitful and i have been able to bring prosperity to the land. However, it is now time to call the gods so that they may choose a worthy successor. Let us begin!" The crowd bowed their heads and stayed silent as the Elders and the Master chanted feverishly.

The red-head opened one eye and saw storm clouds forming in the sky. She held onto her sister's hand tighter and pressed her eyes shut once more out of fear.

A beam of light suddenly shot through the storm's eye and the people gasped.

It had landed on a girl.

On two girls.

The twins looked up in shock, slightly blinded but still hand in hand, and they saw the looks of disbelief in the people, especially in the Elders and the Master.

"Nao, I'm scared." Mehika whimpered, hiding behind her equally terrified sister. And among the crowd, they heard a man shout, "Blasphemy!"

Then there was chaos.

Renée woke with a start.

'A dream.' she thought, breathing heavily. 'That's the first time since...' She shuddered.

"Bad dream?"

Her head spun to her right and she saw Killua look at her curiously, waiting for an answer.

"Um. Yeah. I just remembered what happened to me on the slave ship." she lied. She didn't know what to make of her dreams yet so she doesn't want to tell until she was sure.

The boy only hummed at her response, noticing that it was a lie but he didn't push her. Whatever was bothering her was for her to deal with, no matter how curious he was. "What did happen to you on that ship? How did you get there?" he asked, despite himself, propping himself up on his elbow to face her.

Renée pondered for a bit if she should tell him or not, but she knew he was a friend even though he was incredibly annoying.

"It isn't really something I'd want to remember, but I can't really forget. When I woke up on that horrible ship, I was taught how to work. To clean, cook, polish, wash, and serve the pigs that ran the thing. I was not allowed to talk, or to eat without permission, or to play. Not even to rest. The people there are all cruel, even the slaves. No one will help you no matter how tired you are or even if you're dying."

"Even you?" Killua asked.

She looked down, albeit guilty. "Yes. Even me. I was shown mercy by one woman though. Her name was Emilia. She was a slave there for God knows how long. She taught me how things went on that ship and for once I was happy because I thought I found a friend. I was wrong. She betrayed me."

A tear fell from her eye and she was surprised as another fell. Renée looked at the assassin, her cheeks stained with tears, and he found himself at a loss of what to do.

"H-hey don't cry! Don't continue the story if it bothers you."

His flustered state made her laugh and she shook her head. "I think I actually need to get it out. I never really opened to anyone how my life was on that ship."

Killua's brows furrowed, not sure if he should feel honored or embarrassed, but he stayed silent to urge her to continue.

"Emilia is the captain's favorite, you see. She is still a slave but the captain gave strict orders not to hurt her or give her any heavy workload. At first I admired her. She was beautiful, strong, and down to earth. But that all changed when I was given orders to serve food in the captain's cabin. I found out why she was special. She was there to pleasure the captain. And I saw her doing something intimate with the old man."

She turned serious. "I dropped the food on the table and planned to run out but the captain grabbed my wrist. He was drunk of moonshine and he asked me to strip." her voice croaked as fresh tears threatened to escape her eyes. The assassin looked away, knowing where it was leading.

"I-I cried to Emilia f-for help. B-but she just smirked and h-helped the captain r-raise my dress. I p-panicked and I didn't know how b-but I managed to burn them. I watched them scream and die." she laughed mirthlessly. "The other men came in and they beat me up and locked me in the boiler room, not sure what to do with me. I was so angry. I increased the pressure until the gauges shattered and it wasn't long until the ship itself exploded and capsized. Next thing I knew, I was swimming for shore. Then I was on Whale Island." she finished, wiping the tears from her eyes, smiling despite her experiences.

"I... Don't know what to say. But Ren, how did you get on that ship?" he asked again.

"I don't know how I got there. I don't remember anything before the ship Killua."

"Nothing at all? Doesn't it come back to you like when amnesia happens?"

"None. Not even my name. The doctor in Whale Island examined me and she found my brain undamaged and completely normal."

Her situation struck a memory in his head and he suddenly felt cold sweat drip down his back.

"Old man?"

'It can't be her.' he thought, paling considerably.

"Hey idiot."

'But then Godfrei. A ship. Slaves. It has to be-!'

"Killua!"

His eyes snapped up and focused at the girl before him whose eyes shone with worry. "Are you okay? Do you feel tired?" she asked, concern laced in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Kurapika's slightly tired voice asked.

"I don't know. The old man spaced out. Must be his dementia acting up."

That was when he managed to snap out of it. Killua whacked her with a pillow. "And here I thought the crybaby was concerned about me."

She glared at him and threw the pillow back, which he caught much to her frustration. "You're so full of yourself! Egoistical maniac!"

"Bipolar moron!"

"Recluse!"

"Wild child!"

The two continued biting each other's heads off while passing the pillow around. At one point, Renée dodged it and the pillow headed for Gon.

They were surprised when he blocked it and threw it back at them. Killua caught it absentmindedly, grinned, and threw it back. The dark-haired boy caught it and threw it back again which led to a full-on pillow fight.

"Hey! Pipe down! I'm trying to sleep here." Leorio complained, half-asleep.

The red-head smirked and threw a pillow at him, hitting him square on the face. Everyone laughed at his expression.

After a day's worth of exploring the whole room, and a side dish of annoying Leorio, everyone was asleep once again. Even a certain white-haired assassin.

That was changed when Renée woke with a start.

She breathed heavily, placing her face in her palm in resignation. 'That dream again. Who were they? Mehika, mother, father, and that girl Nao. Were they my family?' She pondered on that thought, knowing she was deluding herself.

"Pfft. Yeah right." she smiled bitterly.

"What's right Renée?"

The voice made her jump and she turned to Kurapika who was looking at her innocently through his eye mask.

"Seriously! You and Killua should learn some manners! The heart attack you two are giving would be the death of me!" she half-whispered, half-yelled.

The blonde smiled apologetically, though he was amused deep down inside. "You barely slept today. As well as last night. Yes, I know you were up with Killua, talking." he said before she could react.

Renée pouted. "Eavesdropper." At this, Kurapika laughed, making the girl smile a little.

She thought for a moment, curiously looking at all the books he has read. 'What do I have to lose?'

The red-head crawled towards the Kurta's side and he watched her silently. Once there, she sat down, her knees close to her chest, and she bit her lip in apprehension.

"Well? You have something to ask?" Kurapika stated.

Renée looked at him, awed and offended that he read her so well. Steeling herself, she decided to push through with it anyway. "Say, Kurapika, can you tell the name of a tribe from its architecture?"

He was slightly caught off-guard with her question, but he recalled from memory all architecture oddities that each tribe may have and nodded unsurely. The girl's face lit up and she grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from the book shelf and drew furiously.

"It may not be that good, but I'm sure you can still tell what it is." she explained to him while drawing the pillars. "They're made of stone and have these weird markings etched in the body, and at the top, there is an ugly face." she continued, drawing the parts she indicated. Kurapika peeked at the drawing and saw that it resembles somewhat a totem pole, except there was only one face. Then Renée drew a platform and steps leading upward, an amphitheater.

It was familiar to him, he didn't know why, but he dreaded to answer her and he wished he was wrong. "Do you know any other information about that tribe?" he asked, wetting his lips.

She looked at him, her eyes so innocent and wondrous, and the lump in his throat formed. "They have this ritual, the Apprenticeship, I think."

Then everything was confirmed.

Kurapika briefly glanced at her sword, turned to her, and swallowed thickly.

"Scillio."

The blonde gauged her reaction but she only blinked at him and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding, though the uneasiness never left him. "The Scillio tribe. They were known for their religious practices as it influenced today's beliefs. The most popular ritual is the Apprenticeship, the choosing of the next chief. It is said that the Apprentice is chosen through divination recited by the Master and the Elders. The Master is what the chief is called and he is replaced by the Apprentice after death. He is also responsible for training the Apprentice, which is chosen after 5 decades of a Master's reign. The Elders are there for guidance and counsel and should the Master die before the Apprenticeship is done, then they are all responsible of doing the divination. This method is what gave birth to the democracy we use today, and even some empires have used this method or a variation of it."

Renée processed it all, but there was a part that bothered her. "So this Apprentice, can only be a boy? And can only be one?" she asked.

"Well according to the records, there have never been a female ruler or multiple Masters. So yes."

And so she understood.

'But why do I dream of that? There have been no record of a female ruler, let alone two. Surely something like that would've been recorded? It must be coincidence?'

"What's wrong Renée? Is it something about your memories? Do you know anyone from there?" the Kurta asked, worried about her.

Her eyes snapped up towards him and she faked a smile. "Nothing Kurapika. Thanks for telling me, good night!" she tried to reassure him and gave him a hug before crawling back to her side of the bed and lying down.

He watched her, not bothering to call her out as she pretended to sleep. 'I should probably tell her about that sword of hers. Tasha Godfrei. Her foster father is a strange man.' Kurapika thought, remembering what Xing had told them.

He tried to shrug it off and opted to sleep, so he returned his eye mask and slumbered.

The timer on the wall read 59 seconds and the five friends gathered up their belongings as it counted down. Gon was already by the exit though there was 20 seconds left, and the others followed not long after.

10 seconds.

"Damn. This is one long minute." Leorio muttered.

5 seconds.

"Get ready."

Renée said, preparing to run.

Time's up.

"Let's go!"

Gon dashed forward and Renée and Killua followed while Kurapika and Leorio settled for a jog.

They encountered a lot of obstacles along the way: running as the stones fell beneath your feet, running from a large boulder, and climbing down a small opening. Once again, they were faced with a choice.

"Press O to open door; X to keep it close. It should be obvious by now." Leorio muttered all pressed a button and the screen revealed O - 4, X - 1.

"What the hell!? Who pressed X!?" he exclaimed.

"It was me. I accidentally pressed the wrong button." Renée said.

"I've had enough of your attitude! Stop ruining things for us, kid!" he yelled angrily.

This caused the girl to look at him in disbelief. "Excuse me? I'm ruining things for us? The freaking door opened Leorio! It's not like it took us 50 hours to move on from this spot!" she snidely commented, knowing it was a touchy subject for the man.

As expected, he recoiled from shock but quickly masked his expression with anger. "What was that, you little brat!"

"It's true and you know it. You're the downfall of this group." she condescended.

"Renée, Leorio, enough! Stop wasting more time bickering. The door opened, let's go." Kurapika stopped them.

Gon took the girl by the hand and she held her head up high, walking calmly through the door.

Leorio was the complete opposite. His confidence burst and he felt utterly responsible for everything that has happened to them. He felt angry with himself. He was also mad at the fact that she was right.

"She didn't mean that." the Kurta reassured him. However, the man only grunted in response and walked on.

Once everyone was in the room, they noticed that it looked quite different from the previous paths they stopped on their way.

On the walls are all the weapons one can find under the sun, whether it was ancient or modern. In a small corner, however, were two platforms with shackles on them.

Killua understood somewhat what they would be asked to do, and he has already chosen which ones to tie up.

Gon gawked at the two, large, metal doors that stood in their way. In between these doors was a statue of a crying woman. Her upper body was jutting out of the wall and her arms spread out to each of the doors. Then the speaker crackled.

"Welcome to the final step of the Path of Majority. Both of these doors lead to the exit. The door on the left will take you to the exit in approximately 3 minutes but only allows three people to pass. The remaining two shall be locked up on the platforms to your immediate left. The door on the right allows all five of you to pass, however it requires a minimum of 45 hours to complete. Press X for the shorter path, O for the longer path. Good luck."

His words left them all stunned. The time on their watches read 1:09:56.

"I'm saying this now, I'm choosing X but I have no intention of staying behind." Leorio broke the silence, grabbing one weapon from the wall behind him.

"I agree with Leorio, but the ones that I think should pass will be me, Gon, and Ren. I'm ready to fight for it too." Killua responded, glancing at the two older males coldly.

'This is bad. If Killua fights us, then we're dead.' Kurapika swallowed.

"Let's do it then!" Leorio exclaimed, assuming a fighting stance.

Before any chaos could happen, Renée lodged herself between the two, effectively stopping them. "Let's not get hasty here! There has to be a better way, right Gon?" she said.

All eyes turned to the said boy who looked back at them.

"Yeah. I refuse to leave anyone behind. We've gotten here together, it's only right we finish it together. I'm choosing O." he said determinedly.

"What are you two talking about!? We have less than two hours left. We can't possibly choose the right path!" Killua yelled angrily.

"We'll think of something." Renée reassured him.

"When will that happen? When the phase is over?" he retorted, his claws coming out.

"Calm down old man." she said, standing firmly on the ground, challenging him.

The two glared at each other, neither one backing down.

Then the assassin's claws retracted and he stalked off next to Gon, muttering profanities that sounded like "stupid girl".

Renée turned around and looked pointedly at Leorio. The older man flinched. His resolve crumbled and he flung the weapon on the floor in frustration. "Dammit all!"

Gon stared at the crumbled stone floor and his gears started working. He then turned to the wall between the two doors, and he grinned toothily. "We can make it! Just trust me!" he told the others.

"I assume you have a plan?" Renée asked him, to which the boy nodded.

"We have to press O first!"

The red-head turned towards Kurapika and he smiled at her, nodding slightly. She looked at Killua and the assassin shrugged reluctantly, a silent agreement passing between the two.

Leorio saw how they were all teaming up and sighed. "Fine. We better get there, Gon." he conceded.

5 O's and the door opened.

Gon took two weapons from the wall and handed the other to Renée. "We should hit here. It looks like a soft spot." he said pointing at the wall dividing the two paths.

They started working, taking turns on hacking and hitting at the stone, until it eventually gave out.

00:04:03.

Renée peeked in and saw that the floor was smooth and that it sloped downwards. "Hey guys, I think it's a-!"

She couldn't finish her sentence as she felt a strong force hit her back and the next thing she felt was the floor on her chest and the cold wind hitting her face. Realizing that she was pushed down the slide, Renée finally screamed.

Gon and Killua laughed behind her.

"Hey dunce! Ladies first!" the white-haired boy called out.

"I'm gonna kill you, old man!"

"I'm in my teens just like you guys!" Leorio responded suddenly causing fits of laughter to erupt from the other four.

 **END OF 16.**

 **A/N:** I know it isn't much. I just really wanted it out there. Thank you guys for putting up with me! Next stop, Zevil Island!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I am back! Thank you Renaglory for always reviewing! I hope you like this one as well. To all of you silent readers, you know who you are, thank you as well for supporting this fanfic! Please continue reading and reviewing!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter

 **CHAPTER 17**

Leorio stared at the island, overlooking the horizon. He noticed someone approaching him from the side and saw Renée coming down the hall.

Guilt washed over him again, remembering the words they exchanged back at Trick Tower. Before she could pass by him, he gathered enough courage and swallowed his pride. "Ren, I need to talk to you."

The girl stopped and looked back at him, eyebrow raised.

Suddenly, his courage was lost and he found himself feeling awkward around her. He rubbed his nape bashfully. "About last time, in Trick Tower, I want to apologize. I mean you were right and I guess I was just exhausted. The way you said it wasn't okay but you were still right though it stung a bit and-!"

Renée gave a chuckle before laughing completely.

Leorio's brows furrowed and he started getting annoyed. 'This girl. I'm sincerely apologizing here!'

"What's so funny?" the man grumbled.

"You are! Of course I knew you didn't mean it! I didn't either. Don't worry, we're cool." the red-head smiled. Leorio blinked, slightly confused.

"We're cool..?"

"Yeah! Oh, Leorio, can I see who you got? I'm not gonna rat you out, stupid. I just might be able to help you know who that is." she said, seeing his reluctant expression.

The man handed the card he drew and she looked at the number. "How can you know which one this is?" he asked her.

"I checked all of the examinees during the first phase, remember? Oh. This is Ponzu. You know, the girl with a huge and bulky hat? She isn't that dangerous." Renée told him, handing the card back.

"Great, thanks!"

"No problem geezer!" she said, waving as she walked.

"I've told you a hundred times, I'm in my teens!"

The red-head laughed at him and turned the corner to find Gon. He was waiting for her patiently, and when she reached him, he grinned toothily at her.

"What?" she asked, getting irked by his facial expression.

"You apologized to Leorio!"

"Wha-!? I did not!"

"But you helped him. That's as close as you get to apologizing. You're really good-natured, Ren."

"Stop it Gon, that's embarrassing!" she whined, feeling the heat creep up her face. Gon laughed.

"Yo."

The two turned around to see Killua come up to them. He sat down next to Gon and then they were all silent. They watched the waves for a while, feeling the salty wind whip around their hair. Unable to contain the silence, Renée decided to break it.

"Who did you get?" they all asked at the same time.

They blinked in confusion.

"It's a secret." they responded, then they laughed at their silliness.

"Don't worry, I didn't get any of you!" Killua reassured them.

"Me either!" Gon seconded.

"Well, I can't say the same."

The two looked at her, donning on serious expressions. She put her hands up in mock defeat. "It's not like I chose to get it. Don't worry though, I'm not gonna hunt you. I want us all to pass."

"Okay, so who did you get?" Killua questioned.

"Why just me? Let's all show our cards!" she suggested.

"Okay then, on the count of 3. 1, 2, 3!" Gon exclaimed, putting his card out next to the others'.

Gon got 44; Killua got 199; Renée got 99. The last two looked at Gon in disbelief.

"Hisoka?"

"You have the worst luck possible."

The boy smiled in defeat at their words. "You think so too? I'm actually slightly happy. If it was a fight, one-on-one, then I know I'll lose for sure. But the fact that it's only stealing tags, then I have a real shot at this!" he said, determination burning in his eyes. Killua and Renée smiled in admiration at his courage.

"Anyway, who did you get Killua? Obviously, Ren got your number." he chuckled.

"Yeah well she'll regret coming after me."

She glared at him for that comment and whacked him on the head, but he dodged it easily. "Whatever, I'm not helping you!"

"But seriously Ren, I don't suppose you know who 199 is, do you?" Killua asked nonchalantly, as if nothing happened.

"Are you mocking me? Of course I do, it's Umori of the Amori brothers!" Renée scoffed.

Realizing what she just did, she smacked herself on the forehead. "Dammit!" The two boys just laughed at her.

"Thanks, dunce. Hey Gon, don't die okay?" the assassin said, standing up.

The girl glared at him, getting on her feet as well. "You don't say it like that! You say 'be careful' or 'take care of yourself'! Don't be so shy." she scolded him. Killua only scoffed at her words and turned around to walk away.

"Wha-? How dare you ignore me!? Oi old man!"

"Don't die as well, stupid girl. But if you come after me, I won't hold back." he called after her, smirking.

"Psh. If I DO hunt you down, you'll be wishing I held back!"

Gon only laughed at their antics, getting used to it by now. Renée turned towards him and huffed. "Seriously though, Gon, I want you to be careful. I won't be able to show my face to Aunt Mito if something happened to you. Which means I won't be able to go back home, and it will be all your fault."

The boy laughed again. "Killua isn't the only one that's shy." he teased. The red-head rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"Be safe, brother."

He returned the gesture and nodded into her hair, knowing that he will miss her dearly.

It was hot on the island despite its lush forest. The breeze was cool but it rarely came.

Renée could feel sweat dripping down her forehead and she cursed. 'Who knew it would be so hard to find someone in an island? I mean one or two of 'em should be easy prey!'

Feeling her hair stick on her nape, she grumbled in annoyance. "Water sounds wonderful right now." she decided, making her way through the forest.

The red-head expertly found a lake, knowing that denser trees lead to a water source. She scooped up some of the lake water and purified it using 2% tincture of iodine. Renée took a large gulp of it, refilled her bottle and purified it, saving it for later though she made a mental note of where the lake was.

She walked around more, memorizing the island despite the scorching afternoon sun. The girl continued to travel until sundown, but still not a single soul was found.

'Gosh why is it so hard to find someone!?' she thought angrily, punching the leaves of her makeshift bed. Renée lay down on the ground with a huff.

Her eyes lazily watched the stars twinkle and she felt them getting droopy. She didn't realize that she was so tired and that her legs were sore from all the walking.

'I wonder if Gon's okay.' she thought before drifting off to sleep.

The night was very peaceful. In fact, it was too peaceful that it was bothersome.

The man continued to creep up near the lake, knowing his target was there. He had watched her run around for no reason so she must be extremely tired now.

To prove his luck, he found her under a tree, lying down on a bunch of large leaves. He wondered why she was sleeping out in the open. He saw how careful she was when awake, but now she is actually careless. Or maybe carefree?

'It doesn't matter, I can just end this now!' He stabbed his dagger at her throat. On the last minute, Renée jumped away. She was left unscathed except for the few strands of hair the knife got.

The man turned to her, surprised.

"I praise you for your stealth. I didn't feel you coming until you decided to come to the lake. And that dagger is really sharp! Must be pretty valuable huh?" she babbled on.

Getting over his surprise, her attacker lunged towards her. She ducked and rolled, tripping him. In an instant, she was on top of him, her own weapon drawn and pointed threateningly at his head. "Don't move. If you move, I'll stab you." she said in a considerably low voice.

The man laughed nervously. "No, you won't. You can't!"

"I've surprised you once before. I don't think you'd like me to do it again."

This time, he gulped. Even if she was just a little girl, even if she was pure and innocent-looking, he knew she was serious. There was also the issue of the blade, which looked wicked from his point of view.

"Alright, alright. So now what?"

"I want your tag."

The man fished the tag out of his left pocket and threw it towards her as best as he could without being scratched by the sword.

"Do you have any other tags on you?" Renée asked, pocketing the plate.

The man shook his head no and she sighed in disappointment. "Well, at least it's one down. Gotta do something about this." she muttered to herself.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

However, before he received a proper reply, he was knocked out cold by a strong punch to the jaw.

"Sorry mister, but I need to win. I need to help my brother, you see, so I can't be left behind. I think my need is greater than yours. Not that I'm dissing your dreams or anything. There! All done." the red-head spoke to the unconscious man.

She searched him to make sure he really only had one tag and managed to find another one hidden in his boot. The one he gave her was probably a decoy and the one in the boot was his real plate. Whichever the case, those were worth 2 points for her.

Satisfied, she successfully put the man on multiple large leaves that were bent at certain places and then hauled the leaves and gently pushed it towards the middle of the lake, the leaves acting as a boat. "Thanks for the tags!" Renée called out to him while giving a little wave. Then she packed up her things and left to find another place to sleep in.

This day was much like the first one, but unlike before, Renée opted to go through the denser areas instead. She also had no luck in finding another tag.

The thought made her sigh.

'It's been three days since I took that guy's tag. Oddly enough, he didn't follow me. I wonder if he drowned?' Being so distracted by her thoughts, she failed to avoid a large root that was exposed above the soil. Clumsy as she is, Renée tripped and dove nose-first into the dirt.

"Shit! That's the second time I hit my nose! Why, universe!?" the red-head cursed, sitting up immediately and rubbing her bruised nose.

A chuckling voice brought her senses on high alert and she scanned her surroundings. She slightly relaxed when she saw a familiar face.

"You look stupid, stupid." Killua greeted her, still laughing at her blunder.

"You look like an old man, old man." she scoffed at him, straightening up.

He only smirked as he sauntered towards her. As he was walking, Renée noticed that he was being followed, albeit sloppily, by one of the Amori brothers. She was about to say something but Killua just shook his head no. Shrugging, she kept her mouth shut.

"So how's your hunting going? You didn't follow me." the assassin asked.

"You're so full of yourself, I only need one more point. Besides, I'm not into old men."

"I didn't mean it like that, dunce!" he retorted, slightly flustered.

Noticing his discomfort about the topic, she decided to tease him more. "Why are you so defensive? Can it be that you like me?" Renée gasped dramatically. "Oh Killua I never knew! The answer is no!"

Getting over his shock, the boy only rolled his eyes at her antics. "Puh-lease. Who would like you? You're ugly, a dunce, and flat!"

This time, she was taken aback. "Say that again you little bastard!"

"And deaf."

"Why you-!"

A rustle alerted them that the person following them hadn't given up. "Hey Killua, why is he even following you? You're not his target." the red-head asked.

He shrugged. "Probably needs extra points cause he didn't get his target."

"Wow. How wrong is he to have chosen you."

"Aww. I didn't know you thought so highly of me." he teased. Renée felt her face grow hot and she smacked him in the arm.

"Y'know, she is right. I already know you've been following me for days. I admire your persistence but it's getting bothersome. Just come out already." Killua called out.

Nothing.

"Fine. I'll go there instead." he sighed and lazily walked towards a nearby bush.

"Yo Imori. We finally found you. We're finished with ours, did you get your target yet?" two larger Amori brothers, unhidden, asked the one behind the bush. They looked up at Killua and Renée and understanding dawned on them and they proceeded to beat their younger brother up despite his excuses.

"Fine! I'll do it." he said, determined.

His brothers judged him as he approached Killua menacingly. "Hey boy, just give me your tag if you wanna live." he threatened.

Renée laughed at this and Killua remained expressionless. "Stu~pid!" he replied.

Angered, Imori kicked the assassin hard in the gut and Killua fell flat on his back. The girl and the attacker both laughed when this happened and this got the Amori brothers confused.

"Hey girl, why are you laughing at him? Isn't he your friend?" the larger one, Umori, asked.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she replied to them, "I'm not laughing at him. I'm laughing at you idiots." This got them more confused until Killua jumped up from the ground and took a plate out of his pocket. "198 eh? Then that means one of you is 199 right?" he asked them.

Imori panicked and searched his pockets, confirming that the boy really did steal his plate.

"Tsk. Get in formation!" Amori barked at them. The trio dispersed and formed a triangle around the two kids. They were all tense and preparing to fight while the children were just calm and looked slightly bored.

Renée saw Imori getting too close to her and she reacted by kicking him in the gut, causing the poor man to fall unconscious. "That was for my friend." she muttered darkly.

Killua stared at her from the corner of his eye, masking the surprise he felt. 'Friend..?'

Distracted by her triumph, the red-head failed to notice Umori step up behind her until it was too late. Taking advantage of it, the man grabbed her arm and twisted it towards her back and pressing his other arm dangerously tight around her throat.

The assassin turned towards him and glared, making the air around him shift. His eyes looked cold that it made Renée and Umori shiver.

Steeling himself, the larger brother held firmly to the girl. "Just hand over your and Imori's tag then nothing will happen to her." he threatened, cursing himself for squeaking slightly.

Killua detected the slight tremor and smirked. In a blink of an eye, he vanished and reappeared behind Amori, his claws were out and positioned right at the man's throat. "About that, I'd like to see you try."

Amori gulped, silently praying that Umori won't do anything rash. However, the brother just stared Killua down. The assassin wanted none of it and allowed a drop of blood to trickle down Amori's neck.

Renée felt her attacker's grip on her slacken and she took advantage of it. She elbowed him right in the ribs and he gasped for air, letting her go and backing away slightly in the process. Then she swung her sword, scabbard and all, and smacked him across the face, instant KO.

"Umori-!" Amori exclaimed before he was knocked out cold as well.

"You didn't need to be so flashy." Killua scolded her.

"Yeah, but it was taking so long! And it was hurting too much."

"It was all because you got in the way, stupid girl!"

"Ha!? At least I knocked out two of them! How many did you get, old man?"

"Whatever." he shrugged her off and headed for Umori's unconscious form. He took the tag that said 199 and pocketed it, and he threw the card 197 towards Renée who caught it with ease.

She looked at him curiously as he threw the other tag to somewhere far away. "You needed another one right?" he asked, not facing her. She smiled, pocketing the tag and decided not to say anything about it.

"Let's look for a place to sleep, Ren. I haven't slept for days cause of these idiots!"

"I know a place. Try and keep up, old man!"

"Shut up, girly."

Another three days passed and the speakers around the island blared, calling the attention of all the examinees to return to the drop off site.

When Killua and Renée got there, she got worried when she didn't see Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika. The red-head felt like she was being stared at and her eyes darted towards Hisoka.

The jester smirked at her and revealed four tags, none of which was his.

'Then does that mean Gon was successful? If so, where is he?'

The lady called her name and she raised the tags she fished out from her pocket.

"Okay then, I guess that's everyone!"

Renée anxiously bit her lip. 'Gon where are you?'

"Oh, we have three new arrivals!"

"Gon!" The two twelve year olds turned towards the opening and smiled when they saw their friends emerge from the shrubs.

They held up their tags and each of them had two, meaning they all got their targets.

Renée noticed that her brother's smile was different from usual so she made a mental note to ask him later.

"Okay! That concludes the fourth phase! 10 examinees passed!"

 **END OF 17.**

 **A/N:** Sorry for the really late and quite lame update. I'm trying to rush things so I'll do each chapter phase by phase. Thank you very much for supporting me and it was you guys that kept me going this far. I hope you continue doing so cause I love you guys. Happy holidays everyone!


	18. EXTRA

**A/N:** Renaglory, thank you once again for the review. I always enjoy reading them. Idol-Sequence, thank you for your reviews and I also really ship Killua and Renee but things will get rocky between them, just wait! Havanatitiana, thank you for your review and since you asked for it, here you go! An extra just to let you all in on what Killua and Renee did on Zevil Island. To all those that favorited and followed my story as well as to my silent readers, I give you all my thanks. Enjoy this extra!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **EXTRA**

= DAY 4; NIGHT =

That night after the whole fiasco, Killua and Renée sat around the fire they had built. They didn't go to the lake as planned, but they aren't that far from it either.

Killua had reasoned out that the lake was in a clearing where they'll be easily spotted so they should use the trees as cover since it's a denser part of the island.

'But earlier he was all like "Let's go higher up the island where there is no protection and we're farther from the water source!" Stupid-head.' the red-head mocked him in her head.

"Stop that." The boy said, irritated.

"Stop what? I'm not even doing anything, just making our dinner."

"You're also saying bad things about me in your mind. I already admitted you were right about the cave thing."

The girl looked back at him dumbly until she felt the heat rise up her neck. "But I didn't say anything!"

"It's written all over your face, 'stupid-head'! You must be really tired 'cause you could use better insults." Killua smirked as he poked the meat she was roasting with his finger.

Renée swatted his hand hard with a stick and yelled, "Shut up, old man! You don't get to eat anything!"

The assassin clicked his tongue at her and so he snatched a portion of the meat and, before she could do anything, ate it with gusto. With every bite, he seemed to get hungrier because of its delicious flavor.

The bird's meat was very juicy and sweet, which was curious because she had only roasted it. Then he saw a lone petal on the skin which he immediately recognized as honeysuckle.

"Say, isn't honeysuckle poisonous? Not that I have a problem with it since I'm immune." he asked her before she could take a bite.

"Aww, are you worried about me?" she cooed, much to his embarrassment. She giggled at his reaction and bit down on the meat in her hands. She sighed in contentment as its flavor spread in her mouth.

Killua eyed her warily. 'It won't be my fault if she dies. I'll just bury her and tell Gon I didn't see her. Yep, that's what I'm gonna do.'

"The flowers aren't poisonous. It's the berries that you need to watch out for." she smiled as she held the flowers up. "Honeysuckle is very sweet, much like its namesake."

Killua realized that in the dim glow of the campfire, Renée is actually very pretty.

He also found that he liked the way she looked. Red hair in a messy bun, intense gray eyes, slightly tanned skin to contrast his deathly pale complexion, strong and toned muscles, and soft, pink lips. She was also beautiful on the inside as she was kind, selfless, brave, and smart.

He wouldn't mind having a girl like her.

'What the hell am I thinking!? So what if she's attractive? Wait… Scratch that! She isn't attractive at all! She's ugly and flat!' he nodded smugly despite his red face.

"Are you okay? You're all red and smiling to yourself. Are you drunk? I don't think I put a stimulant or any of the sorts in the meat. Besides, aren't you immune?" she snapped him from his thoughts.

Panicking, he opted to say the first thing that came in his mind. "It's just that the chicken is very beautiful…in taste that I think you would become a great woman…epicure hunter!" He smiled awkwardly, inwardly cringing at how poorly he handled his thoughts.

Not noticing how weird his statement was, she gave him a small smile. "Yeah I thought of that too, especially after the second phase where Menchi admitted my cooking was great even though she failed me. But I don't really know how that works and I don't like being limited to that one choice either. Besides, I'm only here for Gon, so that he can find his father. There's not much I want to do."

Understanding what she meant, Killua nodded and solemnly ate his portion. "I also don't know what to do after the Hunter Exam. I took it out of boredom and to escape my family. I guess I'll just keep on running."

"You can always join Gon and I. We'll look for his father. No one has a clue as to where he is so I think that'll make a great adventure. I'm sure Gon would be delighted if you come. You're his best friend."

The silver-head furrowed his brows in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be his best friend?"

"Me? Oh, no. I am his sister, childhood friend, and confidant. You, however, have fallen into a different category in Gon's heart. You are someone he can relate to and can openly be as gross a man could be. As much as I hate to say it, but it's because you're both boys. You'll understand each other more than I can try." she shrugged.

Killua blushed at the thought of being someone's best friend. "Stop that, it's embarrassing."

Renée laughed at his flustered state.

She woke up and her eyes stared at a familiar ceiling.

Looking towards her left, she saw the same family picture.

Oddly enough, she noticed that it was dark, meaning that it was still in the middle of the night.

A crash alerted her to an unwanted presence in the house and she immediately ran towards her closet to retrieve her sword, its maroon shade glinting in the moonlight.

She held the weapon close to her chest, her heart thumping loudly against her ribs. Cold sweat dripped down her back as she listened to unfamiliar footsteps that padded past her room.

Then she heard a scream.

'Mehika!'

She bolted out of her room and ran across the hall where she saw a tall man carrying the limp body of her sister.

"Let her go!" she screamed as her power pulsed.

The man faltered for he didn't see a 6-year old girl with a sword running towards him, he saw a misshapen monster threatening to swallow him whole.

The image vanished in a blink of an eye and he saw his partner stand behind an unconscious red haired little girl.

"I took care of their parents and gave you the easier job of handling the targets. If I hadn't finished quickly, you would've been stabbed by a 6-year old girl. You are getting sloppy, Xing." another man said condescendingly.

In contrast to Xing, he was older and smaller and, though he was toned, he was less bulky. He had slightly long dark hair that reached his shoulders, and an almost bored expression on his face.

This man carried the girl on his shoulders, picked up her weapon, and motioned for Xing to follow him.

"Are you sure it's okay to make a deal with these guys? From what I heard they're assassins. They could've just killed the girls." Xing said to his partner as they walked through the woods.

"The elders don't want them dead. Some sort of superstitious belief, I think. And these assassins were hired for a different purpose. We were hired to do the 'dirtier' work. You shouldn't complain. Work is work. Besides, they've paid us a whole damn lot." he smirked.

The taller man looked at his companion and snorted with glee. "If you say so, Tasha."

Renée woke with a start, her hair sticky with sweat.

Her eyes scanned the surroundings and she found Killua sleeping soundly next to her.

'A dream. About Xing and… Tasha?'

She hugged her knees, not knowing about what to think of her dreams. Everything seemed so real.

Her village.

Her sister.

Her parents.

She was afraid that they were true.

What scared her most was how Tasha was connected to her life. It was more than she could've imagined.

'I took care of their parents…'

Renée shuddered, hugging her knees closer to her chest.

The red-head glanced at her sword and noticed how it gave a maroon sheen under the moonlight, just like in her dream. She held it and hugged it as the child in her dreams did.

'You'll see on the ship.' That was all Tasha had told her, as if he didn't want to explain how he came to possess such an object.

Then she cried.

Heart wrenching sobs escaped her and she couldn't stop them. She buried her face on her knees, letting the tears flow.

Two arms stretched out and cradled her, making her give a startled gasp. Gray eyes met blue and she realized Killua had woken up to comfort her.

"Will you… Will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked tentatively.

Unable to answer him truthfully, Renée just continued to cry uncontrollably. And he let her.

She fell asleep from crying in his arms. Once he was sure she was in REM, the assassin transferred her onto her makeshift leaf-bed.

Killua stared at her sleeping face. Her skin turned blotchy and her eyes became slightly swollen. She still had a bit of mucus running down her nose and he chuckled softly before wiping it with his sleeve.

She was so inexplicably human that it made him feel human.

"This is why you're so beautiful." he sighed, settling down beside her. However, he did not get a bit of sleep as he was worried that she might get nightmares again.

= DAY 5; NOON =

Renée looked awful.

Her eyes were swollen and her hair was a tangled mess. She stunk so much of sweat and soil that every time she inhaled, she gagged at her scent.

Killua made fun of her, saying that it was her "natural scent".

The red-head thwacked him with her sheathed sword and decided to have a quick soak in the lake.

"Refill our bottles before you do! I don't think I'll be able to drink 'Ren germs'!" the silver-head called out.

"Shut up, stupid old man!" she retaliated, but did as he said anyway.

Instead of stripping, she decided to wash herself with her clothes on. Just so she could wash her clothes at the same time. The only thing she removed was her hair tie, which let loose a mass of tangled up red hair.

"What I'd give for a brush." she grumbled.

As she was about to finish washing herself, she decided to submerge whole self under the lake as some form of a final rinse.

She immediately regretted it when she came face to face with a serpent's body that was easily wider than two of her combined.

'That's why that man didn't follow me after I left him on the lake.'

Panicking, Renée clumsily hauled herself towards the grassy shore, but as soon as she reached the surface, she found that she somehow waded into the deeper parts.

"KILLUA!" she yelled desperately.

The assassin immediately heeded to her plea and found her thrashing about in the lake's waters.

"Geez. Now you're telling me you can't swim?" he asked in a bored tone. She responded by thrashing around some more.

Sighing, he made his way into the water. "What sort of islander-!"

He was cut off by a sudden upward force from the water and he finally saw what she was so terrified of.

An enormous fresh water serpent; and Renée was trapped in the middle of it, gasping for air and doing all she could to not die.

The serpent hasn't really spotted them yet, so Killua quickly ducked under the water and swam towards the red-head. He grabbed her by the waist which caused her to panic more and struggle against his grip. Irritated, he clasped his hand over her mouth and pulled her under.

Renée blinked as Killua weaved around the snake's writhing coils. In no time, they reached the surface and both gasped for air.

For some reason, the snake didn't follow them on land, which the red-head was grateful for.

They scrambled to their feet and ran back to their hiding spot.

"How the hell do you manage to get yourself in the tightest spots possible!?" the silver-head complained, panting.

She laughed half-heartedly and looked at his weary face. "They just love me. Don't you know I'm popular?"

Killua couldn't hide the smile playing on his lips, and soon they were laughing on the forest floor.

"I'll build a fire so we can dry our clothes on a branch. When our water runs out, you'll be getting it. What bird do you want to eat next?" she said.

= DAY 6; AFTERNOON =

Killua found them a new place to hide in that was just near the starting point. This way, they could easily run there when time's up.

Renée propped herself on the grass, looking at her phone and debating whether to call Tasha or not.

This internal struggle has been going on since last night and she's become restless.

'I also want to ask about my dreams.'

"Why do you have a phone and Gon doesn't?" the boy asked suddenly.

"It's Aunt Mito's spare phone. She entrusted it to me so that I can reach her if something happened and vice versa." she said showing it to him.

Upon examining it, the silver-head noticed something. "It's an old model."

"Well, Gon and I live on a very small, and somewhat isolated, island. Technology isn't very advanced in our hometown." she harrumphed, snatching the phone back. "Don't you have a phone, you spoiled little rich boy?

"No I don't. I don't even go out much unless when there are missions. During those missions, I only use our family's public phone. I'm not even expected to contact them when I'm through. I'm just expected to finish the job and return home." he said glumly.

"Then how did you know this was an old model?" she wondered.

"My older brother is tech savvy. He's a useless lump of fat but he does know his gadgets very well." Killua smirked, remembering his pig-like brother.

"Do you miss them?"

The assassin was caught off-guard by her question and he thought deeply about the answer.

"I've never been away from home this long and I don't have anywhere to go, but it definitely beats the suffocating mansion and all the horrible things they make me do. So no, I don't miss them. As far as I'm concerned, I'm merely a tool to keep the Zaoldyeck lineage going." he stated honestly.

Renée absorbed all he has said and noted how dreary his life must've been to choose being homeless over family, meals, and a roof over your head.

'I don't even know who my real family is but Gon and Tasha surely beats them.'

Then she remembered her dream about Tasha and she sadly stared at the phone in her hand once more.

Killua noticed how her mood instantly dropped, and he was really curious as to why she's been so sad. "Do you miss them?"

The girl turned towards him and laughed at how he threw her question back. "They're my whole life so yes, Killua, I do." she stated immediately.

"No second thoughts? No doubts?" he tested her.

She sighed again. "Back then there weren't. Now, I'm not so sure."

"Why not?"

"I've been having dreams, Killua, dreams of my childhood before the slave ship. I don't know how it's possible so don't ask me but I'm starting to believe they're true."

"So what makes you doubt the family you have now?" he asked, confused.

"It's Tasha. In my dreams, he killed my parents and took me away from my home. I really don't want to believe that but do you remember what Xing said back in Trick Tower? He knew Tasha like he was an old friend. I'm scared to believe in it because I don't know what would happen now." she choked out, holding in a sob.

Killua thought this over for a while and he gave her a small smile. "Tasha must have known who you are. That's why he took care of you, to atone for his mistakes. He's taking care of you so that he can make up for those times that you weren't because of him. He hid it from you because he didn't know how to tell you something so life-changing. Or something like that."

Renée was amazed at how quickly he pieced that together and smiled back at him. "You really are an old man."

 **END OF EXTRA.**

 **A/N:** And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this, and I've included a little something for all KilluaxRenee shippers. Next up would be the final phase!


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Yes! Finally, a new chapter! I know, I know. Sorry I've been gone for so long, I was busy with school and competitions and events. Anyway, Vere thank you so much for reviewing! sweetchoco-chan thank you so much for the compliment, it means so much to me! And for your questions, all in good time. For all my silent readers, viewers, followers, and favoriters, thank you so so much for all the love and support. And without further ado, the fifth phase.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER** **18**

"To all examinees, please proceed to the Conference Room once your number is called. For now, we start with number 44!" Beans's voice echoed through the PA system.

Renée's eyes quickly averted from it and focused instead on Gon's clenched jaw. "What's wrong?" Kurapika asked the boy.

The islander hesitated. He swallowed hard and decided to just go through with it. "I... Hisoka was my target." he started.

The blonde's brows shot up in surprise whereas Renée's eyes filled with understanding.

"I was so caught up in trying to get his tag that I didn't think of who was following me. I was paralyzed." Gon said quietly as tears pooled in his eyes. "Hisoka killed the man that took my and his tags and he gave them back to me. I tried to return it. I told him I didn't need his sympathy but he just punched me. He said he'll only take it if I can punch him like that." he finished, crying.

"Gon." Renée said softly, unable to formulate words to comfort him.

"I felt so helpless. So useless. That's why I looked for you guys. To prove that I am still useful but the helplessness didn't go away, even after I helped Kurapika and Leorio." the boy wailed.

He continued whimpering, unable to contain his emotions. Warmth suddenly engulfed him and he held onto it for dear life. This made the red-head's heart wrench as she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

Kurapika sighed. "Your shortcomings don't define you, they should strengthen you. All throughout the Exam you kept us going. None of us would be here if it wasn't for you. Especially Leorio and I. I haven't thanked you for that. For it all." the Kurta smiled at him.

Gon stared at the two of them in awe.

Here he was bawling his eyes out and feeling all depressed but his friends didn't think any different of him. They even praised him!

He laughed at himself which startled the two. Then he laughed at them.

"What's going on with you? Crazy." Renée tutted disapprovingly.

Kurapika shook his head at the two but his face was adorned with a smile.

"Number 405, please." Beans interrupted them once more.

"I should get going. Thanks guys, see you!" Gon said running off.

"Geez. No sweetness or grace at all."

The blonde laughed at her words. "But you love him anyway."

"So very much, it's infuriating!" she harrumphed.

The two sat there in comfortable silence until Kurapika decided to break it. "Don't you think you love him too much?" he asked her out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you pour everything into him. Don't you think it's too much?"

Renée looked up at him in confusion. "I don't see how looking after your brother is 'too much'."

"Well that's exactly it, he isn't really your brother. So why dedicate yourself to him? What about you?" Kurapika blurted out.

For some reason, those words stung the red-head really hard. Not the part that she wasn't thinking of her own self, no, but the part where she isn't considered family with Gon.

"First of all, Gon IS my brother. He and I are family no matter what anyone says. I don't need to be blood-relatives with him nor do I need papers to prove it. Second, I dedicate myself to him because he saved me. He gave me a home, a family, a friend. He let me live a normal life. If that isn't a valid reason then I don't know what is. I put his happiness first before my own because that's how it works when you love someone. I guess you never really got the chance to prove that, huh? You wouldn't know how it feels." she spat venomously.

She got the intended reaction from Kurapika: anger.

His eyes dangerously flashed red for a second before it returned to normal but that didn't minimize his rage. "I know exactly how loving someone feels, Renée. I'm looking out for you, aren't I?"

Renée blinked dumbly at his words and could only stare as the blonde stormed away.

'What...was that?' She flushed.

The red-head weaved through the corridors, making sure no one spot her. She was too flustered to face anyone, even Gon and Killua.

Most especially Kurapika.

The thought sent chills down her spine and her face immediately turned scarlet.

She banged her head roughly against the wall causing someone to yelp in surprise. Renée whipped around and saw Killua standing there, looking at her warily.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just clearing my head." she laughed nervously.

"From what, blood?" he asked as he wiped the thin trickle of a dark red liquid from the bridge of her nose. "You could seriously get yourself a concussion. What were you thinking about this time?"

At the question, heat rushed up the girl's face once more and she pulled away from his touch and ran down the hall.

"Ah wait! Geez." he muttered in annoyance but letting her go all the same.

'What am I doing? I'm being stupid.' the red-head scolded herself as she caught her breath.

"Number 402, please proceed to the Conference Room."

Renée rounded the corner and found herself at that exact place. She took in a deep breath to calm herself and went in.

"Congratulations, little miss!" Chairman Netero greeted her upon entry.

The sudden cheer made her jump a little as she didn't expect him to be so light during the Exam. 'Then again, this is the chairman we're talking about.'

"Have a seat! So tell me, how does it feel to be the last female taking the Hunter Exam?" he continued as she sat down.

"Oh. I didn't realize that I was the only one left. I guess it feels weird." she concluded awkwardly.

"Hm. I guess it does. Such a boring reaction. Now, I have four questions for you and your answers may or may not affect your performance during the last phase. So please try to answer honestly." Netero then placed pictures of the different people still in the Exam, excluding her, on the table. "Which of these do you find interesting?"

Renée looked at them one by one, contemplating which one she should pick. "The only people that stand out so much for me is #44, #301, and #99."

The chairman cocked his brow at the last number. "#99? Isn't he your friend?"

"Yeah he is. I don't mean that he's interesting in a bad way, though the other two are. I just don't know so much about Killua. He's quite hard to figure out and that intrigues me cause clearly he's the type of guy to work alone but he stuck with us throughout the Exam. I want to know why he changed himself to adjust to us." the red-head stated simply.

"I see. Well, which of these do you least want to fight?"

"Well that would be #403 to #405 as well as #99. They are my friends and it would be difficult for me to fight them."

"Very well. For my third question-"

"It's the fourth isn't it?"

The chairman was caught off-guard for a moment. "Huh?"

"Well first you asked me which was interesting then you asked me if Killua is my friend, the third one is which one I want to fight the least so this is the fourth question." Renée stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"The one about #99 didn't count!" he yelled then he cleared his throat. "Now, for my THIRD question, do you know what your sword is?"

"It's a small katana. I don't know the proper term for it but-"

"I meant do you know what it symbolizes." the old man cut her explanation off which didn't bother her at all.

"Symbol? I don't know about that but Tasha gave it to me as a gift."

"You're only half right. It is meant to be a gift, but your weapon is much more sacred than that." the chairman said sagely. Renée waited for him to continue, to explain what makes her sword sacred, but he didn't say any more about the blade.

"Last question, do you wish to look for your other half?"

"My other half? Like a life partner?" she asked, her face flaring again.

"Yes, of sorts. I know where your twin is. You're aware you have one, yes?"

That caught the girl's attention. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Netero chuckled mirthlessly and gave her a knowing look. "It's been 6 years. There should be a pull by now. I'm sure you understand what I mean. Perhaps it comes in visions or maybe even as a dream?" he asked, fishing for the truth.

Renée was stumped with his 'guesses'. They were too accurate and the fact that he knows about her origin, better than she does, confirms everything she's been suspicious about. "I.. How.. You..?"

"One of your Elders was a dear friend of mine. I know of his mistakes. For years I tried looking for you both, in secret of course, and I only ever did see your twin. Until today."

"They're real. The Elders, the Chief, the people in the village."

"Yes. Your sister has been trying to contact you-"

"So where is she!?" the red-head slammed her hands on the desk in urgency.

Chairman Netero gave a mischievous smile and his response sent a chill down her spine.

For three days Renée avoided everyone.

She easily found an empty room and locked herself in it. She needed to think about everything, what she was willing to risk for a sister she never knew, and what would everyone say if she did try. It will be dangerous, that's all she knew.

When Beans had announced via intercom that they had landed on a hotel that was run by the Hunter Association, she took it as her cue to leave the room and everything she thought of in it. 'No one needs to know.'

The Chairman led the remaining Examinees to an empty meeting hall to explain the Last Phase's mechanics.

"The last trial you would have to face to get your license is to have a one-on-one fight with each other! I personally arranged the tournament on who you would fight so it won't be random." he explained as he pulled the cover off of the moveable board behind him.

A series of gasps and murmurs erupted in the room.

Renée found her number and saw that her first match would either be Gon or Hanzo. After that, it would be against Pokkle and then Killua. 'How irritating. That old man didn't consider my answers back in the interview at all.'

"Does this all mean that there would only be one winner?" Hanzo piped up.

"Hm? Oh not at all! On the contrary, there would only be one loser. For example, between your and Gon's match, whoever loses fights with Renée then whoever loses there moves up along the chart. So each of you have at least 3 chances to win. However there are rules, you are allowed to use weapons in these matches but you are STRICTLY not allowed to kill your opponent. If you do, then you would be immediately disqualified and the rest would automatically pass the Exam. The only way for you to win your match is when your opponent admits defeat. Is everything clear?"

For a while, nobody spoke, contemplating their chances to win.

"The chart is uneven. Some have more than 3 chances to win like Gon and I. Why is that?" the lone girl asked.

"Well we have our own way of grading examinees and those that ranked higher were given more chances. Those who ranked lower were still given 3 chances to win though." he explained coolly.

"That doesn't sound right. Will you tell how you graded us?" Killua, unhappy with his ranking, demanded.

"Of course not!" Netero stuck his tongue out, irritating Killua. The rest chuckled at the display.

"Why not!?"

"Simply because it's confidential! But I can tell you our method. You were all ultimately judged on three things: physical ability, mental ability, and overall impression. Since all of you have reached the Last Phase, the first two categories are already a bonus. What we're looking at now is impression, and that is what can't be simply explained because we judge your potential as hunters, and your placing in the tournament reflects that." the old man explained.

"So simply put, you checked whether you liked us or not." Kurapika deadpanned.

"It sounds wrong when you say that, but I guess that's one way of saying it. Since that much has been explained, I guess we could move on to the first tournament: Gon against Hanzo."

Renée found Gon before the rest moved to the side, and she hugged him.

"Hey. How've you been?" he asked her and that made her feel guilty because she hadn't told him anything at all. "I'll explain that later. For now, good luck. Don't do anything stupid."

At that, a man in a suit and sunglasses approached them and cleared his throat. The red-head understood and walked to the sidelines, standing right next to Killua. While Hanzo and the man were speaking, the girl nudged her friend. "Not happy with your placing?" she teased.

"Yeah but I'm more sour with the fact you were gone for the past few days. Gon was so worried. Where were you anyway?" he asked half-angry, half-worried.

"I was just in a room on the ship. Thinking of things." she admitted vaguely.

"Of what?"

"Dammit! Gon! Just win in the next round!" Leorio yelled, catching the two twelve-year olds' attention.

Renée's body went rigid when she saw her brother lying on the ground, bleeding and beaten up. Hanzo was stopping at nothing to make Gon admit defeat and it pained her to see him that way. Her fists clenched, unable to direct her anger.

"Say it or I'll break your arm." the ninja threatened.

"Gon! Just-!"

"Never!" A crack was heard followed by an ear-shattering scream.

The boy stayed limp on the ground. Killua looked at him without sympathy. 'That's right Gon. You're too naïve. It's not enough to just dream and have a goal, you also have to be strong. You have to be stronger than you are now because everyone else would always be a step higher than you. Do you see now, the difference of reality?' he mocked in his head.

"Kurapika, if that guy does anything else to Gon, don't stop me." Leorio muttered angrily to the blonde next to him.

"Me? Why would I do that?" the Kurta replied darkly, his eyes shining scarlet.

The assassin eyed their exchange indifferently then he turned to Renée and his eyes widened slightly at the dark and oppressive feeling coming from her. Her gray eyes were stormier than usual, her jaw clenched impossibly tight, and her fists were dripping with blood.

Killua backed away from her, terrified and confused at the same time. It seems it wasn't just him that noticed, Kurapika glanced her way as well as Hisoka, Gittarackur, all of the Examiners, and Hanzo, while doing his finger-stand. The room felt like the temperature dropped below zero, though everyone was sweating.

"W-what is that?" Leorio asked, frightened.

It was because of that unnerving cold that Gon shuddered awake and, while everyone was distracted, he kicked the ninja's arm thus toppling him over. This surprised everyone and their attention turned back towards the match.

The dark-haired boy looked at Renée and she calmed down, releasing her anger. The room felt lighter and everyone relaxed just a little.

Killua continued to glare at the red-head's back, not knowing how she was able to do that. 'Just like my older brother.'

Gon stood with great difficulty and he held his broken arm gingerly. "You were talking too much." he rasped.

"I let you kick me just now." Hanzo admitted, sitting up.

"Liar! Kick his ass Gon!" Leorio cheered.

Hanzo stood up and revealed the hidden blade that was up his sleeve. "Fine. If a break won't do it, I'll just amputate. Give up, or you'll lose a leg, got it?"

"No." the boy said stubbornly.

"What's the matter with you!? You really wanna go through with this!?" Baldie asked exasperatedly.

"I don't want to lose my leg, but I don't want to lose either so we have to think of something else. Besides, if you cut my leg, I'll just bleed to death and you'll lose plus my sister's gonna kill you, and we wouldn't want that." Gon told him, frowning.

At that statement everyone, save for Hanzo and Killua, laughed loudly. The room felt totally light and all of the tension brought by the match was dispelled.

'What's happening? Why's everyone laughing? Gon is losing. Isn't he?' the silver-head looked around in irritation. Even Renée was chuckling.

The moment was destroyed when the ninja swiftly placed the blade on Gon's forehead, allowing a trickle of blood to flow. "Just say you give up. It's three simple words, it's not so hard to say. You can always try again in the next match, if not then maybe next year."

"I told you, I can't do that. I have a feeling that if I give up now, I would never be able to find my father ever again. I don't want to face him saying I gave up at some point in my journey. I also really don't want to fight Ren, she's my sister."

Everyone held their breaths, waiting for another one-sided beating. Hanzo sighed and sheathed his blade. "I give up." he said.

Gon blinked in confusion, absorbing what he said. When it registered, he chased after Baldie and stopped him. "You can't give up! We need to keep fighting until I win!"

"You've already won, idiot! What else do you want!?"

"I want to win on my own terms!"

"Ha!? You want us to work and think of a way that can make you feel better about your win?" Hanzo asked, eyebrow twitching.

"Exactly!" Gon said, satisfied he got the message.

The ninja responded by punching him, resulting in knocking him out. "Hey referee, I gave up okay? He won. He'll try to refuse the license but he can't return it, right? Make sure he takes it." he said, walking away as the referee carried Gon to the infirmary.

He was once again stopped, this time by Killua. "Why'd you let him win? There were lots of ways to make him admit defeat, given your capabilities, so why?"

Hanzo looked down at the boy's furious eyes and sighed. "In my profession, when I torture people, I'm already used to seeing them look at me with eyes filled with hatred. Sometimes, it makes it easier to live with. However, Gon's eyes didn't show me that. He was not angry even though I just broke his arm and threatened to cut off his leg. It's like his eyes already forgot about it. If I had to have a reason, I guess it would be because he won me over."

The ninja walked off to the sidelines with the rest as Kurapika and Hisoka took the floor. Killua mulled over what Hanzo had said and found it hard to believe that Gon still won despite being so weak against his opponent.

He looked at Renée and saw how focused she was at the fight, silently cheering Kurapika on. 'Would she be that way too? Having some sort of cheat code in life?'

The match didn't drag out too long and both were only left with minor injuries. Hisoka whispered something in the blonde's ear which made his eyes turn red for a moment. The jester then admitted defeat.

Renée took a deep breath as she and Hanzo walked towards the center.

"So you're his sister?"

"Yeah."

"You're stronger than him." Hanzo stated, referring to the feeling she gave off during his and Gon's match.

"Something like that. I'm also less naïve and quite unforgiving. Think you can deal with a little hate?" she grinned wickedly.

The ninja smirked and got into a stance, "Bring it on."

Renée dashed forward and gave the ninja a punch in his gut. The impact made Hanzo skid backwards and cough a little but he managed to stay upright.

"That was a test to see how strong you are. You passed." he grunted.

The red-head scoffed and just continued dashing towards him, punching him in his weak spots, making sure to punch the gut harder than the others.

When Baldie had had enough, he revealed the blade underneath his sleeve and slashed at her and managed to rip her jacket in the front.

Renée frowned, "This is my favorite jacket."

Hanzo ignored that comment and continued to slash at her while she ducked and dodged before getting a chance to unsheathe her own weapon and parry his.

The two blades clashed furiously with each other and the bystanders looked on in awe. "It's amazing, she can keep up with him. Not only that, but Hanzo actually looks like he's in pain. Those punches were done for good measure." Kurapika praised Renée.

Leorio nodded at his statement, unable to take his eyes off the display.

Killua was also dumbstruck. This was not the same scared, crybaby girl that he looked after on Zevil Island. This girl was much stronger and much more angry. It made him actually rethink how much he knew about her and respect her love for her brother.

The two fighters momentarily stepped away from each other, both exhausted from their exchange of blows. Renée had a cut on her arm and leg while Hanzo had bruises on his arms and a busted lip.

The two stared at each other when suddenly, Hanzo chuckled then gave a full-blown laugh. Everyone else looked at him confused, unsure of what exactly happened.

"Maybe you hit him on the head too hard?" Leorio asked the girl.

"I don't think so?" she pondered on where she hit him, not remembering if she landed one on his temple.

When Hanzo's laughter finally died down, he looked at Renée with tears in his eyes. "You are one heck of a fighter. I get why old blondie over there likes you. Just because I enjoyed the fight, I'm giving up on this one. Good job, kid." he said, patting her on the shoulder.

All eyes turned to Kurapika whose face was as red as the girl's. The atmosphere was awkward and a pregnant silence hung in the air.

"You have a thing for Ren?" Leorio asked in pure disbelief. "You're a pedophile!"

"Shut up!" The two teens squabbled again like children and the fights resumed.

Renée walked back to the side, standing right next to Killua, before she slumped to the ground.

"Do you like him as well?" the silver-head asked suddenly.

The girl looked up at him, confused. "Of course I like him. We're friends."

The assassin clicked his tongue at her answer, aware that she was being evasive. 'Was this why she didn't hang with us for days? Stupid blonde.'

Hanzo and Pokkle's fight only lasted for an instant, the ninja emerging victorious. Hisoka and Bodoro's fight was as quick as Kurapika's and ended the same way, but this time the jester won. Killua and Pokkle were at the center but before anything could happen, the assassin admitted defeat with a cocky smirk, saying that the archer was too weak and boring. Leorio and Bodoro's fight were put off for a while because the latter was still recovering from his wounds and so Killua and Gittarackur stepped up.

That was where, in Kurapika's opinion, everything went horribly, horribly wrong.

END OF 18.

 **A/N:** It's lame, I know. That very long wait for this. I was supposed to post this the other day but the internet crashed and it was left waiting for a whole day. I'm working on the next chapter and I hope to post it real soon. Like really, really soon. Thank you for bearing with me, and if it's against your own will to bear with me, thank you all the same. Please review!


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I'm back in record time! It's been a week(?) I think and that wasn't too long, was it? Renaglory thank you for your review and it's so nice to hear from you again! Alice, merci beaucoup! J'apprécie votre examen. havanatitiana thank you for that review and I'm glad you liked the extra! To all my silent readers, followers, and favoriters, I appreciate your support and love. And now the moment you're all waiting for, chapter 19.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 19**

Kurapika sighed for the nth time that day.

They were now having an orientation regarding the use and other benefits of their Hunter License. He looked around and saw that everyone was wearing the same expression he was: grim.

He closed his eyes and saw her crying face. 'You're right Kurapika, I need to think of myself now.', she said.

Unable to take the silence, the blonde decided to release himself from his guilt by clearing Renée's name. "Chairman about the-!"

The door burst open and he was stopped mid-sentence by Gon's forceful entrance. All heads turned to him as he stomped towards a pale, long-haired man that was sitting on the second row.

"Where is Killua?" the boy asked, seething.

"I beg your pardon?" Illumi answered monotonously.

Gon grabbed his wrist and threw him out of his seat. "Where is Killua? What did you do to him?" he repeated, tightening his grip on the man's arm.

Illumi stared blankly at the boy's hand and didn't show any sign of pain when he felt his bones breaking. He glanced at Gon's furious eyes and it reminded him of how that girl had looked at him.

"You make it sound like I kidnapped him. He went of his own free will."

"You brainwashed him! He wouldn't have gone home on his own. You should apologize to him!"

"Whatever for?"

Gon growled at his responses. "You don't qualify to be his brother."

Illumi cocked his head to the side innocently, "There are qualifications to be a brother?"

"There are no qualifications to be a friend either! All you have to do is be kind and support him."

"Like your sister did?"

Everything went silent after his statement. Kurapika looked away sadly as did Leorio and Hanzo. Gon's eyes wavered and filled with sorrow, his grip on the man's arm loosening. Illumi, insensitive to the mood, tried to reach out to him.

The hairs on his nape stood and Gon immediately jumped back. "I will get Killua back, then you'll apologize to Ren!" he said angrily.

"Enough!" Chairman Netero said, clapping his hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "Gon, we were about to discuss that before you came in. Kurapika and Leorio have both declared their claims."

As if only noticing them, the boy's eyes turned towards his friends in surprise.

Kurapika nodded and stood. "Chairman, Killua did not deserve to be disqualified because Renée, already a Hunter by then, intervened in their fight. She was provoked by Illumi and we all know why she acted that way, but Killua should not be disqualified for something an already Hunter did."

"Though you have a point, but she still caused havoc in a fight between non-Hunters. It was their fight, not hers. The rule that if you intervene on a fighter's behalf, the fighter would be disqualified still applies." the old man replied coolly.

The blonde bit his lip in frustration.

"But why are you doing nothing on the fact that it was provocation and that Illumi brainwashed Killua after the match?" Leorio stood up angrily.

"The part where it was provocation is something we can do nothing about. It may be used as a technique or strategy to rattle one's opponent. The brainwashing, however, is just mere speculation. There is no viable proof that it occurred."

"Besides, if brainwashing and provocation was a key factor in those matches, then don't you think blondie would have already been disqualified? His match with Hisoka was quite peculiar." Pokkle piped up.

Kurapika glared at his back. "I don't have anything to explain to someone who did not even fight to win." he bit back.

The archer let out a cry of outrage and got into a stance.

"Stop it! This is not the time to be fighting with each other. If you have to do something to make yourself feel better of your win, then do it. Make yourself worthy of your title in the future." Gon said harshly, immediately stopping the two.

"Gon is right. In the end, Killua was still disqualified. We must all move on. Everyone, take a seat, Beans will continue with the orientation." Netero said calmly.

The blob-man went up on the platform and cheerfully explained the uses of a Hunter's License.

"Kukuroo Mountain right? I'll look that up now." Kurapika said as he sat down in front of the computer at the hotel's business center.

As the blonde clacked away, Gon thought of his conversation with Illumi earlier, after the orientation. He said that Killua went home after Renée made him lose by default. He said that the silver-head wanted to kill her for that. 'That's wrong. Killua would never hurt Ren. Satotz said that Killua acted weirdly. Ren is just...hurt now.'

"Hey Gon, Kukuroo Mountain is in Padokea. According to the internet, the place isn't hostile and even welcomes tourists to view the mountain. What do you think?" the Kurta asked him.

"Yeah, we take it!" the boy said, determined.

"When do we go?" Leorio muttered, scratching his head.

"As soon as possible!"

"Alright, three tickets to Padokea, leaving tonight. Let's go?" Kurapika asked.

"Definitely!" the two answered at the same time.

"Gon." The three turned and saw Satotz walking towards them before they managed to leave the courtyard.

Kurapika and Leorio walked farther and allowed the two some privacy as it seemed serious.

"I almost forgot to give you this. You were in such a rush to confront Illumi, I didn't have a chance earlier." the man said as he handed him a folded up piece of paper. In the front, Gon's name was written in red ink and he immediately recognized Renée's handwriting.

"This is... She gave you this before she-?"

"Yes. She didn't say anything and figured I would be able to give it to you without prying. Renée was sad when she left, I hope that you can help her when you do find her."

Gon gave out a shaky breath and held the letter tightly in his hands, "I promise that I would. This time, I'll watch out for her. Thank you Satotz." The boy turned around to meet his friends.

"Oh and Gon!"

"Hm?"

"Good luck."

The islander grinned wolfishly and waved goodbye at the examiner.

The three took a cab, but in the end, they ran the rest of the way towards the airport, laughing all throughout the way. They barely made it on time and got on the airship just before it took off. Leorio passed out from exhaustion when he sat down and he started snoring almost immediately. The two chuckled at him as they sat down as well.

"Say Kurapika, what exactly happened during Killua and Illumi's match?"

The blonde flinched at his question, clearly not expecting to be interrogated.

Noticing that he got flustered, Gon tried to amend it, "I mean, Satotz didn't really go into the details so I thought I could hear it from another point of view!"

Kurapika still felt uncomfortable discussing what had happened, knowing that it wasn't his place to tell. 'But then, who else would tell him?'

"I don't know where to start. After you were knocked out and brought away, Renée faced Hanzo. She was going really great at it actually and she made him admit defeat. She did it for you. Everything was going quite well with the matches, that is until Killua faced Illumi who was disguised as Gittarackur."

FLASHBACK:

"It's been a while, Kil."

The said boy was stopped in his tracks and he looked at the pinned man curiously.

Gittarackur removed the pins on his face, one at a time, and his face disgustingly morphed into the face of a man who had pale complexion, long hair, and a dark abyss for eyes.

Killua started to sweat and tremble before the sight of the man im front of him. "B-brother... Illumi."

"Yo."

All of the onlookers were surprised by this revelation.

"Brother!? As in Zaoldyeck brother!?" Leorio yelled, aghast.

Renée looked at the man and shivered 'He is too strong. Killua will be able to handle him, but with great difficulty.' The red-head looked at her friend and saw that he was sweating buckets, his fists clenched tightly, and his chin was quaking. "Killua..." she muttered in worry.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Kil. I didn't know you wanted to be a Hunter." Illumi said casually.

"I... I didn't. I just thought I'd take the Exam." the silver-head replied robotically.

"Oh! That's wonderful then. You shouldn't even be outside the house, actually. I heard what you did. You cut up mom and Milluki. She was crying."

"Any mother would cry if their son did that to them." Leorio muttered.

"Tears of joy." Illumi deadpanned, hearing him. "She's so happy that you've grown, but she's also very worried about you. She asked me to look for you. I didn't think I'd find you here though. I needed the license for my next job so this is all coincidental."

Renée glared daggers at the man. 'Liar.'

Killua just listened to his brother, rooted at the spot he was on. He dared not move, lest something happened to him.

"What's wrong, Kil? Oh yes, the fight. Well since you don't want to be a Hunter, give up now. You're not fit to be a Hunter nor will you fit in the outside world. Do you know why? Because you are a killer. You were raised to be a killer and nothing more. There is nothing that you desire other than to kill." Illumi stated monotonously.

Renée saw wisps of colored air come out from him as he said those words, and she knew immediately that he was brainwashing Killua.

"You're wrong."

Illumi masked the surprise he felt when he realized that his brother had talked back to him. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're wrong! I'm tired of killing. I left the house because I felt suffocated by our profession. Now that I've seen the outside world for myself, I have something that I truly want!" the silver-head heaved, as if speaking taxed him much energy.

"Tell me what it is." the man challenged him.

"I... It's..."

"There's nothing, is there?"

"There is! I want to be friends with Gon and Ren!" Killua yelled, then bit his tongue for his outburst.

Illumi turned his head to the left and his gaze met the girl's. "With them? You don't want to be friends with them. What you're feeling now is that you are dazzled by them and you are contemplating whether or not you can kill them. That is all."

"Don't listen to him, old man! Can't you see? We're already friends, Killua. You don't have to be so afraid."

Renée's voice brought the boy back from his daze and he looked at her, warmth immediately engulfing him. "We're already friends..?"

"Of course, dummy! Gon and I consider you as our best friend. Kurapika and Leorio are your friends too. You're part of us!"

At her words, Killua smiled and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Illumi stared at the girl icily. He did not like where this was going and he must protect his little brother, whatever it may take. "You're familiar, girl."

All eyes turned back to Illumi when he spoke.

"I haven't met the likes of you, stupid."

The man raised his brows at her statement. "I'm afraid I'm not stupid. You have memory loss." at his words, his own memory was tugged and he realized the truth in his statement. "It's you. That girl from the tribe. You remember her, don't you Kil?"

"Brother, please don't." Killua stuttered.

"Why? Haven't you told her? Aren't you friends? She deserves to know."

The silver-head looked at his brother fearfully, begging him in his head to not say a word.

Illumi was oblivious to it all. "You, Miss Godfrei, are a special case to us Zaoldyecks. You're the only target we weren't allowed to kill."

"What are you blabbering about?" Renée said, trying to not be intimidated by his words.

"Spare me your act. I know that you have no memory of your origin. Every memory of your past life was wiped out. I know you're curious. Too bad we couldn't do the same for your sister, Mehika was it?" he continued, feigning innocence.

"What..? What do you know about her?" the red-head took the bait.

"Brother, please stop." Killua begged again.

Pretending he didn't hear his plea, Illumi continued attacking the girl's mind. "You've got Kil to thank for doing this. For taking your life away. He was the one who singlehandedly ruined your life."

"Stop it, please!" the boy choked.

The girl looked at Illumi and Killua, confused. "Killua, what is he talking about?"

"That's right, Kil. Maybe you should tell her."

Killua looked at Renée, his eyes watering. "Ren I... I didn't know back then. I... It was-!"

"He's responsible for making you forget your past. He's the one who separated you and your sister." the man finished for him.

It took time to let the girl absorb his words. She debated whether they were the truth, though very much hoping that it was a lie. One look at Killua's guilty face and she knew it was real.

Renée laughed mirthlessly and said, "You lie! You're all liars! That's a Zaoldyeck skill right, lying?" She continued giggling but the serious expression of the assassins made her stop. "It can't be true, right old man?" she asked in a small voice.

"I tried, no, I wanted to tell you sooner. I just couldn't find the right time." Killua responded in an equally tiny voice, just above a whisper.

"Now do you see? We are killers. Killua is a killer. Nothing will change that. So give up, Kil, and go home." Illumi said.

The red-head saw the colored air once more and she snapped. She leaped in the air towards him, drew her sword, and slashed at his chest.

The man barely had time to react but managed to avoid being seriously wounded, the shallow cut bleeding from his front. "You're fast."

"And you should stop brainwashing him!" Renée yelled, tears flowing from her eyes.

A whistle was sounded and the crowd's attention was brought towards the referee. "Interference! Killua is disqualified, the Exam is over!"

Kurapika and Leorio were stunned speechless.

Renée was shocked as well but did not show any of the guilt she felt for the feeling that was burning in her chest and coursing through her veins was anger. Anger that was more than what she felt against Hanzo. It felt strange to have this unimaginably fierce power but she knew who she wanted to take it out on.

Illumi marveled at her power. 'Stronger than Alluka. She will be nice to utilize.'

Hisoka licked his lips in anticipation, wanting her to quickly attack and show him how grown up she is.

Killua shivered and perspired at the same time, unable to tolerate the feeling in the air. Something in his head triggered and everything went blank.

He attacked Renée, claws out.

The girl lost focus on her newfound strength but managed to respond and shoved him back after he left a deep cut across her cheek.

Kurapika and Leorio ran to protect her before the silver-head came again.

"Are you okay?" the dark haired man inquired, glancing at her pale face.

She nodded dumbly, touching her cheek that was wet with blood.

The young assassin growled and was about to pounce once more but he was blocked by Bodoro, to which proved fatal for the latter.

As the old man fell to the ground, Killua came back to his senses and he looked fearfully towards his friends and brother. He saw the red-head's bloody face and looked at his hands to see that it was tainted with red. Panicking, the boy turned and ran out the door.

"Killua!" Renée ran after him.

"Renée, don't!" Kurapika called after her.

The red-head managed to catch up to him and she grabbed his hand, effectively stopping him. "Killua, please, tell me is it true? What that bastard said, is it true?"

The boy looked at her face and saw the tears that were about to fall. "I... I wanted to tell you. I was going to, but not like this. I'm sorry." he said somberly, wiping off her tears and some blood.

"Then you know! You know where my sister is?" she asked, clenching fistfuls of his shirt.

Killua looked at her sadly, "I don't." The boy hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. "Tell Gon I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you too, Ren. It was fun."

Just like that, the assassin was gone.

Kurapika caught up to her and she faced him. "Are you alright?" He inwardly cringed at his question. 'Obviously not. Good going Kurapika.'

Renée looked down sheepishly, suddenly aware of her disheveled state. "I just... I wanted to know who I am."

"I know."

"But then Killua-! And Gon-!" she guffawed nervously then her lip trembled again. "You're right Kurapika, I need to think of myself now."

The blonde was unable to say anything more as she walked away, heading towards the infirmary.

After she got patched up and washed, the red-head stayed by Gon's bedside for a while.

Satotz came in and saw her sitting there holding the boy's with a morose expression on her face. He cleared his throat to let his presence be known.

Renée just looked at him as he walked towards her and sat at the empty chair across from her.

They were in silence for a while.

The girl stood, "When you tell him, don't tell him about what that man said to me. I would want to share that myself."

Satotz just nodded.

She looked at him before fishing in her pocket for a piece of paper and handing it to him. "Please make sure to give this to him when he wakes. You don't have to say anything about it. He'll know."

The examiner took it and the red-head turned to leave.

"Renée, your Hunter License-!"

"I know where. Don't worry."

Satotz looked at her sympathetically. "Be careful."

Nodding her head slightly, she got out the door, coming face to face with the Chairman.

"So you're going?" he asked seriously.

"Yes."

He nodded somberly and gave her a folder.

Renée opened it and took her license from within. Not even sparing him a glance or a word of thanks, the red-head walked away.

PRESENT TIME:

Gon mulled over what Kurapika said that night.

He felt sad that he wasn't able to do anything to help her; that he wasn't there to even console her. He felt even worse knowing that he didn't understand her situation, not even thought about it. He was so caught up with his mission in life that he forgot the people around him.

He opened the letter and wasn't surprised it contained only one phrase:

 _'I'm sorry. To Whale Island.'_

He folded it up and carefully placed it in his bag.

'I'm coming Ren, no, we're coming.'

 **END OF 19.**

 **A/N:** So tell me your thoughts? After this I would skip the part about retrieving Killua and their adventures in Heaven's Arena. It will all continue as in the manga or anime. The next chapter will start at the time Gon and Killua are heading to Whale Island. What do you think will happen? Please review!


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I'm back with another lame update! Sorry for taking so long because I was busy with competitions and events and other stuff. Anyway, enough about me! Havantitiana thank you so much for the review! I'm glad that the emotion I wanted to transmit was felt and I was really fretting over it. Your review calmed me. Guest thank you for that motivational review! It got me going and I hope this doesn't disappoint you. For everyone, I love you all!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 20**

The waves made the ship bob up and down but that didn't diminish the day's beauty. The captain barked orders to his men and the crew can be heard running all over the place.

Killua looked up and saw the sky dotted with clouds, giving the Earth a lively feel. His blue eyes spotted his friend up the mast and he decided to climb up to greet him.

Before he could even utter anything though, Gon decided to do it himself. "Look Killua, there's Whale Island! We're almost there!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah." the silver-head muttered. Looking at the iconically named island, Killua felt a knot tighten uncomfortably in his stomach.

Somewhere on the island would be the girl he did wrong. The one girl he cared about and he's scared to face her. 'What do I say? "Hi Ren, it's me again. How's the wound I gave healing up? Are you still upset that I ruined your life?" Yup. That would be it.'

"She'll be happy to see you." Gon said suddenly. He noticed that the assassin had gone quiet and he can correctly guess why.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Killua frowned.

"Ren would be happy to see you. Don't worry so much." he laughed.

The silver-head just sighed and looked at the island as if he would spot her somehow.

Soon, the ship reached the docks and both boys disembarked after they thanked the captain. They walked in silence upwards the hill where Gon's house would be.

Killua looked around and observed how the people are enthusiastic and loud, and everything was quite rural. It really is a fisherman's island. 'Was Ren this lively in town too?'

"There it is!" Gon's voice brought him back to reality and he looked at where his friend was pointing. Seeing as that it was the only house on the hill made it completely hard to miss.

The islander ran towards it, beckoning him to do the same. Killua took a deep breath before following him towards the backdoor where a woman with red-orange hair was hanging laundry.

"Aunt Mito!"

The woman startled and she looked to her side to face Gon. As if only processing that he was actually there, Mito's eyes filled with tears and she immediately reached to embrace him. "Gon, you're back! What took you so long? And you only wrote one letter! Geez!"

"Aunt Mito, this is my friend Killua." Gon said laughing at her rants. At the sudden introduction, Killua felt awkward under the woman's scrutinizing gaze as he said hello.

"Hello Killua, it's so nice to see that Gon has a friend! Come inside and I'll prepare something for you to eat. Mom, Gon's home!" Mito ushered the boys in then she rummaged the cabinets in search of something to cook. "You didn't even say you were coming back, Gon! You left me unprepared!"

The said boy just laughed it off. "Anything's fine Aunt Mito! By the way, have you seen Ren? Where is she? Where's Tasha?"

Killua swallowed hard at the mention of her name and he waited for her to answer but Mito stood there, frozen.

"Aunt Mito? What's wrong?" Gon asked, frowning.

Grandma walked in and noticed that the atmosphere was different. She cleared her throat, startling Mito, and smiled to the boys. "Why don't you two have a bath first? You must always be clean before a meal."

"But-!"

"Go on."

Gon sighed and nodded then led Killua upstairs. The silver-head looked back and saw that the two women wore grim expressions and that knot in his stomach became tighter.

In a small, dark room sat a girl of 13. Her red hair was cut recently, or rather chopped. Her face was devoid of any emotion but her eyes were as calculating as ever. She seemed to be staring blankly outside the window.

Mito walked up the stairs apprehensively, as if she would disturb. Her heart grew heavier with each step she made towards the shared room of Gon and Renée.

Slowly, the door opened and the red-head craned her neck towards it, curious but not too peeved. It can be seen that something was on her neck. Were those veins?

Mito breathed in heavily as she stood at the doorway, as if it exhausted her to do so. "Oh Renée."

Renée hopped off the ledge she was sitting on and approached the door timidly.

The woman faltered, as if the sight of it scared her, she grabbed onto the door frame as sobs escaped her body.

"What is it?" the red-head said, looking up. She noticed the cross on his forehead, unhidden from his slicked back hair. "Is it time to go, Chrollo?" The man nodded curtly, that gentle smile never leaving his lips. He draped his arm around her shoulders and led her outside.

Mito sighed as she entered the empty room and she took something from the dresser. A letter. On the front, written in red ink, were two words: 'I'm sorry'.

The woman clutched it tightly, making her way towards the kitchen. She heard laughter come from the bathroom and it ached her heart to know it would not last.

"Mito."

Her head whipped towards her right and she saw her mother waiting for her. The elder smiled, encouraging her. "He needs to know."

Mito nodded and continued making her way down. The two ladies set the table as the boys finished dressing and headed down.

"Good. Let's eat!"

The four sat down, said grace, and helped themselves to generous heaps of food. However, Gon lost his appetite quickly and he resorted to playing with his food.

Mito noticed this and she called him out for it. "What's wrong? Is what I cooked not delicious?"

"It is, Aunt Mito. It's just that... Where's Ren and Tasha? Why aren't they eating with us?"

Killua swallowed the last spoonful of his food and he felt his stomach flip uncomfortably.

The silence grew pregnant and hung heavily in the air.

"She's... They aren't here anymore, Gon."

The boy threw her a confused look, "What do you mean? Where are they?"

"When Renée came home, she was not quite herself. I worried that something happened to you and I questioned her about it. All she said was that she left you. I didn't understand what that meant and I threw a fit. I thought you'd died." Mito started.

"In all our bickering, I had forgotten to tell her a very important thing. When she entered the house, she was met by a surprise. A surprise that no one could have prepared her for."

Everyone remained silent as the woman wiped a lone tear from her eye.

"Tasha was very sick when you two left. He was terminal."

At this news, Gon and Killua's eyes widened in surprise.

"By the time she came home, he was bedridden. He was practically dead; an almost-corpse waiting for his child to come back. Saying that Renée was stunned is an understatement. She was heartbroken. Devastated by the sight her father was in."

Mito choked back a sob, remembering that exact moment when she saw the red-head's look of horror. She remembered how guilty she felt for yelling at her and not prepping her for anything. It took long for her to get a grip and continue the story, but the two boys were patient as they were trying to absorb and imagine the pain Renée was in.

"Tasha spoke with her and I left them alone. I didn't hear anything they talked about so I don't know what made her..." she stopped, swallowing some bile that threatened to escape.

Gon looked at her in worry, "What happened Aunt Mito?"

"She became so much more distant. It was like when she first came to live with us. So quiet. Renée locked herself up in her room after Tasha was buried. She never came out to eat or drink and that went on for days. Your grandma and I were so worried that we broke the lock of the room and entered but she was already gone. We found this sitting on your bed, Gon." Mito said, fishing out the letter from her dress pocket and handing it over to Gon.

"I just wish I could've helped her. She was so lost and distressed that I thought leaving her alone would be best. I'm so sorry Gon. I made her feel solitary." the woman finished, bursting out in tears.

The dark haired boy handed Killua the letter and rushed towards Mito's side.

Grandma left and came back with a tray of warm tea and biscuits in hope of soothing the younger woman's nerves.

Mito brushed them off and mustered up a smile. "I'm alright now, thank you. Gon, when you find her, please bring her back. Never let her go off alone ever again. We are family, okay? Promise me."

Gon looked into her eyes and saw the same determination he felt. He laced his pinky with hers, sealing the deal.

"Good. Now you two go into your rooms or maybe you can show Killua the island. I'll clean up."

Gon glanced towards his friend and the former assassin understood.

Killua gave a stretch and a loud yawn. "Actually I'm pretty beat, Gon. I'll go sleep in your room, if that's okay."

"Yeah it's the first door on the left. You can use the bed on the left side of the room."

The silver-head nodded and bounded up the stairs as his friend caught up with his family.

Once he reached the room, he saw his backpack already on the bed he was supposed to use. He observed that the room was immaculate, as if preserved just for this day. Killua hopped on the bed and he immediately felt the lull of comfort. He took in a deep breath and Renée's scent wafted in his nostrils.

Surprised, he sat up and took a good look at the bed he was on.

It was sturdy and the frame was similar to the bed next to it. Actually, it was similar in every way except for the quilt's color. The bed he was on had a red quilt while the other had green.

'This is Ren's bed.'

Killua felt his heart beat faster and he gently placed his head on her pillow. He inhaled and her scent filled his senses, causing his heart to go overdrive.

"Ren..." he sighed.

Remembering the letter she left, he took it out from his pocket and stared at the words written in front. 'Gon might want to read first.' he thought as he placed it on the dresser between the beds.

Killua lay down and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

'Maybe he wouldn't mind if I took a peek.' a voice in his head whispered.

'I'll feel guilty.'

'What he doesn't know won't kill him.'

'He deserves to go first.'

'So do you.'

'It's his sister.'

'That doesn't mean you care any less about her.'

"Agh!" the silver-head groaned exasperatedly, glaring at the offensive piece of paper. "Fine." he muttered under his breath. Killua picked it up gingerly and opened it.

'By the time you read this, I may have already gone and gotten myself in trouble. I know I should've at least explained myself but I'm at a loss for words how. I don't know when we'll see each other again, but when we do, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did. Just know that I did it for pure intentions. Love you twerps.'

The next day, the two boys woke up early and left the house after breakfast. They were chatting nonstop about the box and items Gon's father left him, which was given by Aunt Mito the night before. The two wandered in the woods and they started to trek a little higher up the mountain.

"We have a toy store in town." Gon suggested.

"Good. Then we can buy a JoyStation there for the memory your dad left."

"Right! We can do that after this."

Killua nodded at that as they passed a large boulder and into a clearing.

They were met with the most breathtaking view of the island. It was an equal mix of civilisation and nature, and the air was really cool and comforting as it caressed them.

Killua felt his chest swell with admiration and he decided that it was the second best thing about this place, the first being the food.

In the center of it all, by the edge, was a small mound topped with a stone. The stone was carved and it read, "Tasha Godfrei. Beloved father and friend. 'Never let your past define you.'"

Gon approached the lone grave and knelt upon it. His hand rested on the stone, gently rubbing the markings with his thumb, and he cried. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I wish I could've been so that I saw you and maybe I could've understood her. I'm sorry I didn't protect her like I promised. I swear I'll find her, and when I do I will help her and bring her home. I'll set things right, Tasha."

Hearing his friend grieve made the assassin feel awkward. He didn't know what Renée's foster father was like but he seemed like a good man. 'Never let your past define you, huh? Would he have accepted me?'

Gon stood up, wiping off his tears on his sleeve. "Let's go, Killua."

The two boys made their way down towards the town through the scenic route. The islander showed his friend all the places he and Renée used to play in as well as the lake where the Lord lived.

Gon was talking animatedly about their foxbear friend, Kon, whose wife isn't fond of humans which is why he doesn't come out anymore. The ex-assassin noticed a pile of fish by the bank and pointed it out. "I think that means 'Welcome Home'." he smiled.

After grilling and eating the fish for lunch, the two continued to head for town. As the number of locals increased, Killua was surprised that many, if not all, of the people knew Gon.

"Hey Gon!"

"Congratulations, my boy!"

"Just like your ol' man!"

"It's Gon! He's back!"

Fortunately, they didn't crowd him but Gon greeted each of them by name.

"You're quite the celebrity here, eh Gon?" the silver-head muttered.

"Really? How so?"

Killua looked at the dark-haired boy incredulously. "Ha? Haven't you noticed they're all greeting you? It's like you're running for mayor!"

Gon laughed at him as they entered the toy store. "It's not that! It's just Whale Island is small and there aren't that many locals to begin with. Everyone here knows each other." he explained. "Where's that JoyStation you're talking about?"

"Oh. It's here." The silver-head led the way and, with the assistance of an employee, bought the console.

Quickly, they went home so that they can discover the message that Ging left his son.

After they set it up, Killua inserted the memory card Ging left and another one to copy the contents.

"Woah! All the space is taken up by this one game!" the silver-head exclaimed.

"'Greed Island'? Do you know what that is?" Gon asked him to which the other shook his head.

"This is the first time I've heard of it. Let's play and find out." Killua said as he clicked on the save slot. Nothing on the screen changed no matter how much he clicked or changed the buttons.

"Damn. It's just a save, it can't be loaded. Maybe we're missing something."

"Let's search the internet for clues about the game." the islander suggested. He click-clacked on the computer and, unsurprisingly, saw very little about Greed Island. There were no pictures or walkthroughs, it was simply described as 'a game for Hunters'.

"Killua look! It's being auctioned off at York Shin!" The said boy looked over Gon's shoulder and read the same article he was.

"Of course. That's where the largest auction happens once in a year. However, a starting price of 8 billion isn't exactly convenient. I'll ask 'him' if he knows anything about it. He might even have one, how troublesome." Killua sighed, reaching for his phone.

Gon wondered who "he" was especially after hearing the nickname "piggy" come from his friend's mouth. It seems all Killua called was his brother, Milluki, for any info about the game but to no avail.

"Sorry Gon, he's asking for a copy. I'll send him the other memory card."

"It's okay!"

"Well we at least know one thing, the game will be found in the York Shin auctions. What are you going to do?"

Gon smiled at the suggestive tone of his friend, "I'll go for it of course!"

The silver-head smirked, "To York Shin then."

Unknown to both of them, the same words came out from the mouth of the head of the spiders, where a certain red-head looked at the band of misfits with determination.

 **END OF 20.**

 **A/N:** And there you have it! Sorry I ran out of things to write but I at least posted something! See you soon! (I hope)


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm back. My dear Guest, thank you for taking the time to read and review. Sorry it took so long as I was stuck in writer's block for a long, long time. To everyone else, thank you for reading this far.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 21**

It was bright and sunny that day, making it feel perfect. A good day where everything is well and everyone feels lucky.

Since the auctions were already up, a lot of people has gathered from all over the world to take a chance on some prized items.

Included is the Phantom Troupe.

"That diamond ring interests me." a young woman said timidly. Her bespectacled eyes were trained on a ring which was being used as a prize at a conditional auction.

"That's not what we came for, Shizuku." a red-head berated the woman.

"It's not like we're doing anything anyway." Shizuku insisted, running off to participate in the auction.

"Hey-!"

"Let her be, Godfrei. She won't change her mind." A large hand landed on the girl's shoulder but she just shrugged it off and sighed.

The three stood there, waiting patiently for Shizuku to come back. It didn't take long before she returned, but she was empty-handed.

"Where's the ring?" a man with dirty-blonde hair with a tint of green asked her.

"I lost in arm wrestling." she answered nonchalantly.

"Even with your left hand?"

The dark-haired girl blinked cluelessly. "I used my right hand. He raised his right hand so I just sort of followed I guess. He's pretty strong though, for a boy."

Renée rolled her eyes at the woman and couldn't hide the snappiness in her voice, "Are you done? We need to get a move on. Shalnark, contact Machi, tell her to make sure Hisoka is there on time." The girl turned around and left.

The dirty-blonde huffed irritably, "Since when did she give orders?"

"The boss likes her, that's why." the monster-esque man said.

"That's a twisted reason." Shalnark frowned, typing away at his phone.

"Does that mean the boss doesn't like us, Franklin?" Shizuku butted in.

"I didn't say that. I just meant-"

"What're you guys doing? Hurry up!" Renée barked at them.

The trio sighed but trudged along with her. They walked until they reached the far edge of the city and then some.

They got to an abandoned construction site and each of them let out a spark of their nen as a sign of who they were. Calmly, the four walked in and saw that almost all of the members were already present.

Hisoka was the one missing.

It was hours before the jester arrived, not even feeling sorry for his actions.

'Inconsiderate bastard.' the red head thought angrily.

"Now that we are finally complete, it's time to start our own auction fun. The mafia dons are hosting a large underground auction tonight with different treasures. I want them. Take all the treasures and if anyone gets in your way, you have my permission to kill them." Chrollo said with that same calm smile.

"I do not wish to participate in your murders." Renée spoke up.

All eyes turned to her and she can see that the expressions in them were unkind.

"You're pulling my leg far too often, Renée, but alright. You won't participate in the killing. Instead, you will find the treasures and bring them to me as the others prove to be distractions and bait for the mafia. The authorities do not know your face yet, and we will use that to our advantage."

"We are distractions?" a large and buff man spoke up, a beer in his hand.

"You will all be the main characters of the show, Uvogin. She will merely work behind the stage. Don't worry, you'll get all the fun." their leader explained.

At this, Uvogin grinned and chuckled slightly, "Perfect."

That night, Renée sat uncomfortably in the crowd.

She looked around and saw different kinds of businessmen and some women. They were all to participate in the underground auctions.

Including her.

The 13-year old shifted slightly in her black dress, brushing away imaginary creases.

"Aren't you too young to be here?"

The red-head turned towards the voice and she saw a woman with an unusual hairdo and is scantily dressed.

"I just came with my father. I actually don't know where he is now." Renée replied sheepishly.

The woman looked at her in pity and crouched down to her level, "Is that so? My name is Baise. You are?"

"Renée!"

"What a mature name for such a cute girl. Well, Renée, do you want to sit next to me just until you find your father?"

The girl blushed a little before nodding her assent. The two walked back to their seats and Baise's partners noticed the extra company.

"Who's this?" a monkey-looking man with orange hair asked.

"This little one is Renée. She lost her father, the poor thing! Say hi to her, Tocino and Ivlenkov!" the woman gushed.

"Hm. Just make sure she doesn't cause us trouble. Who did you say your father was, kid?" another male asked her.

"Uh..." the red-head stammered, racking her brain for one mafia don. 'Goddammit I can't think! This guy is pissing me off! How he looks like a fatter Phinks is also irritating.'

"It must be one of them big shots. I mean there're plenty down here, which is pretty unusual considering this isn't really the main event." Baise answered for her, suddenly turning serious.

Renée glanced at the woman then reverted her gaze on-stage. 'That's because we put them here.'

Before long, Feitan and Franklin walked calmly towards the centerstage dressed smartly as hosts. The former grabbed onto the microphone and cleared his throat, "Good evening everyone. I apologise for the delay. Now would you please prepare to die."

The audience murmured in confusion, some in outrage.

"What the hell?" Ivlenkov exclaimed.

Franklin raised both his arms and the tips of his fingers fell off. Feitan covered his ears just in time as his companion shot out Nen bullets.

Chaos ensued as everyone tried to run away.

Renée crouched down for cover and Tocino hovered over her as he summoned his Nen people. They were easily outmatched and the monkey-man was killed instantly.

Abandoning all hope, Baise and Ivlenkov ran out the door, forgetting about the lost little girl on the floor. They immediately ran into Shizuku and were killed by Blinky, her Nen vacuum.

Feitan walked over to the crouched Renée who was still pretending to be scared.

"You're a bad actress. Though I'm mildly curious as to what you'll look like if you were really scared."

The red-head stood up and wiped her face from all expression. "Shut up, Feitan."

The man clicked his tongue angrily, "Just go do your job."

She did not need to be told twice and walked off towards backstage. As if she'd been there before, she managed to quickly weave her way around the corridors towards the vault. Using her Nen ability, she broke down the door.

However, when the dust cleared, she was in for a surprise. Renée took out her phone and dialled a number she knew all too well. "Chrollo, the treasure isn't here. It's been taken before I got here."

"Hm. They've taken steps. No matter. Get out of there before someone sees you. If you can, try to locate where the treasure is."

"Got it."

Her grey eyes scanned the inside of the vault and she concluded that it must have been a Nen ability as it was swept clean too fast. Using gyo, she saw that there was a trail of Nen left, though quite faint.

'Huh. That actually worked. Didn't think anyone was this sloppy.'

Wasting no more time, she followed the trail outside. The leaked aura led to the outskirts of the town, near the canyons, and Renée huffed in irritation.

"It had to be THAT far? Why not just hide nearby to make it easier for me?" she muttered under her breath as she jogged towards it.

Little did she know, a certain blonde had seen her get out of the auction building, wearing a formal dress no less. Curious as to what she was up to, Kurapika followed her along with his colleagues.

'Crap I lost sight of her. Then again, that led me to the Spiders.' the Kurta cursed in his head.

He wondered how she managed to coincidentally lead him to the Phantom Troupe but his thoughts were interrupted by Senritsu.

"I can hear that you are agitated. You must calm down and not do anything rash."

"I know." he sighed heavily.

The girl looked at him in worry, "That girl we were following, do you know her?"

Kurapika seemed surprised by this and memories of the Hunter Exam flooded his mind, especially during the Fifth Phase. "Yeah. She's a friend." he answered simply, knowing he can't lie to her.

She knew that it wasn't a complete answer but didn't pry any further.

Their eyes scanned the massacre before them. Uvogin was at the center of all the mafia's guards, not including them. They were shooting various guns at him but none pierced him, not even grazed him. They all died in a matter of seconds.

"What IS that thing?" their head, Dalzollene, asked incredulously.

"Spiders. Class A bounty. That one in the center is the muscle. The others are waiting on the cliff." the blonde answered in a clipped manner.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Uvogin erupted and something punched him in the face.

"Ow! That actually hurt!" he yelled.

"That was from me, a Shadow Beast. I am Worm."

The Spider looked at the grotesque figure weirdly as more members of the Shadow Beasts arrived. Uvogin grinned, knowing that he might actually get worthy opponents.

He responded by punching Worm, which made the Beast suffer greatly. In order to escape from the Spider, he grabbed his arm and retreated underground, pulling the other with him.

"What the fuck!?" he cried as he stopped himself from being completely buried.

"Hey Uvo!" Shalnark called from above the cliff. "Rogue 0 knows where the treasure is! Wrap this up!"

The said man grinned, "Gladly. Time for the Big Bang." Uvogin then punched the ground, creating a blast powerful enough that it formed a crater.

"He just killed that Shadow Beast." Dalzollene muttered in disbelief.

Kurapika balled his hands into a fist.

'Rogue 0?'

Meanwhile, Renée had already caught the Shadow Beast Owl.

He was the sloppy one that took the treasure, though she doesn't know how yet. She got off the phone after calling Shalnark and was deciding to go back to their base so that the Spiders could "deal" with Owl.

The red-head turned to her prisoner and was surprised that the Nen rope binding him had been broken. "Shit." she cursed as she ran off.

'How did I not sense it!? He's more skilled than he let on.' Renée caught a glimpse of a shadow and she quickened her pace towards it.

She saw Owl jump towards the main road and the red-head leapt to tackle him. She was able to do so but not before he used his Nen ability to capture the car the Spiders were in.

Fortunately for the Troupe, they got out.

All except Nobunaga.

The samurai Spider grunted as Renée and Owl tumbled on the ground.

Once stable, the girl swung back her fist and punched the Shadow Beast square on the face, instantly knocking him out.

The remaining Shadow Beasts came out and charged at her after seeing what she did. However they didn't get too close as Feitan and Machi immobilised them.

Seeing her attackers fall helplessly in front off her made Renée sick to the stomach. The longer she stayed here, the more her hands became dirty.

'I need to find a way out.'

Gon and Killua woke up early and followed Leorio towards an arena which is the fruit of their conditional auction.

Here, supposedly, they were to fight to earn big bucks. However, it was explained that it would be a search and capture mission instead.

The targets were the Phantom Troupe.

Killua examined the pictures of the targets one by one and the last one made his blood freeze.

Unable to speak, and clearly stumped, he wasn't able to warn Gon before the latter snatched the paper from him.

"Let me see! Hmm..."

"No... Gon-!"

It was too late.

The islander had seen it.

Anger was in his eyes and his Nen was starting to rise dangerously with his temper. The piece of paper in his hand crumpled as his fists shook uncontrollably.

"Killua, we're going after them."

The former assassin nodded, worry evident on his face.

Curious as to why they were tense all of a sudden, Leorio took a peek at what was on the offensive piece of paper. What he saw surprised him as well.

It was a picture of Renée with the caption "Dead or Alive".

 **END OF 21.**

 **A/N:** I'm sorry it's so lame. I just couldn't focus and though the York Shin arc is one of the interesting ones, I also feel lazy just by thinking on how to go about it. I'll try to be better. Please review!


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** What's that? I'm back so soon!? Oh well lucky you! I've been quite inspired to write lately simply because I'm bored at work. I'm trying to upload a picture of what I think Renée looks like but the Image Manager is not cooperating with me so I guess I'll have to leave her to your imaginations! Anyway, havanatitiana your wish is my command! And since that is so, here is their meeting! Vere, you are so kind with your compliments and I agree that she has become a sort of strong character with so much badass-ery! I'll try to make her stronger but with soft spots I guess. And have I mentioned that we are at 39 favorites and 45 followers!? It makes me so happy! Anyway, this is me rambling and you don't wanna hear that! Adieu!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 22**

The Troupe was waiting restlessly inside their hideout, only Machi, Pakunoda, Feitan, and Phinks were actually outside.

When Uvogin didn't return last night from his fight with the chain-user, they already listed him off as deceased.

Renée didn't particularly care for the brute but she was curious about who the chain-user was. 'Maybe that person can help me.'

This was why she behaved herself today and wore a solemn expression on her face just like the others. She wanted out from these lying and manipulative bastards and the chain-user could be an ally.

Machi and Phinks were using themselves as bait to provoke their enemy to come out but Renée thought it was highly unlikely that the person would fall for that. On the off-chance that it did though, the red-head is already coming up with a plan to escape with her newfound ally.

If everything works out in the end, she can go back to Gon and the others mess-free.

The thought of her brother made her feel nostalgic and guilty. She missed him so.

'I wonder what you're doing now, Gon.'

Just as the thought was out there, they felt the auras of the 4 members enter the premises along with 2 unfamiliar ones.

Her grey eyes looked at the entrance and they landed to a pair of familiar brown eyes. Her whole body went rigid and her blood felt like it froze over.

Renée couldn't break eye contact with him. Gon held her gaze just as fiercely.

He tried to give her a half-assed smile and the red-head knew that him being here was intentional. Her eyes shifted towards the left and saw another familiar and pale face.

Killua looked agitated but when he saw her, he became somewhat relaxed.

She didn't hear what the others were saying. She couldn't focus at any of their words. The important thing was that they were here.

Gon was challenged to arm wrestling and that put Renée out of her daze.

She watched as Nobunaga repeatedly defeated the boy by slamming the back of his hand on the table. The red-head's blood began to boil, finally gushing from its frozen state. Her hearing was still quite fuzzy, but she saw how Gon looked angry and how his mouth opened up like he was yelling.

The islander smashed Nobunaga's hand on the table, destroying the wood in the process.

Phinks got up to attack and Hisoka made a move to restrain Killua's actions.

Renée felt herself draw her sword and she pointed the blade at Phinks's throat.

"Nobody move!" she commanded.

Phinks looked at her and smirked, "Finally showing your true colours, huh?"

"I never hid them. I was just quiet."

Feitan was holding down Gon and was about to hit a pressure point but Renée saw it from the corner of her eyes. "Don't you dare Feitan. I will blast you, I swear. Move another muscle and your face'll come off."

Pakunoda walked calmly towards the girl and the red-head's body tensed up.

"Don't be stupid Rogue 0, you're outnumbered here. Besides, no one is getting hurt yet. I know your relationship with these boys and I would like to settle this normally. Now, lower your weapon, including your Nen."

The said girl glared at all of them. "How can I trust that you won't actually hurt them!? All I've seen you do is kill!"

"Alright, don't lower your weapons. Shalnark, do the coin toss." Pakunoda said as the said Spider came up between Renée and Phinks.

Killua watched this exchange tensely, not daring to move a muscle as Hisoka was still on his throat.

The coin was tossed and he felt his breath hitch as it landed in the hand of the man called Shalnark. "Tails. In favor of Godfrei."

Gon and Killua released a breath they didn't know they were holding when they heard that.

"What do we do with them?" the one restraining Gon asked.

"Well we let them go, right? According to Paku, they don't know the chain-user." Shalnark responded.

"All of them? What about Godfrei?" Shizuku piped up.

"Of course she stays. Her contract isn't over yet, right?" Hisoka leered at her.

"Frankly, I don't give a shit. Just let these two go. You guys owe me enough as it is." Renée responded coolly.

"Woah, woah, woah. WE owe you? The boss owes you. We don't have any obligation to you. Besides, I don't wanna let these two go just yet. I want them to join us. This boy Gon in particular." Nobunaga declared, looking pointedly at Gon.

"In your dreams!" the said boy retaliated, resulting in his face getting smushed.

The red-head charged her Nen and glared at Feitan, "I said not a muscle!"

"Bring it, stupid girl." he challenged.

"Alright everybody calm down!" Shalnark came between them. "Look we have our jobs to do. The boss is planning something big tonight. Godfrei, we conceded your request and let them live. Now we will consider Nobunaga's request, given that he will watch them. If the boss approves then they are under you, if not then we let them go. It's a win-win."

Renée's gears turned in her head and she looked at everyone.

The atmosphere was tense until, finally, she sheathed her sword and lowered her Nen-infused hand.

"Okay good." Shalnark grinned, nodding upwards once.

Phinks hit her on the back of the head, knocking her out, "Damn bitch."

"REN!" the two boys yelled, trying to force their way to her.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Nobunaga said, leading the two away.

Pakunoda carried the girl and placed her in one of the rooms, away from the holding cell of the boys.

"Killua! Side-step!" Gon suddenly burst out.

At first, the assassin barely paid attention to what he was saying, but realisation dawned on him and he cried out in surprise.

Nobunaga cocked his head towards them, his guard rising.

The two boys stood up and prepped themselves for a run.

The Spider placed his hand at his sword, ready to take them on. "Don't be stupid, both of you. You'll only waste Godfrei's efforts to keep you alive."

They just smirked in response, not backing down.

"1..2..3!" the dark-haired boy yelled and they were off.

They leapt forward then, at the last minute, they side-stepped to each side, Killua going to the left while Gon to the right. They kept going, punching through the walls.

Killua punched the last wall but didn't go through. He waited and sensed if Nobunaga was following him.

'Clear.'

Just as he was about to exit, he glanced at the other room and saw Renée's unconscious form.

Adrenaline kicking back, he picked her up and rushed out of the room, blindly heading for the exit.

"Killua! Let's take him on!" he heard Gon say from the other side.

"Idiot! We'll surely die!"

"We can flank him!"

"Pft! As if!" he yelled back, hoping that Gon won't do anything stupid.

The ex-assassin made it outside and hid in the bushes, followed by his friend not long after.

"You found Ren." the islander said in disbelief once he got close enough.

"Yeah. Glad you didn't push through with your idea. Now let's go before he and his buddies catch us." Killua said, holding the girl firmly in his arms.

The two ran as fast as they could back to the hotel they were staying in. They made sure no one followed them and, with an exhale of relief, entered their room.

They were both surprised to see Leorio and their new friend/colleague Zepile drinking and smoking inside the flat.

Killua's eye twitched in anger.

"You guys... We were captured and running for our lives while you guys are celebrating!? Have some decency!" he scolded them, kicking the rubbish in their faces.

The two men jolted and Leorio was supposed to make up an excuse when he spotted the red-head in the boy's arms. "Y-you got her."

Zepile looked at them in confusion, then at the girl in the silver-head's arms.

"Yeah we did, so clean up and pipe down." Killua said, disappearing into one of the rooms to set down Renée.

"What happened?" the now-sober-doctor-to-be asked, concern laced in his voice.

"We followed the two Spiders remember? Well we weren't as stealthy as we thought and got caught instead. We were taken to their hideout to be interrogated about the chain-user. We saw Ren with them when we got there. At first she looked surprised and couldn't react at all. Then when things got bad, she jumped in for us. If it weren't for her, they would have murdered us. We were held captive by a guy called Nobunaga, saying he wanted us to join the Troupe-"

"Bullshit!"

"-we refused, of course, but he insisted in waiting for their boss. Ren got knocked out by then and Killua found her while we were escaping. Oh by the way Zepile, thanks! One of your lessons helped us get out of there!" Gon explained to them.

"One of my lessons?" the man asked.

"Nevermind that, you boys should rest. You've been through a lot. Zepile and I will take this outside instead." Leorio interrupted them before the islander could explain any further.

Gon nodded, eager for sleep.

"Before that though, we should call Kurapika and arrange a meeting with him as soon as possible. Let's help him take down the Troupe." Killua said suddenly, emerging from Renée's bedroom.

"What, done kissing her goodnight? How was the princess?" Leorio teased him.

The ex-assassin blushed, "O-of course not, you geezer! Just call Kurapika!"

Gon chuckled at the two and took out his phone. For once, the Kurta picked up. They were able to arrange plans for tomorrow.

A picnic.

With a smile on his face, Gon ended the call and nodded determinedly at the others. "We'll meet him tomorrow for lunch at the park!"

"Great! Now go to sleep, both of you." Leorio repeated firmly.

The two boys didn't argue and retreated back to their beds. Just as they plopped down, they were already snoring.

The dark-haired man gave them a small smile, "Let's go, Zepile."

The antique collector didn't bother asking any more questions and followed him out.

As soon as the sun shined through the curtain, Renée sat up with a start.

Due to the sudden motion, she felt her head spin and she collapsed back on her pillow. Once her head cleared, she looked around, noticing that this was not part of the Phantom Troupe's hideout.

Gingerly, she got up and tiptoed her way towards the door.

The red-head peeked at the slightly ajar door and saw Gon and Killua talking by the table. Deeming it safe, Renée opened the door, catching the boys' attentions.

"REN!" they both cried out.

Gon was the first to hug her and she gladly returned the motion.

"Oh Gon. You guys got out! I'm so glad you're safe." she cooed.

Suddenly, she slapped him sharply across the face, causing the boys to pause momentarily.

"What was that for!?" her brother asked incredulously.

"Why did you both have to go and get yourselves caught up with the Spiders, huh!? Did neither of you know how dangerous it was!? And you!" she glared at Killua. "You're the reasonable one between the two of you, why did you allow this to happen!? You both could have died!"

"Did you think about that before you joined them?" Gon asked her, cutting her short.

Renée faltered and opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, looking like a fish out of water.

"Why were you there Ren?" Killua asked as well.

"I had no choice! Old man Netero gave me a clue that my sister, Mehika, was working with the Phantom Troupe! Tasha also told me that, when he kidnapped me and my sister, she escaped before she got on the slave ship! She managed to escape and he didn't know where she is! Having only one lead, I just HAD to take it. Even if it meant working with the Spiders. I needed to find her. But I guess Chrollo lied and he doesn't actually know where she is and I was too late. I didn't know what to do." she blubbered, her eyes tearing up.

"I couldn't tell anyone. I know how angry you guys would be, especially Kurapika. I thought I could get out of it before you guys found out, but I was wrong, I see that now! Now I have this-" the red-head slid one of her sleeves off to reveal the full Phantom Troupe tattoo on her shoulder, the number 0 on the arachnid's body. "-and it's a burden I'll carry forever." Renée sobbed, hiding her face in her hands.

She whimpered 'I'm sorry' over and over again until Gon came and hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly. He murmured comfort in her ear, saying it was alright and that they understand.

Killua fetched her a glass of water and gently coaxed her to drink up. "Listen, we'll meet Kurapika later for lunch."

"We will!?" the red-head squeaked.

The former assassin smirked, "Yes we will. Don't worry, Gon and I won't say anything about you joining the Spiders. It will be your decision to make, okay?"

At this, the girl nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Great. Now, let's do something about that hair."

Renée quirked an eyebrow, taking some locks of red and stared at them. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

Gon guffawed. "No offence sis, but it looks awful! It's as if it was cut with a chainsaw while you wriggled about, and you didn't shower ever since that haircut."

Suddenly feeling conscious about herself, she covered her head with her arms as the two boys laughed at her.

"Come on Ren! I'll take you to the hair salon!" her brother offered.

"A hair salon?" she scoffed.

"Or would you rather Gon cut your hair?" Killua challenged her.

The red-head shook her head at the thought, removing the possibly disastrous things that could happen from her mind. "Uhh... Salon sounds good."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Gon pouted as Renée took a jacket from his belongings.

The silver-head chuckled as he followed them out, locking the door behind him. Unnoticed by the two, he went the opposite direction of where they were going. With the little personal money he had left, Killua sifted through a clothes shop.

Gon marvelled as the hair stylist curled some of Renée's hair to frame her face.

The stylist was appalled at the sight of the girl when she came through the door and made it her mission to doll her up.

Since the dark-haired boy and the red-head couldn't provide what look they wanted, she decided to give her a bob cut. Some hair was too uneven at the front so she made it so that Renée could have a fringe.

Once she was through, Gon gave her a round of applause.

"You look infinitely better, Ren! Doesn't she, Killua?"

The red-head only just noticed him when her brother mentioned it.

He looked at her, slightly dazed, and that warm feeling grew in his chest. "You look..."

The former assassin saw his best friend grin mischievously at him, even the hair stylist was peeking through her peripheral vision, and he snapped out of it.

"You look passable as a human." he deadpanned.

Renée clicked her tongue in irritation. "You can't even say it in a decent manner."

Killua rolled his eyes and threw her the paper bag he was holding, which she caught with ease. "Hurry up and change into that, we're late."

The red-head reached in and pulled out a navy blue turtleneck. "You do realise it's 32 degrees outside, right? That isn't exactly cold."

"Yeah well it hides that stupid tattoo of yours. You do realise Kurapika would flip if he sees that, right?" he countered.

The girl glared at him for that but went behind the counter to change. She finished quick and paid the stylist for her services, then gave Gon back his jacket as they left for the park.

Renée's brows furrowed when she started to think about a certain blonde.

'What do I do when I see him?'

 **END OF 22.**

 **A/N:** Sorry to cut it so short! It might get too long and I wouldn't know when to stop it. I'm already starting with the next chapter so it may be updated soon. I don't know. Anyway, please review! It's very much appreciated!


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Okay, I know what you'll say. "I thought you said 'soon'? You've been gone for forever!" I know. I am absolutely sorry. A WHOLE lot came up, lots of problems and lots of other complicated matters called a job. I managed to update this chapter little bits at a time so I apologise again if it comes out poor. Basically I'm sorry, okay? Havanatitiana, you are awesome. I'll be trying to include lots of fluff but please bear with me on the whole slow romance thing. My dear Guest, thank you for the review. I'm sorry if it wasn't as soon as you'd hoped, but I hope you are still interested in this fanfic. For all my silent readers, you know who you are, I love you all of you guys and thank you for putting up with me.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 23**

"Fffwuapika!" Gon exclaimed, spraying munched bits of cake onto Killua's face.

Renée laughed at her friend's stricken reaction as the islander ran up to the blonde. She continued giggling until she felt a stitch at her side.

The silver-head picked up a pie and slowly made his way towards the dark-haired boy and smashed the pastry onto Gon's face.

Killua grinned in triumph as the red-head cried in fits of laughter. The two boys chased each other, holding a mini food fight between them.

"Hey watch it! Those stuff are expensive!" Leorio yelled after them.

Kurapika sat down next to Renée which made her jump on the inside. "How are you doing, Renée? Glad you're looking better." he started, smiling.

She gave him a shaky laugh as a response and nodded awkwardly, the air between them felt dense. The Kurta bit his lip as he remembered their last meeting. "Look Renée, about last time, during the Hunter Exam, I was wrong. I shouldn't have told you how you should care for the people around you. I just didn't want you to forget about yourself."

"I know that. And I'm not mad about it. I guess I was just confused because a lot of things happened back then. I'm okay now." she said, somber.

"That's good. Now that the Phantom Troupe is dead, that makes two of us. I can finally focus on retrieving my people's eyes. Though there was no evidence of their new member, Rogue 0."

That one sentence made Renée's spirits shatter. 'Did I hear that correctly?'

"I'm sorry, what?" she demanded.

"Didn't you hear, Ren? It was all over the news. They were all found dead." Gon butted in, covered in all kinds of food.

"So are my finances." Leorio grumbled while counting the remaining bills in his wallet.

Killua wiped his face with a tissue, observing the red-head's facial expression. He didn't like where this was going, and he felt he'll have to step in soon.

"What's wrong, Renée?" Kurapika asked, worried.

"That has to be a lie! They can't possibly be dead, especially not Chrollo!" she burst out. Just as she said it, she immediately regretted it when she saw the looks her friends were giving her.

The blonde narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "How do you know their leader's name?"

Renée stuttered, suddenly unable to come up with an excuse. Leorio wanted to ask her about the truth, but he felt that it wasn't his place to say so he pretended to be confused as well.

"We trailed them yesterday for the reward. We got captured and met the Spiders." Killua sighed, coming to her rescue.

Kurapika's face showed understanding, and then anger. He lectured them about their recklessness, as well as Leorio for being irresponsible and letting them go.

The red-head looked at the ex-assassin gratefully.

"But why do you think it's a lie, Renée?" the Kurta asked, pondering on her words earlier.

The girl stuttered again, and this time Gon vouched for her. "She's just shocked. We were through a lot last night."

Guilt weighed down her heart when she realised that these two boys were protecting her. Renée saw Leorio shift uncomfortably and she knew that he also knew about her crime. Her heart sank knowing she was bringing these guys more trouble.

"Guys stop. It's okay."

"Ren, what are you doing?" Killua whispered vehemently.

"It's sweet that you're covering for me, but I have to come clean. I owe you guys that much." she smiled sadly at her friends.

"Kurapika, after the Hunter Exam, I joined the Phantom Troupe as their wildcard. I'm Rogue 0."

The atmosphere grew tense quickly and Kurapika's eyes flashed a dangerous red. The 3 guys' breaths hitched as they watched the exchange, each of them feeling small.

In an icy voice, Kurapika said, "We need to talk privately. Let's go back to the hotel."

 **-Hotel Beitacle-**

Once they were seated, Renée told them everything that has happened from when she unceremoniously left them after the Hunter Exam, when she returned home, the words of her adoptive father, until she started tracking then joining the Phantom Troupe.

"I never participated in their murders, but I guess that doesn't do me any good as I didn't stop them either. I stole things for them and watched as people died in front of me. My hands are as dirty as theirs. I'm so sorry. I know you'll never be able to forgive me, but I just wanted to come clean." she finished, looking ashamed.

Kurapika stood, a stern expression on his face. "What you did was selfish and stupid. There were lots of ways your plan could've failed and backfired. You could've gotten killed and none of us would know why."

Renée lowered her head with every word.

The blonde's gaze turned soft and he pulled her in for a hug, "But I'm just really glad you're okay."

The red-head blinked in surprise at this and she gaped at the man.

"You're not mad..?"

"Oh I'm mad, but you did it for family and I can understand that. Besides, I have nothing against you. I just wish that next time, you'll think with a clear head." the Kurta said, smiling fondly towards her.

"Phew. It's getting a little hot in here, isn't it?" Leorio teased them.

Kurapika let go of Renée and both glared at the older male.

"Actually, I think a storm's coming up." Killua muttered monotonously.

The blonde heard the former assassin and the two came to a silent understanding.

Gon, oblivious to the moment, sniffed the air and nodded, "He's right. A storm is coming soon."

Taking note of what her brother said, the red-head panicked a little. "So what's the plan to capture the Spiders?" she asked them, gaining Kurapika's and Killua's attentions.

"The plan is that I go get my team and prepare them while all of YOU stay here." the Kurta emphasised.

"Wha-!? But that's not fair!" Gon protested, standing up.

"It's only fair that I spare you from being killed! This isn't a game, Gon. One wrong move and they will kill you on the spot."

"We're not babies, Kurapika. We can take them on. Besides, we all want to take them down for good." Killua persisted.

"They're right. This job, you can't do it alone." Leorio said, laying a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I can also help. They owe me, and I want to get the information they promised." Renée volunteered.

Kurapika sighed defeatedly, "It will be dangerous."

"What's the plan?" the four asked in unison.

"We need someone to scout outside of their hideout. We don't know what they're planning, but we need to know when they'll be on the move and where." Kurapika asked, looking each of them dead in the eye.

"I'll do it." Killua shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I remember where their hideout is."

"Okay, one must act as bait in order to distract them from their original goal and buy me some time so I can capture their boss." Kurapika continued.

Renée stepped up, "I guess that's me. I can lure their attention away from you for sure."

"No. You will not be put in a situation that you'll meet them again." Killua suddenly reacted.

"Are you kidding me? Why are you deciding what my position would be? I know that you all know I'm the perfect candidate for the job. Right, Kurapika?" she looked at the blonde, eyes pleading.

"Actually, I'd have to agree with Killua. You were once their member but escaped. If they see you again, they will most likely kill you or make you join them permanently. Especially since most of the members dislike you."

"Wha-!? But that's not fair! Who will be bait then!?"

Gon's hand shot up in the air, "I'll do it! That Nobunaga guy wanted me to join the Troupe. If they're all together then that guy will talk it up to their boss, slowing them down."

"Are you sure about this, Gon? That's a very dangerous position. I'll be needing you to distract them for 0.5 seconds, maybe even for a full second." the Kurta warned him, suddenly worried.

"I'll be fine!" the boy grinned wolfishly.

"Why is it okay for Gon to do it? I can join him and work together so they'll be distracted for a longer period!"

"I SAID NO RENÉE. You will go with Killua and update me. You know their plans and the way they think. That is a better fit." Kurapika told her firmly, leaving no room for any more arguments.

The girl bit the inside of her cheeks and crossed her arms angrily. Her grey eyes found the former assassin's and she glared at him.

"What about me?" Leorio asked.

"You're coming with me. You'll be the one responsible for our quick getaway once I trap their leader in my Chain Jail." the Kurta said, revealing his Nen ability to them for the first time.

Killua suddenly shot up from his seat. "Why did you show us that!? Shit!"

"What's wrong Killua?" Gon furrowed his brows.

"Kurapika is the chain-user." Renée breathed, suddenly nervous.

"Why? So what if he is?" her brother repeated anxiously.

"Do you remember that woman, Pakunoda?" the red-head asked, to which he nodded. "Her Nen ability is that she can sift through your memories if she is touching you. She is also able to inject those memories into special Nen bullets and whoever she shoots it to, that person will gain them. She was the one interrogating you before, correct? The fact that she let you go easily means that you had nothing in your memories worth noting other than those with me. However, if she searches you again now, Kurapika will be revealed." she finished explaining.

A sense of dread filled all of their bodies at the thought that Kurapika will be hunted by all of the Spiders.

"I'll just have to make sure she doesn't touch me." Gon grinned, trying to shake off the depressing mood. None of his friends were reassured, but they no longer have a choice.

"It seems that Pakunoda woman is much more of a danger to me right now. I will need to capture her instead."

A ringtone was heard and Kurapika took out his phone and checked his messages. "It's from Hisoka. He's my contact from inside the Spiders and I've been working with him since. He says the bodies are fake."

"The bodies are the work of Kortopi. He isn't exactly the strongest member but he is able to make perfect copies of nonliving things. His ability comes in handy when stealing precious artefacts." Renée supplied for them.

Another ringtone went off and Kurapika stepped aside to answer the call. When he got off of it, he looked much more troubled.

"What's wrong?" Leorio asked him.

"The community has announced that the Spiders are off the wanted list. They also removed the reward."

"What!? Why?" Killua burst out.

"That wasn't part of the plan." the red-head muttered absently, the gears in her head turning.

"Hey, since you know more about the Phantom Troupe than the rest of us, what else should we know about them?" Leorio demanded.

All eyes were suddenly on her, waiting. She bit her lip, "The Troupe, as you know, is Class A bounty. They have committed thousands of atrocities yet they are still not caught. This is not just because of their abilities. They are confident in what they do because they come from the city of shooting stars. This makes it hard to track them down."

Three of the males inhaled sharply, realisation dawning on them.

"City of shooting stars?" Gon repeated curiously.

"Yes. It is more commonly known as Meteor City. It is the largest dumpsite on this planet and people go there to throw away their trash. 'Trash' includes people." the red-head elaborated.

"The inhabitants of Meteor City are unregistered individuals. They are anonymous, which makes them the perfect people to commit a crime. They only have one saying, 'We accept everything, so don't take anything back.'" Leorio added, surprisingly knowledgeable about the topic.

"Then why haven't the authorities taken action about this?" the islander piped up again.

"That is because the mafia is preventing them to. Imagine, numerous individuals with no identity available to work for you at your whim. The underground community takes advantage of this. It is a mutual relationship that they have, to get paid in order to have the dirty work done." Killua answered for them.

"That's right. They are not people you'd want to trifle with. Only the Phantom Troupe can do this against the mafia. They want to disturb the stereotype." Renée said.

"But we have one of their members! Also, you managed to beat one of them, right?" Leorio referred to Renée then to Kurapika.

"That was... My abilities are-"

"Speaking of abilities, I want to know more about yours! How are you able to become stronger than one of the Spiders in such a short amount of time? Can you teach us?" Gon asked suddenly.

The said blonde sighed, "No Gon. How I gained this much strength is through the use of Restrictions and Limitations. Using this is very risky if you do not use your words correctly."

"What are Restrictions and Limitations?" the boy inquired curiously.

"If I tell you about it then you might perform it! I refuse to be responsible for such recklessness. Besides, I am not fit to teach you. I can only use my ability on the Spiders." he said, somber.

"Just the Spiders? Why?" Killua asked this time.

"My Hatsu was forged on revenge and hatred. In order for me to become stronger, I placed certain rules. My Chain Jail and Judgement Chain," the Kurta put up two of his fingers, "can only be used on the Spiders. If I use them on someone else, I will die. I put a Judgement Chain around my own heart and it binds me to that rule."

No one said anything as the rain poured outside.

Renée understood what he had meant, but something was off about what he said.

"I thought you said that you can only use that on the Spiders? How is it that you put one on yourself?" Gon noticed.

'That's right. That's what's wrong.' she thought as Kurapika stuttered for an answer.

"Well I... That's... I can't... I'm so sorry. If I tell you that, it will entirely reveal my ability. I'm at enough risk as it is."

The islander stood up, face tight with determination, "Then put a Nen blade on my heart! That way you will be assured that I'll never reveal anything about you."

"Gon, that's dangerous." Renée stood as well and gripped his arm.

"I want to help Kurapika. If this is what it takes then fine." her brother replied, barely glancing at her.

The red-head huffed in frustration, "Why are you always so difficult?"

Kurapika looked at Leorio and the older male understood. "C'mon let's bail guys." the doctor said, tugging Killua and Renée along.

"Wait, what? Where are we going?"

"Leggo you geezer!"

"Shut it! Just come along like good little brats!"

Soon, the three was out the door and the room was suddenly quiet. The Kurta looked at Gon, who was eager to have his heart chained up, and sighed once more.

"So where do I begin?"

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Dammit! Let go already!" Renée shoved Leorio away from her, causing the latter to let go and stumble a bit.

"Hey! Stop that, you little-!"

"Why did you pull us out?" she cut him off.

"Kurapika is in enough danger by revealing his ability to us. Explaining it would be complete and utter carelessness on our part." Killua supplied, finally understanding.

"Again, why is it okay for Gon to do this alone!? He gets to be the decoy AND the one with the Nen blade? He's my brother! Frankly, I don't want him to carry this all by himself. Neither do I want Kurapika to do that too!" she exclaimed, frustrated by the whole ordeal.

The two males looked at each other meaningfully, then nodded.

"What do you propose to do about it?" the silver-head asked.

"Listen in of course. Did you two really intend to play by the book?"

Leorio rolled his eyes but a small smile played on his lips, "I guess when you put it that way..."

The trio pressed their ears against the door but the voices came out muffled, even for Killua. As silently as they could, they crept in the door, just in time for Kurapika to reveal the intricacies of his ability.

Gon stood up, ready to have his chest pierced, when Renée stood up. "Wait! I want one too!"

She was followed by the other two who declared the same proposition as her.

The blonde seemed surprised to see them in the room, listening in, but he gave a smile instead. "No. I never intended to use my Judgement Chain on any of you."

"Then why did you further endanger yourself?" Killua wondered aloud.

"Because we're friends. I trust you enough with my secret, Nen blade or not. If any of you end up revealing my Hatsu, I would still have no regrets."

"That's not fair. You put a lot of pressure on us." Gon pouted.

The Kurta chuckled stating that that was what he actually intended, but they all knew better.

Thunder boomed outside and suddenly they were back to reality.

"We should probably go, Ren." Killua said.

The red-head sighed, but nodded reluctantly. She turned to Gon before they left, "You be careful okay? Don't do anything rash."

"Of course, 'mom'." he teased her.

She lightly flicked his forehead before turning to Kurapika, "That goes for you too."

"I understand, Renée. You be careful too." he smiled, ruffling her hair.

The silver-head became impatient and so he took her hand and dragged her out. "C'mon dunce."

"Don't call me 'dunce', old man."

"Don't I get a 'take care'?" Leorio complained.

The other two chuckled at him before heading out as well.

It's gonna be a long night.

 **END OF 23.**

 **A/N:** This just might be one of the lamest chapters I've done but oh well. Another chapter is done, I know you're all dreading when the next one would be, but knowing me it won't be 'soon'. Just know that I WILL update this, I haven't lost hope for it yet! Oh and I plan on trying point-of-view writing, please let me know what you think about that. Please leave lots of reviews, I really enjoy reading them and they motivate me a lot while writing. Also, would someone be a dear and draw Renée for me? If you can, maybe even Mehika. Or whoever you wanna draw. I just really want to attach a picture on my profile but, alas, I am not an artist. Thank you for whoever does give me a drawing! Please review!


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** And I am back! Not as soon as I'd hoped but I already had this chapter ready for about a week now and I just couldn't find the time to post it. But here it is, not on hiatus or anything, just me being lazy. Anyway, have you guys seen my profile picture? It's called "Little Aster" and I would like to thank Kyu-Ay-Ei-99 for it! It's a beautiful fan art and I want you all to commend him/her for it. While I'm on topic, thank you for your input, Kyu-Ay-Ei-99, as I've been thinking about lonely Gon. So maybe I might do something about that, but I don't want this to be a too cliché shoujo fan fiction. And about Kurapika and Renée, well we'll see about it. Thank you again and as promised, Chapter 24.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 24**

Renée and Killua arrived in the vicinity where the Phantom Troupe is currently based.

They used Zetsu a long time ago, not wanting to catch unwanted attention by suddenly "disappearing". The red-head marked a considerable distance as safe to vanish, and it was only at that point that they did.

The two looked at the sight before them, worry and irritation evident on their faces.

Where there used to be one run-down building, there were now a dozen more. Each building looked exactly alike, scattered everywhere, positioned just right so that you'd lose track of direction if you try to navigate through them.

"I know I said Kortopi isn't the strongest among them, but damn." the girl muttered lowly to her friend.

He looked at her and said in a voice just as low, "Can you tell which ones are fake and which ones aren't?"

Renée shook her head 'no' and Killua sighed.

"Obviously the copies are made of Nen. So it's safe to assume that a trap is rigged in all copies. If you can't tell them apart then I see no point in trying to guess by going through them one by one." the silver-head concluded, to which she agreed.

"So what do we do?" she asked him.

"We stake out somewhere around here, in the outskirts of the area so that we avoid getting caught. I have no idea which position would be the best view though." he replied, still unsure.

"There is no 'best view'. Let's just go in that building then make the most of its range as much as we can." Renée said.

She headed for a small building just outside the buildings' radius.

Killua followed close behind and once they were in, he took out his phone and dialled Kurapika. He explained the situation to the Kurta and his response was very much like Renée's: "Get the most you can from that position. Continue the stake out but do not approach any of the buildings. Contact me if anything happens."

Then he hung up.

"Hey I was thinking, what if I went out to a different building? I mean there are a lot around these faux buildings, just so we can have a wider range of sight." the red-head suggested.

He frowned, thinking about the idea, but in the end the answer was clear.

"No. We don't know for sure if they're even in one of those buildings or maybe they set that as a trap and they're all really outside, hiding in one of the smaller buildings just like us. This is the only safe place here that we know of and it's too dangerous to try and experiment now."

She scowled at his answer and returned to watching inconspicuously out the window.

The boy stared at her from the corner of his eye.

Her now-short hair clung to the sides of her face, wet from the rain. He next noticed the long, thin, white line that ran across her left cheek and he knew what it was.

His heart wrenched painfully as he remembered what he did to her that day; what she found out about him that day.

Even though he wasn't in control of his actions, it was still his fault. If only he hadn't been cocky and won against Pokkle then maybe she wouldn't have ran away and joined the Spiders.

Maybe he and Gon could have helped her instead.

'I just wanna make it up to her.'

Sensing his eyes on her, she turned her head to him and he looked away.

"What is it?"

This snapped the silver-head from his reverie and he shook his head slightly. "It's nothing."

Renée glared at him, unable to take it any longer, "You've been itching to pick a fight with me since earlier. What. Is. It." she demanded, her temper rising dangerously.

Killua looked at her incredulously. "I haven't been trying to pick a fight with you."

"Then why did you stop me from being bait? And just now you stopped me from going outside. It isn't likely that they'll be out here because I do not sense their Nen. It's much more reasonable to think that they're masking their Nen with those buildings. Especially since the great number of structures were meant to confuse you. I know I did some horrible things but you can trust me to be on your side even though I'm the slightest bit near them." she pointed out to him.

He shrugged off her anger and peered out of the window himself.

This infuriated the girl more and she grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing him to face her with a yelp of surprise.

"Answer me properly, old man!"

"Keep it down! If they hear us, it's gonna be your head on the line! I stopped you from being bait because I know that your betrayal will result in them killing you, especially since you know too much about them! And I didn't want you to go out on your own so that I am reassured that you're fine. No one distrusts you, Ren. We all know that you must be pretty amazing so much so that the Spiders let you join. It's just that... For so long Gon was worried about you. I was worried about you. We didn't know where you were or if you were okay. All you left is a lousy letter that didn't say shit. I guess we were both angry for a while, but we got worried again. And I was guilty because I know that I've caused you some pain. I just wanna make up for that! I'm not picking an actual fight with you, okay? Though I really like bickering with you, dunce, I'm just looking out for you." he retaliated, now slightly angry himself.

Renée stared at him, at a loss for words.

The two continued in awkward silence for about five minutes until she thought she would burst.

"I'm sorry." the red-head said in a small voice.

He turned to her, confused. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm just so mad at everything and you were the only person I could release my anger to. You annoy me a lot and I annoy you too and I didn't think it would bother either of us if we fought. I should've known better."

Killua touched her forehead, then his.

"What are you doing now?" Renée asked, irritated with being ignored.

"Who are you and what have you done to Ren?" he teased, though she couldn't tell.

"What're you talking about? You really are a crazy old man."

"Ah that's better. Stop saying weird things. The Ren I know never apologises for anything." the silver-head gave a small smile before turning back to the window.

"You're the one saying weird things, stupid." she muttered, a blush slowly creeping across her cheeks.

'He's looking out for me.. Like Kurapika is?'

The red-head snuck a sideway glance at him.

His hair was slightly wet despite wearing a windbreaker. She could see his brows furrow and his fists curl up sometimes and she wondered what he was thinking of.

Killua's phone vibrated which caught both of their attentions, and she moved closer to him as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, you are Killua, correct? My name is Senritsu, a colleague of Kurapika. He sent me here to help you monitor the Spiders. I am at the building across from yours."

They looked at the said building and saw a lone figure wave at them from the rooftop.

"Hey Ren, do you know any of the Spiders' affiliates?" the silver-head whispered, covering the phone's speaker.

"Of course I do. I don't know of any Senritsu, though. She might be the real deal." the red-head whispered just as lowly.

"I can assure you that I am not one of the Spiders. You can call Kurapika and ask if you want. Oh, he told me to tell you that you should put down the phone as it could be bugged. You can communicate with me without it. Try asking me to do anything." Senritsu suddenly piped up.

'How... Did she hear us?'

Killua ended the call and muttered, extremely quietly, "Raise your right hand."

The two 13-year olds were surprised to see that the figure raised her right hand in the air, just as the boy had told her.

"Incredible. She knows how to use the Infernal Hearing." the former assassin realised.

"Now I am definitely sure she's real. I don't know of anyone who has that ability and is in relation to the Phantom Troupe. Besides, she knows Kurapika's name." Renée concluded.

"That's not exactly how it works. I can always search the names of the Nostrade bodyguards and see his name there." the boy countered.

"Yeah but I just have this feeling about her. We can trust her."

Killua took one look at the girl's eyes and he knew it was a lost battle. "You're like Gon sometimes." he sighed.

 **-After a short while-**

Renée suddenly gave a sharp gasp.

"What? What is it?" the silver-head asked anxiously.

It can be seen that even Senritsu became slightly uneasy, despite the distance.

"What you said, we can always search the names of the Nostrade bodyguards." she replied vaguely.

"What?"

"When Uvogin died, we knew he was caught by the Nostrade. Technically, it isn't rocket science to know that the chain-user is one of the family's employees. And if it's that easy to search their names then-!"

"Then they already have a target in mind." Killua finished, paling considerably.

"Senritsu, call Kurapika and warn him. Tell him to start evacuation." the red-head commanded her, feeling slightly awkward that she's talking to no one.

A message vibrated on Killua's mobile: 'Way ahead of you.'

"Look, they're on the move." the silver-head exclaimed, pointing at some figures moving in the rain.

"Chrollo is with them. They must be planning something big for Kurapika then. C'mon, we need to follow them!"

The two sneaked off and tailed the Troupe at a considerable distance.

They were soon joined by Senritsu, jogging beside them. "I have already informed Kurapika of their plan."

"That's good. Oh and it's nice to finally meet you. My name is-!"

"Renée and Killua. I've heard so much about you both, you especially." the lady referred to the red-head.

"Huh?"

"Kurapika talks a lot about you. He cares about you a lot."

At this, the girl's face flushed a bit and it made Killua grumble in annoyance.

Senritsu chuckled a bit, "I only ever hear Killua when he's speaking or making such sounds. Even though I'm right next to both of you, I can only hear Renée's footsteps."

"What do you mean?" the boy in question asked.

"I'm guessing you're an assassin then. You use Estinto when you move, especially when you walk."

"That doesn't really explain anything." Killua complained.

"It's a musical term, old man. It means 'as soft and still as possible'. She means that your footsteps generate almost no sound." the red-head explained, to which the Musical Hunter nodded.

The former assassin hummed, "Old habits die hard."

All of a sudden, Senritsu skidded to a stop, pulling the other two to a halt as well.

"They're at the end of this road. A hundred meters from here."

"You have a really amazing ability!" Renée gushed.

"Wait here. I'll go check if our targets are in sight." Killua told them, scaling a nearby building.

"Ah, I'll go with you." she suggested, about to follow him.

"No. You stay here."

"Wha-!? But I can identify them for you!"

"Keep it down and wait there!"

The red-head glared at the boy's back as he climbed to the rooftop.

"Stupid old man. Acting all cool, fucking idiot. Making me look like a useless piece of crap." she continued to mutter angrily underneath her breath as she kicked the pebbles by her feet.

"I don't think he means to make you feel that way." Senritsu said, trying to appease her.

"Oh please. He'll try to go all alpha every time he has the chance. That guy's a show-off, especially now that there's a new audience he can dazzle with his so-called skills." Renée harrumphed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Her companion chuckled at her childish behavior. "I can see why Kurapika adores you. I think this is also why Killua protects you. He made you stay because he was worried about you. You were with the Spiders, yes?"

"Yeah, so?"

"He's afraid that they might see you and take you away again. That's why he tries to shelter you from them as much as possible."

"How can you tell all of that?" the girl asked curiously.

"His heartbeat around you, it's such a wonder. And you might not be able to tell, but your heart beats when that happens too. You are a very curious case." Senritsu simply smiled.

Renée blinked dumbly at her statement, failing to notice Killua land beside her making her jump.

The former assassin smirked, "And you wanted to climb up. If you're this scared, you would've fallen off, dunce."

"Oh how hilarious." she said sarcastically.

"We have to move quick, they're heading to the station." he told them, ignoring her snide remark.

"I can already hear them getting farther."

At this, the trio ran for it and managed to board on the same train the Spiders did.

"Yeah, we're on the train heading for Kastour. No, Ren and I are keeping our distance. Senritsu is on the same car as them. If Ren's deduction is correct, they'll be heading for the hotel."

Renée sat quietly as the boy reported their position to Kurapika, her heart beating hard against her ribs.

She felt terrified.

Now that she has escaped from them, being near them scared her shitless. Cold sweat trickled down her spine and she can clearly distinguish them despite dripping from the rain.

Killua put his hand over her clutched ones and it instantly calmed her, even just a little bit.

The gesture had the same effect as when Gon did it and the red-head couldn't help but wonder at how it could be.

She stared at him, though he was turned away from her and Renée smiled slightly.

She opened her fist and held onto his hand for comfort.

The silver-head's phone vibrated, bringing the two back into reality.

Killua dialled Kurapika's number and told him that they got off at Ripa station.

"They're heading to the Saloma department store." she said over his shoulder.

The red-head heard the blonde curse through the receiver and then he hung up.

"My guess was right after all."

"Let's hurry."

The trio positioned themselves at the front of the station, but the Phantom Troupe was nowhere to be seen. Once again, the silver-head called Kurapika only to find out that the Spiders ran off northwest and that the Kurta was already in pursuit and that Gon ran off with him.

They ran in the general direction the Spiders went off to, hoping to catch up to the two idiots that disregarded the plan.

"Damn those two. How can they make decisions by themselves." Killua muttered angrily.

Renée was also vexed. 'Gon.'

 **-Near Takuru Beach Hotel-**

In the distance, the Spiders had already sensed Kurapika's hostility and Chrollo ordered Nobunaga, Pakunoda, and Kortopi to follow the whereabouts of the alleged chain-user.

As they separated, he, along with Machi and Shizuku, turned to face their pursuers.

Gon sidestepped quickly and hid behind a bin, while Kurapika hid in the alley.

This didn't go unnoticed and the three Spiders approached their hiding places slowly.

Gon came out of his hiding spot, preventing Kurapika from doing anything rash. As he talked with the trio, Killua, Renée, and Senritsu reached the Kurta.

"What's going on?" Killua asked vehemently.

The blonde said nothing, irritating him further.

"Gon is letting himself get captured." Senritsu assessed.

"What? No! Gon-!"

"Don't Ren!" the former assassin held her arm.

"You don't get it! He's my brother! I can't just-!"

Renée was cut off as the silver-head took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Ren." he murmured as he pressed a pressure point, putting her to sleep.

He caught her limp form, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

"There're two of them. Come out already!" Killua heard Machi exclaim angrily.

The boy handed the red-head over to Senritsu. "Take care of her for me, okay?"

"Of course. Please be careful, both of you. She'll need you back."

He nodded once, before stepping out of the alley, revealing himself.

The two boys played dumb about the reward being cancelled.

Chrollo decided to keep them hostage and they all decided to head for Takuru Beach Hotel to wait for the others.

"You are Godfrei's friends, correct?" the man asked them.

"She has nothing to do with you." Gon spat.

Chrollo glared at him, making the islander shiver involuntarily.

"On the contrary, we are everything to her. Now that I have you, will she come out?" he chuckled to himself.

"She won't. She's as far away from you as possible. You will never have her again." the dark-haired boy once again growled.

Chrollo looked at the boys and he sensed their animosity towards him, towards the Spiders in general.

"I see." he grinned.

 **END OF 24.**

 **A/N:** I just want you guys to know that on the next chapter I'll be trying my hand at point-of-view writing style. Of course it would be through Renée's eyes. I'm also working on a sort of schedule on my posting of chapters so that it would be all uniform. Though I'm kinda scared to put a deadline on myself but I will do it anyway! Also, I am proud to announce that we have reached 56 followers and 44 favorites! I would have never made it this far without you and as a reward, I would like to make an omake of your choice. Tell me what situation you'd like to see for the short stories and I'll do my best to deliver. Please review!


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Here's another chapter up, just because I can! So I have been thinking about the schedule I mentioned and I thought maybe I could put one up once every two weeks. Today is Sunday so I'll post next, next Sunday. In short, a new chapter'll be out every other Sunday. I would also really love to hear about if you'd want me to make an omake or something to commemorate the number of follows and favorites this story has received. Update me 'kay?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 25**

"Nao?" a voice sang out.

"Nao!" it giggled.

Renée groaned, "5 more minutes, Mehika."

The voice laughed, the sound seemed like a light tinkle to her ears.

"You'll still be asleep, silly aster."

The red-head opened her eyes with great effort, blinking away the grogginess.

She was greeted by a girl with long, pin-straight blonde hair. Her green eyes shone with amusement, her lips curved upwards in a gentle smile.

"It's you." Renée breathed, finally sitting up.

Mehika opened up her arms and the red-head flung herself in her embrace.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. You don't know how long I've been searching. And now you're here!" she almost cried.

"Nao, this is still just a dream. Like the other times were." the blonde hummed.

"Why won't you tell me where you are? I can easily get to you!"

"Then you will leave your friends?"

"If I must, then yes." Renée sat up, facing her.

Mehika shook her head, "That is why I can't. You must not leave their side for they need you too. And they're much more of a family than I am so I won't be able to live with myself if you went away because of me."

The red-head frowned at her explanation, "But you're my sister."

"But you do not know me." the blonde countered.

"That's why I want to see you! So I can remember. I just know that if we're together again, I will remember everything."

"Soon. We will meet soon. Now wake up, your friends need you."

"Wait! Tell me where-" With a jolt, Renée woke up, "-you are."

She looked around and saw herself in a car with Leorio, Kurapika, and Senritsu. A thought suddenly made it's way in her head, "Where's Gon and Killua?"

Senritsu sighed.

 **-Current Situation-**

'Killua knocked me out. I remember now. That bastard.' I thought as I ran towards the entrance of the hotel.

I didn't enter, because the Spiders would see me and I'm sure as hell that they know my face.

I made my way to the back entrance, sneaking past the staff towards the breaker room, still in Zetsu mode. I turned the generator off, then positioned myself in front of the main electricity circuit.

"Alright, I'm in position. Senritsu, be sure to give me a signal." I muttered lowly through the phone.

"Okay. Leorio has already informed the boys that it will happen at 7 sharp."

I looked at my watch and saw that there were only 5 minutes left until then.

"Oh no! The boss asked that Pakunoda woman to check their memories again!" Senritsu suddenly exclaimed.

"Shit. Hang on, maybe I can do something."

I hung up and took a deep breath. 'Alright. I know we aren't exactly friends, but I need you right now.'

"Sakkaku." I whispered.

A strong feeling surged through my chest and I felt power tingle at my fingertips. I focused this newfound energy to forming myself and I imagined that I was next to Gon and Killua.

"Think of me." I whispered, and so did my copy.

I felt the boys flinch as they saw "me".

Pakunoda was unaware of my presence, and asked the question to draw out their memories.

"Quick, think of me!" I urged.

"How are you here, Ren!?" Gon asked me.

I glared as best as I could and told him to shut up. "Close your eyes and think about me. We only have 2 minutes left!"

They both did as they were told and I kept whispering to them. I guess it worked because Pakunoda looked confused when she grabbed them by the necks.

Then all of a sudden, she saw me. "Godfrei."

Killua tensed, cold sweat ran through his back as he turned to me.

"Run away. She'll get you."

I smirked, or rather my mirage did, at the woman's glowering face, "She won't even find me. Now!"

My power faded and I immediately pulled the breaker, making everything turn black in an instant. By only memory, I weaved my way through and out of the basement. I saw the car rev up, and ran for it, jumping on just in time.

Leorio gunned the car and we sped away. I was by the window side, Chrollo in between Kurapika and I.

He was in chains, forced to be in Zetsu mode. "I never thought that the chain-user would be a girl." he suddenly blurted out.

"I never told you I was. Stop talking." the Kurta replied, taking off his wig.

I could feel the tension in the air and sweat rolled down my back. "Where's Killua? Gon?"

"Um... They didn't make it out." Senritsu muttered.

"What!? I bought them time! I clouded their memories and-!"

"So it WAS you." Chrollo interrupted her.

"SHUT UP!"

Kurapika and I yelled at the same time. He tightened the chains and I made a move to strangle him.

"Both of you stop it right now! If he's harmed then we might lose our bargaining chip!" Leorio scolded them.

"Bargain chip? I think you are mistaken. I am of no value to anyone as I am. The Spider is the most essential." Chrollo declared.

Kurapika got even more agitated, but I stopped him. I realised the truth in his words, remembering the rules of the Phantom Troupe. "'You don't have to protect me. If I die, anyone can easily replace me. What is important is that the Spider lives.' That's what he said." I recalled.

"It's true. What they both said are all true." Senritsu seconded.

The blonde grit his teeth and cursed.

I looked at him, knowing the hopelessness he felt. How you worked so hard for something and come out empty-handed. "But I'm sure they'll come for him. Pakunoda will come." I blurted out, suddenly sure.

"How do you know?" the Kurta asked harshly.

"Because I've been with them for months. I know what they'll do. Since you told Pakunoda to not say anything, she will clam up not knowing what to do. The rest of the Spiders would fight amongst themselves on whether or not to go after us, but you can do something about that, right?" I explained.

Kurapika looked at me, then he dialled a number on his phone. He spoke for a few seconds and suddenly hung up. Senritsu held back a chuckle.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That guy I spoke to was kidding around." he deadpanned.

"Good to know they still have their heads." I sighed, but on my face was the ghost of a smile.

The blonde's phone rang again and he spoke through it for about 5 minutes. He hung up just in time as we reached the airport.

Chrollo was surprisingly cooperative. He didn't struggle or anything, all he did was annoy the hell out of Kurapika. So much so that the Kurta handed him over to me.

"You did that on purpose." I grumbled, sitting on the floor of his containment unit inside the air ship.

"Your friend is a Kurta survivor."

"Yeah, so you better watch out." I glared at him.

"Oh I am. I already know what makes him tick. His loyalty is his weakness. You are his weakness. If I take you, he will surely come after me and all I have to do is lure him to his death."

"Shut up."

"I also know what makes you tick. You are filled with dedication for the ones you love. Just like that boy Gon."

"Shut up!"

"Just like your sister."

"SHUT UP!"

I unsheathed my sword and pressed the blade against his neck. Blood rushed to my head and I could feel my muscles pulsating. My grip tightened around the hilt, daring Chrollo to say more.

He smirked at my anger.

'This bastard is belittling me.'

"Where is my sister?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I thought you wanted me to shut up."

In one swift motion, I sliced a deep cut on his leg. He didn't cry out but I saw him wince as the blood trickled down his knee.

"Don't make me ask again." I warned him, seething.

"I don't know where she is."

"Liar!" I raised my sword for another cut when Senritsu burst in and knocked the blade out of my hand.

"Stop it! He's telling the truth!"

"Get out of the way! This man is a thief and a murderer, what makes you think lying is so difficult for him!?"

"I just know, okay? Like how I know how confused you are right now, how desperate. I ask you to let him speak then you can assess for yourself." the Musical Hunter pleaded.

She looked at me intensely and I saw a bit of myself in her. Knowing that it was a lost cause, I sighed and picked up my sword to sheath it. "Fine. Speak."

"I didn't ask for your intervention." Chrollo said to Senritsu.

"Don't even bother getting under my skin. Just give her the answers she's looking for." she scolded him.

Senritsu stood by the door, listening in on the conversation for any lies and Chrollo sighed. "Your sister is as unique as you are. You both have a powerful being inside of you that I want. You are able to access it through Nen and I thought I'd steal it. But I couldn't take hers. When I tried to take yours, I failed too. When Mehika found out about my intentions, she ran away. I do not know where she went, but we didn't bother go after her as she was useless to me anyway. You, however, are very useful. I got you to help me in this year's auction. For that, I feel grateful. Maybe I can count on you again next time?"

Tears threatened to escape my eyes at his answer.

He didn't know?

All those months that I slaved in exchange for her location and he never even knew it.

I was disappointed and angry at him.

At myself.

There was this incessant ringing in my ears, filling my body with an annoying buzz.

Anger.

Just pure anger was in my system.

I hate this man.

This liar.

"I HATE YOU!"

I charged at him, my fists ready. Before I could land a punch on his face, Kurapika took me in his arms, carrying me away from him.

"Let me go! I will kill him! Let go!" I squirmed and kicked.

Tired of my squeals, the Kurta plopped me on the sofa and blocked me from escaping.

"Stop it! If you kill him nothing will change! Gon and Killua will never be able to come back and your sister will remain lost! I know your pain, trust me I do, but now is not the time. Pakunoda is here now. I want you to observe the negotiation and alert me for any foul play. Got it?"

"...Got it." I sniffled.

 **-After Negotiations-**

"Was there anything?" Kurapika asked me as we watched Pakunoda leave.

"None. No lies, no bugs or tricks. Not even a tracking devise or speaker." I replied, calm.

"That's good. Senritsu also said so."

I hummed my agreement and a pregnant silence settled between us. That seems to happen a lot recently when I'm with Kurapika.

"Renée about earlier, I know you've been trying to get ahold of your past. Chrollo Lucifer is useless if he is your informant."

I scoffed, "Yeah no kidding."

"I would like to take his place."

It took a few moments before that registered in my head and I looked at him in disbelief. "What? I can't let you do that. You're already so busy, I couldn't ask you to help me find Mehika."

"But I want to. I am also so curious as to what he referred to as 'beings'." he shrugged.

Suddenly, his legs buckled beneath him and I caught him, barely able to stand myself.

I whispered to Senritsu to call Leorio, so as not to attract unwanted attention, and in a few minutes, the two came running.

Kurapika sat down, saying he felt better after a glass of water. Senritsu stayed with him as I headed over to the containment unit to watch over our "guest".

Before entering the room, I pulled out my phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked shakily.

"Paku, I want you to bring with you the Scarlet Eyes."

"Godfrei? Is this some sort of joke?"

"I don't do jokes. Bring it or I throw Chrollo out the window and the only thing you'll be claiming would be a corpse and my blade through your head." I said with a sense of finality.

Hanging up, I entered the room of a monster disguised as a calm, smiling man.

"I heard a commotion, is everything alright?"

"Don't get tricky with me." I warned him, sitting down on my usual spot far across from him.

After a few moments of silence, the Spider cleared his throat to get my attention.

My eyes flicked towards him questionably.

"Are you not curious about the being inside of you? About that one in your sister's?"

"I can figure that out myself. When I find her, we will be able to figure it out together."

Chrollo observed me for a second before he broke into a grin, "I can tell you the place where we were when she ran away. For a price, of course."

"What's the catch?" I asked, sitting straighter.

"I will call for you once more someday and you will help me with whatever I ask."

I looked into his eyes, seeing the devil. He looked innocent with that baby face and nonchalant grin, but I knew he was anything but. He is the epitome of villainy. Doing things on a whim, not caring who gets tangled in.

I looked away, afraid that I might get sucked into his world again and, at the calmest voice I can muster, I answered him, "No. I can find her myself."

Chrollo frowned at my answer. Seemingly disappointed, he just nodded off to sleep.

A few hours had passed before Senritsu told me that they were approaching. I woke the Spider up and brought him to Kurapika for the exchange.

I could feel the excitement bubbling inside me as I saw Gon and Killua.

Hisoka was also there but no one really seemed to care.

I knew why he was there, and if he is Kurapika's informant then I'm sure he knows too.

All I ever saw was Gon and Killua.

Killua still looked anxious but when he saw me, I saw a small smile form on his lips.

Gon was holding something hidden in a cloth and Chrollo looked at it before walking off to Pakunoda.

I couldn't help it, I ran to meet them.

Gon immediately met my hug and I pulled Killua in as well.

"You boys are so reckless. Always leaving it to me to clean your mess."

"We missed you too, Ren." Gon grinned wolfishly.

"I guess." the silver-head murmured, turning away from me.

We walked up the ramp to get on the airship and Gon went up to Kurapika, holding out the item he was carrying.

"What's this?" the blonde asked.

"Just take it and see." my brother smiled.

The Kurta took off the cloth and his eyes glowed red in surprise. "This is... The Scarlet Eyes. It's the one from the auction? I already acquired one of this." he breathed.

"That was a fake. Kortopi made fake copies of the auction treasures and the Spiders kept the originals. The fake eyes are probably already gone by now as they don't last forever." I explained to him.

He looked at each of us gratefully.

Suddenly, he felt his knees give way. Leorio caught him and Senritsu caught the Scarlet Eyes.

The older male touched Kurapika's forehead and exclaimed, "He's burning up! Quick we need to get back to the hotel!"

It was another moment of pandemonium.

 **END OF 25.**

 **A/N:** Again, I'm sorry for the lame update. I'm still trying my hand at point-of-view writing. Thanks for putting up with me! Just review for any questions and omake ideas! Review okay?


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N:** And as promised I have posted a chapter! I'm going to try to do well with this schedule thing. Anyway, Kyu-Ay-Ei-99, thank you for your review! I actually wanna portray how Renée has changed since the Hunter Exam, especially on how tough she has become. Ghostvu, thank you for taking the time to read this fan fiction! Regarding her tattoo, I don't think that I would write that it will be removed because it will be a symbol of her mistakes and the lessons she learned. The omake request is on the way so don't worry, I just wanted to finish this chapter first. So stay tuned guys! I'm still open to omake requests, just PM me or leave a review.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **-September 6-**

I squeezed the water out of the washcloth and placed it neatly on Kurapika's forehead. He was sweating so much and his fever hasn't gone down at all.

"How is he?" Killua asked, entering the room with Gon.

"Still the same." I sighed.

"That's good." the silver-head said.

My brother hummed his assent and I looked at them both incredulously. "You want him to stay sick?"

"Well yes and no." Killua answered.

"What do you mean by that, old man?" I glared at him.

Kurapika didn't deserve to be bedridden. He's already done so much to be stopped now. All because he overused his ability.

"Calm down, geez." the former assassin rolled his eyes.

"What we mean is that it's not good that he is like this, but it's good that he won't be able to pursue the Spiders anymore." Gon explained calmly.

"Yeah but he'll start from the top. Looking for them again and chasing them again." I countered, not understanding their point. I mean, if you were looking for something and it's at your grasp, you have to take it right?

"Maybe then he'll realise that revenge isn't the way to go about things. I wouldn't want him to kill more. Would you?" my brother looked at me expectantly.

I looked at the state Kurapika was in and sighed, "No I guess not."

We all stood and left the blonde to rest, Senritsu and Leorio volunteering to watch over him.

"We're going off to the auction with Zepile! Do you wanna come?" Gon asked me.

I blatantly shook my head no.

"Eh? Why?" he whined.

"The last time I went to an auction bad things happened. I am not going near one ever again." I harrumphed.

"It'll be fun! Besides, the Spiders are gone now!" he urged.

"Don't worry, you'll be with us." Killua butted in.

I looked at them both skeptically, "Knowing that I helped clean up your mess doesn't exactly reassure me."

"It'll be fun! Please?"

One look at my brother's pleading eyes and I definitely knew it was another lost cause. I heaved a defeated sigh as Gon hugged me in delight.

"Fine. But I'm not wearing a dress or skirt."

"It's a black tie event." the silver-head told me.

My eyebrow shot up at his statement. "So?"

"It's meant to be formal you idiot." he replied cheekily.

"Wha-? You picking a fight with me, old man!?"

"No need to get all high, I was only describing you." he shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"Why you-!"

"So since Killua and I are going in suits, you should dress up too!" Gon blocked my path, preventing me from shoving my fist in the old man's face.

"Tch. Fine Gon. I'll wait for you both at the auction site." I turned and made my way down the apartment, my blood still rushing in my ears.

'Oooooh that guy! He gets me so mad all the time! It's a black tie event you dunce! It's meant to be formal you idiot! Cocky bastard!'

"U-um, can I help you, ma'am?" a shaky voice asked me.

Suddenly, I was aware that I was at a clothes shop. One that is specifically for females.

My anger subsided as I tried to remember why I was here. "I need a dress, I think. For the auction?" I asked unsurely.

I have never gone shopping before. All of my clothes were provided by Aunt Mito and Tasha. I did have one black dress but that was given by Chrollo and it's long gone now. The different thoughts in my head made me feel very melancholic.

'Aunt Mito. I wonder if she is still mad at me for leaving Gon behind. And Tasha...'

My stomach suddenly turned over, making me feel queasy.

Everything I tried to forget was coming back like Tasha's confession that he killed my parents and sold me to the pirates. All my life, as far as I can remember anyway, he was my father.

My savior.

My friend.

Now I know he just wanted to atone for his sins.

"Um miss? Would you like to try these on?"

The same voice brought me back to reality and I saw that the saleslady was already holding up 3 ensembles. I hastily apologised and took them from her to try in the dressing room.

I buried my thoughts at the back of my brain as I mindlessly changed into each of the dresses. Ultimately, I chose the one that had much more coverage, especially on the shoulder part.

I exited the room, surprised that the saleslady was waiting for me outside. 'Doesn't this shop have any other customers?'

She made me do a twirl and I awkwardly did so.

"Well it's beautiful. I just think that the one without sleeves would look much more stunning on you." she gave her critique.

I simply shook my head and smiled. I didn't even bother trying that one because I already knew that the tattoo would be seen.

"This one is fine, thanks." I said as I handed her the cash.

The lady gave a little pout but did not say anything more. My other clothes were put in the paper bag instead and she cut the price tag off. I thanked her once more and headed out the door.

"Chin up, okay?" she called out after me.

I glanced back at her smiling face and found myself following her expression.

'What a strange woman.' I thought absentmindedly as I skipped towards the auction at Southern Peace.

 **-Southern Peace-**

I gritted my teeth in frustration, my temper starting to flare.

'Where the hell are they? They're 30 minutes late!' I glanced at my phone when it buzzed. "Almost there." was all my idiot brother typed back.

A deep sigh escaped my lips, and I sat down on one of the benches, legs crossed.

After 5 minutes, my feet were already tapping impatiently. 'They better have a good explanation for making me wait.'

"Hey cutie, you alone?" a drunk man slurred as he staggered towards me.

'Ugh. Men.' I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Aw c'mon don't be like that. I'm here for a good time, just like you!" he persisted, wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

My muscles tensed and I got ready to slap the living daylights out of him when suddenly he was no longer touching me.

Killua was carrying the drunk by the collar and the man was clearly struggling to get free.

"Killua, let's not cause a scene!" Gon pleaded.

"Me? He's the one that's drunk early in the morning and picking up 13 year olds. What do you think, Ren?" he turned to me.

The silver-head smirked and a silent agreement passed between us.

I grinned mischievously and saw Gon slap his forehead.

"Take it easy, Killua. The man looks like he just needs some fresh air." I replied cheerily.

The old man shrugged and threw the guy out the door, surprising the door greeters.

Killua and I laughed as the man tried to run away but smashed his face on a car's window.

"You guys are horrible." Gon shook his head in disapproval and we chuckled more.

I looked at Zepile and introduced myself. "I don't believe we've met formally."

He shook my hand firmly, "Nice to finally meet you, Renée."

"C'mon we're late!" my brother urged.

I looked at him incredulously. "'We're late'!? Do you mean YOU'RE late? I've been here for almost an hour and I'm the one who went shopping!" I scolded him.

"It's all Killua's fault! He was too busy trying to look handsome for you that we took so long!" Gon blurted out. Realising his mistake he covered his mouth.

"HA!?" Killua and I exclaimed at once.

"I didn't do that! It's all because you didn't know how to wear a stupid tie!" the silver-head yelled defensively.

"I know you, Gon Freecss, and you are ALWAYS late." I said as well.

Zepile knocked the back of our heads, making us exclaim in pain. "Stop bickering! We really are late."

At this, we walked towards the function room, at a silent war with each other. When we entered, we all gawked in awe at the huge room filled with high class people wearing suits and ties or gowns.

"Ah. Good thing we thought of wearing a suit, eh Gon?" Killua breathed in relief.

"Yeah, or else we'd attract too much attention." my brother replied.

"Wait a second, you made me wear a dress and you guys weren't even sure about the dress code?" I whispered vehemently behind them.

"Uh, sort of." Gon laughed nervously, rubbing his nape.

"You sons of-!"

"Huh?" a voice exclaimed when my elbow bumped him.

We all looked at him, or rather at both of them, and they stared back.

Instinct took over me as I ran outside, Gon and Killua right beside me.

"What are Phinks and Feitan doing here!?" I asked shrilly.

"How the hell are we supposed to know!?" Killua panted.

We were blocked from leaving by Phinks who just smirked as he eyed me.

The silver-head stretched his arm in front of me defensively. I glanced behind and saw Gon doing the same against Feitan.

'Gotta think fast. Gotta think fast!'

"Relax, we're not here for either of you." Phinks sighed, getting bored.

"Not even for you, Godfrei." The other Spider murmured.

"Really? Cause I feel sooo important." I replied sarcastically, earning a what-are-you-doing look from my brother.

Feitan gave me an amused smile as Phinks explained to us their reason for being here. Apparently, Kurapika has Chrollo trapped.

"The others have returned home. We're here just to enjoy the auction as potential buyers." he finished.

A look was shared by the two thieves and I immediately knew it was a lie. There was something that they need here.

'But what?' I tried to come up with things that the Phantom Troupe might need, but nothing came to mind.

"Godfrei." Phinks called me.

I looked up at him, curious.

"Your sister, we last saw her at the Azian Continent."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Paku, she was grateful to all of you." he said simply and the two walked away.

"Was?" I asked the others.

They looked at me with a sort of morose expression in their eyes and then I understood.

'Oh. Pakunoda died.'

 **-Auction Hall B-**

The auction commenced and we met back up with Zepile at our seats.

"This is all so fancy." I whispered to Killua.

"Yeah. Aren't you glad you wore a dress instead of that sweatshirt?" he teased.

I felt offended with what he said and recoiled a bit. "Hey, I like that sweatshirt!"

The silver-head rolled his eyes at my comment, "Whatever. That doesn't compare to what you're wearing now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"At least now it can be confirmed that you are a girl. Well 25% a girl, 'cause you're still flat." he smirked.

Flat? Flat as in my chest is flat?

Just looking at his cocky face makes my skin crawl. 'I'll show this little bastard.'

"Wow, I didn't think you were checking me out." I murmured shyly, batting my eyelashes at him.

Killua's smile faltered and he blushed.

I could see from the corner of my eye that Gon was trying to hold back his laughter at my antics.

"Do you like me, Killua?" I purred.

The said boy looked away in embarrassment and I could hear my brother blow a raspberry.

"Too bad." I pouted then I leaned closer to Killua, "'Cause I'm not into old men."

When he realised he'd been played, Gon and I burst out laughing.

"Oh god, your face! It was gold!" I exclaimed.

"She got you good! And you're a professional assassin and liar!" Gon guffawed.

The silver-head flushed beet red and he glared at us. "Shut up!"

We continued chuckling until stitches formed at our sides.

Zepile shook his head at us, "You kids are terrible."

"Now for the legendary game, Greed Island!" the host announced. This caught all of our attention and we looked at the screen, showing a normal JoyStation.

She told us how the console doesn't require any power to function and how it is indestructible as long as there are players inside.

I used Gyo as the bidding started at 1 billion Jenis and saw that very strong Nen was incorporated on the console.

'A lot of people has contributed to that power.' I thought absentmindedly.

"201 has doubled the bid to 24 billion!" the announcer said all of a sudden.

"Eh? 201, but that's us." I looked at Gon and saw him have his thumb up.

We all panicked and Killua hit him on the head. "You idiot! We don't have a cent on us!" he whispered angrily.

"What do I do now?" Gon muttered nervously.

"You can't really say 'it was just a mistake' in these auctions, stupid!" Zepile scolded him.

Fortunately, the billionaire, Battera, raised the bid. We simultaneously released a sigh of relief.

"We were saved." my brother grinned sheepishly.

"Next time just ask, don't demonstrate!" I warned him.

At a staggering amount of 30.5 billion Jenis, Battera won the game.

"Good. That's our cue." Killua motioned, standing up.

"What IS the plan? And what's the deal with Greed Island? I'm sort of in the dark here." I asked them.

I really am unaware of the situation because I was too busy preparing for the Spiders' plan for the auction that I had no time for...the auction. I'm especially curious as to why Gon and Killua wants it so bad to go as far as participate in an auction for it. Is it a guy thing?

"Gon's dad created the game. We think there might be clues as to his whereabouts in the game." Killua answered me.

"Oh. I guess that explains the Nen." I realized, referring to the aura around the console earlier.

"Yeah. It's a game Ging made specially for Hunters and our target, Mr. Battera, bought 7 of the available consoles and is hiring Hunters to finish the game for a reward." Gon added.

"Oh I see. That's why we we're at the auction, to have him recruit us. Since, clearly, we don't have enough money for our own console so we're gonna hitchhike." I pieced together.

Gon smiled and nodded at me, happy that I finally caught on.

We entered the private room of the billionaire and my brother casually asked to be hired to play the game.

The bodyguards were alarmed that 3 children managed to enter the room, which wasn't even heavily guarded might I add.

"Don't joke with us! There's no way you brats are Professional Hunters! You need a license to be one." one of the guards said.

I rolled my eyes at them, I hated them already.

"We have one!" Gon announced.

"Uh, no we don't. You pawned it, remember?" Killua whispered to him.

My brother's face fell and I smacked my forehead. "You pawned it? You guys are so... I don't even know." I scoffed.

"You kids are just a bunch of liars! Get out!" the guard demanded, looking ready to kick us out.

I fished in my paper bag and pulled out my license, "We have one. These two pawned theirs because we got broke during the auctions." I could hear the boys' sighs of relief when I did that.

Mr. Battera took it and inspected my card himself. "It's actually authentic. So you are Hunters." he appraised, handing it back.

"Yep, and we want to join your force in beating the game." I asked again, now that he is taking us more seriously.

"I can only let in a few people." he waved us off.

"Why? The lady said there could be unlimited players!" Gon protested.

"Well yes, but there are only few copies of this game and so the slots are only limited as it still operates like a JoyStation. One memory card is only equivalent to one person."

"Ah, I see. That's why all the 30 save slots in the card only had room for one person." Killua said.

"How do you know that?" the billionaire asked him.

"Well I have one with me." Gon answered.

"What!? Well, it doesn't matter because you still need one more thing to enter the game and that is-!"

"The ring!" the boys exclaimed together.

"I knew there was a purpose to that!" the silver-head said victoriously.

Battera looked completely surprised but returned to his aloof composure.

Another person, one that I didn't quite notice, stepped forward at the billionaire's signal.

"It seems they are real Hunters to know of this. Well, Tsezugera?"

The stern looking man with weird flared eyebrows scrutinized us.

"Show me your Ren." he commanded.

Gon and Killua immediately fired up their Nen and I knew they would be rejected.

Battera looked at Tsezugera expectantly, but the latter only shook his head, "If they play the game as they are, they will surely die."

The boys took offence at this. "How do you know if we don't try!?" Gon cried out.

"If you try it'll be too late. Still, your deaths would still be a positive alternative. If you prolong your existence in the game you'll only be just a bother." weird-eyebrow man told us.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I don't really play games, but I knew how most of them worked.

"When a player enters the game, we cannot remove him. We cannot insert another player nor another memory card." Tsezugera explained.

"So that means you can't save?" Killua inquired to which the man nodded.

"You see, some players that entered have found the game enchanting and no longer wants to get out. We call them refusers. It is because of them that I can only get a limited amount of Hunters to play for me." Battera stepped up.

"That still doesn't explain why we can't try! How does he know if we can't play?" Gon demanded from the billionaire.

"That's because I am a Professional Hunter and during these past six months I have already tried to accomplish the game 5 times. Relying on my experience alone to appraise, I can tell that you entering the game would result in game over. However, that girl over there is welcome to join us."

Weird-eyebrows man nodded towards me and all the people in the room looked at me. I gave out a frustrated huff from all of the attention.

"No thanks, see we're kind of a package deal. You want me, you need to take them too." I told him snootily.

Tsezugera shrugged at my conditions as if to say "no can do".

"Too bad. After the evaluation test, I would be returning to the game. The next time I come back to the real world it would be because of my completion of Greed Island." he added.

"Test?" Gon asked.

"Yes. I am recruiting Hunters to finish the game. We have already made the announcement and already we have a lot of responses. The competition will be tough." Battera answered.

"So what you're saying is that we should participate in this evaluation test in order to be recruited?" Killua twisted his statement in our favour.

"That is correct. It will take place here in Southern Peace on September 10." the billionaire took the bait.

"So you have four days to improve your Nen." Tsezugera told the boys.

"We know, we know!" my brother yelled. The two started walking away and I followed them.

"Little girl." I turned to him at my name and so did the other two.

"I look forward to seeing your Ren."

I smirked, "Right back at you."

 **-Back at the apartment-**

"Oh that guy gets me so mad! I'll definitely pass his test and make him eat his words!" Gon grumbled, his Ren flaring.

I glanced at his form lazily before turning back to the book I was reading.

"You know, maybe the guy with the small goatee is right." Killua murmured.

"What do you mean?" my brother growled, turning menacingly towards the silver-head.

"Woah, woah, calm down. Don't take it offensively." Killua backed away.

I sighed and closed the book, "What he means is that you should take it to the next level."

Gon looked at me, his brows knotted together. "Says the girl who already passed without doing anything." he muttered lowly, but I still heard it.

I glared at him and flanked him. Gon lost his concentration and dropped his Ren and I subdued his arms and legs, sitting on top of him.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay! I get it! I'm sorry!"

I released his arms and stood up, dusting myself off. I turned to Killua, waiting for him to insult me but he just backed away.

'Yeah, that's right. Fear me.' I smirked.

"Good. I didn't do anything because when you guys did Ren like he asked you to, I already knew it was a failure. When weird-eyebrows man said 'show me your Ren', he meant 'show me your Hatsu'. Your ability. He probably failed you at the start because you guys might actually die if you played the game prematurely. It's a game for Hunters and is accessible through Nen, correct? It's most likely that the players and environment require advanced use of Nen in order for you to progress. Neither of you have tried to learn Hatsu, right?" I asked, earning a 'no' from both. "Exactly. You have four days to construct your abilities. Then we can take the test."

"But he said that you can already join them. Does that mean you have your Ren -er- Hatsu?" Gon asked me.

I held my head up high and nodded.

"Was it that doppelgänger thing you did before, back at Takuru Beach Hotel?" my brother asked excitedly, stars dancing in his eyes.

My smile faltered and I scratched my nape sheepishly. "Well, yes and no. That was a different ability altogether." I admitted.

"I don't get it. Does that mean you have more than one ability or is it one ability with many sub-abilities, like Kurapika's?" Killua pressed, noticing my uneasiness.

I swear that guy is like a wolf on LSD.

"I'll show you next time. For now, you should work on your own Hatsu."

"But I don't know what I want." Gon pouted.

"Well, Kurapika learned Nen at almost the same time we did, but he can fight evenly with the Troupe. That's because he developed his ability." the silver-head concluded.

"Yes but he risked so much for that strength and using it causes him to go into a deep fever. He put on too extreme rules and risked his own life for it. That is the stupid route and you mustn't follow his example." I advised them.

"True. We must think of something in between. Something that is effective and efficient in fights, given that it fits our Nen type and personalities." Killua added.

"Hmm..." Gon started thinking deeply and we could almost see steam come from his ears.

"Take it easy! Just think of a skill you'd like to enhance, since you're an Enhancer after all." the silver-head told him.

When steam still poured from my brother's ears, I started to laugh. Killua hit him on the head and I laughed even harder.

"That hurt." Gon cried.

"Do you already have something in mind, Killua?" I turned to the boy.

He looked at me with a small grin and nodded. "I've had this idea for quite a while, I just haven't been able to practice it because we were too busy."

"What is it?" Gon asked excitedly.

"Secret! This time, I'm gonna do my own special training in order to develop my ability. You have to think of your own ability, so concentrate okay? It might be just Ren and I who pass the test." the silver-head bragged before he got up and left the room.

I looked at my brother and saw him looking pitiful.

I pinched his cheeks to snap him out of it, "You'll be fine okay? Just think of one thing you're good at then develop it!"

"What about you, Ren? What's your ability? And I mean all of it!" Gon demanded.

"Hmm. I'll tell you when you've already got a Hatsu, okay? Then we can share." I teased him.

He clicked his tongue at me but didn't say anything. I kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, surprised.

"Grocery. I'm making sweet and sour braised pork!"

At this, Gon gave me a warm smile that I returned wholeheartedly.

"It's really great to have you back, Ren. Sorry if I wasn't able to help you before, but now I'm here and I want you to know you can tell me anything, okay?" he told me, still smiling that goofy grin of his.

I felt tears prickle my eyes and I looked away, blinking. "I know that, stupid. And you don't have to be sorry for anything! I'm the one who left anyway. So thanks for bringing me back, I guess I got a little ahead of myself by going solo. We'll talk more later. For now, finish your task." I scolded him in a playful manner.

Gon rolled his eyes at me but nodded anyway. "Take care and hurry back!"

"I will!" Once I got out of the door, I saw Killua leaning by the wall.

"What's up, stalker?" I called out to him.

"I'm not a stalker! Not my fault you were so loud. Girls and their mouths, geez!"

I scoffed and walked away but before I could reach the stairs, Killua called out to me.

"You can... I mean I'm... Talk to me -erm- here." he sputtered out nervously.

Realizing his mistake, he blushed a bright pink in embarrassment.

I chuckled lightly at him. "Don't worry, I got it."

I saw him smile before I walked down the stairs, a spring to my steps.

 **END OF 26.**

 **A/N:** Please review!


	28. EXTRA II

**A/N:** Hi, I'm really sorry for the delay. I got writer's block in the middle of the week and it made me put off writing until I could actually create a coherent story. Then I got busy and it threw me off entirely. My fault, I know. Also my fault, this is the omake that **ghostvu** requested and the next chapter would be posted next, next Sunday. Bear with me. **Guest** , thank you so much for taking the time to read this fanfic and I'm glad you share my sentiments in highlighting the softer side of the Spiders. I can guarantee you more of this in future chapters! **AliceDaCamel** , I really am grateful that you find this to be one of your favorites. It touches my heart to know that and motivates me to keep writing! **jonica77** , thank you for your review! It's okay to be a quiet reader, I admit I am one myself, but it feels so good to hear from you! To all of my silent readers, favorite-rs, and followers, I love you guys. I hope you all like this extra chappie and please don't hate me for it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **EXTRA II**

 **-Somewhere in York Shin-**

Killua looked around anxiously.

'Damn. She's late.' he thought frustratedly as he typed away on his phone. He adjusted the cap on his head so that he could see his surroundings clearly, revealing his matured and edgy face.

He is 19 now and his body hit puberty hard back when he was 16.

He stood taller, but still had that lax confidence about him. His jawline became much more pronounced but there was this classic image to them. His baby face made him look 3 years younger but doesn't get in the way of his lean and lithe body.

His phone buzzed and he opened the message. Killua's face adorned a lopsided grin as he read the text from her.

"Don't start with me." was all it said.

He was getting sort of antsy, waiting for her like this.

This was the only time they met that wasn't for a mission or any sort of dangerous situation. He didn't know how to feel about it, them going out together just for fun.

He wondered why this was the situation that it is but he can't remember anything. It must have been her who asked him to go out, I mean he can't do that. Despite all his bravado, he becomes shy around her.

There it is again, she is in his thoughts.

It happens much more often now, and he knows why.

Killua thinks he has known for a long time, the reason why he was attached to her.

"Hey old man!"

Speak of the devil.

"Funny how the 'old man' is faster than you, dunce. I've been waiting for over an hour! You gotta buy me lunch now." he drawled.

Renée glared at him and shook her head as a response. "I'm sorry, it's not like I live thousands of kilometres away from here. Oh wait. I DO. I still have jet lag y'know." the red-head replied sarcastically.

He laughed at her annoyed face which made her even more irritated.

"So what's up for today?" he asked instead.

Renée looked at him weirdly, "I told you that it's Mehika's birthday tomorrow. I want to celebrate it because we haven't really had time to do that. I need your help in coming up with a gift."

'Oh. So that's what this is.' he thought, slightly disappointed. "What does Goldilocks want anyway?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Well, she likes cutesy things. She's the type of girl to go for pink and frilly things but can still kick your ass." she described, adoration in her eyes.

Killua looked at her with half-lidded eyes, "That's not really gonna help. What are her hobbies? Any particular collection?"

Renée thought deeply, the gears turning in her head going overdrive.

"Hey! Take it easy, it's just a simple question!" he exclaimed, jolting her out of it.

She laughed nervously and apologised. "I don't really think she has anything she wants."

"You're hopeless."

"Wha-!? It's not my fault she's a bit blank in that department!"

"She isn't blank, you're just the stupid twin!"

The two were glaring at each other again in less than 5 minutes of meeting.

Renée huffed and looked away, shoving her hands in her pockets out of habit. "C'mon let's just go somewhere. Maybe we can find something to give her."

 **-Shopping District-**

They went from shop to shop of different merchandise.

Accessories = X.

Jewelries = X.

Stationery = X.

Toys = X.

Bookstore = X.

Make up = X.

Clothes = X.

"Geez, Ren. Just decide already." Killua whined, collapsing on a bench due to exhaustion.

The red-head pouted at him. "I know how those things looked cute but I just don't think they're gift-worthy. I mean we didn't see each other for 7 years and I haven't really celebrated her birthday for 12 years! I just want this one to be extra special."

"Then go rent a ballroom and hire some caterer." he suggested lazily.

This ticked Renée off causing her to yell, "Not that kind of special, dummy! She's not getting married!"

Suddenly, the two heard screams in the distance which piqued their curiosities. Another scream was heard and they looked at each other.

"Those screams...are happy?"

The 19-year olds walked towards the general area where the delighted screams could be heard. Soon, they saw an extravagant theme park. Not the carnival type of theme park, but a huge one.

"Wow. I only ever saw these things in books." Renée awed, sparkles dancing in her eyes.

"I never really saw places like these." Killua admitted, slightly sad.

"Really? Not even in pictures? Besides, you live right next to here!" she asked, surprised.

"Well yeah, I was an assassin remember? I only went out for business and after that I was with you and Gon. Right after, I was running away from my brother again. Never really thought about going here. You haven't been here either." he said nonchalantly.

"Touché."

There was silence between them before Renée grabbed his arm, calling his attention.

"Wanna go in?" the red-head asked giddily.

The man saw the eagerness and want in her face and he had no choice but to agree.

The two bought tickets and walked past the turnstiles, being shoved into a multicoloured wonderland. They were surrounded by shrieks, laughter, and joyous chatter.

It was like they were in a different world.

A world without Hunters or Nen or Chimera Ants or Beyond Netero.

Just fun.

A wide grin crept its way on Killua's face and he glanced at the girl beside him to see that she was literally on the verge of giggling fits.

"I wanna try the rollercoaster." she squeaked.

They tried all of the extreme rides first, laughing all the way. The lines didn't seem so horrible as both engaged in excited small talk.

As they waited for their turn on the life raft, Renée did some sort of jittery little dance. Rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, swaying her body from left to right, and her head bobbing up and down.

Killua saw all of this and he found it endearing.

The way her eyes light up, her face glows, and her whole aura brimming with energy.

Something like this can make her this happy, how hard could it be? They have the same interests, almost the same likes and dislikes, they can understand the other's personality, and they can read each other's moods.

He can take care of her and make her smile this much.

He can give her these moments of peace.

He can provide her needs and wants, so she can stay with him, right?

Killua never really realised the matter he was thinking of but, oddly enough, he didn't care. As long as she is with him, he is happy too.

That thought hit him like a truck. 'Happy? She makes me happy? This idiot can make me feel all giddy inside?'

The red-head looked at him with a wide grin, telling him it was their turn to ride and he can't help but stare.

She's beautiful.

The silver-head doesn't know why she is beautiful as she doesn't like wearing dresses, skirts, or jewelry.

She doesn't have make up on.

She always wears a sweater, shorts, and sneakers.

However, despite all of this, Renée is the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

'I see. I understand now. After all this time, I adore her.'

He stepped onto the raft, across from her.

'I cherish her.'

She gave a little squeal as the water splashed on her face.

'I love her.'

 **-Foodcourt; 15:30-**

The rest of the day continued but they stopped playing at 3 PM so that they could actually eat something.

Killua was looking for a seat in the crowded foodcourt and when he managed to save a table, Renée had already ordered.

"Oh, how much?" he asked, reaching for his wallet.

"No need, you dodo! Lunch is on me, like you said. I was late and I made you run around with me, so this is just payment." she laughed him off. "Besides, I finally found the perfect present." the red-head added.

"What is it?"

"This place! We can come here tomorrow! You, me, Gon, Mehika, and Alluka! We will celebrate here. None of us has ever been in an amusement park until today so don't you think it just fits?"

"Don't you think it's a little unfair that we got to come here for a second time?" Killua asked, dejected that she didn't think this was a special day just for them like he did.

"Then we can be their tour guides! We can show them the awesome rides and all the other games we can play. What do you think?"

He looked at her and sighed. "I guess that is pretty neat."

Renée smiled triumphantly and began chowing down on her burrito. She quickly finished her food, not realising how hungry she was, and turned to see if her friend is finished. She was surprised to see that he hasn't even finished half of his burrito and not even a sip from the chocolate milkshake she got him.

Clearly, something was bothering him and it irked her to see him this troubled. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you feeling queasy from the rides?" the red-head treaded warily.

Killua shook his head no and took a measly bite from the wrap.

"Killua, you can talk to me." she urged, taking his hand.

"I'm fine, Ren. Just a little drained that's all." he lied.

Renée knew it was a lie but she didn't press him for it.

"Y'know, I really am grateful that you came today." she said, still holding his hand. "Lots of things are happening and I'm happy that I can take a break from it all."

"A break? From your duties as Chief?" he asked, taking a bigger bite this time.

The red-head nodded, "The villagers are getting tiresome. At first they were all so hopeful when Mehika and I stepped up to rebuild the community. Now, I only ever hear them complain. I prevent another Chimera Ant attack and they doubt the safety of the village. I build houses and they rant about why theirs is smaller than their neighbours'. It's so difficult 'cause they're all acting like spoiled brats. Mehika helps me through it all, and because of this the villagers see her as the kind little darling she is while I'm the unreasonable dictator."

"Why don't you leave? See how they do without you." Killua jokingly suggested.

"Don't you think I've thought about that? But I can't really leave Mehika behind to do it all by herself. She loves the village and the people. It'll make her sad if she saw how it really was." she said, a morose smile on her face.

The silver-head looked at her in disapproval, "You always sacrifice so much. For Gon. For Mehika. For Alluka. For that blasted village. Even for me. I think your sister will understand if you talked to her about it. And you're not leaving forever, just for a short while. Besides, you can't always protect Mehika. She needs to learn by herself too. Isn't that what you told me when you trained Alluka?"

Renée looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

She knew about her sacrifices, she knew that she gave up a lot of things for others but for someone to tell her about it.

She felt grateful that her efforts were recognised.

She felt appreciated.

Killua saw the tears and panicked, grabbing a tissue from his tray, he awkwardly dabbed at her face.

The red-head laughed at how flustered he was and helped him wipe away the waterworks. "Thank you, Killua. You really are a great friend." she smiled and gave him a brief hug.

'Friend? I like being her friend, but do I want it to stay this way?' he thought as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Renée stood up, pulling him with her, and they headed for the exit hand-in-hand.

'Can we really be just friends?'

 **-Back in the real world; 16:45-**

The two walked in comfortable silence.

Killua mulled over what he should do. He felt that if he let this opportunity pass now, he would never get another chance.

This was his window.

They passed by a collectibles shop and something caught the man's eye.

"Wait here." he told her as he ran off inside.

"Hey, wha-!? Geez that guy."

The red-head spent 10 minutes outside, leaning on the wall while tapping her foot impatiently. Killua came out, hands in his pockets and a lopsided grin on his face.

"You spent THAT long browsing? Killua you are so...I don't even know." she grumbled, continuing to walk.

'I have it. Now what? How do I give it to her? Do I say anything?'

Renée suddenly stopped, surprising him.

"Where is your place again?" she asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? I'm staying there until Mehika and Gon arrive tomorrow. Did you expect me to go back to Scillio and fly back here again?" The red-head looked at him weirdly, as if it was very normal that they would be together tonight.

"I just thought you would want to rent a hotel of your own. I mean it would be just the two of us at home because Alluka is going around on her own."

"She is? What about tomorrow?" Renée looked deflated.

"She isn't that far, I think. She can fly in." he reassured, messaging his sister immediately.

"So where's your apartment?"

"Hm? Oh it's this way." he motioned absentmindedly while texting Alluka.

In less than five minutes, she already replied her confirmation, "Big sis is there? I'm coming home right away!"

Killua smirked at the reply and typed his message.

"Okay, good. Mehika and Gon bought my excuse to come 'urgently'. Kei will take over for now." she said out of the blue.

He hummed in reply and opened the building's door for her. The two continued up the elevator and into the room in silence, both busy with their phones.

Renée looked around his room and noticed how everything looked modern but still had that homey feel to it.

'Typical Killua.' she thought as she headed for what seemed to be the kitchen. The red-head opened the fridge and was not surprised to find it empty, save for a nearly-empty carton of milk and an apple.

"Hey, old man, what's for dinner?" she called out.

"Whatever's in the fridge!" he yelled back from another room. Renée grumbled in annoyance. 'What the hell am I going to eat, apple cereal? Looks like it's up to me again.'

Killua crashed on the couch and lazily flipped through the television, completely forgetting the flustered feeling of being alone with the red-head. The weight of the day caught up to him and he could feel his eyes slowly drooping.

The silver-head woke up to the feeling of being touched.

Groggily, he opened his eyes to see her crouching before him and poking at his nose and cheeks, her face inches away from his.

Killua sat up, surprised, then clenched his head because of the sudden movement.

Renée laughed at him, "Sorry, didn't think you'd be the easily-scared kind of guy."

"I'm not!"

"Pft. Whatever. Dinner's ready, dodo." she smirked as she walked towards the dining area.

"Dinner?"

"Well yeah. You didn't have anything in your refrigerator so I went downstairs to buy something. I hope you're fine with mac and cheese."

They sat down and ate dinner in comfortable silence.

The food was heavenly and it was the first time in a long time that he didn't have take out. Killua stole a glance at the girl and saw that she was enjoying herself too.

He noticed that she took off her sweater and was wearing a black tank top instead. The tattoo on her shoulder looked as wicked as ever and her scars were visible.

Still, she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

She's so kind, loving, protective, and strong.

She can be quite annoying but he doesn't mind.

She's special.

She's so real.

He reached into his pocket and felt the box, unsure of himself again.

"Killua? What's wrong?" Renée asked, snapping him out of it. "You've been spacing out a lot today. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

"Must be a whole lot of nothing then."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"You don't make any sense."

"Huh?"

"Exactly!"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop getting in my head!" he burst, leaving her dumbfounded.

He looked at her and saw hurt and confusion in her eyes.

Killua groaned, stood, and knelt beside her.

She didn't move or react until he pulled her for a hug.

They've hugged a lot before, but this one was different. It felt urgent and needy, as if it was life or death.

Renée could feel him cling to her desperately like she was going to disappear if he didn't.

"Killua..?" she asked cautiously.

"I keep thinking about you. You're not doing anything, but you make me go crazy over and over again. I lose sleep sometimes because of you. It's so hard. You're just this stupid beautiful thing that I can't seem to get enough of. So annoying!"

'Is he saying...Is he..?'

"I love you." he whispered, barely audible, but she still heard.

"I think I've been in love with you for a long, long time." he admitted, holding her tighter.

Renée's face flushed as she took in his words.

She thought of all the things they've been through and realised that he was there for her every time something happened.

They fought a lot but that's how they got closer and closer.

Is this too close?

'No. It feels right.' she thought as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Is that..is this why you couldn't focus today? Because I'm so pretty?" she muttered.

Killua was surprised at first but he threw his head back and laughed, she chuckled along with him.

"I knew you had a thing for me. No one can resist my charm." she continued to tease him.

The silver-head shook his head and handed her the box.

Renée opened it, slightly confused. She gasped as she pulled the necklace out.

It had a thin silver chain and a cylindrical crystal pendant. Inside the crystal was a miniature katana that looked somewhat like her own.

"It's beautiful." she breathed.

"Yeah, I saw it earlier and thought I'd buy it. I mean it's your birthday tomorrow." he shrugged, feeling shy again.

"It's Mehika's birthday tomorrow."

"Stupid, you're twins. It's yours too, dunce."

"Wha-!? Well excuse me!" Renée growled, struggling to get the latch on.

Killua rolled his eyes at her and helped her wear the necklace.

Suddenly, she was aware of their proximity. Her heart beat faster and her face flushed as bright as her hair.

She doesn't know how to say it but maybe he'll understand.

She lightly bumped her head against his neck and he tensed a bit before craning his head to accommodate her.

The red-head leaned into him and they stayed there, understanding passed between them.

'I love you.'

 **-Present time-**

Somewhere, a 13-year old Mehika woke up from the strange dream.

She wasn't in it, it was mainly about her sister.

Then she remembered the other character and giggled.

'I can't wait to meet my future brother-in-law. Come find me soon, Nao.'

 **END OF EXTRA II.**

 **A/N:** Lame, I know. I'm not good with romance because I don't even read romantic novels or watch chick-flicks. This is the best I can do for now and maybe I can practice more? I'm still open for omake requests so don't be shy and tell me what you think. Please review!


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Sorry I'm a little late again! My internet is messed up so I only managed to do this today. Actually, even now the connection is still wonky but I'll make do. **Kyu-Ay-Ei-99** thank you for that review! I seriously don't have any experience in writing romantic stories so that was a first for me. I'm glad you liked it! I have to warn you though, that extra doesn't necessarily mean that it will happen in the future. It was something I thought of on a whim and I still don't know what to do with Renée and Killua. Just stay tuned for now! To all my silent readers, I love you all!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 27**

I lazily flipped the page of the book I'm reading, my eyes getting heavier. A yawn escaped my lips as I shut the book.

I stood and stretched to feel more lively.

It's been two days since our first meeting with Tsezugera aka weird-eyebrows man. Gon and Killua have been practicing their own abilities in secret. Kurapika is feeling better now and he and Senritsu will leave tomorrow and regroup with their employer.

Deciding to check on the boys, I opened the fridge and took out two helpings of custard pudding, one was more than the other.

I went in the first door and saw Killua with some sparks of electricity flying around him. He turned to me surprised and lost focus on his activity.

"Knock before you enter, dammit. That much took a lot of charging!" he scolded me.

"Oh sorry. Guess you don't want some pudding then. Maybe Gon-!" I turned to leave but was stopped by a certain silver-head.

"What type of pudding?" he asked shyly making me laugh.

I gave him the bigger bowl and he scarfed it down immediately.

"You're a Transmuter, right? So you're copying electricity's properties?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just thought it would fit." he mumbled, pudding in his mouth.

"True, but what did you mean by 'charging'?"

He gulped down the last spoonful and turned to me, a serious expression on his face. "I have to electrocute myself in order to charge my Nen. The longer or stronger I electrocute myself, the stronger my ability. The amount of time I get to use my ability also varies because of this, so there's a chance that if I use too much I become an 'empty battery'." he explained.

"Isn't that dangerous? Forcefully injecting yourself with a charge?" I frowned at him.

"I'm fine with it. I'm a trained assassin remember? I was trained to withstand crazy amounts of electricity."

"I still don't approve of it, but whatever." I shrugged, setting Gon's share of pudding down on the table, noticing the stun gun beside it. 'So this is how he charges himself.'

"What's your ability?" he asked me.

"You said you'd show us after we worked on our Hatsu. I'm practically done with mine. So show me." he demanded when he saw the look of apprehension on my face.

"You're that curious?" I smirked.

"Only because you said that the doppelgänger trick you did isn't your ability, sort of."

"You have a very sharp memory."

For a moment Killua looked proud of himself.

"It's annoying." I added.

His face fell and he looked at me with irritation. "Just explain already!"

"Fine, fine. The thing I did back at Takuru Beach Hotel isn't really my ability. You know of Scillio, correct?"

"Well yeah."

"They have this ceremony called the Apprenticeship where the leader, called the Chief, and his board of Elders choose the next Chief. Note that this is not a voting system but is generated at a random. Anyone could be chosen. The Apprentice immediately gets a Divine Blessing during the ceremony and upon studying Nen, I found out that the so-called blessing is a Nen being. A being composed of Nen and needs a host who uses Nen to survive. I don't know how such a thing exists but it just so happens that at the last Apprenticeship, Mehika and I were chosen." I paused, gauging his reaction.

"Oh. So back at the hotel that was-!"

"The power of the being inside of me. She creates illusions and if I get to channel it correctly, I can create a huge span of images. I can summon your worst fears or show you a peek at your wildest dreams."

"So that's what you meant that it wasn't your ability, but it sort of still is because you use it. I just don't get one thing, having a Nen being inside of you, does it mean that you are possessed?" Killua asked, his eyebrows knotting up.

I laughed at his assumption and he flushed a bright pink.

"It doesn't mean I'm possessed, dummy! We share the same body but we are separate from each other. She cannot control me whatsoever and vice versa. We have mutual respect for each other so I guess we're more of acquaintances. Sometimes, if I meditate hard enough, I can see her standing in front of me or beside me and we can talk." I elaborated, feeling elation rush inside me.

That probably means Sakkaku was happy to be recognised.

"That's awesome! It's kinda stupid that you didn't know about her before but it's so cool! It explains a lot about my-!" Killua held back, his face turning sour instantly.

I cocked an eyebrow at his sudden mood swing.

"'About your' what?" I coaxed gently.

Knowing him, he probably remembered something he didn't want to and if I forced him too much, he'll just clam up.

It's funny how I can read him better than Gon can.

Better than anyone can.

We've spent barely 2 months together and I can already memorise him.

"It's nothing." he murmured, eyes averted.

Just by that I can already tell that my visit is over so I stood and, with Gon's pudding in hand, left the room.

I received a warmer welcome from Gon when I handed him some pudding.

I only saw for a brief moment how he was putting all of his Nen in his fist before I entered. Like Killua, he lost his focus when he saw me but he was much more gracious about it.

"Ren! I've almost got my technique ready! Wanna see?" he exclaimed excitedly.

I gave him a smile and nodded. First, he did Ren, then he concentrated into transferring all that aura into his fist. The power was immense and I could see how much Gon was struggling. With his fist, he lightly tapped on a piece of wood and it burst into smithereens.

I gawked at him, impressed with his ability. "That was so cool! I can't even imagine how stronger that would be if you used it to punch full force."

My brother grinned at me, proud of himself, then he became slightly shy.

"Now that I showed you my Hatsu, can you show me yours?" he asked albeit sheepishly.

'I knew it. They're both THAT curious? Guess it's only fair cause I was gone for a long time.'

I concentrated, as much as I'm able to anyway. I'm nervous as heck for some reason.

I tried to portray the best view of Whale Island. It wasn't that hard to visualise it, I grew up there after all.

Sakkaku understood and the room morphed accordingly.

The walls vanished and were replaced by shrubbery and trees. The ceiling widened and became a clear sunny day.

I could see Gon awe at it and when he turned around, he saw Whale Island, as viewed from one of its mountains.

"This... This is.."

"It's Whale Island." I breathed, also taken away by the view and the difficulty of concentration.

I felt Sakkaku bubble up inside me, happy to get her potential out there. Or maybe she was revelling at how much Gon was amazed by her handiwork.

I noticed that he was going near the edge of the cliff and reached out for one of the branches.

It's either he thought we teleported or he just got carried away that he actually thought the things around us were solid. Gon "grabbed" the branch and leapt then fell face-first on the floor.

I laughed at him, losing my concentration and dispelling the illusion.

Suddenly, we were in that dingy apartment again, which was kinda sad.

I didn't mind it though and continued laughing at Gon like crazy.

He sat up and gave me an annoyed expression, "Stop laughing."

Somehow, that just made me laugh more.

With a low growl, he pounced on me and I stood there like a deer caught in headlights. We landed on the floor with a loud thump, which made me yelp in surprise.

I looked at my brother in fear as he raised both of his hands threateningly. "No, don't-!"

Before I could protest, he tickled my sides and I burst out laughing.

The door slammed open and there stood Killua, with a panicked expression on his face which quickly turned into a confused one.

I grabbed at his leg and felt him flinch under my touch.

"H-help me!" I half gasped and half laughed.

"No Killua! She has to say she gives! You gotta give, Ren!" Gon stopped him.

Feeling my stomach ache, I screamed at him that I give up then he stopped.

I hacked and coughed, gasping for air as I nursed the stitch at my side.

Gon got up, looking all triumphant and Killua shook his head at us.

"I thought something happened. You guys got me running for nothing." the silver-head grumbled.

I shakily got up, still in pain, and looked pointedly at Gon. "It's..it's all his fault, sore loser! No..no dinner for you tonight!" I wheezed.

It sounded more like a plea than a threat, especially since my voice was still shrill from lack of air, which made the two boys burst out laughing.

"No dinner for either of you!" I squeaked, storming out of the room.

 **-Eventually-**

Dinner that night was really fun because we were all finally together.

Of course, I ended up buying food and making it but that's beside the point.

Besides, Senritsu did help a bit, though after she tore the meat open with the tenderizer, I asked her to go check on Kurapika instead. So now, one schnitzel had a hole in it.

Leorio poked fun at it, making some perverted jokes, and we all just laughed at him.

Even Killua put on a smiling front.

Yes, a front.

I know it isn't real; there's still something bothering him.

Lucky for him, I'm good at pretending.

After the others have had their fill, Gon, Killua, and I held a food eating contest to see who can finish the leftovers first. The prize was the others' dessert.

Obviously, Killua won and had no problem taking our dessert and ran off to his room.

The prick even had a grin on his face.

"That old man, he's only so quick when there're sweets." I complained.

Gon and the others gave a slight chuckle as they cleaned up.

"So Kurapika, you're leaving tomorrow, right?" my brother asked.

Kurapika nodded curtly at him, slightly uncomfortable. "I've had enough time to recuperate. Senritsu and I need to catch up with the others. Nostrade is still our employer after all, despite all the mess I've dragged them into."

"You say that, but you are reluctant to leave." Senritsu adds.

The blonde's face fell at her words. "Can you please not blurt out every emotion I feel? You're making me look dramatic."

"I cannot help it. You are lying to yourself a lot."

"I am not. Just let it go."

"I will not."

"Please, just respect people's privacy. It peeves people out when you do that."

"Fair enough. I'll stop blurting your emotions when you try to be more open to yourself and to others."

"Stop it, Senritsu." Kurapika whined.

"Geez, get a room! There are children here y'know!" Leorio reprimanded them.

Gon and I blushed a bright pink at the mention, but continued washing the dishes.

It was the first time I saw Kurapika getting all whiny and comfortable around someone.

Not that he is uncomfortable around us, but I just feel like he's holding back somehow. He tries to be the brotherly figure for all of us and thinks he has to act all mature and composed.

To see him let loose like this, it's a breath of fresh air.

It didn't even register how sad it was that none of us could make him feel the same.

That I couldn't make him feel the same.

I care about him so much, we all do. I guess this is why it's just so sad.

'Some friends we are.' I chided myself as I put away the last dish.

Gon decided to practice his Hatsu a bit more and retreated to his room.

Leorio was watching TV with Senritsu and Kurapika so I decided to head out to the balcony for some peace of mind.

I breathed in and savoured the cool wind on my face. The television and other noise in the room became mute as I stepped out and I felt relieved to find my own sanctuary. I looked up and saw a few stars twinkle and when I looked in front of me I saw the hustle and bustle of the city.

I felt small and insignificant in this world but I didn't care.

At least I'm a part of it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I looked behind me for the voice and saw Kurapika leaning by the doorway.

I just smiled and beckoned him to join me.

We sat in comfortable silence, just observing the world around us.

"I appreciate what you did for me." the blonde said suddenly.

"What?"

"The Scarlet Eyes. You were the one that asked Pakunoda to bring that, right?"

I looked at my shoes, slightly flustered, "Yeah. I knew you had the fake copy. I just thought of how angry you would've been if that literally disappeared before your very eyes. Being angry doesn't exactly suit you."

Kurapika gave a small chuckle and we both sighed in contentment, taking in the world around us once more.

"My offer still stands." he broke the silence.

"What offer?"

"The one I told you before. I can help you find your sister."

I shook my head at him, "I thought about that and I have to say no thank you. I can find my sister by myself. This is my mission and I would like to be able to accomplish it on my own. Besides, where's the fun in cheating on a game of hide and seek?"

He looked at me, slightly disappointed. "I guess I can respect that. I just want you to know that if you need me, I'll be right here."

"I'll keep that in mind." I grinned.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms engulf me and realised it must have been Kurapika.

I blushed furiously and squirmed uncomfortably, but he held me tight.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

I took a peek and saw the pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I couldn't protect you like I said I would."

"What're you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."

"Yes, and it pains me to know that I did nothing to contribute to that. I love you, Renée, and I vowed to myself that I would protect you."

At the sudden confession, my mind went completely blank. I sat there, my mouth agape.

An awkward silence settled over us.

I couldn't say anything at all.

Even the city seemed to hush and everything was deafening.

The only sound I could make out was my heart hammering in my chest and the blood rushing in my ears.

Kurapika held me for a long time before saying something I didn't understand. His mouth opened again, as if saying something, but I just couldn't catch it. He frowned at my lack of response but settled for kissing my forehead and leaving me with my own thoughts.

Too bad my brain was too scattered to have thoughts. I sat there, wide-eyed and terrified, looking at the city and the stars that seemed to make fun of me.

 **END OF 27.**

 **A/N:** That's the best I can do for now. Sorry for the long wait! I'm still open for omake ideas and I appreciate all the love. Send me some more ideas on how you think the story goes, I swear I'm perfectly open to suggestions. Please review!


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N:** I am back! I also know that I'm late in providing this chapter and I apologise. Some stuff happened and I can't really explain myself so just go easy on me. **lilpea03** thank you so much for your positive review and I do hope you grow more fond of Renée as a character! **TheFlowerWeSawThatDay** I am really grateful for your inputs, especially with your offer to draw my OC! You've really helped me in getting this story back on track and I appreciate that you saw how Renée is not MarySue because I personally do not approve of it because it leaves for no more growth. She is being tough right now, but don't worry I won't go down that road. I'm also sorry about the Spiders arc because I was going through a really rough time and kept getting writer's block so I just wanted it done. That part is my bad. As for my changed writing style, I agree that it isn't really my thing so I will revert back to the original after this and I apologise in advance to those who would be disappointed with the change. To all my silent readers, thank you so much for your continuous support!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 28**

 **-September 9-**

We were all at the airport to send Kurapika and Senritsu off.

Frankly, I am glad to see him leave.

Don't get me wrong, he's my friend and all, but he's just too much trouble.

Too complicated.

He's also no fun to talk to and not someone I can actually say I am close with.

Speaking of "close", the dunce won't leave me alone. She's been lagging behind Gon and I.

No she isn't lagging, she's cowering.

'What are you thinking of now, Ren?'

I flinched when she clung to my arm, making me walk slower than necessary.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, irritated.

Renée was about to speak but hesitated and pursed her lips. She looked at me with those pleading grey eyes but I ignored it.

"You're making it difficult to walk, dunce."

The red-head puffed her cheeks in annoyance, which was kinda cute.

Wait, what.

She isn't cute, she's annoying, in her own adorable way.

Wait.

That was wrong.

'Stop it, Kil, before you reach the point of no return.'

Getting so lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice that she stuck her leg out and I tripped over it. She also shoved my arm away, making me lose my balance and land unceremoniously on my face.

To add insult to injury, Gon accidentally stepped on the back of my head, realising too late that I was already on the floor.

"Oops. Sorry, old man, I have two left feet." Renée mocked me.

Gon, getting over his shock, guffawed at my form.

Feeling blood rush to my ears, I glared daggers at the girl.

'Oh if looks could kill...'

I picked myself and my bruised ego up, still eyeing the girl in front of me with a dangerous look. In my head were schemes of different ways I could get back at her, each one much more humiliating than the previous.

Finally, we reached the gate of Kurapika.

Renée cowered behind me, looking like a lost child more than anything.

"I don't suppose you'll keep in touch, right?" Leorio joked around, referring to the blonde's minimal contact with us.

The Kurta smiled sheepishly and rubbed his nape. "I'll see what I can do." he promised.

"It's fine, Kurapika! Just take care okay?" Gon said, coming up to him.

"It's more like 'Senritsu, take care of him', right?" I butted in and everyone laughed.

When the laughter died down, I noticed that Kurapika was looking at Renée, his expression unreadable.

"Renée." he said in a weird pleading tone.

He's never used that on any of us was almost expectant but hesitant at the same time.

The dunce flinched at her name, but came forward anyway.

"I...I just wanted to give you a piece of advice. Don't go to Scillio." the Kurta warned her.

This confused us all, but I quickly caught on why.

When Renée and Mehika "vanished", order in the tribe slowly fell apart. Their Chief died and the heavens refused to choose another leader. Anyone who stepped up as one became mad with power and was, in turn, slaughtered by the people.

I heard my grandfather talk about it. He said it was a most interesting case, how the whole civilisation of Scillio rested upon the twins.

Sure enough, Kurapika explained such the situation to Renée.

I glanced at her and saw the confusion etched on her face. This time, she really did look lost.

I feel guilty, now more than ever, for being responsible for this.

Kurapika's expression turned somber and he crouched to level himself with the girl. "I am sorry, Renée. I just do not want you getting hurt."

What happened next didn't sit well with me.

Kurapika leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, making her turn bright red.

"I am serious about what I said last night. Please consider." he murmured but I'm sure everyone still heard.

'What? What he said last night? Something happened between them?'

I shouldn't really care.

Nope, I really shouldn't.

Then why do I feel so angry?

Why do I feel so betrayed?

Kurapika and Senritsu walked off, and we stood there, waiting for Renée. Instead of going with us, she ran off towards the Kurta.

That irritated me more than anything.

"Looks like you got some tough competition." Leorio whistled.

"Shut up." I glared at the geezer.

I don't know why I'm furious. I just am.

Apparently I can't hide it well because, from the corner of my eyes, I can see Gon look at me sympathetically but I blatantly ignored him.

I know what he'll say.

He'll go on and on about my feelings for Renée, which isn't even true! I don't like her that way, I just don't like it when she's this way because of some guy.

Losing focus and acting like a complete klutz, this isn't her.

Why am I still thinking about this!?

I don't need this right now. I just gotta sort out my thoughts and I'm fine.

Yep, I am fine.

After Renée spoke with Kurapika, she walked back to us, a small smile on her face.

Somehow, that got me more mad.

'What did she say? What did that damn blonde say to her last night anyway? Why do I even care?'

 **-Back at downtown-**

As soon as we arrived at the apartment, I locked myself in my room saying I wanted to polish my ability more.

It wasn't a total lie though my main reason was to calm down.

I'm getting so worked up over nothing and I just wanna cool off.

I grabbed the stun gun and charged myself.

It hurt, yes, but I was trained to show no pain. This façade tricked my brain into numbing the pain I was feeling.

We Zaoldyecks are the living proof of the saying mind over matter.

Once I was charged, I concentrated into channeling the electricity through my whole body in a calm and even flow. The silence helped me with the task and it worked.

However, the silence caught up to me and I kept thinking about how happy Renée looked after talking to Kurapika and Senritsu. There was also the thing about "last night".

'What did they talk about? What happened? Did that blonde sneak a-!?'

And just like that, the electricity in my body went haywire and exploded, causing a massive blackout.

Shrieks and shouts of confusion were heard everywhere and the suddenness of the situation made me stop my Hatsu altogether.

Renée burst in my room, an accusing look in her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Oh please, I'm as surprised as you are. And how dare you! Just because the electricity suddenly went off, doesn't mean it's my fault." I said, throwing my hands in the air.

The red-head just looked at me, her eyes challenging me as if to say "Oh really?".

It also didn't really help that I was smoking a bit.

I rolled my eyes at her expression. "Fine. It was me." I admitted sullenly.

Renée shook her head and laughed at me.

It was nice to hear her laugh.

It was nice to know that her attitude towards me didn't change. She was unaware that I got mad and I'm glad I could dodge that bullet of having to deal with emotional exhaustion.

"Seriously though, what were you doing?" she asked, bringing me back to earth.

Fortunately, Gon graced us with his presence before I had to answer the question.

"The whole street's electricity shut down! It's weird!" he exclaimed.

The dunce grinned at her brother, but didn't say it was me, bless her. If she did, he would never stop teasing me about it.

"How does pizza for dinner sound? I can't cook without the stove on and it looks like the neighbourhood's gonna be out of power for a while." she suggested.

"Psh. Lazy dunce." I muttered underneath my breath.

Renée and Gon still heard me and the former scowled at me.

Apparently, I hit another nerve.

I'm getting so good at that.

Whether that ability is useful or not, I will never know.

"Well, when you do the shopping and cooking for an ungrateful bag of air like you, you'd find it hard to be motivated as well! Why don't you decide what to eat for once, your highness!" she hissed, throwing her phone at me before walking out.

Of course I caught it easily, but my ego was bruised once more.

"That little-! What the heck is her problem!?" I growled.

Gon just chuckled at me, "You know that it's your own fault, right?"

"My fault? She yells and throws stuff at me and I'm to blame!?" I retaliated, though getting what he meant.

As if he understood my thoughts, Gon shook his head at me. "You really aren't very honest, huh? Just call some pizza. Oh and Ren likes the crust stuffed with cheese. Just thought you'd like to know in case you wanna win her back."

The idiot managed to duck out of the room just before the pillow I threw hit him.

Sighing, I opened Renée's phone and dialled a number. "Yeah, I'd like some meat lover's pizza with its crusts stuffed with cheese."

 **-September 10-**

As expected, a lot of people want to try out for the game Greed Island.

I scanned the room as Battera spoke onstage and saw that roughly a hundred people were present.

With a flourish, Tsezugera took the stage and announced the procedure. With another flourish, he disappeared behind the curtains.

"He's a bit showy isn't he? 'One by one you will enter and I will judge your Ren.'" Renée mimicked his last sentence with albeit of a fake accent.

Gon laughed at her, "He sounds like one of those movies we watched! The one with the vampire!"

"I am weird-eyebrows man, bleh, bleh, bleh!" the red-head said, copying the accent of that lame vampire movie.

The siblings cracked up and despite my efforts to stay calm, I started laughing with them.

"It seems you kids also got the hang of what's going on, huh?" We turned and saw a man in his late 20s, smirking in a seat behind us.

"We also got the hang of minding our own business." Renée blurted out, making Gon elbow her.

The man only chuckled at her, if he took any offence then he didn't show it.

"I get what you mean. I wouldn't trust anyone either, especially in this cutthroat competition, but I can assure you that I only wish to make allies. I just thought that we had the same mindset. Those guys over there in the line are hopeless, right? Those waiting next to the line are even more so." the guy continued.

"How do you say so?" Gon asked him.

"Well there are those still waiting in line, they think that if they go first, they will get a slot. The thinking of first-come-first-serve is probably insignificant here. There are also those waiting near the line. They're probably waiting for someone to come out so that they could ask about the test, but if you think about it there's really no rush."

"I get it. They aren't choosing 32 players this time." Renée added, showing interest in the conversation.

"It's because of the refusers, right? You can't change a player who is still alive in the game and they've been at this for years. There are really only a few slots left so they want to see everyone in this hall in case any good players appear." I said, understanding the situation.

"Exactly. They're probably gonna pick 20 players today, might be even less. I'm guessing that those worth evaluating are the ones who already went in and those who understood and are waiting back here, like us." the man confirmed.

"I had a hunch it was like this. I mean it reminded me of the Hunter Exam where everyone had a shot at something but only few can pass." Gon piped up.

"You actually realised something! So proud of you!" Renée teased him, doting on her brother.

The said boy swatted her hand away, annoyed when she tried to pat his head.

I still wonder at their relationship sometimes. How open they are with each other, trusting that the other had their backs when things go wrong. I looked at them longingly as they argued animatedly, like how a real brother and sister would.

I want that too.

I want an open relationship with someone too.

I want to have someone who'll bicker with me but, at the end of the day, I know I can talk to that person about absolutely anything.

I want a real family.

Renée looked at me, and for a moment our eyes locked.

I saw her eyes turn confused then to understanding. I also felt how much she can read me at the moment. It felt as if time stopped and I held my breath as she explored the vulnerability through my eyes.

It felt so long and agonising, but was really just a short moment.

Without hesitation, the red-head smirked at me. "A little dazed, are we old man? I guess it can't be helped, with your dementia and all." she teased, shaking me out of my stupor.

"You still think I have dementia? You must really be a dunce." I shot back, just as smug.

"You say that but you actually really like Ren." Gon whispered in my ear.

That made my skin crawl and he laughed as my blood coloured my cheeks. "Shut it, Gon!"

The islander laughed at my expression and at Renée's confused one.

I gave a small smile at the sight.

'That's right. I already have a family. I have these two to rely on. I swear, I'll protect them both even if it costs me my life.'

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys, but the line's thinning out. I should probably try out now." the man earlier suddenly said, standing up.

We all turned to see him leave, saying nothing. Before he reached the bottom of the steps, he turned to us with a smile. "The name's Puhat by the way. Hope to see you guys on the other side. I'm referring to the winning side of course." he grinned before turning back towards the stage.

"Good luck!" Gon called out.

"Yeah, I hear those who act smart usually fail!" I added.

"You should really pray then, Puhat!" Renée smirked, catching on.

The said man stumbled onstage after hearing our words of encouragement but, like before, he took no offence.

Gon gave us a disapproving look, "You guys are mean."

"What? You started it!" the red-head threw back the blame.

They started arguing between them once again so I decided to stand up and get through with this audition.

"Not even gonna warn us, eh old man?"

I grinned, looking back at the two who stopped bickering.

"You snooze you lose, guys. I'm going first-"

"Obviously." Renée snorted.

"-so you guys better not fail. See ya." I disappeared through the curtains and walked down the backstage hall.

It was pretty obvious where to go so I entered the only door present and came face-to-face with Tsezugera.

He looked at me sternly, "Show me your Ren."

I gave a little smirk. 'He does sound like that cartoon vampire.'

"Is my Hatsu okay? A friend of mine suggested I try showing you this instead." I asked.

It irritated him and I was somewhat proud of that.

"Whatever you choose." he said impatiently.

Getting into a stance, I concentrated my Nen into turning to electricity. I charged this morning specifically for this and I intend to execute it fashionably.

Sure enough, a steady flow of power surged through me and when I released it, the lights in the room flickered.

Tsezugera felt the hairs on his nape stand on end due to the electricity flux in the room and he looked at me with marvel. "I see you've improved since I last saw you. You can head into that door over there. You passed." he dismissed.

I shrugged and walked towards the door he said and found myself in a room.

Filled isn't the right word but there was a handful of people in the room.

Puhat was there but I didn't mind him and sat separately, leaving room for Gon and Renée. One girl looked at me straight in the face, which surprised me a bit, but I avoided her.

After a few moments, the lights in the room flickered, which caught me by surprise, then there was a small boom. It got the others curious as well and we all watched the door in anticipation.

A certain red-headed dunce came out and she flinched at all the eyes on her. With a slight scowl on her face, she made her way towards me.

"What did you show him? Did you reveal Sakkaku?" I whispered to her.

She shook her head at me vehemently. "I have no intention of revealing that. Remember, Sakkaku and the other Nen beings are rare. Chrollo wanted to steal them. I do not wish to reveal their existence to the wrong people."

"How are you sure that these are the wrong people?"

"Too many people knowing a secret won't make it a secret, right?" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes at her dramatics and was about to retort when a loud boom resonated across the whole place.

It felt like an earthquake and I had to hold onto my seat to avoid falling off. Renée latched onto my arm with a grin on her face.

"Gon." was all she said.

Sure enough, my best friend popped his head into the room right after and he grinned wolfishly when he saw us. He quickly made his way towards us and sat down next to Renée, the grin never leaving his face.

"What was that, Gon? Was that you?" I asked him, curious about his ability.

"That's a secret!" he whispered back.

That got me irritated and I clicked my tongue at him, "You guys and your secrets!"

"Just us? You guys also kept your abilities a secret! We're all the same, aren't we?" he shot back.

"Eh? But Ren knows my ability!" I realised.

"Ren knows my ability too!"

"Oh no." I heard her mutter quietly. We turned towards the red-head and trapped her in her seat.

"What's your ability?" we asked in unison.

Renée shrank in her chair and looked at the both of us, clearly troubled.

"Um... Maybe next time, guys..?" she squeaked.

"Now!" we growled.

"Okay, okay! Um, later! Just not now. So many people are staring."

I looked back and saw that everyone was watching us with interest. I glared at them and they turned back towards their own business.

"Fine. Later." Gon said with an air of finality.

Renée heaved a sigh of relief and we all settled just as Tsezugera took the stage once more.

 **-Back in the apartment-**

"Congratulations in passing!" Leorio cheered, using a party popper.

"You're just making a mess!" Renée groaned.

Gon and the geezer laughed at her statement, saying that she doesn't need to clean it up anymore.

"I DO need to clean up! This is an apartment-type lodging! They don't have housekeeping, you dodos!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

'1. Be prepared for any injuries or casualties. 2. Mr. Battera has all the rights to everything obtained in the game. 3. The candidates who succeed in finishing the game will be rewarded with 50 billion Jenis. Hm. He can give away that much money without hesitation.' I tried to tune them out as I read the contract but her shrilly voice kept scratching at my ears.

"Geez, just shut it will ya!? We'll clean up later! Just fill out your contract and start eating!" I burst angrily.

The three of them stopped and I finally managed to read in peace. Of course I should've expected it won't last long because Gon and Renée started having a food fight.

"Hey! Those are expensive y'know!? You brats keep wasting food!" Leorio growled at them.

I felt a vein pop in my head and I turned towards them.

"Hey-!" I was stopped by a meringue dessert to the face.

I heard the siblings chortling at me and Leorio's incessant rantings.

Starting to get annoyed, I blindly grabbed some food and flung it across the room, hitting Leorio in the face.

Soon, we were all fighting and throwing.

The geezer gave up, grumbling about wasted money as he stalked off in the bathroom.

I licked some of the meringue off my face and was filled with the ecstasy that can only come from sweets. "That's actually pretty good." I told them, tasting more of the stuff.

"I think that was the s'mores pie. It's chocolate so I guess you'd like it." Renée shrugged wiping some whipped cream off her face.

"Ren doesn't have a sweet tooth." Gon piped up, obviously providing the info for me.

I glared at him.

"What? Just in case you wanted to know." he said defensively.

He's at it again!

He goes off and say little fun-facts about her and, though interesting, I don't really need to know about them. He acts like I need to memorise them for some sort of pop quiz later on.

"At least the strawberry shortcake, beef barbecue, and jambalaya were spared. We can still have some sort of semblance of a meal." the red-head tried to feel hopeful.

We cleaned up the rest of our mess and took turns taking a bath.

Leorio was waiting impatiently for us so we could have a proper farewell party.

It was one of the best meals we've had, despite the geezer's angry façade.

"After this, you'll be leaving, right Leorio?" Gon asked him.

"Yeah. I'll go back and continue studying to become a doctor. I got accepted and the fact that I am closer to my dream is phenomenal! This Hunter License works wonders if you use it properly." he explained, having calmed down.

"That's great! Soon you'll be a proper doctor and give help to those who need you most."

At this, Leorio smiled, "Yeah."

After eating, we were ready to go meet Tsezugera and to enter the world of Greed Island.

"You three better be careful. I wanna be a doctor but I don't want you guys to be my top patients." the geezer warned us.

"That is if you graduate." Renée smirked.

Leorio's nostrils flared and he huffed, but didn't retaliate.

"We'll be fine, geezer." I reassured him.

"Yeah! Make sure to take care too and to keep in touch!" Gon said.

Leorio gave us a fond smile and ruffled our hairs in turns. "See you brats."

 **END OF 28.**

 **A/N:** That's a wrap! I'll post the next chapter this coming Sunday and, this time, I absolutely promise I will. Also, this will be my last POV-chapter which is also in Killua's point-of-view, if you haven't noticed already. I am still very open to suggestions so PM me or review for any comments! Lastly, I am still taking EXTRAS requests! Please send me your ideas and review!


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Here I am with the next chapter! Yes I know it's late. Yes I know I'm an ass. Yes I know I always do this. I am sorry but, hey, at least I'm not gone that long! Still, that's no excuse for my tardiness and I have said sorry a million times but this time, THIS TIME, I will do everything in my power to be on time. I'm not usually like this in real life but since I am like this here, I can promise you that I am setting up daily alarms on my phone to remind me to constantly update the chapters so that I post on time. Now, with that aside, **TheFlowerWeSawThatDay** thank you again for your input! As well as for taking the time to binge my fanfiction! As for your suggestions on things that I can add to my story, all of them sounded good and I plan to include them sometime soon. However for the EXTRAS, I might be able to do just one. Stay tuned to find out which one! To all of the **Guests** (sorry I don't know if this is the same person), here is the next update and I hope you continue to love and this story. Thank you for your support! **TheWriterInMe** that's exactly what I want Renée's relationship with Alluka to be! How this affects Killua, you'll just have to find out! **Excalibaaaa** here it is! I apologise for the delay. Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 29**

The trio arrived at Tarsetol station just in time.

"I think this is it." Renée said.

They noticed that there was a tighter security around the place, especially at the entrance of the train.

"Ever since that one console was stolen, Battera has taken precautions." Killua hummed.

The red-head bit her lip in thought. 'It was them. Obviously it was them. Why else would Phinks and Feitan be at the auctions? But why would they want that? What could they possibly need the game for?' she kept asking herself.

Gon noticed her quietness but decided to ask her about it later. He wouldn't want to put her off.

"I realised something after reading our contract." the silver-head said as soon as they sat down.

"What is it?" the islander inquired, seeing that Renée was still preoccupied.

"We can take back objects from the game and into reality. And that there's a certain object that Battera wants. I wonder what it is that he's willing to pay complete strangers 50 billion Jenis." Killua continued, not noticing the girl's silence.

"Probably something that can save his life." Renée said dazedly, having an epiphany.

"Yeah? I mean that's a pretty random assumption but it's a possibility." the former assassin confirmed, not completely getting her point.

The red-head shook her head, "Wait what? No! I'm talking about the Spiders!"

"Huh? What about them?" Gon asked. He felt that it was the reason why she was spacing out and, wanting to keep his promise, listened attentively.

"One console was stolen, right? On the same day we attended the auctions. Do you remember who were with us on the same day?" she whispered urgently.

"Phinks and Feitan." Killua realised.

"Right. They weren't there to 'enjoy the auctions'. They had a purpose. And that was to steal a copy of the game."

"But for what?" her brother scrunched up his eyebrows, thinking.

"Chrollo is trapped in Kurapika's chains. There's probably something in the game that can help him." she said, leaning back into her seat, happy that that load was off her chest.

"But what? And how do they know it's in the game?" the silver-head asked her, getting confused.

It all made sense, except for that part.

For a long time, they couldn't get much information on Greed Island.

Only now.

So how did the Phantom Troupe know all of this? Something not even he, who checked every nook and cranny of data, knows.

"That's also what confuses me. I don't know." Renée said, deflating.

"I guess we should just keep our heads and be ready, huh? We might meet them in the game after all." Gon tried to reassure them.

They each gave a grave nod before settling in their seats.

 **-An hour later-**

They finally arrived at Battera's mansion.

"Woah! It's huge! Just like in the movies." Gon awed, looking around curiously.

"Odd that they didn't bother renovating it despite the high-tech surveillance systems." Killua mused.

"Told ya he was a vampire." Renée whispered to her two friends.

They grinned at her and the three were chuckling at their inside joke.

"Keep close to me and do not wander." Tsezugera suddenly said, eyeing the lagging 13-year olds.

He pushed open a door that looked oddly like an entrance to a dungeon and they were met with numerous computers, all on and connected to consoles.

The red-head quickly scanned the room and saw that a lot of players from different times were still actively playing in the game. Some were active since 10 years ago, since this whole thing started. She was surprised that they weren't dead yet.

'Still, I mustn't underestimate this game. There's a reason why we needed to master our Hatsu before entering.' she scolded herself.

"I would like to add something before you decide on an order to enter. The consoles don't work independently meaning whichever you use wherever you use it, the arrival place will be the same."

Gon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, clearly not getting the point.

Killua took it upon himself to explain it to the islander. "Simply put, it means that we will all be playing in the same place."

"Well of course. The consoles are all here." the dark-haired boy said.

The former assassin's face fell, making Renée laugh at them.

Gon still didn't understand and got even more confused because of how they reacted but no one said anything more.

"I'll give each of you a memory card, though some of you may already have one. These are essential in playing the game. Once you insert the memory card, use Ren on the console and you'll be able to start playing the game. Once you enter, there would be an explanation on how the game works. It will only take a few minutes but since there are 22 of you, it should take about an hour or so. With that, I'll let you decide your order of passage." Tsezugera finished, distributing memory cards to those who don't have.

Renée and Killua took one as Gon called them over.

"They said we can settle this through rock-paper-scissors! The minority wins."

Gon lost the first round so he went first.

Renée lost the second and Killua's the 17th.

The silver-head looked pissed at his luck and he glared at the smug-looking girl.

"For someone who claims to be an expert at games, you suck." she smirked.

Getting even more pissed, he pressed his knuckles on her temples and ground them.

"Ow ow ow ow! Leggo old man!" she shrieked.

Renée kicked and clawed at him but didn't let go until tears formed at the corner of her eyes. The red-head clutched her head in pain and scowled at Killua despite the tears in her eyes.

"I swear I'll get back at you for that!"

"The second one may enter." Tsezugera called out, catching their attention.

They didn't even realise Gon had already entered.

Renée stepped forward and inserted her memory card.

Before applying Ren on the console, she turned back to her friend, "We won't wait for you, loser."

Then she disappeared.

Everyone turned to Killua and he felt his skin prickle at their stares.

'Damn that girl.'

"You were a bit mean to her though, don't you think?" Puhat chuckled.

The silver-head grimaced at the though of being comforted by a stranger, "I don't think so. That's a normal reaction coming from her."

"Ahh, must be nice having young love." the man sighed wistfully.

Killua's eye twitch when he heard that but he didn't bother with it.

He stared at the "Now Loading" sign on the screen, blocking out Puhat's rambles.

'How annoying.'

 **-In the game-**

Renée blinked and she saw the interesting architecture of the room she was in.

It was a bit dark but there was a blue in it that made everything crystal clear.

It's what you'd expect of a game, complete with neon lights and stuff.

A ring popped on the girl's left hand which made her jump a little.

The wall in front of her opened up and, upon walking through, she found herself in a wider room that wasn't much different from before.

However, now she wasn't alone.

Waiting for her was a young girl with silver hair under a helmet and soothing azure eyes. This girl had a patient smile for Renée but the red-head couldn't help but gawk at the ancient-alien-looking pedestal that the girl was standing in.

"Welcome to Greed Island! You must be Renée. I am Eeta and I'll explain the rules of the game to you. Would you like to hear it?" Eeta said in a chipper yet monotonous tone.

Renée shook her head and focused her eyes on her companion, "Yes please."

"In this game, the players have a ring and this gives them the capability of using two spells: 'Book' and 'Gain'. Please present the hand with the ring and say 'Book'."

The red-head raised her left hand and did as she was told.

Renée was surprised when a spell book poofed out of nowhere and started floating in front of her.

"All the items in this game can be converted into cards. This book is made to contain all of those cards. The goal of the game is to complete the book. Kindly turn to the first page." Eeta paused as the other girl obediently did so. "You will notice that the card slots have a number on them. Each slot only accepts the card with the same number written on it. These are called 'imposed slots'. Please turn the pages and you will notice that there aren't any more numbers. These are called 'free slots' and they can hold any card. There are 100 imposed slots, numbers 000 to 099, and 45 free slots. The primary condition of the game is to complete the imposed slots!" Eeta finished with a flourish of lights.

Renée shielded her eyes and blinked to readjust them when the lights had dimmed.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, um, how do you turn objects into cards?" the red-head asked her awkwardly.

She still can't get over the fact that the NPC is in a weird-looking pedestal.

That and everything is still so surreal for her.

I mean, She just got sucked into a game!

'This is so going in my weird experiences list, right next to the Hunter Exam.'

"When you take an item, for example a rock, it will automatically turn into a card. Once you put it in the book, it is already in safekeeping. If, for some reason, you need to use it again, all you have to do is take it from your book and use the spell 'Gain'. Once you do so, it will transform back into a rock. However, once you use 'Gain' on an object, it can no longer transform back into a card. If you want to have a card-form of the object again, you need to acquire that object once more."

"I see. So it's possible that objects don't turn into cards when we've used 'Gain'." Renée pondered.

Eeta smiled, happy that she follows.

"That is correct. There are two more instances that an item will not transform into a card. First is when the limited number of card transformation is reached. Though an item has about a hundred copies all over the game, each is allowed only a limited amount of 3 in card-state form. For example, three players have obtained a sword and has stored it as a card in their book, when you acquire that same sword, the item will not turn into a card. Another situation is if you acquire an item but you did not place it in your book. After one minute, the card will revert into an item and retransformation into a card will not be possible, so please be careful about this."

The 13-year old nodded much to the guide's satisfaction.

"Lastly, the most important point, if you were to die within the game, the book and the ring would be destroyed, including all of the cards you collected. Be careful about this as well."

'I won't die anyway. I'll make sure of that.' Renée thought.

"And with that, you are ready to proceed to the game. You have been presented with just the bare minimum of knowledge. It is up to you to find more details on the island. Good luck on your quest. Please use the stairs." Eeta raised her hand and a set of stairs revealed themselves at the side.

She thanked the guide and made her way down, seeing Gon at the end of the stairs.

Her brother waved at her, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Did your dad leave anything for you? I mean he made this game, right?" Renée asked, standing beside him.

Gon shook his head, "He just told me to have fun."

"Your dad's evil." she sighed. "Anyway, do we go this way or this way?" the red-head added, pointing at two directions.

"Why do you think we should head towards those parts?"

"Because we're being watched at those general directions. Seeing as this is a wide field with practically nothing in it, it's safe to say that the people watching us are probably not too dangerous. Besides, they're doing a sloppy job at it which implies that they're amateur scouts that need to be near a town in order to camouflage."

The red-head looked at Gon and saw steam come out of his ears.

"Wha-!? What's wrong!?" she panicked.

"Too much info... Greed Island rules... Scouting... Ugh." the islander said, falling flat on his back.

"Hey! Get uuuuup! We need to gooooo-oof!" Renée exclaimed, falling down next to her brother when she tried to lift him.

"What have you been eating, why are you so heavy!?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Don't ask me, you're the one cooking all the meals." he shot back at her.

Renée scoffed and sat up.

She noticed some of the players that were with them have already entered the game and were walking off through the prairie.

"They're all going the same way. The two points where people are watching us." Gon mused, sitting up as well.

"Yeah, I told you. So let's go!"

"What about Killua?"

"That old man can go die. He's a 'game expert' isn't he? Even though he sucks at rock-paper-scissors." she cursed at the silver-head under her breath.

Her brother laughed at her, "You had a fight again? Geez, I just leave you two alone for a few minutes and you're already arguing."

The red-head looked at him incredulously, "It's not my fault he's so callous! That egoistic spoiled geezer!"

"Who's egoistic and spoiled?"

The two turned to spot the devil himself, hands in his pocket and a smug air around him.

"He's stupid too." Renée added.

This got the former assassin irritated and he flicked her forehead.

"Ow! See Gon? He's so callous!"

"Shut up dunce!"

Gon scratched his nape at the sight. 'Some things will never change.'

Suddenly, Killua paused and he scanned their surroundings.

"We're being wa-!"

"We know. Now do we go this way or that way?" Renée cut him off.

The silver-head saw that the girl understood their position and shrugged, "Whichever, I guess."

"Then let's decide by rock-paper-scissors! I choose this way and Killua can choose that way!" Gon piped up, forming a fist in front of him.

"Hold on! Why does it have to be me?"

"Because if Ren plays, we'll be at it forever! But if it's you, well...y'know..."

Killua understood and he didn't like how that went.

Renée guffawed at the reason or maybe at his failure to win a match against Gon.

It was most likely the latter.

"Fine." he said grudgingly.

Of course, he lost and they all walked along Gon's route. They were in silence for a while until Killua called his book out.

"Well? How many cards were in your inventory? Did you get anything good?" he turned to Gon.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your saved data! Was there anything in it?"

"Oh. No there wasn't. All Ging said was for us to have fun." the dark-haired boy shrugged.

"Hm. Not surprised there." he sighed, making his book disappear again.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Renée asked urgently.

The trio paused, making the hum in the air resonate more clearly.

They noticed a light from the sky. It resembled a comet and they watched in awe as it landed right in front of them.

As soon as it touched the ground, the light faded and revealed a weird-looking man who was smirking at them.

The children got into a fighting stance, Ten at the ready.

'He has his book out so he must be a player. How did he get here? Was it Nen?' Renée thought, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Gon, Renée, and Killua, right?" the man licked his lips.

Killua clenched his fists, "How did you know that?"

"Hmm. How indeed." The man continued to stare us down and we watched as he pulled a card out of book.

"Trace On! Attack on Killua!"

This shocked them out of their stupor and the siblings shielded Killua but the force of light shot past them.

This got the silver-head running off across the opposite of the field.

"You idiot! You won't be able to outrun a spell!" the man cackled.

When the spell finally caught up, Killua halted, checking himself for injuries.

"Are you okay?" Gon asked, concern laced in his voice.

Suddenly the air shifted and the silver-head glared at the man, sending a chill through his spine.

"What did you do to me?"

This got the weirdo backing up and he jumped when he bumped into someone. He whipped around to find Renée behind him, sword drawn.

'When did she-!? These kids aren't normal!'

"Tell us what you know and maybe things won't get messy." the red-head muttered in a sickly-sweet manner.

Panicking, he drew another card and backed up out of their reaches. "Return On! To Masadora!"

The children watched as he was enveloped in another white light and flew away to God knows where.

"Hmp. Wuss." Renée scoffed, sheathing her weapon.

"'Maybe things won't get messy'? Since when did you learn to threaten people?" Killua asked her.

"Spiders." was all she said.

"Are you really okay, Killua?" Gon asked again, scanning his friend.

"Yeah. I don't feel any different and what he did didn't hurt at all."

"Still, we need to get to the city quick so that we can learn more of what's going on. I feel that 'Book' and 'Gain' aren't the only spells we can do here. Especially with the way he said 'Trace On' and 'Return On'. It was a bit too specific, don't you think?" the red-head concluded.

The trio nodded and continued walking towards their destination.

 **-Antokiba-**

"Killua, you really don't feel anything weird?" Gon asked for the nth time.

"No Gon, for the last time, I am fine." the former assassin groaned.

The islander pouted, "But we don't know what it was!"

"It was most likely magic from the game. He pulled out a card and said 'Trace On' then the card turned into a light that chased Killua. There's also the 'Return On' so there are probably specific cards that can do different sorts of things. We'll find out soon enough." Renée reassured her brother.

"That should also be an advantage for us because if it's magic inside the game then we can use it too." the silver-head grinned.

"Ah! I can see the city!" Gon exclaimed, already forgetting all of his doubts.

The trio jogged the rest of the way downhill.

"Antokiba, The City of Prizes." Renée read aloud.

"Woah! There're lots of posters on the wall and each of them has a reward!" her brother ran off to the said area.

"'Missing dog. The person who will find him will receive the "Statue of the Cursed Goddess of Fortune" as a reward.'" the red-head said, reading one of them.

"How do you know if any of these prizes are good?" Killua wondered to himself.

"If only there was a directory of items we can collect here. Like the catalog from the auctions." she replied, to which he nodded.

"Killua, Ren, over here!" Gon called out to them.

The two followed him through the crowd and to the huge signboard of events.

"Schedule table of the Monthly Antokiba Tournaments." the silver-head said, reading the table.

"The tournament for September is rock-paper-scissors." the islander indicated, feeling hopeful.

"I wonder if we have the same dates here as in real life." Renée mused.

"Hmm. That's a good point."

"Excuse me, what date is it today?" Gon turned towards the man next to them.

"It's September 11."

"Oh. It's the same."

"I see. Well the tournament is held every 15th of the month and the prize for September is the 'Sword of Truth'."

"Do you guys think it's worth it?" the red-head asked skeptically.

"Well yeah. Look." Killua nodded towards their surroundings and they only just noticed that a lot of people are checking out the board.

Some of the players Renée recognised as the people they entered the game with.

"Do you think we should participate then?" Gon turned to his friends.

They nodded enthusiastically, matching the islander's grin.

"Since we have time before the tournament, maybe we should go around looking for information first." Renée suggested.

"Yeah! We can also try to win other prizes like those in the posters!" her brother exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

Suddenly, a low grumble went by, confusing the girl.

She looked at the boys' sheepish faces and realised that it was their stomachs.

She giggled, "Okay, how about food first then info then prizes?"

"No complains about that!"

They found a small restaurant nearby and, seeing that they have an eating contest, ordered a large platter of pasta each.

"Okay! If you finish those in 30 minutes, your meal is free and you will receive a 'Garugaida' card! Your time starts now!" the cat-server explained enthusiastically.

The trio started eating immediately and almost all of the staff were surprised at the speed with which they were finishing their food.

"Excuse me, do you know how many people will participate in the rock-paper-scissors tournament?" Killua mumbled in between bites.

The server laughed, "If I were you, I'd focus on more eating and less talking!"

The silver-head grumbled in annoyance at that remark but did as he was told.

"Usually less than 10 people would participate in these tournaments, but since this is a competition in which everyone has an equal chance to win, about a thousand people will join. Even I will be there." the server continued.

"I see. So do you know how to use magic?" Renée inquired, gulping down a hefty bite.

The cat-server tilted his head ever so slightly and looked at them confusedly. "Magic? What's that?"

The red-head blinked dumbly at his response, unsure whether or not he's serious.

"Who's the most knowledgeable person in town?" Gon tried.

The same thing happened, "Knowledgeable? What's that?"

The siblings just stared at him blankly, continuing to eat the pasta.

Renée heard Killua snort as the server went away after their silence.

"What was that?" she asked him, referring to the odd answers they received.

"He's probably a character part of the game. Most characters have a capacity of answers in them but when you start asking something that was not predetermined in them, they're programmed to just answer with 'what's that?'." he explained, scarfing down the last big bite of his food.

"So how do we get more information then?" Gon wondered.

"We ask everyone on the island."

"Are games really that tiring?" Renée whined.

"Most, if not all, RPG games are like this. We don't really have a choice here."

The trio sighed at the long work ahead of them.

Everything in this game won't be so easy.

"Woah! You guys are really something! You finished the dish in 10 minutes, 12 minutes, and 15 minutes respectively! I'll go get your prizes."

The cooks and some of the customers clapped at their feat, though in reality, the kids were just really hungry.

"Can we have some juice please?" Gon asked the cat-server.

"Oh, just for them, I'll just have service water." Renée quickly requested.

The server understood and walked off.

"Sorry for the wait, here are your beverages and your Garugaida cards."

The red-head downed her water in one gulp and inspected the card. There was a monstrous looking fish on the picture and numbers on top.

"F-185? 1217?" she read aloud.

"What does that mean?" Gon asked the server.

"Looks like you're foreigners! This is probably the first time you saw a card. The number on the left is the card number of the item. On the right, the letter is the item's difficulty level of acquisition. There are 10 levels of difficulty, namely SS, S, A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H. F is the third least difficult to acquire. The number next to the letter is the number of cards of that item." he explained to them.

"Then this card..."

"...it's useless." Killua grumbled.

Despite this, the three placed their cards in their books then stood up and to leave.

"Thank you for the meal, mister!" Gon called out.

"Hey! You still have to pay for your juice! The pasta dish was free but your beverages were not. That will be 1,020 Jenis." the server hollered, getting irritated.

"No need to yell, here, 10,000 Jenis." Killua said, handing him a bill.

"What's that? Money on this island looks like this. That is nothing but useless paper here." the cat-server pulled out a card. It looked the same, with the picture of the bill on front and everything, but it was in card-form.

The three were stumped.

"1,020 Jenis in card-form please." he repeated.

"Er.."

"I'm gonna call the police."

"Wait a second! What if they pay their drinks through service?" Renée said, stopping him from reaching for the phone.

"Our drinks? What about yours?" the silver-head asked incredulously.

"I had service water. That is free in most restaurants." she told him, giving him a smug look.

"That is correct. Alright, you two come with me. There are dishes in the back."

"What will you be doing while we work our asses off?" Killua asked the girl angrily.

"Since I'm not as stupid as you, I will go around Antokiba and ask about the magic we saw at the prairie. I'll ask about your condition too. See ya!" she waved at them as they were whisked away to the kitchen.

 **-At the plaza-**

Renée walked around the town, checking the posters for anything interesting.

She couldn't differentiate players from in-game characters and, right now, she didn't want to deal with the former.

As she was walking around, she noticed an old man struggling to lug around a huge crate. Without hesitation, the red-head rushed over to him.

"Excuse me, would you like some help with that?"

The elder smiled at her, most of his teeth were already missing. "Yes please, thank you dear."

Renée bent over and got a proper grip on the box and, with little to no strain, lifted it off the ground.

"Oh! You are very strong! I'm quite lucky to have met you." the old man gushed.

"Where do you need this, sir?"

"Those are new stocks for my shop over there. It's just nearby, follow me."

The red-head followed him to a small trinket shop near the outskirts of the plaza. It was just a small place and it was quite small so there were barely any people that went by.

"Thank you for this, miss. I don't really have any help in this shop and, as the years went by, it got harder for me to get my stocks." the old man said as they sat down.

He offered her some tea as thanks, which she gratefully took.

"It's alright. It's my pleasure to have helped you! I'm a foreigner you see and I can tell how hard it is to look for help around here." she said sheepishly.

"Well, if you have any questions I can answer then maybe I can be of service to you too." the elder said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Well, my friends and I encountered someone using magic. Maybe you know something about it?"

"Hmm. Magic? I do not know how to use this magic but I've heard of a City of Magic. They said it was called Masadora. There you can learn magic, I suppose, but I don't know where that is."

"I see! That's more than enough information! Is there a place where I can buy a map of the island?" Renée asked excitedly.

Sadly, the old man shook his head no. "I'm sorry, dear, I do not know."

The girl's shoulders slumped but she recovered quickly, "Do you know how to earn money here?"

"Well the way I know, other than looking for a job, is if you sell items, whether they're in material-form or card-form. Some shops accept items in exchange for money. The greater the value and rarity of the card, the higher the bargain."

Renée had learned more than enough and she was smiling like an idiot.

The two spent some more time drinking tea and the elder happily answered her questions about the shop and Antokiba.

Her phone buzzed and she saw that Killua had sent her a message asking her where she was.

"Oh shoot! It's already so late. Thank you so much for helping me! I hope to see you soon, mister!" she stood and shook the old man's hand.

"You're welcome. Do stop by some time." he urged softly.

"Yes, I will. See you!"

Renée walked out of the shop then broke into a jog when she reached the plaza.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.

She was about to roundhouse the offender but when she turned, she recognised that it was one of the men that entered the game with them.

He had a crazed look in his eyes, his mouth gaping open and blurring out the words "help me".

Renée looked him over, still not getting over her shock, and realised that a weird-looking bomb was attached to his abdomen.

The panel read "4..3..2..".

The red-head shielded her face with her arms and amplified her Ren around her body to protect her from the explosion.

"1."

 **BOOM!**

A prickling heat grazed her skin and she heard her clothes sizzle.

Some shrapnel scratched her arms and legs and the impact flew her backwards.

Blood sprayed everywhere and this made a lot of people murmur loudly.

Renée tumbled on the ground, unable to stop herself from the explosion.

Her eyes were fuzzy, her ears ringing, and her head throbbed. Not only that but her whole body felt like it was on fire.

It probably is but she couldn't think, let alone move.

She barely registered the fact that someone was hoisting her up.

"Ren..! What happened..!? Are you okay..!?"

She blinked dumbly at the person's words as it was a bit muted. She couldn't understand.

"Ren..!? Stay with me..!"

'Who is this? I can't hear. Everything's fading... I should sleep..?'

Her eyelids felt droopy and she didn't fight it.

Unable to do anything else, she closed her eyes to sleep.

 **END OF 29.**

 **A/N:** And cliffhanger! This one was unexpectedly really long! Consider it a special treat, from me to you. I'll be posting the next one next Sunday and if I don't, I give all of you full authority to berate me. Please review!

P.S.: Sorry about the repost. I forgot about one teensy detail and just added it in! I'll post the next one on December 11 so stay tuned!


	32. Chapter 30

**A/N:** And here it is, right on time! I tried so hard on this chapter but forgive me if it feels as though I've lost my touch. **MLeggyLeaf** yes she managed to blow up a whole ship. So to keep score, she's killed a whole bunch of people, accidentally killed Xing, and accidentally killed that man in the Fourth Phase. Glad you like my fanfic and I hope you keep reading! **TheFlowerWeSawThatDay** hello again! I also like slow romances and small moments that are sweet but subtle. Thank you so much for choosing this fanfic, it means a lot to me. When I read your suggestions, they were all reasonable and seemed very doable so expect them soon! Also, thank you for your fan art! I will update my profile soon. **TheWriterInMe** I'm sorry if I didn't put much emphasis on the bombing incident in this chapter, but it will come soon! I'll make sure to add something when they actually meet the Bomber. And yeah I don't want to make Renée look perfect, because she really isn't. There are times she'll have her alpha moments and times where she's all depressed and unmotivared. And was that a flat joke? How dare you! :) **Liak Scanth** it's okay to be silent! I love all of you guys who support me and read this fanfic because that alone makes you awesome! I know I sucked at the summary but I don't want to change it anymore because I've been using that for a long time now and it started to match my story. Also, about your suggestion, would it be alright if I put it in as an EXTRA? It could be like AU or something. **Kaito 1412** wait no more as the day has arrived! I told you guys I could keep my schedule! :) Thank you so much for choosing to support this fanfic, it means a lot to me. **Guest** you forget that she used Ren when the explosion happened so she was sort of protected. And since she can use Nen, her healing process takes a shorter time which is convenient as I don't want her to miss out on the fun. They will all hint the Bomber down, all in due time. **taran taran** your request was heard and here it is! To everyone who loves and reads this fanfic, thank you for your support! On to the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 30**

Singing.

An eerie tune was in the air and it was almost ethereal.

But she knew what it was.

Who it was.

Renée woke up to blinding white light.

It took her a whole lot of blinking to readjust to the brightness. As soon as she felt normal, her whole body shook with pain.

"Ack!" she cried, cradling herself.

There were no wounds on her body but she felt hot as if she was singed. Then she remembered the explosion.

"You shouldn't be up yet."

Renée turned towards the voice that stopped singing and saw her blonde counterpart, Mehika.

"You've brought me here again. To one of your dreams." she grumbled.

"Don't be so upset. We will meet soon, trust me. I bring you here so we can catch up until then." her sister smiled warmly.

The red-head scoffed, "Don't lie to me. You have the luxury of remembering everything that happened and not once did you try to contact me like this. Until now. There's a reason for that, one that is so dumb-!"

"Remembering how our parents loved and supported us and were taken from us one night is not a luxury. Remembering how helpless I was as you had your memory erased is not a luxury. Remembering how I escaped and lived alone for years without you, my only family, is not a luxury. I know that I did not contact you for so long. And I'm sorry. I was just afraid of doing so and looking at your confused face, not remembering who I am. I am your twin. Trust me when I say it hurts right now talking to you when you have no idea what I mean." Mehika burst, angry tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, Renée felt ashamed.

She always thought how unfair it was that she couldn't remember anything while her sister who did didn't look for her. That she had to be the one to travel everywhere to find someone she doesn't even know.

Now, looking at her other half, even from a dream, she realised that it wasn't just her suffering.

"I'm sorry." she finally said, hugging Mehika.

"That's new." the blonde sniffled. "You've never apologised to me or to anyone else before." she smiled despite the tears.

"I've had a bit of a push." Renée muttered shyly.

Mehika laughed at her embarrassed look.

'Nao' has always been like this, acting all cool and tough when she really is just a big softie inside.

"I must leave soon, little aster." the blonde said sadly.

"I know. Wait, 'little'? I'm the little sister!?" Renée asked, clearly horrified.

Mehika just laughed at her as they both started to fade. "I'll see you soon, Nao."

- **In Greed Island** -

"How is it that you win every time!?"

"Ssh! I'll tell you the secret but keep your voice down!"

"The secret is that you're a loser." Renée suddenly muttered, surprising the two boys.

"Ren!" they called out hovering over her.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Killua asked angrily.

The red-head sat up on the bench she was lying on, clutching her head.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Gon answered, giving her a bottle of water.

She took it gratefully and drank it in one gulp.

The boys were silent, waiting for her to speak about what happened back at the plaza.

"I was going back to where you guys were when that guy grabbed me. He looked really shaken, couldn't even form words correctly. When he managed to ask me to help him, I looked him over and saw a bomb right at his stomach. I reacted as much as I was able and protected my body with Ren. Too bad about the guy though. I couldn't do anything for him."

"We thought as much. When we found you, there were little to no scratches and burns on your body. There are a few scrapes here and there but nothing too serious." Killua told her, much to her relief.

"That bomber guy, he's dangerous so we have to look out for him. We wouldn't want to have another incident happening." he continued grimly.

"Yeah. But if we do meet him, I'll show him a thing or two." the red-head muttered darkly.

The silver-head glanced at her.

He wouldn't say it, but he's worried about her.

She's changed after her encounter with the Phantom Troupe. She became fiercer, more knowledgeable, and wiser about her moves which is a good thing. But some of the bad also rubbed off on her. Renée threatened the man that attacked them before, now she's bloodthirsty for another offender.

He doesn't know if Gon noticed any of this, but he's too afraid of how he'd react if he told the islander. 'I'd keep it for myself for now. If things go too far, I'll handle Ren myself.'

"We also met up with a group." Gon brought up, turning serious. "They wanted to recruit us so that we're able to work together to monopolise the cards and prevent people like the bomber from winning."

"Monopolise?"

"Yeah. There are people going around and killing newbies. They keep a close watch on the entry point and attack those they think might have potential."

Renée's eyes widened and she turned to Killua. "Then you-!"

"I'm safe. According to them, there are no cards in this game that can kill. The one that was put on me, Trace, is so that the opponent will know of my location." the silver-head explained calmly.

"That bomb was done by a player. They do it in order to maximise the limited number of cards found in the game. The group wants to put a stop to that and monopolise the cards to get out of here as soon as possible. They even offered money, medical assistance, and a release of any spells cast on us as a reward." Gon continued.

"So far I don't see the downside. Why aren't we with them?" the red-head asked.

Her brother's face turned dark and she noticed how his fists clenched. "They wanted to do it by force. They're no different from those that attack rookies. This game... Ging told me to have fun. That's what I want to do. But I'm sorry, I risked you both with my decision."

Though he said that, Gon didn't look apologetic at all.

Actually, it was the complete opposite.

He looked proud of himself for turning away from that group. He felt happy that he didn't have to go through such a moral dilemma where you have to steal for your teammates.

Renée and Killua would never make him do that. And he would never make them do the same for him.

For him, this was the only clique he needed to finish the game.

Renée grinned at him, "Dummy, you don't look sorry at all. Besides, Killua and I are here for you so if you wanna have fun, we're gonna have fun."

"Thanks, Ren." Gon smiled. He really was lucky to have them in his life.

"So what's the plan? Before the explosion, I managed to collect some information. There's a city, called Masadora, where we can learn the magic of this game. I don't know where it is, but hopefully we can find out soon. Also, we can trade cards for money in this game. There are shops that offer higher rewards for specific cards, especially rare ones." the red-head told them.

"Masadora, huh? Yeah we should go there so we aren't left in the dark about this. But for now we have to compete in the rock-paper-scissors tournament, which Gon here hasn't really explained the secret technique yet!" Killua growled.

'So that's what they were talking about.' she thought to herself.

They practiced a few times after the islander revealed the trick and Renée used that time to gather her bearings.

Her hearing is still diminished, she hoped that wasn't permanent, and some of the scratches had become infected because the idiots failed to wrap them up. Luckily she brought alcohol and some adhesive bandages.

"So all that time you were cheating!?" Killua suddenly burst.

"Ssh! Everyone will hear us now! Besides, Ren did it too!" Gon half-whispered, half-yelled.

The red-head glared at her brother for putting her in the spotlight and also because the old man was giving her an accusatory look.

"You knew this whole time and you never told me!?"

"Hey, you were mean to me. I'd rather you lost a hundred times to other dumb people out there than tell you. Besides, I wouldn't miss out on seeing your irritated face."

Saying this got the ex-assassin pissed off more and it made Renée feel better.

"You guys are dirty." he spat.

"Does that mean you're not using the technique?" Gon challenged him.

Killua looked away uncomfortably for a while before muttering, "I will."

The siblings grinned at him. "Thought so."

 **-Septemeber 15-**

The trio ate at the restaurant with the pasta dish challenge once more.

They've actually become a regular for the challenge and the staff has grown accustomed to having them there.

They would eat free food and water, receive Garugaida cards, then sometimes help with cleaning up to earn some money.

As far as they know, they'll need money for what's to come at Masadora. They also plan to use the Garugaida cards for trading for either money, information, or another card.

"Will you all register for the event today?" the cat-server asked.

"I might leave it to them." Renée said, much to the two boys' surprise.

"What will you be doing while we compete?" Gon asked her.

"I'll gather more information and find some shops to trade these Garugaida cards."

"No, you're registering with us." Killua commanded.

"Why!?"

"So we can keep an eye on you! You always, always, always manage to put yourself in the tightest spots possible." he said exasperatedly.

Gon nodded his assent, "Yeah. Something bad always happens to you when you go off on your own."

"Wha-!? That's coincidental!" the red-head exclaimed defensively.

"You tried going swimming in the ocean by yourself back in Whale Island and you almost became fish food." her brother accused, surprising her.

"Funny, it's the same as that time when you went off on your own during the Hunter Exam and you almost got eaten by a snake. I saved you that time, by the way." Killua recalled that time during the Fourth Phase.

"You went through your 'emo' phase when you left us alone after the Hunter Exam, which resulted to you joining the Spiders and I don't need to point out how dangerous that was." Gon added.

"You were hit on by a random drunk dude when you went to Southern Peace alone. I even had to take care of him for you." the silver-head said smugly.

"And just now, you went off exploring by yourself when we were washing dishes. You got involved in a murder and you still have some scratches to prove it!" her brother pointed out.

Each word they spat out stabbed her pride and she felt the sting on her ego. All of what they said were true after all. It's just annoying that they had to bring it all up.

"I think you should join them, just in case y'know." the cat-server told her as he passed by.

"I know, I got it! No one asked you!" she burst, glaring at the blasé server.

"Let's go register then!" Gon grinned wolfishly at her defeat.

Renée grumbled but followed them anyway.

 **-At the Tournament-**

Renée wanted to lose just to spite the boys.

She actually tried to lose.

However, once the referee says "Starting with the rock!", she can't help but observe her opponent's hand and act accordingly.

Meaning she's winning out of habit.

It even came to the point that she faced Gon.

"I'm happy you actually tried to win." he told her, taking a stance.

Guilty, she bit her lip and copied his form. "Yeah. I wanted to have fun with you guys." she lied.

"Starting with the rock!" the referee called out.

Renée knew all she had to do was play paper to let Gon win.

So when their hands dropped, she was horrified to see that he chose to stay in rock instead of the usual.

"Good luck." he stuck his tongue out at her.

The red-head stared at him in disbelief, failing to notice Killua step up the platform.

"Hey dunce, time to play." he called out to her.

Snapping out of her reverie, she turned to him, dumbly muttering a 'huh'.

He laughed, "What? Giving up?"

This got her to focus. 'That cocky bastard. He thinks he can beat me? He can't even beat Gon!'

With renewed vigour, she took her stance.

When the referee called for them to draw, she still did paper out of habit.

'Shit! I forgot to observe his hands!'

"And the winner is..."

The girl hung her head low, disappointed in herself. She got too blinded by her anger towards the silver-head and forgot to do that vital step to defeat him.

'Later, his gloating is all I'll hear.'

"...Renée Godfrei!" the referee announced, proudly holding her hand up as if she'd won a boxing match.

She looked up confused to see Killua's glowering face.

Everyone cheered for her and she could even hear Gon yell and laugh at her victory. She was awarded with The Sword of Truth and she held it up in front of her friends, elation flooding her system.

"Congratulations! Killua would have won if he hadn't switched hands. Switching gave him less reaction time to what Ren did." her brother said as they walked.

"Eh? He switched hands!?" Renée asked incredulously.

"Were you really not paying attention!? Dammit! That means you won by luck! That's so not fair!" the silver-head grit his teeth angrily.

"Hey, I thought I lost 'cause I went with paper out of habit. It's your own fault that you tried to be flashy." she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." Killua shoved his hands in his pockets dismissively.

"Loser." she giggled.

"Blah, blah, blah." the ex-assassin mocked her, still pissed off.

The two started arguing again, and Gon let them. He saw no point in trying to break them apart as they would just fight again after a few minutes.

Suddenly, a man called them from behind. "L-leave the Sword of Truth on the ground and no one will get hurt!" he stuttered nervously.

"Do you mind? We're having an argument here." Renée brushed him off.

The trio continued walking but stopped when he called out again.

Seeing that his binder was out this time, the three called theirs out as well.

The man guffawed, "Stop bluffing, I already know you guys just arrived. There's no way that you have any spell cards or other imposed slot cards! Thief On! Attack Renée and take the Sword of Truth!"

There was a slight delay, ruining the drama, and the spell card in his hand vanished with a 'poof'.

"Eh wha-!? There are no cards in your imposed slots!?"

"You dodo. There're things called 'Free Slots'." the red-head told him, putting emphasis on the 'free slots'.

He looked horrified and dropped down in defeat.

Another man, one that looked like a rat, stepped out of his hiding spot and grinned menacingly at them.

Well, as much as he can anyway.

"To have it in one of your Free Slots is just what I needed! I know you've acquired a lot of other cards these past few days and even a Garugaida would be worth something for me! Pickpocket On! Attack Renée!"

Again, slight delay and a small 'poof' sound.

"Wha-!? There are no cards in you Free Slots either!?"

"Yeah. I distributed it in their binders." she said nonchalantly.

Gritting his teeth, rat-man pulled out another card. "Pickpocket On! Attack Killua!"

A flash of light appeared and another card appeared in the man's hand, but he didn't look too happy about it. "A simple stone!?"

"Yeah we picked up a lot on the way here." the former assassin grinned.

"Pickpocket On!"

"You haven't run out?" Killua asked, genuinely surprised.

"Attack Gon!" rat-man continued paying him no mind. He looked at the card he acquired but his face fell almost immediately,

"Another..stone."

"We did tell you we picked up a lot." Gon said, pitying him.

"Since neither of you fools actually made progress, allow me!" a heavyset man said with a flourish of his arms.

"How many of you guys are there?" Renée muttered, getting irritated.

"Using Sightvision, I already knew that the Sword of Truth was in neither Renée's nor Killua's binders! Furthermore, using Steal, I saw that it is actually in one of Gon's Free Slots. There was just too much garbage around that Pickpocket didn't work! But using Rob, I am sure to get the right one!"

The trio tensed.

"Rob On!"

In a split-second, Gon had already taken his card. "You didn't even see my movements. You should consider training more."

Fatty just looked at him in surprise, unable to say anything even when the islander had returned his spell card.

"Amateur huh? These two are Pro-Hunters. If you keep on relying on spells, you'd have your card taken even before you speak." Killua explained, feeling smug.

"It won't even be effective against us, seeing as we're faster than you. You need to be in a 20 meter radius for the attack to have an effect on the person, right? We could always just run away and there's nothing you could do about it." Renée added, starting to feel sorry for the man who was still in a state of shock.

"Let's go guys. We're burning daylight." the silver-head told his friends.

The trio walked away, but not before Fatty called out to them. "These methods only work on weak people! There're a lot of players stronger than you are here! You better watch your backs you cocky little brats!"

"At least he admitted he's weak." the red-head shrugged which made Gon elbow her.

"What? He won't hear me." she said.

Her brother clicked his tongue at her, annoyed.

"He's right though. If strong opponents appear or at least those with equal footing with us, we'd have a hard time defending ourselves. We still need to have spell cards to at least even the match. As we are now, we wouldn't stand a chance against pro-level players." Killua warned them.

As soon as he said it, a group of people blocked their path, all of them had their binders out and none of them looked weak.

"It's good that you understand your position. What? You thought that those amateurs were the only ones after your card? Oh and don't even think about escaping." one of them subtly threatened, seeing Renée make a move.

Killua glared at her, daring her to move but she already took the hint.

'10 people. We can probably take these guys on if it weren't for those spell cards. If we bother attacking, one of them could have already taken the card.' the girl thought to herself.

"We'll decide which spell card to use on you guys first. A word of advice though, only idiots participate in the tournaments." he continued cockily.

"These guys piss me off!" Gon growled at Killua, seeming to ask for permission to attack.

"Give it up already. They don't look like posers to me."

"I have an idea. Gimme the card." Renée said.

The silver-head narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious of her plan.

"Just trust me." she pleaded.

Sighing, he pulled out his binder and gave her the card.

This also caught the attention of the group that wanted to rob them, making them pause from their decision-making.

"Hey guys, I wanna give you the Sword of Truth." she started, walking up to them.

"What's the catch?" they asked in unison.

She smirked, "Sounds like you've made deals before. I give you this card, meaning you don't have to waste a single one of your spell cards, and you point us to where Masadora is. Win-win."

"How do we know you're not tricking us?" one of the guys in the back asked.

"Geez, I'm a noob. I don't have any spell cards on me. None of us do. Why else do you think I'd bargain with you like this?" she rolled her eyes. "Well? Do you want it or not? It'll transform back into an item soon and I doubt that's convenient." Renée asked again impatiently, waving the card around.

The group hesitated for a moment before hastily taking the card and stuffing it a binder.

"Alright. Past this town is a mountain, head North for 80 kilometres and you'll arrive at a lake. If you go along the lake at about Northwest, you should arrive at the City of Magic." the leader, it seems, told her.

"Oh good. If we hurry, we can arrive there in about a day." the red-head hollered at her friends.

"Psh. That is if you survive your encounter with the bandits and the monsters." one of their members muttered, making the others shush him.

"Bandits?" Killua asked, excited.

"Monsters?" Gon repeated, stars in his eyes.

"Well, that's our cue to leave. Thanks for the info guys, we're going on an adventure!" Renée waved at them before running after her friends.

The leader of the group looked at their backs, hearing them laugh from afar.

'Those kids sure are hopeful. Hope this game doesn't destroy them.' he thought.

The concern for those strangers disappeared as soon as it came, and he beckoned for his team to leave.

 **END OF 30.**

 **A/N:** And done! Sorry to cut it short, and that this chapter was pretty useless progress-wise. I feel like I have lost my knowledge of Hunter x Hunter world and events. So, unfortunately, I'll stop posting anything regarding the story for a short while. I just have to reread and rewatch all of the Hunter x Hunter episodes just so that I can reorient myself with the story. I'll still be posting EXTRAS, just not chapters for the main story. Again, I apologise for this and I hope you guys still follow my fanfic despite the problems. Thank you again, see you next time!


	33. EXTRA III

**A/N:** I am back! However, I can only provide a filler chapter. This was actually requested and I thought it was time to reveal more about our beloved Renée. This takes place during their stay in Greed Island, after the explosion and before the rock-paper-scissors tournament. **TheFlowerWeSawThatDay** yes she is changing as most of her time after the the Hunter Exam was spent with the Troupe so, in some way, their traits and qualities rubbed off on her. I didn't make it subtle as I don't really want to hide the BIG change that happened to her, especially since the boys are more aware of her now. Regarding the dream-meetings, I'll reveal more about that soon so forgive me if I don't answer now. Also, I await your fan art! Thank you again for all the time and effort you input to this story! **Guest** (again I'm sorry as I don't know if this is the same person. Is there a way of finding out?) a very good question! Renée didn't actually cut her hair, the Spiders did. They didn't exactly welcome her and she surely got into some rough moments with them, hence the badly chopped hair. And thank you for thinking she is a lovable candidate for Killua! It really warms my heart that I managed to make her naturally likeable at least! **Akari-chan** thank you for your wonderful praises! Especially the part where you binged on this! I agree that I was better when I started, so I appreciate that you understand I need some time to regroup my thoughts. I actually didn't start out for the fluff, I just wanted this to be more of an adventure but when I made Renée and Killua interact, there was just so much potential that I couldn't resist. Hopefully, I manage to create more interactions and let her develop her relationship with other characters as much as she has with Killua. Thank you for you vote of confidence! **rycmika** 'lo and behold! A new chapter! Thank you for continuously enjoying my story! **TheWriterInMe** thanks for your well-wishes! I hope this EXTRA is to your liking, though it's still a bit coarse as my writing isn't what it used to be. **Niconii** and here it is! A little late, but still here nonetheless. I know my timing is way off and scheduling probably isn't my strongest suit but, hey, I pull through anyhow! And to all of my silent readers and supporters, a round of thanks to you! Cheers!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **EXTRA III**

The night was so still, so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

It was also one of the darkest nights that have plagued Scillio.

If you looked up to the sky, you wouldn't see anything as the moon, the solace of the night, was tucked away behind the clouds.

She waited, a polished piece of wood clutched to her small frame, as footsteps tiptoed past her door.

But that was not relief, no, for she knows that the intruder was still out there.

With bated breath, she continued to sit patiently, trying desperately to stifle the bile that rose from her stomach. A lone tear escaped her eye and her resolve almost broke.

She was terrified.

She didn't know how but she knew that this night might be her last.

The thought was too much for the 6-year old and she wept silently.

Just then, a shrill scream pierced the air and the girl paled.

'Mehika!'

With newfound strength, she got up and burst out the door. Releasing the blade from its wooden confinement, she ran down the hall, blood and anger coursing through her veins.

Without her knowledge, she was able to summon, for the first time, power!

Fueled by her emotion, her drive, the power grew to a monstrous size and her attacker gaped at it in horror.

Then there was black.

Before everything slipped through her fingers, she saw her sister screaming her name in agony. A form loomed over her and she saw that it was none other than Tasha Godfrei.

 **\- In Greed Island -**

Renée woke up gasping.

She looked around her in panic and saw Gon and Killua sleeping soundly beside her.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips then she looked up the sky in anger.

"Goddammit Mehika. I know that happened. You've shown me that before, no need to show it over and over again." she cursed.

Then she cried.

For whatever reason, she wasn't sure.

All she knew was that it hurt.

Old wounds opened up again and the one person she wanted to have closure with is dead.

All Tasha did was admit to her his crimes, apologise, tell her he loved her, then he just passed.

She had so many questions, even now.

Why did he do it?

Was it money?

Was it just some sort of pastime?

Did he enjoy doing it?

Why didn't he tell her sooner?

Why didn't he tell her more?

Did he ever plan on telling her at all?

All of them unanswered forever.

And so Renée cried for her forgotten parents.

For her lost sister.

For her foster father.

For herself.

Suddenly, warmth engulfed her in a tight embrace.

The red-head gasped and turned to see Killua looking at her with an intense emotion that she can't decipher.

"You're crying again." he said accusingly.

She hiccuped, turning away from him, and made an effort to clear the waterworks then she gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine! Just a bad dream."

The silver-head gave her a disbelieving look, "You're a really terrible liar."

She frowned.

"And besides, you were really loud." he added.

At this, she glared at him but found it hard to continue doing so as her eyes had become puffy.

Noticing this, Killua's gaze softened. "If you don't mind, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Renée was silent for a while, looking down to think of her answer.

Does she tell him the truth?

Will he roll his eyes again and tell her to grow up?

To move forward?

Will he laugh at her?

All of these insecurities came popping up from nowhere that it made it harder to focus and think.

"Hey, dunce." he called, snapping her out of her reverie. He looked at her, his eyes searching hers, then sighed.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. Just know that I'm here, okay? I promised you. Gon did too." he said.

Renée blinked at him, dumbfounded.

Killua just smirked and pinched her cheeks before going back to bed.

All she could do was stare at his back, still at a loss, then she placed her face in her hands in irritation.

'I'm so stupid. Why do I need to hide anything from him? From them? Gon is my brother and Killua is my best friend. No matter what, they're the ones I can trust.'

She made up her mind to tell him tomorrow and resolved to lying down next to him again, leaning against the former assassin's back.

 **\- The next night -**

She woke up with a start, sweat beads scattered across her face. Her breath was shaky and she had to clutch her chest to control herself.

'It was that dream again. I don't think it's Mehika this time. Probably just my head.' Renée sighed, sitting up.

The dreams of her past kept haunting her. Sometimes it would come every night, sometimes not at all.

The memories would vary but they all revolved around The Apprenticeship and the night of her disappearance.

Nothing in between.

It would always be so vivid, as if the memory wants to imprint itself permanently in her brain. It happens so often and so forcefully that she's sort of used to it but controlling the shock after was the hard part.

It was like having anxiety attacks.

"Ren?"

She flinched and turned to see the two boys looking at her with concern.

"I... Did I wake you guys?" she gasped.

Gon glanced at Killua, sharing a look with him that she understood.

"Look, Killua told me that you've been having a hard time sleeping. Normally, we wouldn't want to be nosy but..."

"We're worried about you. You wake up so tired and these days you're starting to look like a zombie. Well, more than usual anyway." the silver-head continued, adding the last part playfully.

Renée smiled weakly at them, touched by their concern. Even Killua's usual banter helped make the situation a little less dreary.

Suddenly, a thought occured to her.

'What happened to Mehika?'

She looked at the former assassin and he raised a brow at her gaze.

"I've been having dreams about my past. About the Apprenticeship and the night that Tasha took me and my sister from our home. I never remember anything else." she started, still holding the silver-head's attention.

Killua looked a little confused at her statement, "I don't know how you can remember if that's what you're trying to ask."

Gon looked at them both, clueless about what they're talking about.

"Actually it's the complete opposite, I want to know how I lost my memory and how my sister got away." Renée said.

At this, the islander understood.

Killua was there that night.

He admitted that himself.

It's odd how he never really opened to them about it despite being very adamant in helping the red-head.

The siblings looked expectantly at the silver-head, making the latter uncomfortable.

"Look, there're some family secrets that I have to keep. Especially one that might be revealed if I tell you about what happened. Besides, I don't really remember it well as I was just a boy and-!"

"Killua." Gon interrupted. He gave a pointed look at Renée who was already looking down in disappointment.

This made the silver-head's heart feel heavy and his best friend's accusing stare was not helping.

"I want to tell you, but-!"

"Then tell us. If not, then at least tell Ren. You said you'd help her. Back on Whale Island you said you wanted to make it up to her. She's asking you now." the dark-haired boy snapped.

He can understand that people have secrets every once and a while, even his friends, but this bit of information was about his sister's past. One that she can't remember but Killua has experienced. It's pretty unfair to keep it to himself no matter the technicality.

"Gon..." Renée scolded him, but it sounded like she was close to tears.

"I-I want to... I just-!"

"It's okay Killua. You don't have to if you can't." the red-head cut him off this time.

"But Ren! You have the right to know. If it means helping you, then we have to!" Gon protested.

"It's okay, Gon. I don't have to know. I was just curious as everything else about me was in the dark. That doesn't mean I have to put either of you on the spot. I'll still be able to move on without knowing about it. That's what I've been doing for 7 years now." she said, leaving no more room for discussion.

The red-head looked each of them in the eye to show that she's serious. "Let's go back to sleep."

One look at her stormy grey eyes and he knew she was still begging him despite what she said.

The former assassin looked torn for a moment, then a calm settled on his face.

Before the siblings managed to turn in, he grabbed her by the arm. "Alright, I'll tell you." he sighed tiredly.

Renée's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah. I can't go in-depth about anything, but I'll tell you what happened from what I can remember."

The other two nodded and sat up, waiting for him to start.

 **\- 7 years ago -**

The forest was dark, foreboding even, that the boy assumed the thieves would get lost.

He hoped not.

This was a very important night and this was a very important mission.

It was unlike any other simply due to the fact that 3 Zaoldyecks were present.

The head.

The heir.

The secret.

A young boy with silver hair lazily looked around.

There was an old man with a hunched back who was pacing around nervously. He kept muttering things underneath his breath that he couldn't understand.

'Probably the tribe's language.'

He was the one that hired them to do this so he has every right to get antsy. This old man was a friend of his grandfather which is why he managed to pull this off.

Of course, a hefty amount was paid but the Zaoldyecks are also risking a lot by agreeing to this.

Killua turned slightly to check up on a girl standing close to him. She had long hair and is wearing priestess clothing.

Alluka's first mission.

The said girl clung to her brother's arm, afraid to let go. She has never been outside the mountain before, let alone accompanied by a lot of people, so everything was wondrous for her.

Also quite scary.

Killua was very much against having Alluka here even though this was not the typical assassination job. Getting her too involved with the trade by using her ability might get their family some wild idea to earn more profit.

He glanced at her again, holding her hand tighter.

'We're here now. No use worrying. Whatever goes, Alluka is my top priority.' the silver-head thought.

"Here they come." the Elder said.

As soon as the two men appeared in the clearing, they dropped the children.

The blonde one whimpered and moved closer to the red-head who was unconscious.

"Walk 100 metres away from here. We will deliver them to you when we're done." Silva commanded them.

"Ha? They're our package too. We're not- oof!"

Xing was cut off by a sharp blow to his abdomen done by his partner, Tasha.

The long-haired man didn't even look at him when he did it. "We understand." was all he said before dragging his furious companion with him.

"A-alright. Shall we begin?" the old man asked, turning to Killua's father.

"Yes. Killua, bring 'it' to Elder Gier for his wish." Silva said in that same commanding voice.

However, Killua did not move.

He didn't hear his father's voice no matter how it boomed.

All he could do was stare at the two girls on the ground.

The blonde was crying, desperately trying to shake her sister awake.

He read their file on the way here. They didn't do anything wrong. They're family was as clean as a whistle. None of them or their predecessors were part of anything illegal or atrocious that would make other people hate them. From what he understands, they're heirs of their tribe.

Then why do this?

If they're role are so important, why throw them away?

"KILLUA." Silva repeated, shocking him.

This made the blonde turn to him and he caught her gaze, green eyes boring into his blue ones.

They were pleading.

Filled with tears, confusion, and sadness.

His heart wrenched for the two girls.

What did she expect him to do in front of his own father?

There's nothing he could do but obey, and so he did.

Gier kneeled in front of the sisters as Killua walked up to them, Alluka following closely behind him.

"Alluka, this is Elder Gier." he said, turning to her.

The said girl peeked at the old man before walking up to him.

"Give me your nail." she said, holding her palm out.

'I see 'it' isn't wasting time.' Silva thought.

Gier was confused for a moment before he clumsily started picking at the nail on his pinky. With much effort, and crying, he managed to pull it out and handed it over to the girl.

Alluka took it then she held out her hand once more, "Give me your tooth."

The Elder looked uneasily between the other Zaoldyecks and their emotionless stares made him fumble while trying to pull out his tooth.

The blonde kept sobbing, holding her sister tight for comfort.

She didn't know what was happening.

All she knew was that it was bad.

Elder Gier never approved of them as the next Chiefs but she didn't think he'd do this.

She was scared.

There was no one to help them, not even her mom and dad.

That man earlier said so, 'I took care of their parents.'

She has no one other than her sister. If only the red-head woke up, then maybe they might get away.

"Give me your left ear." Alluka said once more.

"W-what!? I can't do that!" Gier exclaimed.

"Give it to me. I want your ear." the girl persisted.

Before the Elder could protest once more, Killua sliced it off and handed it over to his sister.

When he saw it being dropped on the little girl's hand, making her appearance change, Gier screamed in pain.

As soon as he was done crying and wheezing, the silver-head brought Nanika closer to the Elder. "Make your wish." he said.

"I-I wish-!"

Just as he was about to say it, the red-head got up and, in lightning-speed, pressed down hard on Gier's wound.

He howled in pain once more, clawing at the girl to make her let go but she held on tight.

"Mehika!"

The blonde turned at the sound of her name, in shock.

"Run! Run now Mehika!" she said, still clutching at the old man's ear wound.

"But you-!"

"GO!"

With renewed vigour, Mehika stood and ran off.

She ran as fast as she could into the woods. 'Help! I'll go get help! Please hold on, Nao!'

Seeing that the Elder could do nothing, Silva stepped up and threw the girl onto the ground.

The red-head gave a yelp, clutching her neck immediately as the man held her down by her throat.

"Killua, get that other girl!" Silva commanded.

Getting over his surprise, the boy turned and ran after Mehika.

It didn't take long to find her as she made a whole lot of noise. In no time, he had her arm twisted and her face slammed against a tree.

"Ack! No! Please!" she cried as he dragged her back.

"No! Please don't! We didn't do anything wrong! Killua, right? Please help us! Killua!"

The silver-head turned to her, effectively silencing her. He looked at her innocent green eyes and he knew deep down inside that she was right.

They didn't do anything wrong.

This isn't an assassination job but doing this would be as good as killing them.

"I just want to help my sister. Please, don't kill her. We've lost so much already. I..." the blonde continued to cry but she was no longer struggling.

Seeing an actual innocent kneel before him made him do something that surprised himself.

He let her go.

She looked up at him gratefully, not fully believing what he did.

"Mehika Lupe, you are never to mention my name after this. No one must know I let you go. You got away, but you don't know who was after you. Got it?" he threatened her.

She nodded dumbly.

"And we won't kill your sister. But it will be up to you to find her." he added, a little somber.

Mehika nodded again before thanking him and running away.

The boy cursed as he started to trudge back to the clearing.

'Dad'll be so mad. Why did I even do that?' he scolded himself.

Deep down, he felt a little bit liberated.

When he returned empty-handed, Silva gave him a withering look that made his blood freeze over.

It was as if standing in front of the devil himself.

Despite this, he stood his ground, awaiting punishment.

"No it's okay." Gier panted, finally getting up.

"This one is the problematic one. The other girl, Mehika, is weak. She's alone now and that makes her dead." he smirked.

This made the red-head grunt and kick more beneath Silva's grasp.

"Make your wish. Quickly." the man said.

Nanika walked towards the struggling girl, placing a hand on her arm, and the Elder limped over.

"What are you-!? No! Get away from me!" the red-head screamed.

"I wish that she forget everything." Gier muttered unsurely.

"'Kay."

The last thing she saw was Killua looking at her with pity in his eyes.

He caught her gaze and he answered the unspoken question.

'She is safe.'

He saw the storm in her eyes clear as she looked at him with such relief that it made him guilty that he couldn't do more.

In a flash, Alluka's form went limp and the silver-head caught her.

The red-head's grey eyes glazed over and Silva carried her.

"Is she... It's done..?" Gier asked.

"Yes. I will now take her to the slave traders. Killua, take It back to the airship. Wait for me there." the man said.

Without another word, the two Zaoldyecks walked off their separate ways, leaving a regretful Elder behind.

 **\- Present time -**

Killua finished his story and looked at his two friends' reactions.

Gon's face was all scrunched up as if he didn't know what to make of it.

Renée's was harder to decipher.

In fact, he couldn't read her at all.

A pregnant silence hung above them until the red-head hugged the former-assassin.

This caught him off-guard, making the blood rush to his ears. "Wha-!?"

"Thank you." she said.

"Huh? Aren't you mad? I helped in destroying your lives!"

"No, you saved us. You helped Mehika. You let her go. Thank you." she elaborated, looking at him with such admiration.

He was unable to speak for a moment, then he looked away, hiding his blush.

"I-I got in trouble for that. I was put in isolation again then dad made me go to Heaven's Arena right after. Figured, I needed more training." Killua confessed.

"Then I am all the more grateful. You did everything you could and that was more than enough. I mean it." Renée smiled warmly.

"Geez, dunce. You're embarrassing me."

"You're only saying that because you like Ren. You're getting collywobbles!" Gon teased him.

"Shut up! Whatever, I did my part anyway so I'm going back to bed! You better not wake up in the middle of the night anymore, stupid girl." the silver-head burst, turning his back on his giggling friends.

The two followed suite.

Gon pretty much snoozed off immediately but Renée stayed up, contemplating on what Killua had told her.

'Elder Gier. I can't remember him but I guess that's all according to his plan. He's probably dead anyway. Kurapika did say that Scillio was in ruins. Though why didn't he just kill us off?'

"Naomi Lupe."

"Huh?"

The red-head turned towards the silver-head's back. She didn't expect him to be asleep but she didn't think he'd speak again.

"That's your real name, Naomi Lupe. Your mother is Genere Lupe and your father is Fort Lupe. Figured you'd want to know as well." he continued.

Renée smiled, "Naomi, huh? Sounds good but I think I'll stick to Renée Godfrei for now. Thanks, old man, for everything."

 **END OF EXTRA III.**

 **A/N:** And finished! Rather short and plain but you gotta admit it's pretty enlightening! As you may have noticed, some parts are vague as I would like to tackle those issues in a different and much more timely manner. I hope you still enjoyed it though! The next one would still be an EXTRA as I'm still trying to hone my writing style. Believe it or not, I've been rereading my fanfic just so I could be my usual self again! I apologise for the delay but please continue to support this story! Until next time and a happy new year to all! Please review!


	34. EXTRA IV

**A/N:** I know I made you guys wait for so long, about a month I think? Thank you so much for being patient! Unfortunately, all I have prepared is this EXTRA but don't worry as I made it as long as 2 chapters to reward your patience! This is actually requested by **Liak Scanth** though I made it different. I hope you still enjoy it! **TheFlowerWeSawThatDay** I am so touched that me updating can make your day better! It's nice to hear about how my story managed to make other people smile as it warms my heart so much. As for the Scillio tribe, NO SPOILERS! I'm sorry but I can't reveal anything about their current well-being. It's not because I haven't thought about it so far! Nope, not that at all! Also, I did think of making the last EXTRA to come from Killua's dream or just him reminiscing but then what's the fun in that, right? So thank you for liking how I did that differently! Thank you for noticing how Killua let Mehika go and how Alluka played a vital role in Renée's past! I have a lot of plans considering their relationships so stay tuned for that! Yeah, Killua is a tsundere. I don't want to portray him as the slick and smooth cool kind of guy, especially with the ladies since he never got the chance to interact with them his whole life. And lastly, your fan art, no need to rush! You put enough effort as it is! **TheWriterInMe** thank you so much for always enjoying this fan fiction! I find it difficult to believe that the pairings I make, both romantic and familial, are perfect but I'm so happy to hear that! I try so hard to make it as flawless as ever and I'm grateful for your comments! I feel bad for making you and everyone else wait for this EXTRA but I hope you enjoy it just as much! And, yes, trust in my timeline! (It exists.) **Akari-chan** I know I've been saying thank you a lot but your kind words are endless! I've been getting comments on how cute Renée's interaction with the characters are and I'm actually starting to believe it. I will work extra hard to keep up the good work, for you. And sorry for the wait all the time, I just can't help it! I also want to clarify that these EXTRAS are not canon. 19 was just an age I thought of for some reason. I don't know when I can make their relationship canon as I do want to revert the focus back to the sibling relationship of Gon and Renée, especially with the Chimera Ant arc coming up. So stay tuned! **Kotoringo** I do plan to create an EXTRA which shows Renée's experiences as a Spider but probably some other time since I think it's damn time to go back to the main plot. And thank you for clarifying your name! I apologise if I offended you be generalising the Guests. I hope you continue to enjoy reading this! **Guest (Jan. 15)** is doing it this way better? Anyway, today's your lucky day! And the chapter is twice as long, too! Enjoy! **Miyaoka Moriko** thank you so much for being so kind to the materialisation(?) of Renée, Tasha, and Mehika in the story! I do put so much effort in making the readers feel the warmth of a family through them and it feels awesome to have you guys experience exactly that! I might do a short EXTRA with the whole gang spending time at Whale Island, with Aunt Mito and Grandma. As for your question, Renée is the youngest. Her birthday, the one she uses, is when Tasha found her on Whale Island which is October 4. And yes, the main ship is Renée and Killua but the conflict with Kurapika is NOT over! Everything will be clarified over time so please stay tuned to this story! **Alexia Colette** thank you so much! For that, please request any EXTRA you'd like to have and I'll give it top priority! **lia** this is the soonest i could manage :( **Chinchilla2026** welcome back to the fandom! I hope you continue to enjoy! **Guest (Jan.23)** yes Naomi! Only Mehika, Tasha, Killua and his family know of her real name. I'm still debating over what this could mean for the people around her. **Ichi-niisan** here you go! To all of you silent readers and supporters, enjoy this as well!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **EXTRA IV**

It was another wonderful day.

Though it was drizzling a bit outside and the wind was strong enough to sway most of the trees, but something about it just made everything feel at ease.

It was a weather that would be bad enough to force you to stay indoors but good enough to let you enjoy reading on the couch, underneath a warm blanket, and the air filled with the intoxicating smell of warm coffee on the table.

And that is exactly what Killua is doing right now.

His apartment had a panoramic view of the outside which set the mood greatly as he smiled, reminiscing the memories that his phone messages possessed. He read the last text from her and reluctantly set the phone down on the table.

It's been months since he last saw her, but he doesn't know why it has been months.

They've been texting each other ever since that day in the amusement park.

It seems she took his advice and left Mehika as chief for a short while. Renée has been going around, filling out the blank world map she bought as she travelled the places on them.

According to her, she's filled up most of the map already and it's only been 2 months.

For some reason though, the red-head hasn't visited him yet and vice versa though they've been exchanging messages everyday, updating each other with their daily lives and, admittedly, hers was more exciting.

Then why haven't they met halfway yet?

It was idiotic, how neither initiated the move to see the other which made them settle for half-assed phone messages, like those idiots in chick flicks.

Don't misunderstand though, these texts were the highlights of his days and Killua couldn't help but be impatient as he waited for her replies.

Oddly enough, she hasn't messaged him yet today, making him look at his phone more than once in a span of a minute.

His own actions caught him off-guard and he groaned inwardly. 'God, look at me. I look like some sappy lovesick teenager.'

Killua downed the rest of his coffee and moved towards the sink to wash his mug. He was about to retreat to his room when something outside caught his eye.

Lo and behold, it was Renée!

The former assassin pressed his face against the glass to make sure but he'd recognise that red hair anywhere. Also, there was her get up and the unhidden sword at her side.

Seeing her make a beeline for his apartment made him feel all giddy that he had to perform small breathing exercises to calm down.

As if on cue, his doorbell rang and he all but ran to the door.

Before he reached the door, he heard muffled screams from the other side which made the bubbling excitement inside him turn sour.

Filled with a sense of dread, Killua opened the door with full force, almost ripping it off from its hinges.

Nothing.

Silence and a wall greeted him.

The silver-head's heart banged against his chest as he looked around in a panic.

"Ren? Just come out already, I know it's you." he called out, hating how unsure he sounded. 'Damn that girl. This has gotta be another one of her tricks.'

"Look, dunce, this isn't funny anymore. Getting caught means you have to show yourself, stupid." he called out to the empty hallway.

Resigned, he started to walk down the corridor to search for the girl himself when his foot accidentally kicked something across the floor.

Killua looked down and noticed for the first time Renée's belongings on the ground: her drawn sword and scabbard, her map full of scribbles, and a slightly beat up box of fudge bars.

His blood ran cold at the sight of them all, especially at her sword.

It was unsheathed.

This means someone attacked her while she was walking towards his flat.

The silver-head's eyes darted around for more clues when he noticed something on the wall. This time, Killua was filled with anger.

Stuck on the wall was a pin.

 **\- Kukuroo Mountain -**

She felt weak.

Her whole body felt like lead though her head felt as light as air.

Her eyes were groggy as hell. This made it difficult to open her eyes.

She couldn't remember what had happened to her due to her lightheadedness but if she had to guess, it was probably something bad.

Suddenly, she was doused with cold water, jolting her awake with a yelp of surprise.

Renée blinked away the moisture from her eyes so that she could take in her surroundings. 'I'm in a..dungeon..?'

As if to give emphasis, she realised that she was bound in chains which hung from a column jutting out of the ceiling. She struggled against them but, despite its appearance, the binds were good as new and quite sturdy.

"If only you heard me out then this wouldn't have happened."

The red-head turned towards the voice and saw Illumi casually leaning against the wall.

"You!" she cried in outrage.

Renée started to remember everything.

She was running through the rain at York Shin to visit Killua but as soon as she got to his door, this weirdo showed up and threatened her to listen to him. Obviously distrusting the Zaoldyeck, the red-head responded by drawing her sword. The fight didn't last long as he came prepared.

Tranquilizer pins.

"After everything you've done you think I would just listen to you!? And you had tranq pins! What sort of talk did you have in mind bringing those things!?" the red-head spouted angrily.

Illumi raised his brows in thought, "True. I got you here anyway. Look, Mom will come down in a few minutes to have a...word with you. You are to look presentable and stay there until she arrives."

"Oh how hilarious. You like my wet look? It's sooo in right now. And it's not like I'm going anywhere, idiot!" Renée rolled her eyes.

The long-haired assassin just gave her a small smirk and left the room.

She clicked her tongue when the door closed and she shimmied, feeling the contents of her pockets against her legs.

Empty.

'Damn. I knew that guy would take them. I left my sword too.' She couldn't help but feel helpless and her whole world seemed to go darker as soon as Kikyo Zaoldyeck burst in the dungeon.

Killua's mother is still a total eyesore with her gaudy yellow dress and extremely wide hat. Her wrapped up face and cyborg eye doesn't help either. The woman stomped her way towards the girl and, with a shrill beep, spoke to her.

"Naomi Lupe, you are still as insolent as ever. I heard you fought Illumi when he went to retrieve you. Quite barbaric if you ask me." she said snootily.

Renée's blood started to boil and she grew angrier with each word. Finally, unable to take it anymore, she growled, "When you sent that bastard of a son of yours to kidnap me, did you really think I'd try to hear him out? The logical response would be to fight back and defend myself!"

SMACK!

She didn't expect it but the sensation of being slapped across the cheek failed to faze her. Her cheek was a bright red and a trickle of blood poured from a small cut at the center of the bruise.

The red-head glared as hard as she could at the woman whose hand was still raised, wishing she would just drop dead.

"I consider you as a candidate but this is how you express your gratitude!? Calling my dear son a bastard! How dare you!? I should kill you right now before Killua is tainted by your crudeness!" Kikyo yelled in a high-pitched ring.

Despite the banging on her eardrums, Renée's curiosity got the better of her. "Candidate? Candidate for what?"

"Don't even bother you disgusting little-!"

"Kikyo."

The voice resonated within the dungeon's walls, halting the woman's hand mid-slap.

The two turned towards the entrance to see an old man with silvery white hair standing calmly, his presence demanding authority. "I'll take it from here." he said, walking down the steps timidly.

"But grandfather-!" Kikyo protested.

Zeno gave her a withering look, effectively shutting her up.

The woman bowed to the old man, showing her respect and understanding, before scampering out the room.

'Oh, how the tables have turned.' Renée thought. But she knew better than making wisecracks now as it would rightfully behead her, especially under the watch of this terrifying elder.

For a moment, the two just watched each other, observing what they would do. The tension in the atmosphere continued to build up as neither were relenting to drop their gaze.

Without warning, Zeno struck for her heart.

Alas, he hit nothing.

Literally nothing as Renée had moved from her previous position to avoid the old man's attack.

The Zaoldyeck looked up and gave a chuckle when he saw her trying hard to balance herself against the chains so as not to fall down face-first.

At the quick swipe, the red-head flipped herself up using her chains and struggled to keep her body against the pillar with which she bound to. This required the effort of all her muscles and, because of her strain from the earlier ordeal at York Shin, her grip slacked almost immediately, making her forcefully dangle from her restraints. A groan escaped her lips and she fought the urge to cry from the pain that shot through her arms.

Not being a master of expressionlessness, Zeno noticed her discomfort. "I see that this is no way to treat a guest, but I also cannot free you unless, of course, you promise to behave accordingly." he offered.

Renée looked up at him, a flash of reluctance in her eyes yet she agreed.

Satisfied, Zeno tore off the cuffs as if they were made of paper.

The red-head started to rub her wrists gently, feeling the deep cuts the metal made. With a sickening pop, she also managed to correct her dislocated shoulder, though this made her wince.

The Zaoldyeck just observed her, analysing and contemplating her. He continued to scrutinise her as she stood up and eyed him with such ferocity, the fire dancing in her eyes reminding him of his grandson.

"You have spirit, that is certain. I think that would be enough to prove that you are a somewhat final candidate."

"Candidate. The mother mentioned that too. What do you mean by that?" Renée asked, genuinely curious.

"Why, candidate to be the wife of the Zaoldyeck heir of course."

 **\- Meanwhile... -**

"WHAT!?"

Killua sighed for the nth time that afternoon and he turned away in frustration.

After finding out his family took Renée, and right under his nose to boot, the silver-head called Mehika and Gon. This is such a serious situation that he knew the red-head's immediate family must be informed.

As expected, they aren't taking it so good.

Gon is glaring daggers at his skull, making Killua feel more irritated than he needed to be but that wasn't the real problem.

Mehika was silent all throughout the trip and he's avoiding looking at her as he can feel her aura lashing at him. She is absolutely livid.

"You knew she was travelling and you let her go ALONE!? You two have been texting each other everyday! How did you not think of following her!? You know how ridiculously bad things happen to her whenever she's alone!" Gon cried out exasperatedly.

"Look, I get that. I know I messed up but can you guys lecture me later? Right now, I want all of us to focus on getting her back." the silver-head pleaded.

The islander clicked his tongue at him but didn't say anything else. Mehika was as silent as they first got here but she turned away, letting him breathe freely.

Now, Killua's mind lit with worry.

Why did they take her?

If they needed to get to him, why bother kidnapping anyone?

More importantly, is she safe?

The thought that she's hurt made his heart clench painfully. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he let that happen to her.

'We're coming, Ren. Please, just hold on a little longer.'

 **\- Back at the Zaoldyeck Estate -**

"We need you here to lure Killua home. The family needs the heir back, and we aren't waiting any longer. He's come of age, you see. If you do not do as you're told, I will kill you and marry him off to someone else." Kikyo explained casually.

Renée is currently in a meeting with the whole family, including Mike. If you asked her, it was a pretty one-sided negotiation.

Zeno hasn't said anything since they arrived, as well as Silva and Illumi. The trio just stared at her, scrutinising her every movement, every muscle that tensed.

Illumi secretly wanted her to attack, just so this could end now. 'We shouldn't have accepted that job back then. Now, this girl will steal Kil away, more than she already has.' he thought angrily though his face said nothing.

"Mother, does it have to be her? I know a lot of women who are more qualified, more deadly, and definitely hotter than her!" Milluki spat out.

Renée glared at him for that remark, making him flinch.

Zeno chuckled, "You see why it's her? She has the same fire in her eyes that boy has. If we wish to let this family prosper, we will need that vigour in her."

"True, we will require her passion." Silva commented for the first time.

The red-head switched her eyes from one to the other as they spoke, evaluating her assets and faults as if she weren't there.

Irritated with all of their opinions about her, she cleared her throat loudly. "I do have a fire in my eyes and passion in my soul. I do care for Killua. I love him."

Illumi's expression turned icy at that.

"However, I have no love and tolerance for what you do here. I respect you, but I do not want to be part of the trade." Renée declared haughtily, sounding braver than what she felt.

A high-pitched screech pierced the air and the red-head instinctively closed her eyes and covered her ears. When she opened them to see what was going on, Kikyo was already in front of her, her mechanical eye blazing a bright red.

"You wench! We offer you honour, respect, and riches yet you cuss us!? If I had a say in this, it wouldn't have been you! You would have been dead where you stand if I had it my way! We are trying to be good parents to Killua! We care about his future! Try and be grateful you-!"

"Silence." Silva's voice boomed out.

"But dear! She isn't the right fit!"

"No, but she is the mate Killua chose. I have seen it. They will be wed as soon as he arrives and then we can proceed with his training. End of discussion." he looked at each of them in the eye, daring them to speak.

Silence.

His eyes landed on Renée who continued to stare at him defiantly.

"And you girl, do not act like you do not want to marry my son. We all know your ulterior motives so you would do well to cooperate. Or else." he threatened.

Soon, the Zaoldyecks started to retreat, back to whatever they were doing.

Renée's knees buckled beneath her weight and she fell on the ground.

To say that she was scared is an understatement.

She was catatonic.

Standing in front all of the Zaoldyecks terrified her, putting a pressure on her shoulders that she never knew could be done. They were all so strong. She was nothing compared to them in terms of strength. Especially Silva.

Renée closed her eyes and took deep, shaky breaths. She was trembling so much but she tried to calm herself down. She thought of how messy her predicament was.

The Zaoldyecks wanted HER to marry Killua.

Note "wanted".

At some point before all of this, they unanimously agreed that she would be his bride.

That scene made her shudder, thinking about how they were all huddled together talking about the family's future and how she is a key factor in it just seemed so unnatural.

As far as she knew, they hated her guts. Especially Kikyo and Illumi.

What changed?

Then she remembered Kikyo's words, how she is just bait for Killua to come home. How Silva threatened her to cooperate with their plan.

Suddenly, Renée was sad. 'What he said, it was true. I do want this, sort of. I would be lying if I said I never thought of doing this with Killua. But still, I can't be selfish. Especially if it would lead him to this kind of life. I have to do something, but it's either his life or mine.'

"You girl."

The red-head's eyes shot up and she saw Zeno didn't move from his spot. He stood there, hands behind his back, watching her internal dilemma. The girl is like an open book, she's not too good with being expressionless, but she did prove to be an interesting read.

"Come walk with me." he beckoned, disappearing into the shadows.

Timidly, Renée followed, barely able to balance herself due to her tremors. She is still afraid at their display of strength but she will not be just a sitting duck. 'For now I'll cooperate. Just for a little while until I think of a way out.'

Zeno led her outside, in the garden between the main house and the butler's house. He stood there so still that it was quite serene. Renée couldn't help but take in a deep breath of fresh air and absorb the beauty of their surroundings. For a family that reeked of death, the Zaoldyecks had such wonderful taste in elegance and aesthetics, especially in nature.

"Do you like it, child? This could be yours if you pull through with it." the elder asked.

The red-head couldn't help but laugh bitterly, despite her fears. "I know that you plan to convince me but at least find a better silver lining."

At that, the Zaoldyeck offered a ghost of a smile as he turned away. It was so subtle that Renée wasn't even sure it happened.

"I know you must think of us as evil, but did you ever think of why we are this way? Why we chose this trade? Why we push Killua?"

Unable to come up with her usual snide comment about how killing is wrong, the girl shook her head no.

Zeno shrugged, "I'm sure my grandson has shared to you why he left? He was tired of killing, according to him. What planted the thought into his brain was the mission in Scillio. Your mission. You see, I only accepted such an absurd request because the Elder was my friend. I, too, can be quite impulsive. It's a Zaoldyeck trait I suppose."

Renée smirked, able to relate Killua with that statement.

"I knew it was a mistake, but it was already done. And I lost more than honour that day. I lost my grandson. The heir. May I ask, do you have any idea regarding what area we operate in?" Zeno asked her, his eyes shut.

"Er... Assassins work in the Underground, I guess..?"

"Correct. What does the Underground consist of?"

"Criminals, gangs and mafia, and some politicians and entrepreneurs here and there. All involved in something illegal of course."

"Precisely. This world is filled with so many cruel people and we are here to weed them out. This means that we are dependent on a person's hate for when one starts to get angry at a person, they tend to plan out that person's demise. Once that spark turns into a flame, they won't be able to stop their desire to rid of the one who did them wrong. And that's where we come in. Most of our targets are drug lords, corrupt politicians, and high profile criminals. Do you understand now? We need to properly condition Killua, as well as you, so that you face every task flawlessly as everything is an occupational hazard. Both of you must learn to not hesitate when going in for the kill. Frankly, there isn't that much time left for me to pass on my knowledge to him. That's why you must be wed."

Renée looked unsure for a moment, trying to digest his words, then nodded reluctantly, "I get where you're coming from, but that doesn't help the fact that killing people, good or bad, for a trade makes me sick in the stomach."

Zeno let out a rare chuckle, "I'm not asking you to patronise it. We just need your cooperation so that Killua may see reason."

The red-head frowned at this. 'Reason? Using me as bait so that their heir continues the profession is "reason"? That is unjust.'

"I think you misunderstand, sir. How I view this from a perspective of morality isn't the reason why I can't just agree to it. It's the fact that you still try to enforce your beliefs and traditions on Killua without regard for others, even your own grandson's decision. He isn't a tool for prosperity and neither are you all a killing machine. You are family. It actually saddens me that there are times you must forget that fact in exchange for the trade. I feel as if you missed so much about each other. Take Killua for example, do you know how much he loves chocolate? That, after so many years, he experienced for the first time playing in an amusement park just months ago? Do you know how much rollercoasters fascinate him but carousels make him sick? Do you know that he has such an updated fashion sense that he can dress better than I can? Do you know how sentimental he gets when you do little things for him like cooking him a meal? He also gets giddy when you show him a cute puppy. Killua has a lot of quirks other than getting tired of killing and I've seen them all."

Every word sent a pang to Zeno's heart. It's true that he values honour and tradition above anything else, but it's also true that he deeply cares for his family.

He saw how her face lit up while talking about Killua; how the lights in her eyes danced sincerely as she recalled every precious memory.

And he was envious.

So envious that his façade broke, showing off a morose expression.

Noticing this, Renée reached out to hold the elder's hand. This caught him by surprise and he tensed yet she continued to hold it, a gentle smile on her lips.

"It is not too late, sir. You can still know him the way I do. I will agree to cooperate, but you have to understand that I would not be able to sway his decision. Not even if you pull my heart from my body. He is his own person now and I love him for that. I won't be able to live with myself if I forced him to do something he didn't want to for my sake, wouldn't you agree?"

Zeno contemplated her words and realised the truth in them. He cleared his throat, his face turned expressionless, and he pulled his hands free from hers.

"I understand. Now that you've agreed, please get dressed. I am sure that that boy would arrive soon." he declared monotonously as if nothing happened.

Renée's shoulders slumped and she pouted a little, but without another word she retreated inside.

 **\- Inside the Mansion -**

Renée looked in the mirror, a disgusted look on her face.

The maid bowed to her before leaving quickly and silently.

'Even the help is deadly around here.' the red-head glanced at the shut door before returning her gaze towards the mirror.

Again, she grimaced.

She was asked, or rather forced, to wear an extravagant Victorian-style wedding gown with elegant heels to match. She is also wearing make up and her hair was done up nicely.

She looked like a bride.

Yet, Renée still frowned.

'This isn't me. I wouldn't want any of this. Not like this.' She looked down, defeated. 'What can I do now? This place is too big and there are so many people that will see me if I run away. There are also cameras everywhere. I don't exactly have a weapon or phone either. Do I have no other choice than to wait for him?'

The red-head groaned in frustration, "Ah I hate this! I feel so helpless it's annoying! 'No other choice but to wait for him'!? I sound like a damsel in distress! What's become of me!?"

"You shouldn't shout so much. Not all the walls are soundproof."

Renée whipped around in shock and found Illumi standing behind her.

In her sudden turn, she slipped on her heel and fell down with a loud crash. Though it didn't hurt as the many layers of the dress cushioned her, it was still irritating as it was hard to get up from the floor.

Illumi watched her, obviously amused as she struggled to stand.

"H-how long have you been standing there, you creep!?" she panted when she finally got on her feet.

"As soon as you were doing an internal monologue. Now come, there isn't much time." he motioned for her to follow him outside.

Not having much of a choice, the red-head did as she was told.

"Not much time? Is Killua already here?"

"Shh. I've scrambled the cameras for a while, but that won't last long. You have 7 minutes until Milluki fixes the bug. If you run along this path, you'll reach the butler's quarters faster and the Kiriko will assist you as you head out with you friends. So go now." Illumi commanded.

Renée gawked at him, confused, "I thought the wedding was here..?"

Illumi sent her a spine-chilling look, making her more confused.

"I gave you time to escape without much trouble. Don't make me force you to." he threatened.

"Escape? You're helping me? Why?"

"Just go. I don't want you here and I don't want you to marry Kil. I will find someone much more suitable, so until then you can continue to live. Just until then. Once you reach the butler's quarters, I'll wait for 5 minutes before going after you as Mother would ask me to. You only have 5 minutes left until the cameras are unscrambled. Move your ass!" he replied, the exasperated tone in his voice showing.

Renée ran down the hall he indicated, still at a loss about what just happened. Deciding that she didn't want to think anymore, she ran as fast as she could in those tight little shoes.

Soon enough, she did reach the end of the hallway where a door leading to the quarters was. The red-head opened it hastily and made a move to dash in but was stopped as she bumped into something.

Or rather, someone.

She gave a little yelp as she lost her balance from the impact but a hand grabbed her before she fell again.

"Ren!"

Renée looked up to see Killua in front of her, his face a mixture of worry and relief.

He can't express how happy he felt to see her alive, well, and...wearing a dress?

He looked her over and blushed.

"Nao!"

"Ren!"

The red-head looked away for a moment and saw Mehika and Gon jogging towards her.

The former stole her from the silver-head's grasp and trapped her in a tight embrace. "I was so worried about you! I had a lot on my mind because of the village and then this idiot called-" she glared at Killua for a moment, "-saying you were taken by his family! I didn't know what to do!" she whined.

Renée hugged her before she cried and motioned for Gon to join as well, to which he complied easily.

"By the way Ren, what are you wearing?" her brother asked.

"Oh. It's a wedding gown, chosen by Kikyo, of course." she added snootily. "But we don't have time for that! Illumi is just giving us a 5-minute head start to escape. We have to go now!" she said urgently, pulling Mehika and Gon away.

"Wait! 'Wedding gown'? Why are you wearing a wedding gown? Who are you marrying? And 'Illumi'!?" Mehika asked.

Renée paused and tentatively glanced back at Killua who was silent throughout the exchange. He must've pieced it together by now, or at least after seeing what she's wearing.

Judging by the look on his face, he understood completely why Illumi had kidnapped her, why she was brought here, and why his brother is helping her escape. Apparently,

Mehika also realised what she was trying to say when the red-head looked at the former assassin, and she couldn't believe it.

"Killua!? You're marrying Killua!? Is that why you're here!? They want you to marry their heir!?" she asked, her tone rising higher with each word until it was almost a squeak.

Gon's eyes widened when his sister didn't deny any of it. He looked back at Killua who was still seemed at a loss for words. Their eyes met, and the islander understood. 'He wants to do something. He wants to fix this.'

"Look, I will explain, but later. Right now, we have to leave. We don't have much time before everyone is breathing on our backs again!" Renée said, more urgently this time. The twins started moving forward, but stopped when they realised no one was following them.

"Gon? Killua? We have to go." she pressed.

The silver-head looked at her, a slight grimace on his face, and shook his head. "If we leave, they'll just come after us. After you. This won't stop until we resolve this."

The red-head couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time she just wanted to save him from his doom and here he is wanting to run straight into it!

"What? What are you saying? That we push through with the wedding? Are you out of your goddamn mind!? Do you know why they took me and not you? Why they didn't choose a more 'suitable' bride for you? It's because they wanted you to come here and finally inherit the family business! They thought that by kidnapping me, you would come and they will use that opportunity to train you again! I don't want you to go through all of that over and over. You've sacrificed so much, done so much. I can't let you be trapped here anymore." Renée pleaded for him to understand, her throat tightening by the end of her speech.

Tears threatened to fall but she stayed strong, holding a firm gaze on Killua. After a long, pregnant silence, the silver-head gave her a smirk.

"Idiot, I know all of that already. I'm not going to throw your efforts down the drain. I just wanna talk this out with my dad. Don't you want some peace and quiet after this?"

"W-well, yeah, I guess." she muttered.

Killua's smile grew and he strode towards her, his hand stretched out. "Why don't you come with me? So that you don't worry and it will guarantee that we're getting out of here together."

Renée gave his hand a doubtful look, but took it all the same.

It felt warm, with his fingers wrapped around hers. Her heart started to hammer in her chest as he pulled her near him that it made her want to run away so he wouldn't hear.

'When did it happen that I became so madly, hopelessly in love with him? So much so that I'm being absolutely silly right now.'

The red-head silently admired him as he talked to Gon and Mehika about something she could vaguely hear and continued to do so as he walked back towards the door she just exited moments ago.

The couple walked in silence, both unable to gather the courage to speak due to the awkwardness of their premature wedding.

Sure they've been together for years now but their first official date only happened months ago. Their confession was so sudden and unplanned that neither of them managed to get comfortable with the label.

There was also the part that she had to leave the day after it happened and that they never really talked about it or even see each other since then. Both hoped that it was already understood, that they didn't have to say it, but they also knew it was wrong to think so.

Wanting to get rid of the tension, Killua took a deep breath, "You look beautiful."

Renée snapped out of her staring-fest and blinked at him.

"What?" she asked dumbly. She promptly cleared her throat and asked again in a normal pitch, "What did you say?"

The silver-head looked away, embarrassed. "Don't act like you didn't hear it, dunce."

"But I didn't!" she whined.

"Yeah right! You just want me to say it again!"

"It's just right that you do 'cause I didn't hear it!"

"Well I won't say it again!" he harrumphed.

The girl glared holes through his skull, "What's so wrong about wanting to hear you say it again? All I ever heard from that stupid mouth of yours is 'dunce', 'ugly', and 'flat'! And after all I did..." she muttered the last part quietly but he still heard.

He wanted to fill the silence but he didn't think she'd react so strongly. With another sigh, Killua tugged her hand and faced her.

"I said you look beautiful. This is one of the rare occasions that I see you in a dress and, though it's a bit much this time, I love it knowing that it's all for me. Supposedly anyway." he blurted out quickly, his face flushed a beet red.

Renée was flustered with his sudden outburst but she had this crazy grin on her face that she can't seem to get rid of. He isn't looking at her but she can see the sincerity in his eyes.

Filled with newfound couage, she looked him in the eyes and uttered, "I love you, Killua."

As soon as she said it, her whole face exploded a bright red. The red-faced girl covered it with her hands as the silver-head stood there in shock.

He had only said such words to her once but she has never returned the favour. Not verbally anyways. Hearing it come from her, seeing her like this in front of him on their supposed wedding day, Killua suddenly felt so sure.

There was no embarrassment.

No doubts.

He wanted her.

He loves her.

He's happy that his family chose her as his bride, though begrudgingly, and he won't fight them for their decision as they finally gave him something he has always wanted.

For now, he will fight for her.

For them.

With those thoughts burning in his heart, the silver-head reached out to cup her face. Renée gave a slight gasp as he lifted her chin to face him, but when she saw the desire and passion in him, she didn't fight as she too felt warm and bubbly inside. Killua pulled her closer, neither one breaking eye contact. They grew nearer and nearer that the red-head just naturally tilted towards him, her eyes fluttering close, their faces inches apart.

"I love you too, Naomi."

"What are you doing?"

The arrival of a third-party made the two panic and in a such a rush to hide, they bumped each other's heads.

"Ow!" They both clutched their temples, glaring simultaneously at the interruption.

Illumi noticed this, of course, and raised a brow at them. "Wow, you really are a couple. Even your actions and expressions are the same. Congratulations Kil, you found your mate." he muttered unenthusiastically.

"How long have you been standing there, creep!?" Renée growled.

"Not long. Probably. Anyway, Dad and everyone else is waiting for both of you in the hall. I suggest you hurry."

"Why didn't you go after us?" she asked.

The long-haired assassin paused and looked back at them, "I knew you'd come back."

Illumi guided the couple towards the hall where everyone was gathered.

There were no preparations made, it was the same as Renée had seen it earlier. Even the family did not dress for the occasion and that irked her a lot.

'Why did I have to change and they don't!?'

"Ah Killua! You have finally arrived! I have waited so long for this, though I pictured it differently and with a different spouse, but minor technicalities! I can't wait for you to take over your duties and train to become the head of the family and have cute little children-!"

"We're not getting married." Killua interrupted his mother.

Her expression slowly turned from pure happiness to disgust. "What? Then why did you come here?" Kikyo exclaimed.

"To rescue Ren, of course." he replied nonchalantly, leaving her infuriated yet speechless.

"You do realise that you have no choice but to marry this girl, right? We have already been so generous as to think of your preferred mate and this is how you show your gratitude? Or is it that you would rather wed someone else?" Silva suggested, his voice bordering on angry.

At the mention of an arranged marriage, Killua held Renée's hand and shielded her from his family's gaze. "No! I refuse to marry anyone else! It has to be Renée or else I would never come back!"

Kikyo stood up to try and stomp her way towards her son, but her husband stopped her.

"So are you saying if we let you marry this girl, then you would willingly stay?" he asked.

At this, he nodded, "Yes, I will come back on my own free will. There would be no need for threats or kidnappings or bribery."

"But?"

"But you let me marry Renée in my own time. Allow us to be married when we deem ourselves ready, then we will both return here." he declared.

The red-head looked at him incredulously.

Such a thing to promise!

How bold!

But didn't he think about her decision?

She was so flattered when he said that he wouldn't marry anyone else and so happy that he is making a definite decision to marry her in his own time, but to come back and stay here?

She didn't want to.

She preferred to be out there, exploring and enjoying her life, with him if possible. That was all what they've told each other they wanted.

Despite her internal conflict, Renée chose to stay silent as Killua pleaded their case.

"Alright. I allow you to go for now. Do not forget your promises." Silva concluded, bringing her back to reality.

"Of course. Thank you, father."

The couple bowed respectfully then the boy turned her around to leave.

The red-head looked back and saw Zeno look wistfully at his grandson, or was that regret?

"Sir." she called out, surprising everyone. "It's not too late for you." Renée smiled, referring to the elder.

If he heard or understood, he didn't show it.

Hoping that he did, the red-head walked out hand-in-hand with Killua.

 **\- Later on that day -**

Most of the day has passed and it was already deep in the night when they got on the train back to the airport.

Gon and Mehika sat together leaving Renée and Killua seating in the row behind them. As soon as the train started moving, the two in front fell fast asleep and nothing but silence remained.

Renée leaned against the glass, looking at the foliage passing by, thinking about the messy situation she got herself into.

She didn't want to do it.

She doesn't want to live the rest of her life in a dark, secluded place; she wants to explore more of what the world has to offer.

A lot more.

Then there's that small part of her that wants to push through with it so she can be with the person she loves. That one reason seemed to weigh just as much as the others and it boggled her mind.

'I sound so stupid. Apparently freedom is worth sacrificing right now.' the red-head berated herself mentally.

"I know what you're thinking." Killua said, not even looking at her.

"Do you now?" she replied in the same aloof manner.

"I know I should've told you about my plan, but it was the only thing I could think of to make them stop for a long while."

"We could've escaped."

"They'd just come after us."

"We could always get off the grid."

"Then that would risk Alluka, Mehika, and Gon's lives."

"We could've taken them with us."

"No one would take care of your tribe, leaving the people vulnerable."

"Why do you have an answer to everything!?"

"Ssh! Your siblings are asleep!" Killua whispered urgently, much to her chagrin.

Renée clicked her tongue then turned back to the window, more irritated than before.

The silver-head sighed at her prissy attitude, "Look, all I wanted to say is that I'm sorry I didn't consider your input on the matter and just suddenly decided for both of us. Though I didn't think you'd be so against marrying me for you to act like this, but it was my fault for dragging you into this nonetheless."

The red-head's brows furrowed at his apology, unsure whether that statement was real or just some pity act.

Seeing his face all stoic and clenched made her realise that he didn't really know what her problem with it was. "You think I'm upset because you set in stone that I marry you?"

"So you aren't?"

"Wha-? Of course not! I'm not even upset! I'm just thinking how long it'll be before we have to stay in that mountain. I want to explore more. I don't know if I can really commit to just stay there all the time. Your family breathing down my neck would also be such a pain. I just... I don't think I'm ready for all of that just yet or if I'll ever be ready." she admitted, her eyes downcast.

'I really want to marry you though, despite saying all of that just now.' a little voice inside her said.

She couldn't just say that though. It would be too melodramatic and the day's been long enough as it is.

Instinctively, the former assassin reached out and held her hand, their fingers interlacing with one another.

He smiled at how her hand felt rough with all the blisters from wielding her sword as it reminds him just how human both of them can be.

They can be classified as superhuman and people has this perception of such beings to be perfect, but it's nice to have someone to share all of these insecurities with.

That's all he wants.

If she is there with him, then being trapped in Kukuroo mountain with his family seems bearable. Knowing that he'll be able to return to her after training and missions is reassuring and enough for him to sacrifice his own freedom.

When he realised what his family wanted to achieve by kidnapping Renée, he felt that, with her, he was ready. He could've agreed back then and proceeded with the marriage.

But he didn't.

Why?

Because he knew she'd be feeling this way.

He put a stopper on it as best he could for her sake. It wasn't much of a stopper but it worked.

Now, he knows that she doesn't have a problem with the idea of being with him, thank the gods. She is hesitant because of the consequences it may bring to her way of life.

"Killua?" Renée called out, snapping him out of his reverie. "I don't mean for it to sound as if I don't want to be with you, I really do. I just don't know if I can give my freedom to your family just yet."

"You know, I'm gonna be the head of the family soon." Killua said suggestively, the smile never leaving his face.

The red-head cocked her head to the side, "So?"

"So, once I'm in charge, I'm going to change the way things are done on the mountain. Of course that'll take some time but I know I can do it. Though I'll only achieve that if you're up to it too." he shrugged, staring lazily through the window which viewed Kukuroo mountain.

Renée knew that he was baiting her so she'd stop thinking about the possible problems of his plan.

She didn't forget them.

She knows that she'll have to endure through them sooner than she thinks. Still, she couldn't help but grin with him.

"You think THAT highly of yourself huh? Being able to change tradition in a snap." the red-head teased.

"I can and I will." he smirked confidently.

"Yeah right, old man. You don't have the brains to pull it off."

"Why bother? You'll be there with me anyway."

Renée paused and turned to him.

Killua was serious though his face was a tad pink. He stared back at her, as if waiting for her to confirm what he said. When she said nothing, the silver-head started to look nervous.

"I-I mean, you will..right? Be me, I mean, there?" he stuttered.

The girl laughed softly, "That was a lousy proposal but yeah okay."

"Shut up, it's not like I was prepared y'know." he muttered, looking away from her to hide his blush.

The two left it at that and settled in comfortable silence, their fingers still intertwined.

 **\- At the airport -**

"Well, we're heading back to Scillio now." Mehika announced, pivoting on her heel to face Killua.

Gon and Renée followed suit to say their goodbyes as well.

The silver-head donned on an expression filled with longing, "Yeah I know. Thanks for coming when I called you guys. You really helped me keep a level head through it all."

"What're you talking about Killua? We're friends! Call us anytime. Besides, Ren's our sister. We couldn't just ignore that, right?" the dark-haired boy grinned wolfishly.

"That's right! And since she is our sister, if something happens to her again, I swear I'll-!"

"Okay! So I guess this is a farewell for now?" Renée interrupted.

The silver-head gave them a small smile, taking turns in giving them an awkward hug, lingering longer than necessary with his love.

"All right, bye you two!" Mehika waved before linking arms with Gon.

Renée threw her hands in the air in exasperation, "Mehika! Wait for me, geez!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"What are you doing!? My ticket is with you! Mehika! Gon!"

"Have fun, sis!" the blonde called out as they disappeared through the gate.

The red-head was stopped by the ticket inspector before she managed to run past. Dejected, she walked back to where Killua was with a disbelieving look in her eyes.

"Can you believe them!? Geez, wasting that much money all to play a trick on me." she ranted.

"Hmm. So what's your plan now? Will you buy a new ticket?" he asked, pointing at the counter.

"What choice do I have?"

"Well, you could always stay." he murmured.

Renée turned to him, "What was that?"

"Hm? Oh, nope. Nothing."

The red-head narrowed her eyes at his answer and at the way he transferred his weight from one side to the other. He was obviously acting shifty.

"You planned this! You probably did it when I changed out of that horrid dress in the bathroom!" Renée pointed an accusing finger at him.

Killua guffawed.

"I knew it! You sneaky old man!"

"Is it so bad to want to spend a bit more time with you? I mean you were going to visit me before you got kidnapped and you're long overdue. I didn't even get the chance to taste the fudge bars yet!" he reminded her.

The red-head rolled her eyes at his reason but didn't protest.

"Well? I can show you around my favourite spots in York Shin. I mean, it's the last on your list." Killua asked tentatively, raising the blank map filled with scribbles in red ink.

"So I take it we return to your house first?" Renée said finally.

Ecstatic, the boy nodded and led her to the airship flying to York Shin, two tickets at a ready. She noticed this, of course, and shook her head at him.

"You cheeky little bastard, conniving with Gon and Mehika for this." she chuckled once they sat down.

Just as they got comfy in their seats, Renée leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, making him flinch.

Despite her flushed cheeks, she still smiled, "That's payback for tricking me!"

Getting over his shock, he mirrored her expression, "If that is what I get, I should trick you more often."

The two smirked at each other, their faces glowing and their eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"I love you."

 **END OF EXTRA.**

 **A/N:** It was quite a handful to make! I had a lot of fun writing this because I don't usually like focusing on the romantic aspect of the story so it was something new for me! I know there are plot holes and I know I focused a lot on Renée and Killua and not much on Gon and Mehika. I apologise, but this IS about the main ship this time. Anyway, on the next post, I'll be putting up one related to the main storyline! I don't want to make promises on when I'd post but I will, don't worry. Feel free to ask me anything about this fan fiction and I'm very eager to hear your ideas! Please review!


	35. Chapter 31

A/N:And I'm officially back! Sorry to keep you waiting, I know it's been months! Thank you though for still supporting this fanfic :) I was just busy with events and thesis and I couldn't find the time for this until today. **Alexia Colette** thank you for that comment, though I hoped you meant "kill" in a good way. **TheFlowerWeSawThatDay** again, your comment just made my day as much as this story can make yours! This isn't a long chapter though, so I apologise for that bu I hope you like it nonetheless. The previous EXTRA, I admit, was all over the place. And like you said it was because of the lack of character development via the main storyline. It may not seem much now, but it WILL get better. I have a lot of plans for the Chimera Ant arc where a whole lot of development will happen to EVERYONE. I also agree that Renée and Killua being mushy isn't something that should happen soon, especially with how I make them interact with each other. I just feel that it's not in their nature to be too lovey-dovey. Small doses of sweet is the way to go for me. When the time comes though, I might reaply need your help with the romance part! I admit I suck at those. I received your fan art as well! And I plan on putting them up soon, right after this gets posted. Thank you very much for everything and I hope to hear from you soon, like always. **Frostythesnowpup** thank you for thinking that! I hope you continue supporting and loving this fiction as much as I do! **Miyaoka Moriko** I see you've fallen in love with this story as well! I know I should start writing longer chapters but I might fill in too much in one chapter that the story might end too soon. They did set their love in stone in the EXTRA but unfortunately, that isn't canon. I might twist some stuff up a bit ;) I actually love Zeno as character. He has this "godfather" feel to him. I've always seen him as someone really strong, moral, and honorable so I wanted to show that Renée had that same respect and view of him. And I wanted Zeno to see Renée as I do as well: bullheaded but one big softie. Alluka, on the otherhand is a wild card for me. I have big plans so I can't really say much. A fee-good EXTRA is actually a really great idea! Officially next on my list :) **Akari-chan** yes THE FEELS! That super long EXTRA was actually me feeling super motivated that I managed to spurn out one big mess of mush! I had this crazy idea that I wanted Renée and Kilua to act more mature together, especially since they've grown a lot, but then that's not really them. I built them up as these cute and immature duo that always gets a kick out of annoying each other and them being subtly sweet is as mature as I can give. I admit I really liked that small "I love you" part as well. Again, the EXTRAS are not canon. I still have a few twists up my sleeve, especially with Mehika and Alluka soon coming up! **TheWriterInMe** thank you for your comment! I agree that Mehika and Renée haven't formed the bond that they should display yet but I can guarantee that's happening soon! I have a lot of plans for the twins. I also hope that the break did me some good but you be the judge! Just thabk yoh for always helping me improve! **Ichi-niisan** now who said anything about Naomi Zoldyck? What about a few twists, hm? :) Though I've revealed her actual name, I'm still trying to piece together what that may mean to most characters and their relationship with them. Again, lots of plans so stay tuned! **Iyomi-grizz** well here I am! Not as soon as any of us hoped but here nonetheless! **Typical Marionette** I am honored to have you make an account to support this fanfic! And may I gladly welcome you to the fandom! For the Kurapika-Renée thing it isn't really done and I still have some plans for it as they parted too soon and too awkward. Though it may be just for closure. **Aqua** what? What did who say!? Was it the Kurapika-Renée duo? Yes that IS a but confusing. Don't worry, more of that soon :) **havanatitiana** I apologise for the cliché-ness. I am not too good with romance but thank you for thinking it was still sweet! **niconii** yes, it is still alive! Contrary to popular belief, this fanfic has risen from the dead, defying all odds! Enjoy! **AnEternalBonBon** actually, why Renée is not afraid of dead bodies is that she has killed quite number herself. She deliberately sunk a ship, sinking everyone on it; accidentally killed Xing in Truck Tower; and accidentally killed that guy who was after her during the Hunter Exam's Fourth Phase. There's also her being an accessory to the Phantom Troupe. Now that's a fun fact for you all. **anna** to appease the hype, here it is! a little bit too late, I know, butnI hope you still have fun! To all of my silent readers, I love you all too :) Anyway, without further ado, the main storyline.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 31**

"She's keeping up with us, guys. Can't we just let her join us?" Renée sighed, looking back at the girl in the dress.

"No. And stop glancing at her or she'll think she has a chance of being in our group. Once the bandits show up, we'll shake her off." Killua scolded her again.

For some reason, the red-head is increasingly being adamant about letting that other girl join them. It was getting annoying for him.

Why couldn't she see that it might be some ploy?

Games like these change the players in a way that makes them use and hurt other people. It may not be what Ging intended, but that's what's happening.

And there is no way that he'll let anything happen to their group.

Not if he can do anything about it.

"Ren's right, Killua. She looks like she can hold her own and more of us is a good thing! Besides, leaving her to the bandits would be too cruel." Gon seconded, bringing the silver-head out of his thoughts.

"I said no! We can't trust her. How do we know she isn't just going to rob us or cheat us or kill us!? Basically everyone in this game is a dangerous Nen user!" the former assassin grumbled.

The siblings blinked at him, "She doesn't feel dangerous."

Killua had an exasperated look on his face and he contemplated about whether or not he should look for a different set of friends. Preferably non-weird ones.

Getting the gist of his reaction, Renée giggled. "Look, if she wanted to kill us, she could've already done so countless times. Seeing that she hasn't yet and that she can keep up with us, then maybe we can at least befriend her."

"Why are you so trusting all of a sudden?" Killua shot back.

"I'm not saying I trust her! I just think that having more people in a group is good, especially in this game of treasure hunt and wit. The fact that she passed Tsezugera's screening is also a plus. And it doesn't hurt to have another girl in the group either." the red-head defended herself, adding the last part quietly.

"'Another girl'? There hasn't been any so far." the silver-head smirked.

Gon shut his eyes and sighed heavily, recognising the usual banter the two does.

It's always this way.

One of them would say something and the other would come up with some gender related insult.

"What was that!? You have something against girls, you gynophobic!"

Or intellect related.

"Idiot! You called me gynophobic then of course I have a problem with girls! You really are a dunce!"

Or age related.

"Yeah sure! If I know, you only just found out about the word today, old man!"

And so forth.

"Whatever, you're exhausting."

Their arguments are so petty and chaotic that the islander gets a migraine as soon as it starts. 'But I guess that IS how they bond. Annoying as it is.'

Suddenly, the foliage around them shifted, creating an unnatural shuffling sound.

This made the trio stop, alert and aware of their surroundings.

Renée realised that they have arrived at the denser and darker part of the forest, knowing full well what that means.

Just as she had thought it, men in ninja outfits started popping out from behind and above the trees, blocking their path forward.

They all got into a stance, even the girl following them, and prepared to fight. The red-head eyed the ninjas carefully, her hand already resting on the hilt of her sword.

Then their enemies lunged!

As soon as they were toe-to-toe, the bandits crouched on the ground, their faces inches from the soil.

"Please help us!" they yelled in unison.

The 13-year olds blinked dumbly at them, staring blankly at their forms. Without thinking, the trio let the ninjas lead them to their village so that they could see what was wrong.

"Hey Killua, isn't this dangerous?" Renée whispered.

"Hm? Well yeah, but I just wanna see. It might be a chance to get some information or some valuable item. This sort of thing happens a lot in RPG games." he replied, matching her hushed voice.

The girl nodded unsurely but didn't say anything more. The fact that their village was deserted when they got there made her feel more uneasy. She looked at her friends, worried as they blindly followed the bandits. 'And I'm the trusting one? Geez, Killua sure does talk a lot of smack.'

They continued to follow the bandits into a small house. Once they were in, Renée noticed that the other girl is still with them. The red-head gave her a small smile which the other returned as they sat down on the tatami mats the ninjas indicated.

She genuinely hoped that Killua would soon be willing to befriend the girl.

The blonde reminded her of how her sister usually is.

Not because of her hair colour but because of how the girl is generally quiet and just observing them. How she sits so daintily on the ground with so much grace, one that Renée would never be able to muster. Especially with the way she dresses and always appears to have a serene look on her face despite the silver-head being rude to her earlier.

The red-head also realised that, after all this time, she never really got to hang out with a girl before. The female members of the Spiders, of course, don't count as none of the members really liked her. This is why, most of the time, she would spend her free moments in isolation. Before and after her affiliation with the Phantom Troupe, she was always with Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio.

Yep, all men.

So this was a golden opportunity for her!

Renée knew it was different from being 'one of the boys' and she would like to have some first-hand experience before meeting her sister.

Rough coughing snapped her from her thoughts and the red-head just noticed that, in front of them, was a sick boy lying down on a mattress. He was sweating profusely though a cold towel was draped over his forehead. The bandits, both men and women, surrounded the boy, all of their faces creased with worry.

"I-it's a common disease of the village that could prove fatal when untreated. It would attack with a high fever that won't go down for weeks and bring with it incessant coughs and colds. Some of our men have died already and so we stopped being bandits for a while as none of us are healthy enough. Now, this boy has been infected as well and we don't have enough money to buy for his medicine! We asked for your help if you would be so kind as to save my child by giving us 80,000 Jenis! Please don't let him die!" one of the men cried, literally.

"Hey, is this supposed to happen? Aren't they in-game characters?" Renée whispered to Killua.

"This happens a lot in RPG games. This is usually a ploy and when you give something, the NPC gives something back in return such as information or even a rare item." he whispered back.

"So does this mean that we have to give them money?" Gon joined in.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"So how much does each of us have?" the red-head calculated in her head. The others joined in as well, trying to recall how much money was in each of their binders.

"U-um! If you need money, I can-!"

"No it's okay. Just stay quiet over there." Killua cut-off the blonde.

The girl's face contorted in annoyance, 'That brat, I will kill him!'

"Hey! Don't be rude!" Renée smacked the silver-head's arm, failing to see the blonde's murderous expression.

After the trio had given the money, the bandits jumped happily.

"This boy has been saved!"

"You are a gift from the gods!"

"Thank you so much, heroes!"

They all rejoiced but there was nothing worth noting.

Suddenly, the boy whimpered and his whole body shook with a shiver.

The man earlier, presumably the father, kneeled next to his son, "What-what is it!?"

"C-cold... So cold.." the boy cried out.

As if on cue, the whole village yelled out in despair.

"No! The boy is doomed!"

"We have already given him all the blankets we could spare!"

"If only we had some boy's clothes that would fit him!"

Hearing their cries, Gon looked hesitantly towards Killua.

"T-they might give something useful." the former assassin shrugged, tugging at his shirt.

The boys stripped until they were just in their tank tops and handed the clothing to the bandits. Once more they rejoiced and praised them, but nothing more.

The door slowly slid open, stopping the festivities, to reveal a young girl.

Her movements were so timid and her face scrunched up a bit as if she was in pain. "M-mom..." she muttered weakly before erupting into a coughing fit, her whole body shivering.

"My daughter! Oh, she's freezing! We have no more children's clothes!" a woman sobbed.

Gon and Killua looked at Renée pointedly.

The said red-head flinched and tentatively glanced at the blonde to see if she would share the burden with her. However, she saw that the other was wearing a dress and her face fell.

'Goddammit. This better be worth it.' Renée cursed in her head as she slipped off her jacket.

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room and the girl closed her eyes in annoyance.

The multiple scars on her arms gleamed in fine white lines, though some were jagged, and glimpses of her Phantom Troupe tattoo could be seen at her right shoulder.

Together with the spare shirt in her bag, the red-head handed her clothes to the little girl's mother, who was more than a little stunned.

"I-it's okay if you can't-!"

"Just take it." Renée snapped.

It's bad enough that everyone was gawking at her, she couldn't put up with it if they didn't accept her offer after what she just did.

Gon walked over to her, his face creased with worry, "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I'll ever be." she sighed.

"I know you don't want to do this, it's fine to admit that too." the islander pointed it out to her.

The red-head knew he was right.

It was just a jacket, but it hid everything she didn't like about herself, as dumb and poetic as that sounded. However, she's too stubborn to admit that she needed it.

She didn't want anyone's sympathy.

She's fine.

'Liar.' the voice inside her hissed.

Renée put up a smirk and ruffled her brother's hair, "It's just a jacket, Gon. Besides, you guys already know about my past, so it's fine."

Killua watched this exchange silently.

He noticed how awkward her movements were, as if her whole body went rigid and mechanical-like when her "marks" were revealed.

'What a terrible liar.' he thought absently.

The blonde also observed the red-head and her guess was as right as Killua's. She didn't know what happened, but now she's even more eager to interfere with these children.

The bandits thanked them once again for all of their donations and hurriedly showed them the way out.

They found themselves back in the forest with little to nothing left, funnily enough.

"Geez! They gave us nothing after all! I'd hate to tell you 'I told you so', but...I told you so." Renée burst angrily.

"Give it a rest. It's not like you're the only one who lost something." Killua grumbled.

The red-head scoffed, "You're the one that insisted, saying that it usually happens in games."

"I know that! That's why I'm angry!"

"Well, at least we helped them, right?" Gon said, trying to intervene once again.

"Yeah, we helped them rob us." his sister reiterated for him.

"Let's just move on, not much to do about it now." the silver-head huffed.

He started running at a quick, but steady, pace and the other two followed him, matching his speed.

"Next on our list are the monsters." Renée reminded them, making the boys grin.

"Yeah! Maybe then we'll have fun." Gon said.

"Only if your dad didn't tweak them too and made them 'nice' monsters." Killua teased, making the islander yell defensively.

The girl laughed at her brother's face, completely forgetting about her vulnerability that was revealed not too long ago.

'These two..they really are something. I swear I will do anything to protect them.'

With renewed determination, Renée ran with them, her promise burning in her heart.

 **\- Closer to Masadora... -**

Soon, the trio were looking down a cliff to a rocky canyon. They knew that this must be the place where all the monsters lurked and wholeheartedly jumped and slid down.

As soon as they reached the bottom though, the ground shook and the surrounding boulders started to crumble.

The sudden quake made Renée lose her balance and fall unceremoniously on her bottom.

The other two were too busy trying to stay standing to pay her any attention, especially since the cause of the earthquake revealed itself.

Or rather, themselves.

Giant human-like creatures with just one eye each popped up from behind huge pillars of stone, all of them roaring and glaring at children with their one good eye.

The trio gawked up at them, unable to move due to shock.

The closest monster reached out suddenly and this triggered Killua and Gon to move aside.

However, Renée wasn't as fortunate as she was still sitting on the ground. Before she could stand and react, the creature had already grabbed her in its fist.

"REN!" the boys exclaimed, backtracking for her.

The red-head yelped and struggled against its mighty grip, feeling her body being crushed slightly.

The one-eyed giant hoisted her up, as if to gobble her whole, and she panicked.

With nothing else to her name, she chomped at the monster's hand making its grip slacken.

Taking this to her advantage, Renée squirmed and managed to slip free from its grasp, landing shakily on the ground.

Gon reached her first and he immediately did a quick over to see if she was hurt.

"I'm fine. But that beast tasted horrible!" she said in between gasps.

Her brother shook his head and chuckled, "You are so-!"

"Hey! If you guys are through with your moment, we actually still have a situation here!" Killua growled at them, fending off two monsters' attacks on his own.

Through all the commotion, the silver-head managed to get high enough to kick a monster's eye. The said creature shrieked and reeled back in agony before it disappeared into a puff of smoke and turned into a card.

Renée snatched the piece of plastic midair and read, "Cyclops. I guess it makes sense that their weakness is their eye."

"Then we actually have a shot here." Gon grinned, jumping in the action.

The trio leapt and kicked here and there, memorising the monsters' patterns. They made it so far as to have the complete set of transferrable Cyclops cards and the rest of the creatures they beat lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Well that was easy." Killua huffed, looking around at the destruction they caused.

Renée pocketed the cards they obtained in her binder, "I guess we should hurry and move on. I have a feeling that these monsters don't really stay 'dead'."

"Yeah, besides there could be other monsters nearby." Gon thought aloud, starting to run.

The two followed close behind him, nodding their heads in assent.

"Though if they're all this easy, then I don't see the problem. All they'll be is money to us!" the silver-head smirked.

As soon as he said it, a huge salamander-like creature peeked from behind a corner, surprising the trio. Seeing the three children, the reptile dangerously made its way toward them.

"R-run away!" they shouted in unison.

The monster chased them, one giant stomp after another, giving the children a hard time of trying to escape.

"What do we do!?" Gon panicked.

Renée glanced at the salamander and saw its tongue slither in and out. "As long as we're in its range, it can sense us through its tongue! We need to get ahead as much as we can to lose our trail!" she yelled in between huffs.

"Right, we can do it when we round that corner!" Killua pointed out smartly.

With a goal in mind, they forced themselves to exert much more effort in running faster. The trio managed to turn with a good amount of distance between themselves and the monster. Just as the reptile stomped around the bend, the three were already hidden behind tall and wide pillars of rock, using Zetsu to mask themselves.

With bated breath, they anxiously waited for it to pass.

Fortunately for them, it did.

A sigh of relief escaped their lips as they stepped out of their hiding spots.

"That thing was probably a class A. It had absolutely no weak spots that we could see, unlike the Cyclops." Killua supplied tiredly.

Renée raised an eyebrow at him, "Class A? You're giving it too much credit. It's high on the ranks but not really an A. That thing's probably a C or something. It is after all just a giant lizard."

"'Just a giant lizard'? Have you ever thought-!"

"Let's just go, you guys. Before that thing turns around and spots us again." Gon cut in.

The two growled at each other but followed the dark-haired boy's lead nonetheless. Before long, they came across their next monster: a black, little puffball.

Stars danced in Renée's eyes and she seemed to melt at the sight of it. "Aww! It's so adorable!" she cooed.

"It can still be dangerous, dunce." Killua scolded her, glaring at the tiny creature.

Just as he said that, the puffball disappeared in a blur.

This caught them off-guard and none were prepared when the creature charged for Gon, hitting him square on the face.

"Ow! Geez, why did you go for me!? I was the one that didn't say anything!" he cried, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"How bad is it?" the red-head asked in worry.

"Well, it isn't that bad. I think it's meant to surprise you as a distraction."

"Speaking of which, where IS that thing?" Killua wondered aloud.

They looked around for the monster but saw nothing.

Without warning, it popped from the side, aiming for the silver-head.

In a split-second, Killua had his arm up as a guard yet the monster still managed to make him skid a bit to the side.

The creature disappeared again after its attack and Renée prepared herself for its hit.

But nothing came.

"It's gone, I think." she muttered to her friends unsurely.

"How is it that we both got hit but not you!?" the former assassin complained, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Probably because I was nice to it. You should try it some time."

"That thing really came out of nowhere, huh? We should move on before it comes back." Gon said before they could argue once again.

The trio ran off once more.

Unknown to them, the girl in pigtails were watching them from above. Her eyes showed disappointment and disgust at their actions and she shook her head at the sight of them.

'These guys are such a waste. If only they used their eyesight properly then maybe they could catch all the monsters here. Even that girl is a bit stupid. Just a bit.' she added the last part adamantly, her bias clearly showing. 'I'll make sure to polish them anew.'

Soon, the 13-year olds were put to a halt by a horse-thing blocking their path.

Not really surprised anymore, they just got into a stance, preparing for the monster's attack.

As if on cue, the horse released a ton of red and white bubbles from its wide mouth.

"Soap bubbles..?" Renée furrowed her brows, not understanding any of the games' creatures' abilities.

She reached out a finger and poked at the closest white bubble and it immediately exploded at her touch.

The red-head instinctively shielded her face with her arms as the explosion made her back up. This made her bump into another white bubble and another explosion ensued, surprising her.

This time, she was caught by Killua and they cleared the area with Gon so as not to blow up any more bubbles.

"Are you okay?" Killua asked her.

"Yeah. The impact and sound are very strong but it doesn't hurt or burn or anything."

"Another distraction. Look, the horse is gone." the silver-head pointed out to them.

And just as he said, the horse had vanished. The only trace of the creature being there were the bubbles idly floating around.

Out of sheer curiosity, Renée poked at a red bubble.

"Hey! You just had an accident with that!" Killua yelled angrily.

"But look! None of the red ones explode!" Gon defended her, touching some of the red ones as well.

The former assassin blinked his eyes in disbelief and popped a white bubble. Sure enough, it exploded. Then he tried to pop a red bubble but it just bounced off his finger.

"Weird." Gon and Renée said at the same time.

"So I take it we move on still?" the red-head asked her friends tentatively.

Killua nodded and they started running towards Masadora once again.

Each time they started to progress decently, they were always impeded by some random monster that they can't seem to beat. Some were tiny like the black puffball and some were just as big as the horse. At some point, they even ran into the reptile creature once again and had to outmanoeuvre it a second time.

Exhausted, but still determined, they continued to press on forward.

Unsurprisingly, their way was blocked by a literal knight in shining armour.

"Woah. This is different." Gon exclaimed.

"Yeah. This guy actually looks tough." Killua warned them, getting into a stance.

The others followed suite but it was the islander who attacked first.

When he punched, the knight barely even moved let alone be fazed from the impact.

The hit only succeeded in getting the enemy to draw his sword.

Renée drew hers as a response and stepped toe-to-toe with him, shoving Gon back to safety.

"Wha-!? Be careful, Ren!" he called out to her.

The islander was prepared to fight with the knight, even if it had a weapon. To have his sister fight his battles for him is completely unnecessary and quite annoying but it was all probably upon impulse.

'Still, I could have handled myself.' Gon pouted.

The knight struck for the girl's chest and she side-stepped, parrying his blade.

Her enemy immediately swung the sword back towards her and she barely missed being beheaded by rolling towards the right.

Then the red-head lunged upwards, aiming the back side of her weapon at the knight's throat. With his nexk vulnerable, she hoped to immobilise him so as to give them some time to capture him as a card.

With a clang, the force of the impact caused the knight's head to fly across the canyon, leaving the armour headless.

"Huh?" Renée blinked, confused.

Sure she hit his neck but she used the dull side of her blade. And it wasn't even that powerful to have his whole head detach from his body and go flying.

"You killed him!?" Killua yelled in outrage.

"What have you done?" her brother asked, his expression mortified.

"N-no! I didn't do that! I didn't- uff!"

The red-head was cut off when the supposedly-dead man retaliated by gut-punching her with the hilt of his sword causing her to drop her weapon and double-over in pain.

"REN!"

"Idiots! It's Gyo! Don't you know how to use that!?"

The trio looked over and saw the blonde girl from earlier, standing on a boulder and looking down upon them with her hands on her hips.

"We can! We just...sorta forgot." Killua added softly, focusing the Ren into his eyes.

Gon and Renée did the same and saw a trail of Nen leading behind a pillar.

'I see! It's being controlled!'

The girl looked at the other two and they nodded back at her.

Grinning, Renée flipped herself off the ground, kicking the knight at its side. The hollow armour staggered a bit and was caught by Killua who locked its movements.

Gon took this chance to follow the Nen trail which was coming from a small creature. The tiny mouse was startled when the islander popped up and it exploded in a puff of smoke along with the knight, turning into a card.

"We did it!" he shouted at his friends, proudly holding up the card.

Renée called out her binder and placed the card in one of the slots.

She was the one to keep the cards which would only be traded for money.

Killua will keep the spell cards and Gon's would hold the cards to be placed in the imposed slots.

This way, they can maximise their binders though they can change the arrangement according to their need.

"You guys knew how to use Gyo all this time and not once did you do it. It seems you need more training despite your superhuman reflexes." the blonde said, strutting towards them.

She held her index finger up and the 13-year olds turned to each other confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GYO!"

In a panic, they all did as they were told and saw a number 1 being emitted through her finger using Nen.

"Woah." Renée breathed.

The blonde was proud of herself, holding her head up high, "From now on, every time I put this finger up you have to use Gyo and loudly tell me what number it is. Of course, the one that fails to do so will receive a punishment."

"Um. Who are you?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"I'm Biscuit Kreuger but you can call me Bisky."

"I'm Gon!"

"And I'm Renée, but Ren is fine."

"Wait a second! Why do you think you can just boss us around? What do you take us for?" Killua yelled, exasperated.

The red-head smacked him upside the head, "Don't be rude! She already helped us."

"'Helped'? All she did was yell Gyo!"

"And it worked! You guys accused me of killing that 'man'! If it weren't for Bisky..." she trailed off, looking away.

Gon and Killua also turned away, ashamed of themselves.

They thought that, because of the Spiders, she would have this unrelenting lust for bloodshed. That, like them, she may get carried away and just start a massacre.

Obviously, they were wrong.

"I did notice that tattoo. So, you really joined them? Why?" Bisky asked Renée.

"I joined them because I thought they were holding my sister captive. I helped them because I thought they could lead me to her." the red-head replied.

Oddly enough, she had no problem with telling this person the truth though they've just spoken a few minutes ago. It was one of those weird gut-feelings that tells her Bisky can be trusted.

"Are you still affiliated with them?"

"No." she said firmly, making eye contact with Bisky.

The blonde smiled, "Then that's good! Anyway, from now on, I will teach you how to work and improve your Nen. I will also do it for free! But from now on, you have to follow everything I tell you to do. We start with Gyo. If you feel something is weird, use Gyo. Even if you're looking very far away you have to use it. The goal is to be able to perform Gyo as quickly and naturally as possible. This is one of the most basic strategies which you must learn, especially in battle." Bisky turned, her hand on her hips while the other is raised in the air, finger pointing up.

"Number 5!" Gon and Renée yelled at the same time.

Clearly they were the only ones paying attention with what she was saying.

Killua flinched when the two shouted and realised too late that it was a race against each other.

"Right. Give me 200 push ups!" the blonde commanded the silver-head.

"Eh? Why!?"

"Fine. 300!"

Killua clicked his tongue in annoyance but dropped down and started counting anyway.

"How's it feel to be the slowest of the bunch, _dunce_?" the red-head smirked at him.

"Shut up, idiot! Ah! I lost count!" he exclaimed in panic.

"Tsk tsk. Start over!" Bisky tutted.

"Damn all of you!"

The other three erupted into laughter at his snarky comments.

Renée turned towards the blonde, faintly seeing her sister, and she smiled.

'We'll get along just fine. Maybe.'

 **END OF 31.**

 **A/N:** That's it for now! I will try to get back to my regular schedule of every other Sunday so I can hopefully post the next one on May 14, 2017. Thank you guys, again, for your patience and support. Please review!


	36. Chapter 32

**A/N:** And I'm back and right on schedule! This is probably record time and it is very refreshing to do this! First of all, I would like to greet all mothers a Happy Mother's Day! Now, **TheFlowerWeSawThatDay** it is another pleasure to read you comment! Thank you for your concern for my well-being. I can assure you I am perfectly fine. Also, as you have noticed, I am focusing more on building up their relationships for now. You'll get to see more sibling drama, more friendship moments, some fluff, and some special bonding between Renée and Bisky. I also wanted to focus on character development, hence Renée's scars and insecurities. Of course, all of this is build up for the upcoming Chimera Ant arc so please keep reading to find out! And thank you for noticing how I wanted Renée and Killua's resolve to be similar because I sort of see them as somewhat alike to each other as well since they're whole world revolves around Gon and each other. Also, I apologise for not being able to upload the fan art yet as I am having issues with the Image Manager so please bear with me. **rycmika** I've missed writing so much too! I'm so happy that this story makes people as happy and involved as it makes me! To all my silent readers and supporters out there, I appreciate all of you. Have a good one!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 32**

"You're 57 years old!?" Renée and Gon exclaimed at the same time.

"Hag!" Killua obnoxiously added which resulted in him getting whacked on the head.

"The POINT is that I've studied Nen longer than you have giving me more experience and knowledge that I can share with you!" Bisky said forcefully through gritted teeth.

After having captured the little rodent puppeteer, the trio followed the apparently older girl to a clearing where they could talk about her proposal.

"Under the condition that we follow your teachings, correct?" the red-head asked, ignoring the silver-head's grunts and grumbles.

"That is correct. It's a pretty swell deal if you ask me."

"So far, I don't see the downside." Renée grinned at her brother.

However, Gon was a bit troubled by the situation and didn't share the same expression she did. This troubled her, of course, and she wondered why he was leaning more to Killua's point-of-view.

Speaking of which, the former assassin glared at her for her remark, then he glared at Bisky. "You're not even listening to what we're saying! Why do you think we would blindly accept, let alone follow, some stranger's words!? Do you really take us as idiots!? Gon, say something too!" he burst.

The dark-haired boy was a little surprised at the mention of his name and muttered sheepishly, "We, um, already have Wing as our teacher. So..."

"That's right! We only learn from Wing!" Killua backed him up suddenly.

"Who's Wing?" Renée whispered to Gon.

"Oh. He's the one that taught us Nen. Learning Nen is actually a secret phase of the Hunter Exam."

"Really? So we've technically passed?" she asked, surprised that she's hearing this just now.

"You didn't know? Who taught you?" Gon furrowed his brows.

"Because of the Nen being inside of me, I've always unconsciously used Nen. I was only made aware of it by Chrollo. He taught me enough so that I could fight and defend myself."

The islander didn't say anything more after that but hearing the Troupe leader's name evidently unsettled him. Whenever Renée talked about him, he would always get this annoyed feeling.

He doesn't like the way she talks about him, like they're close friends or something. Despite all he's put her through, Gon could still feel the sense of respect she has for Chrollo.

He hates that.

He hates the fact that she respects that criminal who has no respect for others.

Due to his emotions, Gon unconsciously released a dark aura. It was subtle but those who were close to him would definitely feel it.

The red-head realised this and she bit her lip anxiously, not used to seeing Gon so infuriated.

'What was I supposed to say? Should I have lied?'

Correctly guessing the cause of his best friend's anger, after eavesdropping of course, Killua decided to change the point of focus.

"See? We have our own teachers. Besides, we're not so desperate to learn so as to accept just anyone's offer." he harrumphed.

Bisky turned towards the silver-head, blatantly ignoring Gon's sudden hostility. "You mentioned Wing, right? He's the one with dark hair, glasses, falls asleep all the time, and has his shirt tucked out no matter how much you warn him?" she asked him, slightly grinning.

"You know him?" the islander piped up, his head finally lifting and the heaviness dissipating.

"Know him? He was my disciple." the blonde said smugly.

The trio gawked at her.

This woman is old and experienced enough to have taught the boys' own teacher.

"Since I am the teacher of your teacher, and Ren here is willing too, I don't think there's gonna be any problem with me teaching you three. You also said that you're not desperate enough to just blindly follow me. I appreciate you being cautious but look...Book!"

Bisky's binder appeared and they all got curious with what she was trying to do. The blonde pulled out a card and showed it to them.

"Ah! It's the cute puffball from before!" Renée exclaimed, recognising the picture.

The blonde smiled at her, "That's right. This is a D-rank card. The fact that you couldn't get this isn't the real problem here. It's the fact that there are hundreds of other players out there who can easily do so. If you were to engage in combat with them, you will die."

The trio wore on a solemn expression on their faces, understanding full well that she was right.

Just earlier in Antokiba, they couldn't even protect the one imposed card they had. And because of the spell cards in the game, avoiding such players will be extremely difficult once they start collecting a lot of rare cards.

Suddenly, Bisky grabbed onto Renée's wrist and made her plop on the ground with her.

"H-hey-!"

"Don't yell. There is an enemy behind me. You two sit as well." she said in a clipped manner.

The boys looked at each other but followed her anyway.

"How did you know he was there?" the red-head asked trying to glance at the direction the blonde said.

"Don't try to locate him! If you do, he might feel your nervousness and attack us on the spot. Pretend that we're just talking light-heartedly."

Renée didn't hesitate in following her orders and leaned back and relaxed, a lazy grin on her face. The others also relaxed visibly, though the boys had a more serious expression on.

"So how did you know his presence?" Renée asked again.

"His bloodlust. He let his guard down for a moment and I felt his intent to kill us. But he immediately masked it so it's understandable that you didn't feel it." Bisky explained.

'I didn't even feel anything and I've been around so much criminals before. Am I that weak?' the red-head thought, slightly worried about her capabilities.

"But wouldn't it mean he's weak if he let slip his intent? Why are we being too cautious?" Gon asked the woman.

"A veteran would immediately say that the enemy has a lot of experience. He let his guard drop because he only saw 4 kids. But before you could feel anything, he immediately erased his presence. That in itself takes a lot of skill."

"So what do we do?" Killua asked this time.

Renée and Bisky blinked at him for a moment, noticing how he dropped the usual banter and even recognised the blonde as an authority he must follow.

"What are your opinions?" Bisky asked, recovering quickly.

"I think we should all attack together." the islander piped up and the silver-head agreed.

"Why do you think so?" their mentor asked again.

"Because he let his guard down because we were kids but because there are 4 of us, he immediately became cautious and erased his presence. If all of us worked together, he won't stand a chance." Renée said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Bisky smiled proudly at them, "That is correct. However, we must make our moves from different directions. If we split up, meaning you three and just me alone, then there's a hundred percent chance he'll come after me."

"Won't you need back up though?" the red-head offered.

"Right. I think we should use the buddy-system in this strategy." Killua seconded, once again surprising the girl with his compliance and ease.

"Okay, then nothing changes. If Ren and I were to separate from you, the enemy will still go after us since we are girls. You boys should head north to that tall rock. Once you reach it, use Zetsu and quickly head straight back here."

The trio nodded slightly at their mentor's plan.

Before they could react, Bisky suddenly slapped the silver-head hard across the cheek.

Gon and Renée were caught unaware and gawked at them both.

"How dare you!? You're flirting with me in front of your girlfriend!? You're so sick! C'mon Ren, you don't need men like him." the blonde screeched, picking the confused red-head up.

"Eh, but Killua-!"

"Just leave him!"

The former assassin's eye twitched in irritation, "Fine! Have it your way, idiots! Don't you ever come back crying to me! Let's go Gon."

The silver-head turned around along with the islander, who seemed to finally be able to breathe.

"I-I didn't realise it was an act." the dark-haired boy admitted.

"Yeah, I don't think Ren caught on immediately as well. That old hag is incredible."

"Hm?"

Killua massaged his bruise, his brows knitted together, "I was so ready to move had she said a word. But I didn't see that slap coming at all. I only realised it after I felt the pain on my cheek."

 **\- With Renée and Bisky -**

Renée and Bisky continued walking south.

The red-head noticed they were going in a very slow pace, probably letting the enemy catch them.

'That act was very clever. I didn't realise it until Bisky whisked me away. Now, to bait the enemy.'

"So is it true?" the blonde said through the silence, making the 13-year old flinch.

"Is what true?" Renée asked confusedly.

"Are you his girlfriend?" the woman asked suggestively, an evil glint in her eyes.

The question itself made her blush madly for reasons unknown to her. "No! That's definitely not what it is with us!" the red-head blubbered.

"That reaction itself is enough proof for your crime!" Bisky laughed.

"Geez. Everyone keeps saying that, it's not true y'know." Renée rolled her eyes.

"Oh. So you're THAT type of a smart person."

"What type?"

"The dumb smart person type." the blonde said bluntly.

Despite herself, the girl chuckled. "How can that be? You're contradicting yourself!" she said in between laughs.

Bisky didn't find it amusing that the red-head isn't taking her seriously. But as Renée kept on laughing, she found herself starting to laugh too.

Out of nowhere, a tall man with sunken eyes jumped at them and took a hold of Bisky, in his hand were sharp barber scissors propped as a weapon.

In one swift motion, the red-head had already drawn her sword and slashed at the man's arm. This made him drop his weapon and his grip on the blonde slackened.

Without wasting any time, the older woman grabbed his arm to initiate a judo throw, but he broke free before she could tighten her grip.

In a flash, he has already picked up the pair of scissors on the ground and rushed for Renée.

Unable to see his movements, the red-head was caught unaware when their enemy held her in a head-lock. The thought of capture only registered in her brain when she heard the sickening snip of scissors and felt some strands of her hair fall off.

"You bastard!" Renée growled, about to strike him with her blade.

Nothing.

The girls both looked to the side and saw the man cackle loudly, holding up strands of red hair as a prize.

"Hairs that I cut off with my favourite scissors, I eat. This lets me know the everything about the person. Even more than you know about yourself. Besides, it won't hurt to get to know more about a cutie like you." he rasped, greedily devouring the strands.

Renée glared at him, but Bisky signalled her to be patient.

Suddenly the man's eyes grew wide and he stared at the red-head fearfully. He pointed his weapon defensively at her, "W-what are you!? What is that THING inside you!?"

'Thing? What thing is he talking about?' the blonde thought, casting a brief glance toward her pupil.

Renée's eyes turned stormy.

She looked at the man as if she was gonna release the typhoon in her on him.

"You wanna know so badly? Come and get it." the red-head scowled, getting into an offensive position.

The two stared each other down.

One was wary and a bit shaken while the other was wild with rage.

Before anyone can make their move, Bisky jumped out of nowhere and, in a blink of an eye, punched the man's back. This caused blood to spill out from his mouth and the impact rendered him almost completely immobilised.

"I think that's enough. You guys can come out now. How long have you been watching?" the blonde beckoned at a nearby pillar.

At her call, the boys came out of their hiding places and immediately rushed to Renée's side.

"We saw the part where you tried to throw him down." Gon answered her whilst holding onto his sister's hand.

Knowing that he was just worried about her, the red-head gave him a reassuring squeeze which he returned.

"I see. If our enemy had been an in-game character, he would've been a D-rank in difficulty. If you ran into him without my help, it would definitely be game over for you. So far, you've managed to avoid two near-death encounters. How long do you think that luck will last?" Bisky warned them, looking pointedly at Killua.

"Um, Ms. Bisky-"

"Just 'Bisky' is fine. But if you insist, you can call me Lady Bisky!" the blonde cut the islander off.

"I think 'grandma' will suit you better." the silver-head muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately, Bisky heard him, whacked him on the head again, and made him do a hundred more push ups.

Gon cleared his throat again, "Why did you play Greed Island, Bisky?"

"Well of course I want to clear the game. Once I clear the game, I will be able to obtain a gem called 'Blue Planet'. It can only be found in this game and is actually #81 of the Fixed Cards." Bisky answered with a glint in her eye.

"Actually, we are also here to clear the game. To be honest, my dad and his friends were the ones who created this game. We participated in the hopes of finding clues about his whereabouts." he paused for a moment, "My father is Ging Freecss. Do you know him?"

At the mention of the name, Bisky's eyes went wide.

"Of course I know him! Who doesn't!? He's done so much for the Hunter Community which made him incredibly wealthy and famous! However, I also don't know where he is. Whenever I ask Chairman Netero about him, he just shrugs and says, 'There is no other like him. Only less than five men can reach his level, which is why he is as free as he is'." the older woman gushed.

As she was telling them those things about Ging, Renée looked over at Gon and saw the marvel in his eyes.

'His determination hasn't withered. If anything, I'd say it got stronger. I really wish I have that same passion he has.' she thought, somber.

"If it's alright with you, Bisky, can you please postpone your search for Blue Planet in order to teach us more about Nen?" the islander pleaded with newfound vigour.

The blonde scoffed, "That's what I've been saying since a while ago! But I'm not as kind as Wing or any other mentor you've had before. Is that alright?"

"Osu!" Gon cheered.

"I'm not exactly used to taking the easy route either and I've said yes the first time you asked as well." Renée grinned.

"And you?" Bisky turned to Killua.

The former assassin had just finished his punishment and sighed as he stood up, "That's fine."

"Good! Then we start immediately. You there! Get up and take out all of your cards."

The man, who has just started to sit up, was reluctant but did as he was told immediately.

Bisky then proceeded to put all of his cards to her own binder, "I am offering you a chance. For 2 weeks, you must avoid the attacks of these three. If you get a critical hit or in any injury that prevents you from doing so then it's over for you. If that happens, I will have to kill you."

This statement earned uneasy looks from Gon and Renée though Killua didn't seem to have much problem with it.

"Kukuku... Just for 2 weeks I have to avoid their attacks? It doesn't even matter what happens to them?" their enemy chuckled darkly.

"That is correct. However there is one more rule: you are not allowed to leave this stone quarry. If you do so then I will kill you." Bisky said in the most casual way that it sent shivers down Renée's spine.

"Does that rule apply to us?" Killua asked their mentor.

The blonde nodded, "Yes. If you try to escape then I will punish you severely. Don't take this threat lightly."

The trio looked at each other, each one with a sense of dread.

They would like to improve individually, but for this assignment they knew they would need to work together.

Gon and Killua saw how the man escaped from Bisky's clutches before and attack Renée at an inhuman speed.

Renée was also aware of the fact that her reaction time has slackened.

They all knew they were in for a difficult task.

"Binolt." Bisky said suddenly.

The man turned to her, an eyebrow raised.

"That is your name, right? Binolt, a Blacklist Hunter and Bounty Hunter. His favourite dish is human flesh, especially those of 20-year old females." the older woman finished as she scaled the cliff to a higher ground.

Binolt stood and got into a stance, facing the 13-year olds.

He wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at Renée with a smirk, "22-year olds. But 12 to 13-year old girls are fine for me too."

Killua glared at the man for that comment, wanting nothing more than to burn him to a crisp.

Gon also felt rage unlike any before and his Nen flared a little.

However, it was Renée who was first to act.

She lunged for him, catching the sick bastard by surprise.

Only his quick reflexes saved him from being impaled by her sword as he deflected it with his favourite scissors.

At the same time, the red-head rolled off far to the side in order to avoid getting snipped at.

The silver-head decided to use this as a distraction and leapt to attack him.

In a split-second, he backed off just as he was inches from Binolt as the man had turned and aimed a slit at his eye.

Because of the sudden exertion, Binolt started coughing and hacking, obviously stressing his wounds.

Killua's brain started working overdrive for a strategy, 'He's still wounded which means his attacks aren't too accurate. If it was, I would've been blind by now. I can only attack from a distance with his guard put up so strongly.'

Wiping the blood off his cheek, the former assassin proceeded to pick up stones on the ground. "Gon, Ren, let's do this in intervals. I attack first then Ren goes after 4 hours. Then after another 4 hours, Gon gets to have a go."

The two didn't say anything and waited for him to proceed with his attack.

When Gon saw the stones in his best friend's arm, a lightbulb went off in his head.

"That's it!"

Everyone watched as the islander walked over to a boulder, concentrated Ren into his fist, and shatter the boulder into numerous slightly smaller ones. Gon picked one up and attacked Binolt, using the boulder as a shield.

Their enemy, unable to do anything else, dodged towards the side in order to escape being crushed.

"As expected, scissors can't beat rock." the islander grinned wolfishly.

This move led to being struck in the face with a stone.

Binolt looked up angrily and saw that Renée, who was nearby, flinging stones his way. He also noticed that Gon was gearing up for another shielded attack which would corner him with Killua who already has numerous stones to throw at him.

'Damn these brats!'

With no other choice, he avoided Gon's attempt to crush him and got stoned at by the silver-head.

Binolt shielded his face from serious injuries and the former assassin managed to land a kick on his back.

Aware of his blindspot, the man swung around to slash at the boy but was thwarted when Renée jumped in with a shielded attack as well.

Binolt side-stepped in the nick of time but when he looked around, he saw the three kids were picking up boulders of their own.

'D-dammit. At this rate, I won't even be able to rest enough to heal!'

 **\- At the high ground -**

Bisky watched on excitedly.

Many hours had passed but she didn't grow tired of her pupils' performance.

'As I thought, once they take into account the risk for their lives, they aren't bad at all! They didn't allow for him to rest and even managed to push him to his limits. Of course, they still need to learn more in terms of opponent movement patterns, sudden changes in strength, and muscular motions. But for now, this is more than enough! They are all like raw gems!'

Her eyes landed on Gon and she marvelled at him, 'The firmness in his eyes and the deep abilities still hidden within him! When polished, he's a diamond!'

Her gaze shifted towards Killua, 'His cool and calm composure and that look that just intimidates you at first glance makes him such a force to deal with! No doubt he is a sapphire!'

She then turned to Renée and her eyes shone with glee, 'That intense energy paired with sharp intellect and concentration gives her strength beyond measure! She is a ruby! Oooh why is it that things that can be polished and shined just capture my heart like this? I will definitely train them!'

Just then, Bisky noticed that Binolt looked agitated.

He was trapped.

'I see. It was very smart of them to scatter the boulders in such a way. It limits the movements and allows various hiding places. Supposedly, they had 2 weeks but it seems they'll finish this in a day.'

 **\- Back at the Battle -**

Binolt kept glancing around, nervous.

There may be a lot of hiding places but there are three of them and just one of him, it would be extremely difficult to deal with any of them in his condition.

Suddenly, a rock shifted from his side and he immediately set his defences for that direction. But as soon as he did it, he felt Killua come up from behind at a frightening pace.

He turned and slashed but no one was there.

This made him tense and panic all over again.

Unknown to the man, Gon was behind the rock that was beside Binolt.

Because of the distraction that the silver-head offered, he used his Hatsu once again to shatter the boulder.

The bits and pieces smacked their enemy right in the face, causing him to stagger backwards.

In that moment, Renée tackled him from behind.

She pinned him to the ground using her bodyweight, including his arms.

She raised her fist at him and grinned triumphantly, "Bye-bye you sick a-hole!"

"No wait, Ren!" Gon screamed.

This distracted her from her attack, making her freeze on the spot.

Killua managed to pull her back just in time before Binolt could cut her.

"What the hell, Gon!?" the silver-head scolded his friend, still holding a slightly shaky Renée in his arms.

'I narrowly avoided death. I narrowly avoided death...' she thought over and over.

"Sorry, but we still have time! We can start doing one-on-one battles with him so we can learn more and improve more!" Gon suggested.

They're attentions were caught by Binolt who seemed to be chuckling to himself. "This was your only chance, you stupid brats! 'One-on-one'! Go ahead! This time I'll be the one attacking! I'll cut you all up!" he cackled.

"Sure! But we can do that tomorrow. It's best that we all rest for now, especially you since you're wounded." the islander continued, unfazed by the man's crazed look.

"I-I guess it's true. He's of no use to us since his movements slowed considerably." the red-head agreed, getting over her shock.

The former assassin mulled it over, but grinned and followed their leads in the end.

The trio positioned themselves at the far-end of the quarry, opposite of Binolt, and leaned on the boulders to sleep.

When he thought the trio were sound asleep, the man tried to get up to stealthily attack them. However before he could stand, the 13-year olds were already aware of him and stared him down until he lay flat on his back and slept as well.

Bisky chuckled at the sight.

'It's impossible. You're Zetsu is perfect. You can't escape the attention of those three now. They can almost sense anything from the slightest movement to the smallest noise. This is definitely going to be interesting!'

 **\- After 10 days -**

"We were wrong."

Renée tore her eyes from Gon's fight and turned towards the silver-head.

"Huh?"

"His movements, they haven't slowed down. It's us who've changed. We've gotten incredibly faster." Killua concluded while watching Gon evade and attack.

The red-head smirked, "You thought so too? Well it can't be helped, we've been fighting him for almost 2 weeks now. And for the half-part, he was already healed up!"

Just then, Binolt gave a loud grunt and a groan.

Gon had successfully landed a critical punch on their adversary, just like how his friends did the day before.

The man doubled over in pain and was visibly in agony. "I give up! I'll never win against these three no matter how hard I try! Just kill me now. Please!" he cried.

When he looked up, Binolt was surprised to see Gon bow down to him.

"Thank you for helping us train! Because of that we made great progress!" the islander beamed.

Such kindness was new to the criminal.

Since he was a child, his intentions were always misunderstood. No matter how good he was, he was never thanked. But here, when he wanted nothing more than to kill these useless brats, he was thanked for their training.

Through gritted teeth, he announced his resolve, "Once I get out of this game, I'll turn myself in. Is that fine?"

Bisky scrutinised the man in a bored manner, but seeing Gon's expectant face let her make up her mind.

"Fine. Go away."

"Wait." Renée called out, catching up to Binolt.

"What exactly did you find out about me when you ate my hair? I need to know." she demanded.

At first he was hesitant, but he didn't think there was any harm in letting her know anyway.

"You're not human. Not entirely anyway. There's something inside of you. Something ancient. A deity perhaps? I don't know what it is but it has incredible power." he answered truthfully.

The red-head sighed in disappointment, it wasn't anything she didn't already know.

"Well, whatever. Don't tell anyone about me. And make sure to keep your end of the deal." she emphasised the last point before returning to her friends.

"Was that really your plan all along? To let him go? He's a first class serial killer, y'know?" Bisky shook her head in disapproval.

"We know that, but he helped us a lot!" Gon said defensively.

"It doesn't really justify his actions, but here, apparently, what Gon says goes." Renée teased.

"Hey that's not true!"

"It is so! We're only here cause you dragged our butts here!" Killua said sarcastically.

"You guys are awful!"

The trio continued poking fun at each other and Bisky just watched them fondly.

'These three are flawless. But that can be dangerous. I'm sure we can work this out.'

 **END OF 32.**

 **A/N:** And there it is! More sneak peeks into Renée's relationship with everyone currently onboard! For any suggestions (either for EXTRAS or for chapter improvements) please do not hesitate to review! I would also like to say that only one EXTRA is canon. The EXTRA where Killua narrated Elder Gier's betrayal to his village. That EXTRA talks about how Renée/Naomi lost her memories and how she got separated from Mehika. Well that's it for now! See you on May 28! Please review!


	37. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Here I am again, still alive, thank you very much! It's been a while I know and I'm not really doing a good job with following my schedule. I did try though, just failed miserably. Anyway, I'm still re-establishing relationships between Renée and the others so forgive me if these chapters feel sluggish. I just feel like, after being separated from the others, as well as being part of a criminal organisation, the others would feel a bit wary of her or something. Sort of like she's regaining their trust and their trying to see how much the Spiders have changed her. **xenocanaan** thank you for thinking this is fantastic! I seriously have a lot of doubts with my writing but I'm happy to hear, in this case read, your encouraging words. **Puja261** you feel curious now? Wait 'til we get to the Chimera Ant arc! I don't update as regularly as I want but I won't let this fanfic die, don't worry. Oh and here's the next chapter! **TheFlowerWeSawThatDay** wow! I wish you luck in your work and studies! About the sibling drama, there will be a lot on that in one way or another. And, for now, Bisky is just another teasing party to the Renée-Killua pairing just like Gon is. I don't and will not force anything as I don't want to rush things as well, especially if there are more serious matters to be dealt with! Thank you for your offer and I apologise if I haven't been able to post your fan art yet. The Image Manager is LOVING me right now. And I really can't wait for your story! Update me when it comes out, okay? I'll support you! To all of my silent readers and supporters, thank you very much as well! Have a good one.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

 **CHAPTER 33**

"Woah! There are literally just shops filled with sections of all types of cards!" Gon exclaimed excitedly. He looked over to his friends and saw that they already started browsing the shelves for interesting cards.

"There really isn't any attack Spell Card, huh? Most of the cards here are for travelling and leverage against enemies." the red-head realised.

"Yeah. As far as attack is concerned, it's just Pickpocket or something similar." Killua followed-up, putting the said card back on the shelf.

Just then, he noticed that there were item cards on sale as well. There were tools, furniture, and even clothes that were all in card-form. The silver-head glanced at Renée before picking up one particular item and checking it out on the counter.

"Oho~ What are you going to do with that, hm?"

Killua flinched.

He hadn't realised that Bisky was already next to him, peering over his shoulder. "T-that's none of your business, hag!"

"No need to be all defensive. I can help you with whatever you're planning, y'know. I am a girl after all." the blonde snickered, checking out some of the items she bought as well.

He scowled at her suggestive comment, "It really isn't like that. Whatever you are thinking we are, you're wrong."

"Yeah? Then why'd you buy that?"

"Just cause I felt like it! I know what it feels like to be vulnerable y'know."

The blonde looked at him in a new light. 'He's more selfless than i thought.'

"Bickering again?" Renée butted in.

She noticed that Killua had bought something that caught his interest. Why else would he be at the counter? She also noticed how he immediately pocketed the said card in his binder.

But that isn't important right now.

The red-head was just concerned with how long they're taking especially since there is now a queue of impatient customers behind them.

"Sorry for the wait! We were just talking." Bisky recovered, cheery as usual.

"By the way Bisky, what did you buy?" Gon asked, finally caught up to them.

The woman grinned mischievously at the trio which made them raise their guards instinctively.

"Are you tired?" she sang, though it was more of a taunt.

Hesitantly, the 13-year olds shook their heads no.

"Good, then let's go back to the quarry!"

"Eh!? Why!?"

"And this time, we must get there in double the speed. You have 2.5 hours and counting!"

Knowing full well that there are consequences to her orders, the trio started running back to where they came from at twice the pace.

Bisky had no problem catching up to them, clearly having fun in ordering someone around once more.

Once they reached the quarry, their legs were aching and their breaths were ragged.

"T-that distance was no...joke." Gon gasped.

"Yeah." Killua replied in between breaths.

Renée said nothing and just clutched her chest in hopes of massaging her overexerted lung.

"I think you guys did okay. Not too good on your endurance but we'll work on that!" Bisky said, raising her finger.

"9!"

"...9."

The red-head cursed herself for being slowed down by some post-running fatigue.

The blonde looked at her apologetically, "You know the drill, Ren."

Renée looked at her mentor with the saddest expression in her eyes and pitifully got on the ground to do her push ups.

"Oh alright, you can do just 100." Bisky gave in.

Of course, Killua reacted strongly towards her good fortune. "Why only 100!? Your minimum is always 200! And you make ME do 300! That's not fair!"

"What I say goes. Besides, we're in a rush." she muttered defensively.

"'We're in a rush' my ass. Stupid old hag, picking favourites." the silver-head cursed underneath his breath.

Gon just shook his head at his sister's antics, 'She's doing it again, That thing with her eyes. This is why I'm the one that always got in trouble back when we were kids. Such a bad habit of hers.'

After Renée finished her push ups, they followed Bisky towards the edge of the quarry. They remembered that it was where they fought the Cyclops from before.

"Are we supposed to fight the monsters again, Bisky?" Gon asked their mentor.

The blonde just smiled at his naïve thinking and used Gain at the cards she was holding. The cards were then replaced by three shovels and a wheelbarrow at the side.

"Um...What are those for?" the islander asked again, though he sort of knew. He looked at his friends and saw that they also had that look of dread.

"Now it's time to go back to Masadora!" Bisky announced with a flourish.

The 13-year-olds' faces fell and they already looked tired.

"However, this time you would have to literally go straight towards Masadora." the blonde continued as she handed each of them a shovel.

"So this means..." Renée started.

"We'd have to..." Killua continued, his face all scrunched up.

"Dig through the rock formations?" Gon finished the thought sadly.

Their mentor just grinned impishly at them, "You'd better get started then!"

The trio groaned and complained, all of them clearly tired. They sluggishly got to work at the first rock column in their path and were surprised that it was actually quite soft.

"Are they really this soft?" the red-head asked her friends.

"I don't think so. It's solid rock if we touch it." Gon said as he rested his palm on the stone.

"That means we've gotten quite strong. It's the only explanation for being able to do this." the former assassin grunted, not straying from the task at hand. "Then, if all goes well, we can finish half of the quarry in no time!" the islander grinned.

 **\- After a few hours... -**

He tried to motivate his friends all throughout the excavation and it seemed to work as they all have these permanent smirks on their faces as they talked.

Whenever they reached the center of a formation, Renée would drop her shovel and start using the wheelbarrow to dispose some of the stone and dirt so they are not blocked off.

Before long, the trio reached their first obstacle.

Exhaustion.

'We use not only our shoulders but even our back and lower body strength. Even if I am just pushing a cart out of the tunnel we've dug, it uses my entire body. If I falter for even a second, I will fall over and spill everything!' Renée thought.

She tried her best to keep up with the boys' digging speed though she can tell that they're getting tired as well.

In a minute that felt like forever, they finally reached the other side of the mountain. Looking back, the red-head saw that they literally did dig straight through.

"We did it." Gon huffed.

"But we only managed about a 200-metre progress. We've got a lot more to go." Killua breathed, collapsing on the ground.

Bisky walked up to them, hands on her hips and still looking smug as ever. "I think that's good enough. You all look so tired! I guess you can sleep now. But first-!"

The blonde sat them up against a boulder. She then lodged their shovels above their heads and looped a piece of string on each. One end of the string was in their hands and the other end was weighed down by a stone.

"From now on, you will have to sleep like this! You have to be careful to not let the stone drop on your head because not only will it hurt but I will keep increasing the stone size as well! So be alert! I might even cut a string or two." Bisky warned them.

Despite this, Killua grinned. "My dad used to do this to me all the time! This'll be a piece of cake!" he said.

The former-assassin got comfortable with his position and quickly dozed off. Sure enough, he was able to balance the rock despite being in a deep slumber.

The siblings looked at each other in worry.

Renée was a light sleeper but she has never used this exercise. There was also the fact that she was exhausted and her limbs were sore. Though she did have previous experience with a similar act during her time as a slave at the cargo ship.

Gon was in even more danger.

He slept like a rock.

This will surely be a challenge for him.

Nevertheless, they followed Killua's example and slept.

Not even 10 minutes in, Gon let the string slip from his fingers.

Renée was acutely aware of what had happened and instinctively reached out to grab her brother's thread. Unfortunately, she missed due to double-vision.

"Ow!" they exclaimed at the same time, clutching their heads.

"Tsk tsk. You were doing fine until you tried to save Gon, Ren. Now you both have to set it up yourselves this time." Bisky shook her head in disapproval.

"Don't help me, Ren." the islander whispered.

The red-head looked at him incredulously, "Eh? But-!"

"I can take it. You don't have to fail for me. I need to learn on my own this time."

Renée sadly looked at her brother as he finished and settled by the boulder to sleep. She stayed awake long enough to see his grip slacken once again, but this time, she did not help him. When the pain woke Gon up, the red-head pretended to sleep so that he won't think she's looking out for him.

All throughout the night, the dark-haired boy got hit by the rock.

All throughout the night, Renée resisted the urge to shield him.

This had a drastic effect on the girl.

Because of her strong desire to care for her brother, she barely slept at all. She could only listen and flinch as Gon got hit and begrudgingly set up the stone over and over again.

The red-head tried to sleep but with all the racket beside her, and the turmoil she was feeling inside, she just couldn't.

The next day, the siblings got to work.

Both were bleary-eyed and very groggy.

Only Killua looked well-rested out of the three.

He looked at his two friends clumsily shovel out stone.

"You two shouldn't push yourselves so much. You guys didn't get to sleep much, right? The exercise is difficult for first-timers." he scolded them, taking the wheelbarrow off of Renée's trembling hands.

"I'm fine." the two answered in sync.

This irked the silver-head.

Not because they answered at the same time, he's gotten used to that, but because they responded like zombies.

'Geez. Looks like I'll have to take one for the team and pull more than just my weight. Again.'

The next day wasn't any different. If anything, it was way worse.

Worse because Gon didn't really bother with replying to his questions anymore.

Way worse because Renée was in a very bad mood.

The red-head has this permanent glare on her face and if you dared talk to her, she'd snap at you.

"Ren gets cranky if she doesn't get much sleep." his best friend yawned, answering his unspoken question.

The silver-head sighed tiredly, not knowing which of them was more troublesome. One time, Killua had to step in between the siblings because Gon accidentally bumped Renée which then led to a full-blown argument.

"Well maybe if you could learn to actually sleep, I can rest easy! So tired of having to always watch over your stupid butt!" she barked at the islander.

"Watch over my stupid butt? Who did we have to drag from the Spiders, huh!?" Gon retaliated.

The red-head scoffed, "That was one time! Who do we have to constantly baby? Just because poor little Gon was too naïve. Do you know how many times I have to clean up after you!? Your own aunt can't even let you go out alone without MY supervision!"

"At least I have an aunt! What do YOU have!?"

The former-assassin interfered just in time before they started hitting each other or whatever they did when they fought.

The fact that they were fighting weirded him out. This was the first time he saw that Renée and Gon were arguing with each other.

No matter the case, that couldn't have been good.

"Let's just focus on finishing our tasks. There's literally no time to bicker. Gon, why don't you wheel out the rubble? I'll take over your shift at digging." Killua commanded. He left no room for argument, and he shared a look with his best friend that made the islander keep his mouth shut.

Gon sneered at his sister one last time before doing as he was told.

The silver-head let out a heavy sigh for the nth time before shovelling the rock with Renée. He knows it's risky to try and reason with the girl but he also couldn't leave it alone.

Killua decided to just push his luck, "I don't get it."

"Huh?" she replied brusquely.

"The exercise is fairly easy once you get used to it. I understand why Gon's having trouble with it cause he's a heavy sleeper. Why are you?"

This question made Renée stop and he looked at her to make sure she wasn't gonna hit him. He was albeit surprised to see how tired her eyes were. No trace of anger could be found even as she spoke, "I don't find the exercise difficult. It's the fact that Gon does is what makes it unbearable."

Renée paused to continue digging and Killua followed suit and patiently waited for her to speak again.

"Gon and I share a room back at Whale Island. When he got sick back when we were young, it was my duty to make sure he was comfortable in his sleep, that he drank his medicine on time, and is properly hydrated. I guess that just sort of stuck with me until now. Especially in the Hunter Exam, where everything was dangerous. More so after the Exam when I separated from you guys. I joined the Spiders to help me and my sister be together again. But all the while, I could only think if Gon was safe and if he reached home like I hoped he would. So whenever that twerp is in any danger or pain, that protective feeling just sort of bleeds out y'know?" she huffed as they once again broke through the other side of the mountain.

"So you can't sleep at night because he can't? That's just sappy." the silver-head frowned.

She would've smacked him but there was no humour in his voice.

He was serious.

"Don't you think that you should think of yourself sometimes? Taking care of the people who are dear to you is understandable, but he should learn by himself too. He can sense you worrying about him which makes him worry about you and that helps no one. Besides, you can't keep coddling him. He isn't a child anymore. Just let him be. For both your sakes."

Renée just stood there, blankly watching Killua start digging up the next formation. Gon quietly passed her and soon joined him.

The dark-haired boy didn't call out for her and that broke her heart a bit. Her eyes saw him as a child and she remembered all those times she kept him out of danger.

She was tempted to reach out to her brother and hug him but she stopped herself. 'He's growing, Ren. You can't be the one that holds him back.' a voice in her head chided. The red-head shut her eyes and released a big breath before joining the boys at work.

 **\- A few days passed... -**

Clunk!

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Killua asked his best friend.

"The stone here is too hard to dig with a shovel." Gon huffed tiredly.

Sure enough, when Renée had tried to shovel it out, the metal just clanged uselessly against the formation. Too tired to think, she decided to sit this one out for now.

Following Killua's advice, she decided to ignore her brother's grunts and curses at night, which was getting lesser. And for the first time in a while, she actually slept peacefully despite holding the stone. However, that wasn't enough to recover the sleepless previous nights.

"What do we do? If other formations are like this then it can be a major setback." the red-head whined.

Killua and Gon looked at her dejected expression.

She really did look exhausted.

All of them have been digging nonstop but Renée doubled her job by being the one to throw out the accumulating debris.

The islander thought for a while, "Maybe it has something to do with Nen?"

"That's right! Maybe you can use that thing you did back when we were fighting Binolt." the silver-head suggested. He honestly just wanted to see the technique again, especially if he could use it.

However, Renée disagreed with his plan, "There is no control over Gon's technique, especially in strength and range. If he did that, the formation would collapse and crush us."

Knowing she was right, the trio contemplated their other nonexistent options.

Suddenly, Gon inhaled sharply.

"What? What is it?" Killua asked, urgency laced his voice.

This also caught the red-head's attention and she looked up at them from where she was sitting.

Her brother grinned as he held up the shovel, "Whenever we use Nen, it covers our entire body. Well what if the shovel was a part of us?"

The dark-haired boy then concentrated, making Ten envelope him.

"Him" included the shovel.

His friends, who were using Gyo, watched with awe as he successfully did so and started shovelling the hard stone with ease.

"You're a genius, Gon!" Renée exclaimed.

She got up to her feet and started digging with him. The newfound ease made her feel hopeful that maybe, just maybe, they can finish the quarry by the end of the day.

Gon gave her a sideways glance and he reached out to hold her hand.

The red-head returned the gesture.

A silent apology was sent to the other and they visibly relaxed.

Killua pretended not to see them make up but a tell-tale smirk gave him away.

They continued using the newfound technique, Shu as Bisky called it, and even took turns with de-clogging the tunnels using the wheelbarrow. Despite this, the 13-year olds only managed to get through three formations before they tiredly collapsed on the ground.

"Wha-? I feel...feel so weak." Renée panted.

The boys felt the same but couldn't say so due to lack of energy.

Bisky came again, like she always does at the end of the day. Hands on her hips, she clicked her tongue at them, "Continuous use of Nen would result in overexerting the body. This is why your energy drained faster today than any other day."

"Now you tell us." Killua complained halfheartedly.

Even though they were dead-tired, they still slept that night the same way they did the previous ones.

Renée got better at ignoring Gon which, in turn, made him relax knowing she was at ease.

The dark-haired boy can do full nights without dropping the stone, even if Bisky did increase the size every night.

Soon, the trio was fast asleep.

Their mentor grinned mischievously at their forms and in one swift and silent motion, she cut the boys' ropes.

The two woke up immediately and managed to roll to the side, avoiding being crushed by the boulders.

Gon grinned wolfishly at his friend who beamed as well.

Then they turned towards Renée who was still sleeping soundly despite the racket.

Bisky smiled proudly, 'Aside from being more alert and more physically balanced, they each learned something of their own. Gon learned to do things without help; Killua learned to be the mediator; and Renée learned to focus on her own growth. I will make decent Hunters of them yet!'

The next day, the trio finally finished travelling straight through the quarry.

When they saw Masadora, it was salvation for them.

"We finally made it!" Renée squeaked with glee.

Bisky let them bask in their own little glory for a while and then...

"Back to the quarry!"

"EH!?"

 **END OF 33.**

 **A/N:** Done! It's a bit short but it's still pretty sweet. I don't know when the next one will be but I'll still continue this story, I promise. Don't forget to give me suggestions or comments so please review!


End file.
